


One Big Horny Weasley Family

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 103,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron wakes up with a splitting headache and some really embarrassing memories.  Sure that he's going to have to do a lot of apologizing to his wife, he heads into the bedroom and finds out that she's just full of surprises this morning.Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Hermione/Lavender/Parvati





	1. Chapter 1--The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Chapter 1- The Morning After

Ron looked at himself in the mirror and groaned; he looked as bad as his hangover felt. His eyes were bloodshot, it looked as if he had tried to cut his own hair, and he was wearing full facial make-up that was smeared from sleeping in it. He opened the medicine cabinet looking for a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's Morning-After Medicine, unfortunately there was none. He shook his head as he looked in the mirror again, "Never again, never, ever again. Not if I live to be older than Dumbledore, am I ever doing that again." 

He was referring to the previous night's party at Fred and George's. It had been a couples-only party. The only rules were that you had to have a date and you had to be of legal drinking age. He had, of course, gone with Hermione. They had been married for a few years now, but last night was the first time that they had been to a really wild party since their newly-wed days. He rummaged through the cabinet and finally found a jar of Hermione's make-up remover. After liberal use, he was finally able to look at himself in the mirror again. He was trying to remember how the make-up had gotten there in the first place. Then he remembered; Harry had dared him to let Lavender make him over. After drinking three George Thorogoods in an hour, who was he to refuse his best friend's request? "Never, ever, ever, again." He leaned his head against the mirror, thankful for its cool surface. 

He shuffled back down the hall to his room. Hermione was half out of the covers, wearing an official pair of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Glow-in-the-Dark boxer shorts. He stopped and scratched his head; he didn't own a pair of those, and neither did Hermione. So where did she get them? More importantly, how had she ended up in them? He sat down on the edge of the bed and thought about it. "Oh, yeah," he nodded, remembering that Angelina had dared Fred and Hermione to go upstairs and trade underwear. He decided then that Hermione looked better in boxers than Fred did in a red thong. Panicking, he looked down and was relieved to see he was wearing his own underwear. He was definitely never drinking that much again. Hermione probably shouldn't drink like that again either. 

"Oh good, you're back." His wife was just way too chipper this morning. 

"Morning sweetie." He reached over and gave her butt an affectionate pat. "I didn't do anything stupid, like parade around in your knickers last night, did I?" He was almost afraid of the answer as he felt his wife lean into his back and hug him. 

"No, that would have been Fred. You,” she said as she walked her fingers up his back, “got to show everyone the Amazing Bouncing Penis." Ron buried his face in his hands. The Amazing Bouncing Penis was a discovery of Hermione's during their honeymoon. After a day and a half in bed, Ron's body was just worn out; however, the mind and the wife were both willing. So, as Hermione nibbled on his ear and told him all the things she wanted to do to him, he had contracted some muscles and forced blood into his groin. The combination of incoming blood and muscle contractions had caused his semi-erect penis to 'bounce.' Not for all the gold in Gringotts was ever getting that drunk in mixed company again. 

Hermione tugged on his shoulders as she lay back down. "Honey, come up here and lay down. I want you to see something." 

Ron turned around and crawled across the bed. She slapped an open magazine down on his pillow. "Was this what you had in mind?" There in front of him was a picture of three people engaged in rather carnal activity. It was a two page shot of a man screwing the maid from behind while the maid had her face buried between another woman's legs. Ron blinked several times, not fully comprehending how he had gotten into this situation. Finally, memory kicked in and he groaned at his own behavior: 

_"Ron, truth or dare?" Katie Bell asked._

_"Truth," he answered, knocking back another shot of scotch. Harry had just performed 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' in his underwear, and Ron didn’t want to do something that embarrassing._

_"What's the one thing you want to see, that you know you'll never get to see?"_

_Ron was pretty sure that if he hadn't been several shots into that bottle of scotch he would have said something like 'a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.' However, the liquor had sabotaged his brain-to-mouth filter and the risqué nature of the questions, answers, and dares had him fixated on sex. "My lovely wife with her arse in the air and her face in another woman's quim."_

_There was much whooping and hollering at that answer. Hermione pulled her shirt over her head to cover her face, which exposed her red lace bra to everyone._

_"Woohoo, two for the price of one," shouted Lee Jordan._

_A spontaneous bra-judging contest broke out at that point. Ginny won with a magical number. It had clown faces over each boob that opened their mouths to expose her nipples when they got hard._

"Yeah, something like that." He was amazed that she didn't sound mad. As he dared a glance at her face, she didn't even look mad. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have said that. You know that-" She silenced him with a kiss. 

"It's okay, it was just a game, and I know you love me." She leaned over and kissed him again. 

"Where did you get this, anyway?" 

"Fred's private collection. It didn't take us that long to change underwear." 

"So, you're not mad?" 

"No. I am a little shocked. I didn't know you had those kind of fantasies." 

"I think every man has that fantasy. Why do you think Pansy was so bloody popular when it came out that she swung both ways?" 

"Oh." Hermione reached over and flipped the page, then another, and another. "How magnanimous are you feeling this morning?" Ron responded with a 'huh?' "How open minded are you to hypothetical ideas?" 

"Since you're not mad about last night, pretty open minded." His wife grinned at him; her look was positively devilish. Then she kissed him, deeply, amorously; in a way that only she could. Several minutes later she broke the kiss, leaving him breathless. "Gods above, you are an amazing woman." 

"You have no idea, but I'm about to tell you." She leaned against him and draped her arm over his shoulders. "I'm going to tell you a story that will bring your fantasy into the realm of possibility." 

************ 

Ron was a monster, that's all there was to it. He was a cruel, heartless, unfeeling beast of a boy. Hermione ran up the stairs to her room. She never wanted to hear the name Viktor Krum again, and she never wanted to see Ron either. She burst into the room and threw herself onto her bed, weeping great torrents of tears. She felt a hand on her back. 

"It's okay, Hermione. Get him out of your system." Eventually, Hermione's crying slowed until it trickled to a stop. The entire time there was a soft soothing voice attached to a hand rubbing her back and smoothing her hair. When she had finally stopped crying and blown her nose, she turned over to see who it was that had been so kind to her. 

Hermione sniffled, "Thank you, Lavender." Hermione felt her dorm mate's arms slip around her. She leaned onto the shoulder being offered. "What's wrong with me? Why is he so mean to me?" She felt herself being pushed upright and then a gentle hand brushed away a stray lock of hair. 

"There's nothing wrong with you, dear." Hermione looked into the eyes of her sympathizer. She wanted to believe what she was saying. "Nothing wrong at all." 

"Then why is he so mean to me?" 

"You frighten him. You make him feel things he doesn't understand. He likes you; he likes you a lot, so he hates that you had something with another guy." 

"But I didn't!" 

"Really?" Hermione shook her head and told Lavender all about it. About the letters and the invitations to Bulgaria, about Ron's reaction, about agonizing over the decision, and about how cruel Ron had been ever since she decided to go. Lavender shook her head and smiled. "What's almost funny about this is that you like him as much as he likes you, you just can't figure out how to say it." 

A fresh wave of crying overtook Hermione, and Lavender chased it away. "So how do I tell him?" 

"You don't." Hermione looked at her friend as if she had flipped her lid. "Don't tell him. Show him." 

"How?" 

"With a kiss." 

"That is the most ridic-" the feeling of Lavender's lips pressing against hers cut her off. Out of instinct she reacted, returning the kiss. This lasted for almost three seconds before Hermione could gather enough wits to break away. 

"Lavender! What are you doing?" 

The blonde girl simply smiled."See what I mean? You kissed me back before you realized you were doing it." Hermione was breathing heavily. "If I was Ron, do you think you would have broken away?" Hermione shrugged, not trusting herself to answer. Lavender stood up to leave. "You may have the answers to a million and one questions, but you don't know the first thing about boys. Trust me, if you kiss him, you win." She turned and walked toward the door. 

"Lavender, wait?" She came back over and sat down on the bed. 

"What is it, dear?" 

"I, I've never, you know, kissed a boy." Hermione looked up, a plaintive look in her eyes. "How do you... do it... and not... look like a fool?" 

"Do you want me to teach you?" Not quite sure what else to do, nor trusting her voice, Hermione nodded. "Okay." Lavender moved closer to her. Her hand was soft as it caressed over Hermione's skin. "Normally, he's going to lead the way, like this." She felt her jaw cupped by Lavender's long, slender hand. She followed the gentle pressure willingly. She closed her eyes and gave into the sensation. The lips that touched her own were soft and supple, whereas her lips stayed tightly pursed. Lavender pushed against them and opened her mouth slightly. Then they were gone. 

"Hermione," Lavender said with a frustrated tone. "You have to react, feel what is happening, go with it. This," Lavender pursed her lips tightly, "is how you kiss your grandmother, not your boyfriend." 

Hermione felt herself flush with embarrassment. She had never been so inept at anything in her whole life. "Can we... try it again?" Lavender nodded and leaned in again. This time Hermione puckered slightly, and when Lavender's lips pressed against her own, she focused on the feeling, luxuriating in it. When the other lips opened, she followed suit. The hand on her face moved around behind her head and pulled her in. She moved closer, her arms finding their way around her partner of their own accord. When a tongue ran over her lips, she opened her mouth in surprise. She felt the tongue move in and swirl around inside her mouth. Giving in to the sensation, she moved her own tongue forward tentatively. 

"Ah-huh," she felt the encouragement in her mouth more than she heard it, but the praise made her feel wonderful. She began to move her tongue more aggressively. The response was something she was not expecting. She felt her tongue being sucked on; drawn deeper into the mouth she was kissing. There were a few more flicks from the tongue that started it, then her tongue was released and a few light kisses finished it up. 

Her head was spinning; she could feel the exquisite pressure lingering on her lips. As she licked her lips she could taste the remnants of Lavender’s flavored lipstick. "You learn very quickly, that was good." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Quite." Lavender gave her an appraising look; she blushed under the scrutiny. "Do you want to try it again?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Lavender leaned in again but this time when their lips met Hermione was not so tentative. She wanted to experience that feeling again, but she wanted more of it. She crushed her lips against Lavender's, her tongue pushed forward, wrestling with the tongue that was trying to enter her mouth. After a long time of this, she became aware of another sensation. Her breasts were tingling, not painfully, but she was suddenly very aware of her nipples pressing against her bra. She shifted her shoulders trying to relieve the not entirely uncomfortable feeling when she felt pressure against her chest. 

Lavender moaned into her mouth, Hermione did the same. She realized that the pressure she was feeling were Lavender's breasts pressing against her own. She tried to ignore the sensation and think about the kissing, but the more she tried to ignore it the more acutely aware she became of Lavender's own nipples pushing against her. She shifted back and forth a couple of times trying to relieve the pressure, but apparently Lavender had mistaken her intentions. She felt the girl's hands slide up her flanks and cup her breasts. She gave out an almost involuntary moan. 

She gave in as Lavender pushed her down onto the bed. She felt the other girl's weight settle half on her, half next to her. She felt the buttons of her shirt being undone, and she began to protest, breaking the kiss in the process. "Shh, calm down." Lavender's voice was quiet and soothing. "You're going to like this part." 

"I, I don't know." Hermione could hear the tremor in her voice. 

"Have you enjoyed it so far?" She nodded. "Then let me show you some more." Lavender's lips settled over her own again and the girls began a long slow kiss. Hermione forced herself to relax when she felt Lavender's smooth hand on the skin of her ribs. She gasped when her bra was opened, then moaned when she felt a hand squeeze her breast. It was heavenly, almost too much to bear. She felt her tie being removed and then the rest of her buttons being undone. She shrugged out of the shirt as it was pulled away from her shoulders. 

Then Lavender's lips were gone. Hermione started to protest, and then she felt something warm and wet on her nipple. "Oh God," she heard herself say in ecstatic rapture. She brought her hand down and wound it into Lavender's heavy, golden hair. She felt fire in her legs as Lavender began to gently caress her calves in long strokes. She was vaguely aware that the hand got a little higher with each stroke, but she was so far gone in the bliss of what the tongue was doing to her nipple that she didn't really care. 

She moaned again when her other nipple became wet and warm. She was being suckled, her tit drawn into a warm, soft mouth. Suddenly she realized it couldn't be Lavender, because her fingers were entwined in the girl's hair. She opened her eyes to see dark hair falling down over dark skin. "Parvati!" she gasped. 

"Is this a private game, or can anyone play?" Lavender lifted her head and gave Parvati a deep kiss. 

"Well, it started out as a private lesson on how to kiss." Lavender dragged her tongue over Hermione's sensitive nipple, eliciting a soft moan. "It got better from there." Hermione was in shock. She didn't know what to do or say. When it was just she and Lavender, she had been able to pretend it was Ron. At that point she was still learning. Now though, it was something else. Something... carnal... base... sexual. 

She felt lips against her own again. This time though, the lips were stronger and firmer. They didn't ask like Lavender's had. These lips commanded, pushing against her, drawing her along with them. She was breathless and unbalanced when they broke away. "Ron will probably be more like that when he kisses you," Lavender said quietly. "Parvati kisses more like a boy; she's a little impatient sometimes." She could feel fingers that she assumed were Parvati's tweaking her nipple and flicking over it. It was setting her breast on fire. 

"So, is there room for me in this bed?" Parvati asked. Hermione could feel their eyes on her. She didn't know. There was so much to think about. They would probably laugh at her if she said no; tease her for being a prude, like they had last year. On the other hand, this was so... sexual. It rather scared her. She felt Lavender's lips trailing along her neck, then over her chest and it was suddenly very difficult to think. She felt nails drag up the inside of her thigh and she arced and moaned. 

She opened her eyes so she could see where her hand needed to be. She wound her fingers into Parvati's hair and pulled her down to kiss her. The sensations coursing through her were incredible. Parvati was kissing her, her tongue plundering Hermione's mouth, while she groped Hermione's breast. On the other side of her body, Lavender was kissing and licking her nipple while her hand slid under Hermione's skirt and stroked her inner thighs. 

Suddenly the lips disappeared from her body. She opened her eyes to see what was going on. Within seconds, Lavender and Parvati were bereft of clothing, and the dormitory door was locked. The two girls crawled back onto the bed. Only this time, while they were groping her, they were also kissing and groping each other. She felt hands on her thighs again, spreading her legs. Then fingers were poking under the cotton fabric, teasing her very sensitive vagina. She clamped her legs together. She was a virgin and intended to stay that way until she chose otherwise. 

The fingers were withdrawn, but she watched, fascinated, as the two girls who were kissing over the top of her threaded their fingers through each other's pubic hair. Not wanting to be completely left out, she sat up. Lavender's breasts were large and heavy before her face. Inches opposite, Parvati's breasts were smaller, but her areolas were large and dark and presented an interesting contrast to Lavender's tight, pink nipples. 

Hermione brought an experimental hand up and touched Lavender's breast. It was soft but firm, and certainly much larger than her own. She ran her thumb over the nipple, drawing a muted groan from the owner. She turned her head and eyed the almost black nipple directly in front of her. She leaned in and kissed it, flicking her tongue over it as Lavender had done to her. She felt an arm slip around her and sharp nails draw lightly up her back. She shivered, and sucked the small breast into her mouth. 

The three girls collapsed back down onto the mattress; a frenzy of tongues and lips, kissing, slurping, nibbling, and sucking. Hermione slithered out of the bed when Parvati tried to kiss her way into Hermione's underwear. She was getting uncomfortable with the amount of attention that was being paid to that area. However, she couldn't tear her eyes away when the other two girls turned head and tail on each other with Parvati on top and their faces in each other’s crotches. 

She stood next to the bed and watched, entranced as Lavender's tongue opened her lover and moved through the folds of dark flesh, exposing the pink within. Lavender opened her eyes and smiled up at Hermione. A hand took hold of her own and pulled her closer, then extended her middle finger, and rubbed it over Parvati's lips. Lavender brought the digit lower and sucked it into her mouth. 

Hermione rubbed her fingers over the exposed area again, but this time she stuck the finger in her own mouth. The taste was rich, kind of sweet- almost like corn syrup. "Do you want to try?" Lavender asked her. Hermione shook her head no, but sat down at the head of the bed so she could watch the carnal scene before her. She spread her legs and placed her feet on the bed frame. 

She began to rub herself through her knickers. The area was swollen, warm, and very sensitive; and the more she touched it the more she wanted to touch it. Her breathing became labored and shallow as she pressed harder and experimented with different ways to move her hand. She could feel liquid soaking through the cotton material, which alarmed her at first but she kept rubbing and enjoying the marvelous things she was doing to herself. 

Lavender began to whimper and pant. She could also hear Parvati moaning and saying something, though she couldn't understand what. Her rubbing intensified as the other girls got louder. As she watched, Parvati's hips dipped and began to grind against Lavender's face. 

Hermione's hands began to move more frantically. She reached under the thin sheath of cotton and inadvertently touched a small bump that was poking out. The shiver that shot through her was pure ecstasy. Tentatively she did it again, more deliberately. Before she knew what had happened, she was rubbing her finger furiously over the little nub, her cries becoming louder and louder. She forced her eyes open to see what was going on with her dorm-mates. 

Lavender had her hands on Parvati's ass, her thumbs pulling the girl's opening wide. Her tongue was absolutely punishing a small area of her dark skinned lover. As Hermione watched, a semi-clear liquid flooded from Parvati's open hole. Lavender began to lap at it vociferously, practically licking the pussy clean. Suddenly, Lavender began saying, 'Yes, yes, yes." Her head thrashed wildly back and forth. Then she went rigid. Hermione could hold back no longer. She gave into the feeling that was racing through her blood. She jammed her eyes shut and opened her mouth to scream, but shoved her fist in so that she wouldn't alert the entire tower as to what was happening. 

When she opened her eyes again, her dorm mates were lying in each other's arms, looking at her. "Look at that Parvati, our little prefect is becoming a woman. She kisses like a pro and screams like a banshee." Lavender wriggled out of Parvati's embrace and slid up next to Hermione. "Feel better now dear?" Hermione nodded. Then Lavender's lips were on her own and she was kissing the other girl, reveling in the taste of the tongue in her mouth. 

\-------------- 

"Hermione, I had no idea!" Ron's eyes were wide with shock and his cock was full with desire. "Wow, that really happened, just like that?" 

Hermione leaned over and kissed her husband, sucking his tongue into her mouth. "Just like that, and just the once. That afternoon I cornered you in the common room. Lavender was right, as soon as I kissed you, you stopped fighting me." Ron just nodded; there was nothing to say. He also couldn't think much around the idea of his wife sucking Parvati's cum off of Lavender's tongue. 

"I think I can arrange for you to get your fantasy, but you have to fulfill mine first." 

"What's that?" Ron asked. 

"I'll tell you after you fuck me." 


	2. Chapter 2- What

  
Author's notes:

If Ron wants his fantasy fulfilled, he has to find out how to fulfill his wife’s fantasy.  When he finds out what it is though, he may not be quite ready for it. 

Pairings: Ron/Hermione 

 

Warnings: Masturbation, Voyeurism 

* * *

_Chapter 2- What's Good for the Goose_

 

Ron wasted no time in complying with his wife's request. It was very rare that she ever asked to be ‘fucked’; and usually it took an unmerciful amount of teasing. He fastened his lips to hers and slid his hand down the back of her shorts. He began to squeeze and drag his nails over her soft flesh. She broke the kiss and nipped at his bottom lip. "I didn't say grope me. I didn't say play with me. I said _fuck_ me." 

Without a second thought Ron rolled over and stood up, dropping his shorts to reveal his erection. She raised her hips and Ron yanked the boxers off her. He climbed back on to the bed and set his hand on the small of her back. He situated himself directly behind her and ran his hand once over her dripping pussy. He placed his hands on her ass and spread her legs slightly. Lining himself up, he lunged forward, all the way in on the first stroke. She let out a moan.

She was like a pot of boiling water, burning hot and very wet. Normally she wasn't even this wet when they got done; he rode it for all it was worth though. He raked his nails up the back of her legs as he slammed into her again. She let out a stifled scream that just encouraged him. Grabbing her hips, he backed out and slammed forward again. He repeated this several times and each time was again rewarded with a loud and satisfying scream

She looked so good down in front of him like this; her head down on a pillow, her back arched and rump high in the air. He couldn't resist, he brought his hand up and brought it down on her ass with a loud 'smack'; this coincided with him slamming forward into her again, causing her to back into him. The impact was like a car crash, and he could feel his pubic hairs becoming wet and matted with her juices.

As he looked down at the back of her head, it wasn't hard to imagine the pillow her face was buried in as another woman's crotch. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Lavender sitting there; her tanned skin and her huge tits exposed. His hand slid up Hermione's back and wound itself into the hair at the back of her head. He increased the tempo of his thrusts as he used his grip in her hair for leverage.

*

Hermione drove back against her lover as he entangled his hand in her mop of wild, brown curls. She knew what he was thinking. As he held her head against the pillow, he was imagining her head buried between another woman's legs. Around the fireworks that were going off in her head with every punishing thrust, she wondered what it would be like to be in that position. Trying to imagine that her hand was Lavender's, the only woman’s touch she had ever really known, she slid it down underneath her and began to massage her breast.

Ron's trip hammer movements were getting faster and she realized that he was getting close. She slid her hand down lower, over her stomach and into her tangle of soft hairs. Her finger brushed over her clit and an electric jolt went through her. It wasn't terribly difficult for her to imagine it was Lavender's hand, and having a hand down there rubbing her while her husband was driving her like a runaway jackhammer was doing delicious things to her.

Her hand pushed a little lower and she felt her fingers slide along the length of his moving shaft. Her palm came to rest against her swollen clit and she pushed against it, feeling Ron's balls smack against her fingers and then move away. She was gripped by a wicked thought as Ron growled out something and an inarticulate cry left her own mouth in response. "Oh, Lavender!" she moaned. It was a risk, she knew, but it seemed to have had the desired effect.

He slammed into her with one last stroke and exploded inside of her. Normally, he would twitch here for a minute or so, then fall limp, and back out of her. This time though, he didn’t even stop, he just kept pounding her relentlessly. "Say it again," she heard him say in a ragged, gravelly voice.

"Oh Lavender, rub me," she moaned out as she began rocking her hand back and forth over her clit. Ron began to pick up speed, he was swelling inside her, and she realized that he was still stiff as a board. "Yes, Lav, just like that," she said in breathy voice. Now his thrusts were coming harder, the sound of slapping skin was very loud in the room.

Ron's groans were just as loud, and his deep voice saying, "Yeah, get down in there!" told her what he was thinking as he slammed in and out of her.

She was having a hard time splitting her concentration between her own building climax and teasing Ron's fantasy. When his balls began to slap against her clit with every forward stroke she felt it build faster and faster. She kept moaning Lavender's name, goading her husband on. Then suddenly she was there, and then over the edge. She screamed out and Ron continued to pound away at her, punishing her exquisitely.

At some point during her orgasm, although she couldn't say when, Ron had taken his fingers from her hair and now had both hands on her hips, pulling her hard against him. She would be wonderfully sore tomorrow. Now though, it was time for her to communicate her desire to him. She pulled away from him and reached for her bedside drawer.

*

Ron started to protest as she pulled away from him and flopped across the bed. "Lie down," she said. What he wanted to do was pin her underneath him and really drive her hard, but now was not the time to argue. He still had a raging hard-on and her command to lie down meant one of two things, both of which were good. He stretched out in the middle of the bed.

He looked over when he felt something round and rubbery slap down into his hand. He grinned, knowing what it was: a latex replica of his ‘physical assets’. His work as a trainer for the Cannons sometimes required him to be gone for several days at a time, so he had this made as a joke gift for Hermione for her birthday at the start of the previous season. He was surprised she was able to get it so quickly, because he hadn't seen it since he had given it to her.

Her knee bumped against his arm, and he looked up to see her hips near his shoulder. Her head was down lower, poised over his skyward pointing penis. She settled her mouth over him, and he groaned. It was so sexy when she did this. They both knew his cock was still coated in her sugary cum, and she began to lick it like a lollipop. He reached over and tried to pull her hips toward his face so that he could reciprocate, but she gave an indignant dip of her hips as she grazed her teeth over his head. He realized that was not what she wanted.

Ron reached down and picked up the dildo off the bed. He hefted it experimentally and rubbed it over her open folds. He felt her agreement vibrate through him. Experimentally, he nudged it against her and watched the tip disappear inside of her. He began to move it up and down, and in circles. She made a couple of small sounds, but nothing earthshaking. Then she leaned back against it and he watched as half of it was swallowed by her cunt. She moaned into his crotch and took about half of his length into her mouth.

Slowly, he pulled it back out and slid it in about halfway again. She moaned and duplicated the movement on his cock. He began to move the replica piece rhythmically in and out of her. She bobbed her head up and down on him. "Faster," she said in a throaty voice. He began to move the latex object in and out of her faster, each stroke also pushing a little deeper. "Oh yes," she cried and sank her mouth back down over his cock.

Ron was beginning to understand what she wanted, so he began to push the dildo in and out of her with greater force, letting the heel of his hand push against her pubic bone with every stroke. She was moaning and whimpering into his cock, but she kept up her movement and sucked harder and harder on him. He felt her nails tickle over his sac and rake against his inner legs. He groaned and began to take long sure strokes against her pussy. She was so wet she was beginning to squelch with every stroke. Still she moaned on and on and sucked him harder and deeper.

He knew where this was going now and tried to help it along. He felt his balls tighten up against his body, he was getting close. Based on the tempo of her breathing and the sound of her cries, she wasn't far behind. Ron angled his thumb so that it would rub roughly over her clit with every stroke of his hand. It worked. She let go of his cock and cried out loud as he rubbed over her. She pushed her mouth back down over him and began a frenzy of sucking and licking.

He couldn't contain himself much longer. He was about to erupt. He increased the tempo he was stroking her with and within seconds she was screaming into his erection, making his spinal chord vibrate with ecstasy. That was his cue, he shot off into her mouth and she swallowed him in great gulps. Finally, after several long seconds, he fell limp in her mouth and his hand collapsed to the bed. There was movement on the bed that he was vaguely aware of,but he was not inclined to act, as exhaustion was now claiming him for sleep.

He felt her lips on his own and he responded. They weren't terribly urgent, and the kiss was long and slow. He could taste himself on her tongue, but he didn't care. As she said to him the first time that she had tasted herself on his lips, "What's good for the goose is good for the gander." After a little while they broke the kiss and she snuggled down into the hollow of his shoulder. He could feel her breasts against him and her leg draped over his own. She murmured something he didn't quite hear as she ran her hand into the patch of red fur on his chest. He kissed her forehead and surrendered to sleep.

\--------------

Ron was gradually pulled into consciousness by the feel of tongue and teeth on his nipple and the small hand that was stroking his erect cock. He wasn't sure if she was stroking him to wake him up, or just because he was ‘awake’. Either way, her warm hand felt heavenly. "Mmmmm," he moaned. He felt the weight on the bed shift and she settled herself over him. He could feel the goofy grin sliding over his face as his eyes half opened to look up and see Hermione looking down at him with a dreamy expression.

"I love it when we have time to wake up like this," she said in a drowsy voice, "even if it is two in the afternoon." Ron agreed with her. He was still rather tired from the day's earlier events, but she didn't seem to be pushing the matter. So he reached up and ran his hands up and down her back. She shivered and giggled as he ran his hands over her flanks. She squeezed some muscles and he could feel her rippling down his length. He groaned pleasantly and she did the same. "I could stay like this for hours," she said, lying down on his chest. He couldn't agree more. He was fully sheathed in her, though neither one of them seemed terribly urgent to do anything about it. He took a couple of long slow strokes into her, she replied by milking him. They lay like that for a long time, taking the occasional moment to increase the pleasure.

He finished waking up and could feel his amour rising, he pushed her upright and began to stroke in and out of her slowly. She moaned softly and licked her lips. He reached out and ran his hands over her legs and up her body. Her breasts were beginning to bounce with his motion. He wrapped his hand gently around each one and ran his thumbs over her nipples. She made several contented noises and began to move up and down him with longer strokes, although they were still slow and luxurious.

Ron loved this, being able to watch his wife's body as he made love to her. The ripple of her breasts, the way she ran her hands through her hair, the dreamy look in her half-lidded eyes. He watched as she began to slide up and down on him. There was nothing hurried about what she was doing. After she was half, maybe three-quarters of the way up, she would slide back down. At the bottom she would rock her hips back and forth. The whole time, Ron's hands never left their comfortable spots, though he would occasionally move his thumbs and squeeze her nipples. "Touch yourself?" he asked, removing his hands.

Her hands slid seductively down his chest, up her legs and across the plane of her stomach and ribs. He licked his lips as she squeezed her breasts. She pushed them together creating a pleasant amount of cleavage and pulled slightly at her nipples. One hand slipped lower then and snaked through a triangle of thick brown hair. A sharp gasp escaped her lips when her finger encountered her clit. Ron watched, mesmerized, as she slipped a finger between them. Her finger glistened as she pushed against it again. Her fingers began move back and forth more seriously now, moving a bit faster.

"Slow down," Ron said in a deep voice. "Take your time." She did, moving in long, slow circles. "That’s it."

"Why do you like watching me do that so much?" she asked.  Then she brought her finger to her mouth and sucked on it. Ron groaned deeply and she gave him a coy smile.

"You mean other than because it’s fucking sexy as hell?" She replied with a noise around the finger she was sliding in and out of her mouth. Ron gave her a smile of his own. "How magnanimous are you feeling?"

She removed the finger from her mouth and began rubbing it over one of her nipples. "Being as you could probably make me cum with one touch; pretty magnanimous." Ron rested his hands on her thighs and began to stroke them in long, sure strokes that would relax her and keep her interested at the same time. "Do you have a story for me?"

"I do." Ron reached up and placed his hands over hers, helping her as she pulled and tweaked her nipples. "There was a very particular incident, and every time you touch yourself it reminds me of it."

\-------------

It was a brisk March afternoon, probably too cold for sensible people to be out and about. Certainly it was too cold to be sitting by the lake next to a row of razzleberry bushes. However, Ron and Hermione had a very good reason to be down here. They were looking for a little alone time on a Sunday afternoon. They preferred to be outdoors when they could; there was less chance of getting caught by one of the school’s many patrolling ghosts or other inhabitants.

Ron leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hermione's cheek. She was soft, and her skin was warm, despite the slight breeze that brushed over them. Ron shivered and pulled the blanket she had transfigured from a cloak over them. As he leaned forward to kiss her gently again, she turned into the kiss. He could taste her strawberry lip-gloss as he touched his lips to hers. He held the kiss for several long seconds before pulling away just slightly.

Her cinnamon brown eyes were half-closed, her mouth opened just a bit, and her breathing labored. He leaned forward and affixed his own mouth to hers. He was amazed that their mouths fit so well together, since she was so much smaller than he was. Then again, she had a really big mouth; and used it a lot. He smiled as he kissed her, trying not to laugh. "What?" she asked him, breaking the kiss.

"Nothing," he smiled down at her. "I was just thinking," he bent down to kiss her again, stalling for time. "How much I love you."

"I love you too, you old softie. Now stop messing around and kiss me." Ron couldn't help laughing this time.

"This, coming from the same woman who spent the entire morning telling me it was my fault we had detention with Flitwick. I admit, the charms classroom was my idea, but it does take two to tango."

"Yes it does, which means I can't tango by myself." Ron felt her small, cold hands slide around his neck. He gave in to her pull with no resistance. Her lips were soft and wet as he pressed his own to hers. She opened her mouth and he followed blissfully along, his tongue moving forward to graze over her lips and teeth. She sucked on his tongue, drawing him in, causing his body to wake up. He was beginning to wonder if there was a nerve that ran straight from his tongue to his prick.

As their tongues wrestled in each other's mouths, Ron could feel his desire for her mounting. He had been good so far; he had complied with her wishes to keep his hands under control. Now though, as she lay on the ground half-beneath him with her fingers tangling in his hair and her tongue filling his mouth, he wanted more. He knew her by sound and by sight and scent and even by taste; but he wanted to know her by touch.

His large hand slid down her flank, rising over her hip, and down her long, lean legs sheathed in denim. He knew their shape, just not their feel. His hand drifted back up slowly. He was nervous about this, not because he didn't know what to do, but rather because he wasn't sure how she would react. The last time he had done this a month before, she had been furious with him. Slowly, inevitably, his hand drifted back up her thigh, over her hip, and under her sweater.

The smooth skin he had only seen in a picture taken on a beach in Greece, slid under his hand. She tensed, but relaxed again as he continued to move his mouth over hers. His hand stopped on her stomach, awaiting her tacit approval or denial. She said and did nothing. He took this as permission, and moved his hand around her side and up her back.

She shivered against him, and gave a slight gasp. He assumed his hand must be cold, because her skin was like fire to his touch. He pulled her close, feeling the slight swell of her small breasts against him, even though they were both wearing sweaters. His hand ranged over her back and flanks, learning her curves and the softness of her skin. He came to know the smooth hollows and the ridges of her spine. His hand slipped from under the sweater and curved over her arse. He gave a squeeze and pulled her to him. She pulled away slightly, and he knew she had felt the erection in his pants push against her.

He desperately hoped that she wouldn't fully retreat, so he brought his hand back up to rest on the smooth flare of her hip. She relaxed into him again. He broke their kiss, but trailed his lips across her jaw line and into the hollows of her neck before she got the idea he was done with her. In return she brought her own lips down to his cheek and up to his ear. Her lips and tongue danced over the lobe and outer rim of his ear. He closed his eyes and leaned into what she was doing, a deep groan of satisfaction and longing escaped his throat.

Apparently pleased by his reaction, she intensified her efforts. Her tongue now slithered lower, running over the inner rim and plunging into the depths of his ear. Her tongue was warm and wet, and was setting off fireworks in his mind and his groin. She nibbled and pulled on his ear lobe, and his passion for her was driven to new heights.

He turned his head and grabbed her lips with his own. His tongue shot forward into her mouth, sparring, jabbing, wrestling with hers. His hand rode up again under the hem of her sweater. This time though, he didn't seek approval. His hand moved up and his fingers brushed over her breast. She let out a sound into his mouth that was not quite a scream, but not quite a whimper; it froze him where he was.

Slowly he withdrew his hand and rested it in on her ribs. He thought for a second he should break the kiss and apologize, or at least make sure she was okay. However, she fisted her fingers in his hair and kissed him harder, rolling her body against his. There was no forgiveness needed, she wanted him to touch her. At least that's what he hoped she was saying with her body.

Ron lessened the intensity of the kiss. He wanted to slow the whole thing just a bit, if for no other reason than so he could keep control of himself. His lips still moved over hers and his hand extended again. This time when he brushed his fingers over her breast, his fingers caught on the nipple pushing against the satiny material. He ran his finger around and over it, eliciting a profound sigh of pleasure from her.

His fingers moved over just a bit and found the snap clasp in her cleavage. He fumbled with it for a moment, growing mildly frustrated. Then he felt the tingling flow of magic and the bra fell open. Tentatively, he ran his hand over flesh he seldom touched, but still longed for. He cupped her breast in his palm, pinching her nipple between his thumb and knuckle. He couldn't describe the sound she made into his mouth, but it was like a pleasant scream. He groaned in response as he rotated his hand around and over her breast. He reached between them, doing the same to the other. This was followed by a myriad of pleasant sounds from her.

With the arm that was wrapped around behind her, he pulled her closer and then rolled onto his back. She settled on top of him; straddling his hips. Now that both hands were free he ran them up the inside of her sweater and pushed aside her bra. She responded to his touch well. Her small nipples were like beads in his fingers, and her breasts felt full and firm. She ground her pelvis down against him, and he responded by pushing up with his own, though the layers of denim and cotton between them were causing him intense discomfort.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and pushed against his chest. She scrambled out of their blanket cocoon like a rat escaping a trap. Ron sat up, confused by the sudden change. Her eyes were manic, filled with fear, and her hair was even wilder than normal. She began to tug at her sweater as though trying to straighten it. "Ron, I," she stammered as her mouth opened and closed. Ron stood up and held his hands out to her. "I, I have to," she was stuttering and backing away from him as she gestured vaguely toward the castle. She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands. "I, I have to, to go." She turned and scampered up the grassy bank and bolted across the field to the castle.

"Dammit!" Ron stuck his hands down the front of his pants and adjusted the angle of his hard-on. Once it was no longer trying to tear itself through the front of his jeans, he was a lot more comfortable. "I wish she'd figure out what the fuck she wants," he said to the vast emptiness that was now his companion. He reached down, snatched up his wand and made a violent gesture toward the blanket, which resumed its normal shape as a woman's heavy cloak. He ran his fingers over the hand-embroidered, silver HG his mother had sewn on to it. He cleaned it off and slung it over his shoulder, then returned to the castle as well.

Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny were all in the common room when he came through. All were occupied though and paid him no mind. He headed up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories. He stopped at the sixth year girls’ door and took a deep breath. She was probably in there, upset and crying about God only knew what. There was a red scarf draped over the door. "Girls," Ron chuckled and quietly opened the door.

"Yes, Ron, yes, just like that." There was no mistaking Hermione’s voice, though it had an unusual, breathy quality to it though. He almost answered when he heard his name, but something told him to keep his mouth shut. He peeked through the opening, but was totally unprepared for he saw. Hermione Granger, Miss straight-laced, Miss Perfect Prefect and future Head Girl, top student, and the woman so innocent that it had taken him six months to get to first base; was lying on the bed with her hands on her knickers, pressing the white cotton against her mound. The rest of her clothes were strewn across the dormitory floor. "Oh, God, yes,” she grunted as her hips rose off the bed.

Ron slipped into the room and quietly closed the door. This was in-fucking-credible. He hid in the shadow of an armoire and watched. This was way better than the pictures in the dirty magazines that Fred kept in his school trunk. This was his girlfriend, masturbating in real life, with his name on her lips, her hands pretending to be his. The erection that had slowly subsided as he walked back to the castle suddenly returned with a vengeance. "Ron," she whispered to the bed canopy, "you have no idea what you do to me."

‘I do now,’ he thought to himself. ‘The same thing you do to me.’ He watched as she lifted her hips from the bed, the white cotton slid down her thighs and fell in a crumple on the floor. Her hands wandered over her body, tweaking and pulling her nipples. He remembered the feel of those hard but yielding points in his hands. He squeezed his fingers and flexed his hands in silent empathy to what she was doing.

As he watched, her knees came up, and then folded out and down. Her pussy was exposed to him now, his eyes feasted on what the rest of his body craved. Her fingers glided over her body, then wove themselves into the hair that he longed to touch. He breathed deeply, inhaling the pungent scent in the air, like baking apples or caramelizing sugar. "Oh, yes! Touch me there. Rub me… harder!"

He couldn't see every detail, but what he could see was beyond his imagining. She pulled her hands up and out, the hair parted to reveal soft, dark-pink flesh. Her hand began to move in circular motions. Soft whimpering sounds floated on the air as her hand moved more vigorously. Her voice got a little louder, her cries becoming clearer. He realized she was calling his name in among her incomprehensible moans. His hand strayed down and rubbed across where his own cock was trying to push above the waistband of his boxers. "Soon," he whispered.

Hermione was rocking her hips now, fucking her hand as much as she was rubbing her pussy. Ron couldn't help himself; he began to rub his cock through his jeans. She was saying ‘yes’ over and over again. Ron began to rub harder, feeling his own climax building to critical levels.

Suddenly, Hermione flung her arm out and grabbed a pillow. She crammed it over her face and screamed into it. Ron could hear the faint edges of the scream that weren't contained by the improvised mask. Her body shook and trembled. She was twitching now, her scream still being absorbed by the pillow. He had no idea how long she had been screaming and thrashing about on the bed, but it was long enough to trigger him. He gave in to the feeling and his own orgasm tore itself free. He clenched his teeth and willed himself to not even breathe; though he wanted to shout out what she had done to him. He stood for a long moment after his own ecstasy had passed, watching her trace slow, languorous lines over her body. Finally, she sat up, looked at her clock, and sighed heavily.

He sunk deeper behind the large cabinet as Hermione rolled off of the bed and began to gather her clothes. "Ron, look what you've reduced me to, kicking my dorm-mates out so that I can frig myself off over you.  She dropped the pile of dirty clothes into her hamper and pulled her bathrobe down from its hook and slipped it on. She picked up his picture off her nightstand. "Soon, love, soon; maybe this summer. I only want to do this with one person. I just need to be sure you're the one." She placed a kiss on the picture and set it back down.

He watched as she drew shampoo and other toiletries out of the cabinet next to her bed. He waited until she left, then emerged from his hiding place and stole across the room. He hung her cloak on the hook, taking time to smooth the wrinkles out of it. He tiptoed to the door and peered out through a crack, there was no one there. He slipped back out into the hallway, careful not to disturb the scarf. He looked up the stairs towards the girls' showers. "Take all the time you need, my love. Take all the time you need." He ran down the stairs and headed for a shower of his own.

\-------------

"Oh my God," she was panting as she bounced harder and harder on top of him. Throughout the story, she had used his hands in sympathy for what her own were supposed to be doing to her.  That had triggered one orgasm and another seemed to be close on its heels.  Ron was so close he wasn’t sure he could wait for her any longer.

"Honey, are you getting anywhere near close yet?" his voice was strained with effort.

"Yes!" she yelled in response as she leaned back and began taking a series of short bouncy strokes. Ron began to rub with a bit more enthusiasm as her strokes began to pick up pace. The feeling was incredible. His head was pushing against her front wall as the back of her slit rubbed against the vein running up the bottom of his cock. Instead of just rubbing her now, he began to use his thumb and forefinger to squeeze and gently pull on her clit. The more he did this, the louder and more intensely she reacted.

By now, her short little strokes were coming hard and fast and she hit the religious stage of her orgasm and began talking to God. Ron didn't hear much of it though, he was doing enough groaning of his own, and anyway he'd never really considered himself a religious man. With a sudden rush, she passed the religious stage and jumped to the affirmation stage. She was very agreeable, shouting "Yes, yes, yes," to unasked questions. Then her body went tense and she let out one long, loud, monosyllabic scream. Her walls clenched against him and he exploded.

After a couple of very intense minutes, she fell forward on to his chest and he began to run his hands up and down her back, causing her to shiver. "Ohhh," she sighed and stretched out against him. "You, Mr. Weasley, are a pervert." Ron heard humor in her voice and knew she was teasing, "Sneaking in to girls’ rooms so you can watch them masturbate."

He chuckled a bit. "Fortunately, I don’t have to do that anymore. I just have to ask really nicely." He pulled her close and kissed her. "You aren’t mad at me are you?"

"No, dear, I’m not mad." She kissed him back and crawled up on top of him again and rested her arms across his chest so she could watch him. "You know, if you’d been a little braver you might have gotten lucky that day."

"It's more likely that you’d have gotten really mad."

She gave him an indulgent smile. "You’re probably right." She lay back against him and tried to squeeze herself into his skin. He put his arms around her and held her tight. "I’m glad we waited. Thank you for being patient with me."

"It was worth every minute that I waited." He rubbed his hands along her, trying to touch her everywhere at once. "Admittedly, it was a lot easier to wait once I knew how you felt though."

"And once you had something to wank over every time I got you hot and bothered." They both chuckled, then Ron’s stomach growled, loudly. "What time is it?" 

Ron looked over at the bedside clock, "Almost four."

"Good, that Chinese delivery place is open. Call and order me-" she paused to think for a minute.

"Cream of some young guy?" Ron offered.

"No, already had that; but thanks for offering." She kissed him lightly and then sucked on his neck a bit. "Kung pao, extra peppers, and an order of spice soup." Ron's stomach rumbled again. "Better get something for yourself, too." Ron chuckled and reluctantly rolled his wife off his chest.

\---------------

Ron sat back against the front of his wife's recliner and she draped a bare leg over his shoulder. "Does life get any better than this?" she asked. Ron had to wonder the same thing himself. It was, five o'clock on a Sunday evening, he hadn't even been out of bed for an hour, neither one of them were properly dressed, and he had a bowl of steaming sesame chicken in his hand.

"It could," he replied as she pointed the remote at the stereo and started the Matchbox 20 CD. "The music could be a little harder."

"Sorry honey, you're disturbed enough without making me listen to 'Down with the Sickness' for the umpteenth time."

Ron shrugged, he had tried. He turned his head and kissed her knee, "Actually, it could be better. We could have just fulfilled your ultimate fantasy, and then spent the evening sitting around in our underwear and eating Chinese food."

"Tell me," she said in a quiet voice. "Who were you imagining in front of me when you were burying my face in the pillow? Was it Lavender?" Ron knew he was blushing, because Hermione giggled and ran her finger over his ear.

"I thought this was about your fantasy, not mine."

"We'll get to it. I just want to know if I was right."

"Tell you the truth, it didn't really matter. I guess I was imagining it was Lavender, but only because it was the only frame of reference I had. Then you moaned out her name, and she worked as well as anyone else." He quickly changed tracks. "You're not upset about it, are you?"

"No." Then he felt her lips on his ear and then her tongue. He closed his eyes and groaned contentedly.

"But you’re avoiding my question," he said without opening his eyes.

"You really want to know?" Ron said that he did. "I actually gave you a clue in the bedroom." Ron stopped and thought back over the day's activities.

"Before or after you started moaning Lavender's name?"

"After."

"Before or after we fell asleep?"

"Before."

Ron thought carefully, thinking about what he'd been doing to her. "You...want someone to take _Polyjuice_ potion to look like me so you can have me in both ends." Ron shook his head. "Wait. I’m over thinking this. You want a threesome of your own. Anybody in particular?"

She leaned forward and put her arms around his chest and ran her fingers through his patch of ‘man fur’, as she called it. "I’ll file your first idea away for another time though, it is intriguing. But what I want is to be sandwiched between you and Harry," she murmured as she kissed his neck.

Ron's jaw dropped open, and he almost dropped his fork. "How long have you wanted to sleep with Harry?" he heard himself ask. ‘Stupid,’ Ron berated himself; that wasn't the question he was supposed to ask; now it looked as though he had a double standard. "That wasn't what I meant-"

"No," Hermione shushed him with a kiss and kept his silence by placing a finger on his lips. "It may not have been what you meant, but it was what you wanted to ask; even if you won't admit it." She took his bowl from him and set it down. She slid out of the chair and into his lap. She kissed him lovingly, not sensually, but in a way that communicated that she loved him.

"I've never wanted to be with Harry in the way that I am with you. But I will admit that I've always been just a tiny bit curious. I spent three and a half years listening to Parvati and Lavender ask me why it was you and not Harry. They used to go on and on about how they thought he was just the best thing since sliced bread. I never had any doubts though; you were always the one for me."

She nestled down against his chest. "Once I discovered the joys of being with you, I occasionally wondered how Harry would stack up."  She kissed him again, "but never enough to find out." She kissed him yet again, this time it was wet and involved her nails grazing lightly over his back. "Besides, you have no idea how badly I want to tell Lavender thatI was right all along."

Ron could feel his apprehension draining away. Physically, he knew how he stacked up against Harry; that wasn't a concern. "So, it's just a sex thing?" She murmured a yes into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He could do this for her. Her fantasies deserved gratification as much as his did. If having Harry's dick in her mouth would make her happy, he could do that for her, once, maybe twice.

"Do you want to talk to him or do you want me to?" he asked.

"Really?" she said, sitting up to look him in the eyes. She seemed to be searching his face and eyes for some trace of doubt.

"If having Harry inside you once will make you happy, then I can do that. What's good for the goose, and all that." That was a saying that had been very prominent in their relationship, what's good for the goose is good for the gander. There were other variations as well, ‘tit for tat’ was his favorite; simply because he thought it was funny when Hermione said 'tit'. He knew it was juvenile, but it was still funny.

"You talk to him, but first I'll have to talk to Ginny." She answered Ron's curious look with a kiss on his nose. "Property rights and all."

"Property rights?"

"Yes honey, didn't you know? There's a tattoo on your prick that says 'Property of Hermione Weasley.' It's been there since we were married." Ron tried to shift around and get her off his lap. He wouldn't put it past his wife to do something weird like that; women were strange creatures, married women doubly so. "Sit still silly. You wouldn't be able to see it anyway, unless you can give yourself a blow job." She laughed and wrapped her legs around him as she trailed several wet kisses over his neck.

He reached around her and pulled the back of her nightgown free so he could run his hands over the smooth skin of her bum. God Almighty, she was wet and hotter than a wood burning stove on a winter day. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her and stroked his fingers over her dewy, silk like hair. He laid her down on the floor and stretched out next to her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shh," he whispered into her ear. He ran his hand down over her stomach, then back up under her nightgown. She spread her legs a little to give him access. He ran his hand over her, pressing against her with his palm as his finger opened her slit. "Imagine," he said in a low voice, "lying in bed. You hear my voice talking to you; then you feel my hand roving over your naked body." He removed his hand and slid it up her body, groping and lightly scratching. "Then you feel my other hand." He reached inside her gown and lightly tweaked her nipple with the hand that was half buried under him.

"I'm groping you and kissing you, giving you pleasant little sensations all over. Then you feel another hand, another man's hand, caressing your leg. It comes up higher, and is joined by a fourth hand. One of the extra hands cups your pussy, and a finger slides inside you." Ron slid a finger back into her, pushing it all the way up to the last knuckle. She let out a deep, satisfied moan. He continued to weave a story of images and sensations. By the time the mysterious second man wrapped his mouth around her mound, she had cum all over Ron's hand. By the time Ron finished his tale, she had screamed and moaned her way through four good, hard orgasms.

When he finished, she fell on his cock with her mouth like she would die if she didn't suck it dry. When he was just about to blow, she rolled over on her back and squeezed her breasts together. "Here," she said breathlessly. Ron thought he might actually cum before he could get on top of her. He loved this position, the feeling of her soft tits squeezing around his cock, the sight of her pulling on her nipples as he slid back and forth, the amazing wetness of her tongue on his head with every forward stroke. He laid himself in her cleavage, and as soon as she was closed around him, he began to stroke. It didn't take long, less than a couple of dozen and suddenly her throat and upper chest were splattered with his thick white cream. After she had used her mouth to make sure she had milked him dry, she ‘let’ him pull her up off the floor- which is to say that she had held out her hands and expected him to help her up. He led her to a nice hot shower where nothing happened because they were both so exhausted they could barely stand.

A little while later, the two of them were sitting at the dining room table. Each was looking over notes for work the next day when Ron looked up, "Honey?"

"Yes?" she replied without looking up.

"If we do this... with someone else," He felt awkward talking about it now, maybe because of his discomfort with what he needed to ask. "You know I want to see you, you know... with... another woman... doing... stuff." She put down her pen and looked up at him. Her eyes were full of laughter and a smirk played about her lips.

"Yes, I know."

"Are you going to want... me and Harry... to... you know... do... stuff?" He knew he was blushing, the fact that she looked like she was about to go into paroxysms of laughter wasn't helping. She swallowed and arranged her face in a serious expression.

"You know how I am, dear, tit for tat; literally in this case." He felt her foot caress the back of his calf as she went back to her work. He picked up his own pen and went back to reading his notes. He had been pretty sure of the answer before he even asked, but he still had to ask. He could always hope she wouldn't.

"No," she said out of the blue

"What?" Ron asked, looking up.

"No, you don't have to do anything with Harry."

"Why the sudden change, if you don't mind my asking."

"It's selfish on my part, but you'll get over it. If you don't do anything with Harry, then you both have to focus all your attention on me." Ron could live with that answer. That was a fair trade. "Bonus is that then I don't have to share you with her, who ever she ends up being."

"So, you get to have two partners- twice, and I can't even have two once?"

Hermione shrugged, and then moved her fist near her mouth and her tongue against her cheek in a simulation of oral sex. "Point," Ron admitted and laughed. "So, when are you going to talk to Ginny?"

"Probably next weekend. You have to understand how awkward this is going to be. Ginny and I don't talk about sex; it's just too... bizarre. And it's not like I can just walk up to her and say, 'hey, you mind if I invite your husband over for a night of wild sex?" Ron agreed with her on that point, and waited for her to make the next move.


	3. Chapter 3- Surprise Confessions

Chapter 3- Surprise Confessions

Hermione flitted around the living room to make surethat everything was ready for her guest. She was running through her mental checklist when the doorbell rang. She almost dropped the bottle of wine she was holding. She took a deep, steadying breath and castigated herself; she and Ginny frequently got together when Ron, Harry, or both were out of town so she shouldn’t be this nervous. Hermione straightened her blouse and smoothed the front of her skirt. "Ginny!" Hermione said when she opened the door. Her sister-in-law smiled and handed her a platter. "Ooh, brownies."

"Mum’s mint ones," Ginny said in a tone that seemed to be tempting Hermione.

Hermione uncovered the platter and nicked one. The small bite she took threatened to send her to the floor in heavenly bliss; chocolate was such a rare treat for her that it always had a very strong effect on her. "What did you add? Molly's aren't this rich."

"I used two kinds of chocolate." Hermione thought she could kiss Ginny. Of course that would not be the best idea given the effect that the chocolate and the wine was likely to have on her. She put the brownies on the coffee table and poured wine for her and Ginny. The two women began to chat about what had been going on intheir lives in the two weeks since they'd last had a chance to visit.

"How’s work going?" Ginny asked as she leaned back and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Troubling," Hermione replied as she toyed with her glass. "I’ve got this case I’m arguing next week before the Wizengamot, and it’s very difficult."

"Worried you won’t get the conviction?"

"No, conviction is going to be the easy part; there’s a ton of evidence. Presenting the arguments without inviting a host of quiet laughter and embarrassment will be the hard part."

"Oh?"

"A wizard is being brought up on multiple counts of Unforgivables and sexual assault."

"You have my attention," Ginny said as she leaned forward. "If it’s an Unforgivables case it should be pretty straight forward; either he did or he didn’t. Are there survivors?"

"A lot, but most of them are Muggles, so we can’t use them. The reason we caught him was he picked up a Squib and she told her sister about it. He was using the Imperius Curse to get women to agree to some really bizarre sexual practices." Hermione took a deep breath. "The worst part of it is that I had to go through all of the evidence: stacks of photographs, hundreds of pages of journals and recounted stories. Then there were the books he was reading. It never ceases to amaze me how much effort people put into studying sexual behavior."

"Did you finally find something that you wouldn’t read?" Ginny teased her.

"No, I read some of it. I wish I had stuck to the evidence and stayed out of his head. There are some really deviant people trying some seriously twisted sexual practices out there." Hermione noticed that Ginny seemed to be hanging onto her every word.

"What kind of stuff did you find?"

"A lot of stuff on body part fetishes, spankings, voyeurism, bondage, group sex; most of the usual stuff, that wasn’t so bad. He had whole bookshelves on the psychology of domination and submission though. Some of that stuff is just sick."

"Only some of it though, huh?" Ginny eyes seemed to twinkle as she leaned back. Hermione was afraid that she would blush and Ginny would ask to see the new additions to her bookshelf. "Did you find something useful in your reading?" Hermione was struck full force by the memories of some of the things she wished she hadn’t seen.

"That is not even funny, Ginny. This man is a seriously sick individual. If all the women had been willing participants, the Ministry would not have even gotten involved. He saved the worst of it for the women who refused him though, he dominated them and made them do things they would never have willingly consented to." 

"Sorry," Ginny said with a shudder, "I shouldn’t have teased. I didn’t realize what he was doing." Ginny took a deep breath and seemed to turn completely inward for a moment, almost like she wasn’t even in the same room with anyone. "People like that should be dealt with severely."

Hermione realized she needed to change the subject before Ginny started to brood. "How about that party at Fred and Angelina's?" she asked experimentally.

Ginny seemed to transform as a blush stole onto her cheeks. "Oh my God! I can't believe I acted like that in front of my sisters-in-law. I'm sure they must all think of me as some kind of brazen hussy now. At least Penny and Percy had left by the time everything got really crazy." 

"Are you referring to the bra incident?" Hermione asked **,** a slightly embarrassed grin turning the corners of her mouth.

"The cucumber dare."

"I still can’t believe Lee made you do that in front of your brothers!"

Ginny laughed and turned a bit red. "I figured it was better to embarrass myself in front of my brothers and their wives than to call mum and ask her if those noises that kept us up at night as kids were really the ghoul. I’m pretty sure I already know the answer, but I really don’t need those mental scars. Besides, it’s not like Angelina, Alicia, and Katie hadn’t seen me do it before."

"They what?" Hermione spluttered and choked around her wine.

"This goes no farther than you and I. You cannot tell this to Ron." Hermione nodded, that wouldn't be a problem. The idea of discussing Ginny's sex life with Ron was just too disgusting, and she was sure that Ron would feel the same. "Are you sure you want to know this? This involves sex with Harry."

Hermione and Ginny had come to a tacit agreement years ago that they would not discuss sex, what with Ron and Ginny being siblings and all. There were also things Hermione felt she was better off not knowing about her other best friends. However, she was planning on breaking that taboo tonight anyway; so best to get it out of the way with something rather inconsequential like this. "I'm a big girl. I think I can take it."

"That's what you think!" Ginny blushed a deep crimson. "Oh my God! Please tell me I didn't just say that."

"You did."

"Note to self, don't drink wine and talk about sex; althoughI probably should have figured that out last weekend." On that point Hermione would definitely agree. More people had learned more information about her sex life last weekend than she had divulged in allof the years that she had been having sex. Ginny drained her glass and asked for a refill. Hermione went and got another bottle.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Harry and I jumped to the physical part of our relationship a whole faster than you and Ron did. I don't think it was a conscious decision, but Harry's more physical by nature, he always has to be _doing_. Anyway, one night I decided to get him off to see if that would calm him down a little. It did, he was likeputty in my hands afterward." Both girls giggled. "Okay, poor choice of words there." Ginny turned and stretched out on the couch and stared at the ceiling as she talked.

"Well, then Harry wanted to reciprocate. I've never been able to fault him that, he is very attentive." Hermione nodded sagely, it had taken Ron a few months to remember to be attentive after they had gone all the way. He had been great before then, but once they had done the deed, he started slacking in other areas. She had too though, she didn't give him a blow-job for six months after the first time she let him inside her. She had thought they were beyond that part of their relationship.

"Things went down that road for a couple of months, but after the first couple of times I went down on Harry he stopped letting me. I asked him why, and he made up this excuse about wanting to be able to kiss me more. It sounded fishy to me, but that was his story and he was sticking to it. One night I didn't give him any choice. I wanted to give him head; I rather enjoy it. I watched him as I did it though, and he seemed to grimace an awful lot. So, I asked him about it, and he said my teeth were scratching him."

"I've heard some guys like a little teeth."

"It wasn't ‘a little teeth’, it was a lot- on every stroke. I just couldn't open my mouth wide enough."

"Oh?"

Ginny shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Harry is... thick. Not terribly long, maybe even shorter than average, but incredibly thick. I was upset. I wanted to be able to please him like he pleased me. I didn't know what to do, so I turned to the sexpert."

"Angelina," Hermione said then laughed as Ginny nodded. Angelina had long been recognized as an expert on all things sex related. She and Fred had kept a casual, devil-may-care relationship through school. She had dated several other boys as well, and had developed a little bit of a reputation. She was careful to stay away from the ones that were spoken for though, so she had never engendered the hatred from other girls that a "woman of loose morals" usually did. They both laughed as they talked about it, because Molly had actually used that term to describe Angelina just before she and Fred had announced their engagement.

"You know," Hermione said, "I heard she put herself through business school by working as an exotic dancer at a club in London."

"That's not entirely true," Ginny responded. "She only started going to school after she realized that neither Fred nor George knew the first thing about running a store. The girls had to bail the boys out when WWW almost failed. After that, the girls became partners and Angelina went back to school to learn how to run a business. She'd been working as an exotic dancer because it appealed to her." Hermione crinkled her nose. The idea of being naked in front of anyone other than Ron gave her the heebie-jeebies.

Hermione decided it was time to steer the conversation back to the necessary topic and away from gossiping about her in-laws. "That still doesn't answer my question as to why Lee thought it was so funny that you demonstrated your'technique' on a cucumber though." 

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed. "Like I said, I went to Angelina for advice and she said we needed a trip to the kitchens for _training materials_." 

"What did you end up with?"

"Half a dozen cucumbers." Hermione couldn't stop the vaguely disgusted expression that danced over her face.

"Better than zucchini, I hate zucchini. Anyway, it took a few days, but I eventually developed a technique. On the last day though, the most embarrassing thing happened. Lee and Katie walked in unannounced and I'm sitting on Angelina's bed with this cucumber in my mouth. I was so surprised I actually bit it in half." Hermione tried to stifle her giggle and failed.

"Laugh it up. Lee laughed too until Angelina told him to drop his drawers."

Hermione sat bolt upright. "She did what?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction. Turns out he was there because he was my final lesson. He's about the same size as Harry. He, um, well, Katie was supposed to give him a blow job and I was supposed to watch."

Hermione was horrified. "You mean there was a public display?"

Ginny nodded. "I don't think it was the first. As a matter of fact I'd bet Galleons to Sickles against it. Anyway, she did and I watched." Ginny smiled. "I learned a lot that day. That night, I almost had to pin Harry to the floor to keep him from running up to thank Angelina." Ginny began to giggle profusely; she had to set down her wineglass before she dropped it. After a long minute, Ginny finally got control of herself.

"What about you? Learn anything interesting about your husband?" Ginny suddenly affected a mock innocent look. "Oh, wait a minute, we all did!" Hermione arched her eyebrow. Ginny had just given her the perfect opening.

"Funny you should mention that." Her voice was perfectly even and seemed to have a sobering effect on Ginny, who suddenly gave her a suspicious look.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to hear me out before you say anything." Ginny leaned back into the sofa, but said nothing. "Ron and I had a long talk last Sunday."

"Really?" Ginny interrupted. "Harry and I spent the day, well, yeah."

Hermione nodded sagely, "Us too."

"Really? I never pictured you two as the all-day-sucker type."

"We really don’t do it very often. Every couple goes through that phase though. Ron and I went through it when we moved in together. Last weekend was the first time we spent a whole day in bed since our honeymoon." Hermione noted the odd expression that crossed Ginny's face, so she said nothing else on the subject. "Anyway, Ron and I started talking; telling each other stuff we had never told each other, sharing fantasies, likes and dislikes, and a whole lot of other stuff. It was really good for us, we both learned a lot."

"I don't mean to sound selfish, but how does this pertain to me?" Now it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed. How could she put this? She had tried several scenarios as she worked around the house this afternoon, but none had really worked out like this. She watched Ginny for a clue, but her sister-in-law maintained an impassive expression, although Hermione thought it looked deliberate. She took a deep breath and plunged right in.

"Your brother isn't the only one with a threesome fantasy." The mask fell away from Ginny’s features to be replaced by a look that was at once pensive and intrigued. "The difference is that mine involves Ron and Harry." She watched Ginny very carefully, but was totally unprepared for the reaction she got.

"Oh," Ginny said, sounding almost disappointed.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to ask me to be the other girl."

Hermione was shocked, at first she couldn't answer. "Ewww!" The idea of Ron being excited with his sister in the bed was so repulsive that Hermione had never even contemplated the idea. She got up and walked into the kitchen so that she could rinse her glass and wash her hands. Ginny followed shortly behind.

They said nothing as Hermione got herself a glass of ice water. "Sorry about that Hermione." Ginny stood at the sink, rinsing out her glass. Hermione looked over at the tall, statuesque form of her sister-in-law. She never ceased to be amazed, Ginny could look so small when she was sitting, or even reclining, but when she stood she had a good seven inches on her. She had managed to inherit the Weasley height like Ron, but without ever having gone through the gangly stage that he had suffered.

"It's all right, Gin." However, Ginny didn't answer, just nodded a little bit. She seemed to be upset about something, but Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it. She thought about all the things she knew about Ginny, and tried to figure it out. It was an epiphany when she realized it. "You don't think that I was rejecting you, do you?" Ginny had long had questions about her own self-image; many of them were borne out of Harry's initial rejection of her.

"It's stupid. I know why you were disgusted, I mean, I was too. It's just that your reaction was so... strong, that I felt like you were saying I was..." Ginny stopped and wiped her eyes.

"Never, Gin. I wish I could be more like you! You're tall, statuesque, beautiful and voluptuous. You look like a World War II pinup girl. Real men salivate over women like you. You're the stuff their fantasies are made of!" Hermione had even caught herself thinking of Ginny’s generous hips and well endowed chest during the week now that she had begun considering the idea of sex with women.

"Do you really think so?" Hermione looked up to see Ginny looking down at her very intently.

"Yes, I do." She could feel Ginny drinking in her words, then the feeling changed. Instead, Ginny was drinking her in. She looked up into Ginny’s eyes and saw the invitation- the request that lay there. The possibility, and her reaction to it, made her uncomfortable. If either took a step forward then they would kiss, and if they kissed she would be tempted to give in to it. They would end up on the floor, or on the couch, or in the bed. She could not allow that to happen. She would be sharing herself with someone other than Ron and she wouldn't be able to tell him about it; that was cheating. They both agreed that being part of a threesome with the other was very different than sleeping with someone else outside. 

With a monumental force of will, Hermione turned and walked out of the kitchen. Ginny followed her and returned to her seat on the couch across from Hermione. The two women did not meet each other's gaze, for they both knew what would happen if they did. Finally, Ginny broke the silence. "Have you ever been attracted to another woman?"

Hermione thought for a long time before she answered. Not because she had ever looked at another woman that way, but because she was trying to figure out where the conversation was headed. "I can’t say I’ve ever been attracted to a woman. Of course I can’t say I’ve ever been attracted to a great number of men either." She smiled broadly as Ginny looked at her. "Your brother has occupied a great deal of my romantic curiosity." Failing to draw a smile from her friend, she reversed the question. "Were you ever attracted to another woman?"

"Yeah, but I never said anything about it." Hermione watched as Ginny dipped her finger in her wineglass and ran it around the rim. "Have you ever been curious about what it would be like to have sex with another woman?"

"Yes and no," Hermione answered slowly. She sensed that Ginny needed more, some kind of validation. She leaned forward and looked at Ginny, waiting until she had her friend’s undivided attention. "You cannot breathe a word of this to _anyone_.  That especially means Harry." Ginny crossed her heart and held up a hand. "I’ve never been that curious because my first ever romantic encounter was with another girl." 

Hermione was relieved to see that Ginny was very surprised by this revelation. She was worried that everyone would somehow just know that she had done things with Lavender, especially after the New Year’s Eve party. "She taught me how to kiss. She was the first person to ever feel me up. She showed me how to masturbate. I tasted… girl cum, she licked it off my finger and I did the same. 

Hermione noticed that Ginny was leaning forward ever so slightly, her nipples were hard and pushing against her blouse. Hermione could see deep into Ginny’s cleavage and wondered what it would be like to kiss and lick those beautiful, large breasts; to feel them smashed against her. She mentally shook it off. "I got over it pretty quick, because I started dating Ron shortly after that." Ginny seemed to relax back against the couch again. "There have been a few times I’ve wondered what it would have been like if we’d done more together; but I put all that behind me." Ron’s fantasy had gotten her thinking about it again, and sometimes at night she tried to remember the taste of licking Parvati’s juices off Lavender’s tongue, but it had been too long ago. She gave Ginny a hard look, as though to say, ‘I told you mine, you better tell me yours.’ "Have you ever had any experience with a girl?"

She watched Ginny shift uncomfortably and fiddle with her glass before she answered, but she waited patiently. "I’ve never done anything with another woman, but I’ve wanted to for so long though." Ginny threw back the rest of her wine and poured herself another glass. "I used to lay in my bed and play with myself while thinking about this other girl.What it would be like to touch her, taste her, feel her against me. She used to make me so hot, and I always wanted to say something to her, but I was always afraid she would laugh at me, or worse, reject me." Hermione was suddenly very conscious of the fact that Ginny wouldn’t look at her.

"Did you ever have opportunities?"

Ginny licked her lips and swallowed. "Yeah, several, but I was too scared. She was so pretty, and so… sexy. She didn’t even know how sexy I thought she was. She had the tightest body and the most beautiful arse."

Hermione hesitated, wondering if she dared ask the next question, pretty sure she knew the answer. She lost her nerve and asked a different questioninstead. "Did you ever see her naked?"

Ginny nodded her head slowly. "Lots of times." She seemed to curl in on herself, as though trying to disappear into the couch. "There wasthis one time, I was in bed and I was watching her get ready for bed. She was wearing red, see-through underwear. She had bought them for her boyfriend. The way the light was, I could see right through them, and make out every curve and shadow of her arse. She bent over to take them off and I could see everything. It was amazing, she was a little damp and I got so turned on that I gasped as I stuck two fingers insidemyself. She turned around and looked at me, but I pretended to be asleep. I felt her watch me for a long time, so I didn’t move a muscle. I wanted her to pull my covers down and see how much she turned me on. She didn’t though, she just finished getting ready for bed, turned off the light and crawled into her own bed. I lay awake half the night fingering myself to orgasm after orgasm thinking about how pretty her pussy was and how much I wanted to taste it."

Hermione smiled to herself, she had been right. "I remember that night." She would always remember that day. Amid fumbling fingers and earnest endearments, she and Ron had shed their virginity in the tree house out beyond the garden.

"Don’t hate me, Hermione." Ginny cried and sniffled.

"Never, Ginny." She felt bad for her friend; pining was a lonely affair. She got up and moved to the other couch where Ginny was sitting. She took her glass of wine and set it on the table, then drew Ginny to her shoulder as the girl started to weep. "I could never hate you, Gin. You’re my best friend in the world; you know things about me that nobody else knows. You’ve always been there for me when I needed a friend." She brushed Ginny’s hair back from her face. "I’m sorry I could never give you what you wanted."

"I’m sorry," Ginny sniffled, "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Shhh," Hermione whispered as she patted Ginny’s back and stroked her hair. She knew it might make the relationship between her and Ginny awkward, but she would do her best to put it behind her. "It’s alright, Gin; everything will be all right." Hermione could feel the warmth of Ginny’s skin through her skirt as her friend lay down on the couch and rested against her. She tried not to notice the pale beckoning skin of Ginny’s neck against the rich, flame red of her hair, the siren’s call of the generous breast,or the gentle sway of her waist before the flaring of hip into a well-rounded arse. She deliberately turned away from all the possibility that was just a gentle touch or word away. It would be a long night, and sleep would be elusive with no husband here to snuggle against; but she could not take that step, no matter how much she wanted to, nor how much Ginny wanted her to. They sat there, enveloped in painful silence for a long time until Ginny mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Hermione whispered.

"It’s okay, you can ask him," Ginny replied. "I just ask one thing."

"What’s that?"

"If he says yes, someday I want you to think about it, about maybe, maybe you and me, maybe just once. Maybe even me and you and Harry if you…"

Hermione steeled herself to keep from saying yes right then, to avoid that touch that would be the signal of her crumbling will. "Alright, Ginny," she whispered, not trusting her full voice, "I’ll think about it."

\----------

"So, what's it like playing for Wood again?" Ron asked Harry. The two men were sitting in the Captured Snitch pub at the Central England Quidditch Round, a centralized arena for Quidditch matches.

"It's good. There are days, especially during road games that it's like being back in school again."

"Those were the days," Ron said nostalgically. "I mean, not the whole 'are we going to live through the year' part, but I miss the closeness we had. Me, you, Hermione; there was nothing we wouldn't do together."

"Well, there were a few things!" Harry responded. Ron chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He took a long draw from his Butterbeer Extra.

"Tell me, did you ever think about Hermione... in that way." Ron noticed Harry giving him a narrow eyed, speculative look. "I mean, before you got involved with Ginny, and before Hermione and I."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but then so did Dean and Neville and a few other boys. Why?"

Ron took a swig and plunged ahead, knowing that he had long ago left tact behind. "Have you thought about her like that since?"

Harry set his beer down and leaned forward. "What are you playing at?" he asked in a quiet voice. Suddenly, there was a loud bang as several Puddlemere fans crashed through a table in their exuberant celebration.

"Let's go outside." Ron picked up his bottle and motioned for Harry to follow him.

"So, suppose you tell me what this is all about," Harry said after they were outside, walking across the lawns surrounding the pitch.

"We were," Ron paused, trying to be diplomatic about this even though it was completely contrary to his nature, "a great threesome. Really great, maybe the best ever. We were... always there for each other. Always... filling each other's needs."

"Ron, you lost me again. Why don't you just come right out and say what you're trying to say."

Ron stopped and turned to face Harry. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a long draw that drained his bottle. He visually measured the distance between them, about three feet. He swallowed, and plunged ahead. "What would you say to being this close to each other?"  He waved his arm back and forth between them.  "With Hermione naked in between us."

"Say what?" Harry asked in a surprised voice, taking a step back. Ron looked at his friend intently and wondered if that were excitement or revulsion dancing in Harry's eyes.

"Hermione has this threesome fantasy that involves me and you." Harry gave him a questioning look, then tipped his own bottle up and drained it. "Apparently she's had it for a long time, but it was just one of those bizarre fantasies you think is never going to happen."

"You mean like seeing your wife's arse in the air while her face is buried in another woman's quim?"

"Yeah, something like that." Ron watched as Harry twirled his bottle in his palm. Harry seemed to be thinking very seriously about something.

"You know, my wife will probably say-"

"Yes," Ron interrupted. "Hermione talked to her last night."

"So you asked her before you asked me?" Harry sounded a little indignant.

"Hermione said it would work better. Her thinking was what if you said yes and Ginny said no? It's not worth the fights it would cause." Harry turned and started to walk slowly, as though in thought. Ron walked beside him. Neither man said anything for a long time.

"We'd be a trio again," Harry said thoughtfully. "Just the three of us fulfilling each other's needs, as you so eloquently put it."

"Yeah, more like us fulfilling her needs… or wants anyway." They had walked around the complex twice now.

"So it would just be us pleasing Hermione, and vice versa?" Ron assured him that was the plan as they crossed over the fence and sat down beside one of the manicured gardens. The two fell into silence again as they stretched out on the grass.

"Ron," Harry said without looking at him. "Have you ever thought you knew somebody, and then suddenly seen them in a whole new light?" Ron answered with an affirmative grunt. "Sometimes, it changes your whole perspective on life. Makes you wonder about new things, question old thinking." Harry paused. "You know about Remus and Sirius, right?"

"Yeah, Hermione pointed it out to me."

"How did she... never mind. Smartest witch in the world, of course she'd figure it out." Ron made a noise of agreement. "I found out about it when I moved in with them right after school. Shook me up pretty bad at first. I didn't understand it. I mean, how could one guy want to... do that, with another guy?" Ron couldn't agree with Harry more on that point.

"I was talking to Remus about it. He told me that if you really care about someone it doesn't really matter. It's about pleasing your partner, not about what equipment they have." Ron furrowed his brow trying to follow Harry's train of thought. This conversation was taking more strange twists and turns than any conversation he and Harry had been involved in since they finished school.

"I guess what I'm saying is that if I agree to do this I don't want to be told what I can and can't touch." There was a pause. "Are you okay with that?" Ron lay very still for a long time, staring up at the emerging stars. This was a wrinkle he hadn't counted on and it made him more than a little uncomfortable.

"Are you switch hitting these days and not telling anyone?"

"No. It's just that, well, I'm kind of curious. I'm not saying I will, but I want to know that I can." Ron could feel Harry's eyes on him now. He turned on to his side to look back. "Ron, I wouldn't ask this of anyone else. I've never said a word to anyone; Ginny doesn't even know. But you and Hermione and I have been through everything together, there's no one else I would even consider asking this of. The three of us have never been just about two of us doing for a third. We've always been there for each other, whenever we needed it. We're a threesome, not a two on one."

Ron fell back and looked at the sky for a long moment. Harry was asking him for this, not just as a gratification thing, but as an expression of friendship and who they were. He and Harry had been the best of friends for more than half their lives; the three of them were a trio. What had started out as a deal to satisfy his wife was now spiraling into something much bigger. Could he overcome his own reservations and prejudices? Did he care enough about Harry to be there for his friend, to give him this?

"I won't guarantee that I won't get squicked by it, but... well... okay." The two men lay there for a long time; wondering how much their friendship had just changed.

"Thanks." There was another pause. "Could you not say anything to Hermione?"

Ron sat bolt upright and stared at his friend like he’d grown a second head.  "Not bloody likely mate! Do you have any idea how wobbly she'd go if I knew that was going to happen and didn't warn her?"

Harry wouldn’t meet his gaze, a sure sign that he wasn’t sure of himself.  "I don't know if it's even going to happen. I'd hate to have Hermione's perception of me destroyed because of something I might do."

"Harry, you know she's even less likely to judge you for this than I am. She's always been the better person. If I can live with this, you know she can."

Harry turned and looked at him.  Ron hadn’t seen that look on Harry’s face since they were in school.  "Please, Ron, don't say anything. If I think it's going to happen I'll tell her, you too."

Ron sighed and dropped on to his back again.  There was no help for it, Harry had invoked the only claim he had on Ron, the bond of friendship formed in years of hardship.  "You realize you're asking me to keep a secret from Hermione. I think that may actually be harder to do than the other thing...but I'll do it." Ron took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as he watched the blinking of the stars. "Got any plans for next weekend?"

"I'll get back to you tomorrow. I have to check with my social director." They were quiet again for a long time. Then, in an attempt to get back on normal footing, Ron asked Harry about the dive that had almost splattered Harry all over the Cannons’ goal post. Soon enough they were talking Quidditch and everything seemed almost back to normal.

 


	4. Chapter 4- Coming Together

Chapter 4- Coming Together

Ron was setting the table when the doorbell rang. He didn't even need to glance at his watch to know what time it was, or who would be at the door. Ron took a deep breath, and drew himself up. Normally, the person at the door would have just knocked twice in rapid succession and would have been invited in. On an occasion when he was expected, like tonight, he would just knock and come on in. Apparently he felt, like Ron, that this night was unlike any other and that everything would be very different.

"Hullo, Harry," Ron said as he opened the door. By unplanned coincidence, Harry and Ron were both dressed up. Harry’s stark black slacks, white shirt, and red and gold tie stood in sharp contrast to Ron’s varying tones of blue. In his hand, Harry bore a towel wrapped bottle of wine.

"Ron," Harry said, inclining his head. "How are you?" The two men were rarely so formal with one another, but it seemed appropriate.

"I'm good. Glad you could make it." Ron stepped aside and invited Harry in. "Hermione's in the kitchen. She pulled out all the stops; cooking and everything." Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione in the kitchen was fairly rare, Ron was the day-to-day cook in the house. "Have you, uh, decided yet?" Ron asked as he fidgeted with his tie and ran his fingers through his hair.

Harry pulled out a chair and motioned for Ron to sit. "You've had a week to think about it. Is it going to be a problem if I do? Is it going to change our relationship as friends? Will you stop talking to me?"

Ron folded his hands on the table and leaned forward. "Harry, you and I have been friends for more than half our lives. You were the best man at my wedding and you're my brother-in-law. I wouldn't ever stop talking to you. Does this make me a little nervous? Yeah, it does; but just because I don't know what to expect." Ron paused and ran his hand through his hair again. "If it really bothers me, I'll let you know."

Harry stood and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You're a good friend, a damn good friend." He clapped Ron on the back and headed for the kitchen.  He paused in the doorway for a fraction of a second to admire Hermione. Her short, curly, light brown hair had been curled around the sides of her head, and then pulled up in combs with ribbons that matched the cocktail dress that she was wearing; a layered skirt with a lace overlay. He waited until she pulled the croissants from the oven before he approached her on catlike feet. "You look very fetching this evening," he said in a quiet voice over her shoulder.

When she turned to face him, she was blushing slightly. She gave him an embarrassed smile, and accepted the kiss he placed on her cheek. "Thank you, Harry." She kissed his cheek before taking the bottle of wine he presented her with. "You look very dashing as well."

The oven timer went off and Hermione almost dropped the bottle of wine. "Little nervous?" Harry asked. 

"A bit, you?"

"Yeah. Tell you what, give me something to do and let's get through dinner. Everything else will take care of itself later." She put a bowl of salad in his hands.

"Here you go Action Man. Thanks." He smiled; it was a name she had given him long ago.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. They talked about Quidditch, which Hermione was able to keep up with as long as all they talked about were the current standings. She caught them up on what was going on inside the Ministry. They all studiously avoided the topic of what they were there to do.

*

Hermione grabbed her napkin and pressed it to her chin. She returned the half-eaten chocolate covered strawberry to her plate and wiped away the cream that had dripped from her mouth and on to her dress. Harry was trying hard not to laugh. She was trying not to cry. She excused herself from the table and almost ran to the powder room.

"Damn!" she said as she looked at the spot on her dress. There was a huge cream and strawberry juice stain on the lace of her v-neck. She tried to wipe it off, but it stubbornly wouldn't come out. She could feel the tears of frustration in the back of her eyes. She had tried so hard; she had wanted tonight to be perfect. She wanted to be appealing to Harry. She wanted to exude that sexuality that would draw him to her. Why couldn't she capture it when she really needed to?

She wiped at her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She almost cried again when she looked in the mirror; her eyes were red and puffy. There was a soft knock, and the door opened. Ron squeezed in behind her and closed the door. She felt his long arms wrap around her waist andhis lips nuzzle their way onto her neck. "Are you okay, honey?" She nodded, but said nothing.

"Do you want to back out?" he asked in a quiet voice of concern. She shook her head. She wanted to do this, and had for a long time. She didn't want to chicken out now.

His lips opened and wrapped around a sensitive spot just below her left ear. His hands ran over the narrow flare of her hips and down her legs. When they came back up, her skirt rode up and she felt his warm hands on the bare flesh of her legs above her black stockings. He sucked on her neck just a bit, enough to elicit a soft moan of gratification.

"You look beautiful tonight,"he rumbled into her neck. He turned her around and cradled her face in his hands. "Stop trying so hard. You don't have to act like a sex kitten to be one." He pressed his lips to hers then pulled away. "Just calm down and everything will take care of itself." He trailed several kisses across her face and neck. When he stopped, his lips were in the hollow of her neck, his hips were between her legs, and she was sitting on the sink. She had no idea how she had gotten there.

"See?" he said with a smile. "It will happen on its own." He looked around the small room. "Although the powder room is not the most romantic of settings and might be a bit small for the three of us." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and chuckled. She could always count on him to make her laugh when she needed it. "Now, wash your face, and come out and sit down. Everything will be fine." She looked up at him with a grateful smile. He placed a quick peck on her lips, then slipped back out.

Back at the table, Harry and Ron were laughing about something when she came in. She started to gather the dessert dishes, but Ron stopped her. "Sit down, honey. I got this." Ron quickly gathered the dishes and cleared them away. It was just her and Harry now. She stretched out her foot and tried to brush it against his. Her foot didn't so much touch, more like collided with his. She withdrew her foot with an embarrassed flush. She leaned forward and placed her face in her hands, frustrated that this seemed to be so hard.

She heard his footsteps come around the table. "Hermione, do you remember the first time you ever kissed me?" She felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders. He was warm, his hands heavy and reassuring as they began to knead her muscles. His voice was deep, and she could almost feel his gaze on the back of her head.

"End of fourth year, at King's Cross," she answered. He ran his fingers up the sides of her neck and over her ears.

"You know, I never returned that kiss." She felt his breath, hot and scented with wine as it wafted over her cheek. His lips were light as they brushed against her skin, then touched her again, and again, and then one more time as they came to rest against her neck. She was caught somewhere between melting and shivering. When his fingers trailed past the short sleeves of her dress and over the light skin of her arms, her blood caught fire.

She leaned her head to the side and let Harry trail several lingering kisses down her neck and into the hollows of her clavicle. She reached up and ran her fingers through the back of his hair and pulled him against her. She heard herself let out a soft moan. He ran his tongue across the back of her neck. She rolled her head to the other side and let Harry continue to work his magic on her.

She shivered when his lips vacated her skin, and he blew over the dampness his tongue had left behind. She felt her chair being pulled back, and fingers slipped under her hand and raised it up. "Coming, my dear?" she heard Ron ask her.

"Not yet," she answered. She allowed Ron to pull her up out of the chair and into his embrace. His lips were strong on her own, unlike the gentle lips that were on the back of her neck. She felt hands wandering over her: down her flanks, over her breasts, around her waist, along her cheek. She couldn't keep track of them all as they raked and stroked, pinched and caressed, groped and massaged.

Then there were the kisses. Her lovers seemed to be communicating in ways she didn't understand; their moves were almost in perfect syncopation. She would feel Ron's tongue wrestle with her own, then withdraw. He would kiss across her cheek and down her throat. Then she would be turned just a little and Harry's teeth would abandon her ear and his lips would find hers. Her head was spinning so fast she could barely even respond to one sensation before it was replaced by something new.

She grabbed a tie, she was so overloaded she wasn't even sure whose it was, but she yanked on it and tore at the knot. When it was loose, she pulled the owner down and crushed her lips to his. His hand wrapped around the back of her head and returned the force. Her tongue shot forward, the mouth pulled at it and sucked on it deeply. She knew that mouth. She ran her fingers into his hair and found that she was right.

Then she felt a breath of cold air on her back, and realized her zipper was open. Then her dress was in a puddle on the floor. "Purple is definitely your color," Harry growled in her ear. She broke her kiss with Ron and leaned her head back into Harry.

"You really think so?" she tried to ask as his tongue entered her mouth. Ron's lips were in her cleavage now, his hands were on her hips, and her bra was falling to the floor. She realized that there was one distinct disadvantage to there being four hands on her. She couldn't keep track of them all. Then she felt hands under her legs and she was airborne. "Oh my God!" she cried out as her back came to rest on the cold, wooden table. It wasn't really all that cold, but it was quite a bit colder than she was.

Then there were lips on her breasts, one set for each. She opened her eyes to see who was where, trying to get a sense of what each was doing to her. Ron was being the gentle one now; his kisses light and his tongue playful as it flicked at her nipple. Harry was a little more aggressive, pulling on her as he nibbled. She decided that this must be the reason breasts came in pairs and moaned as she pulled them both against her.

She grabbed Harry and pulled him up. She yanked his shirt-tails from his pants and fumbled with the buttons as he ran fingers over her lips. "Off," she growled as she yanked at a button. Suddenly, Harry was shirtless.

"Good girl," he said as he pressed his lips to hers. She entwined her fingers from one hand in Harry's hair as she kissed him with reckless abandon. Her other pulled Ron's mouth hard to her chest as he sucked most of her breast into his mouth. Then Ron arched and moaned, his finger tweaked the stiff nipple it was playing with and his body went rigid. It was the same reaction he normally gave when she reached into his underwear and squeezed his cock, but her hand was nowhere near his prick. Hermione broke the kiss with Harry.

"What was that?" she asked breathlessly.

It was like a splash of cold water. Ron released her nipples and stood up. Harry sat down.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Ron asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Did it bother you, Ron?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"One of you two want to tell me what is going on here? And someone give me my dress." She was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was lying on the dining room table in her knickers.

"You gonna tell her, or am I?" Ron asked, giving Harry a hard, accusing look.

"I will."

Harry turned to look at her with a serious expression, although his skin was still flush with excitement. Ron helped her down off the table and handed her the purple dress, which she clutched to her chest. Harry raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she sat down opposite him.

"You know Hermione, the three of us are a trio; a great trio. We've always been there for each other. Fulfilling-"

"Harry, this is going to take all night if you try to use my explanations."

"It'll take even longer if you keep interrupting him."

"He's right though. The long and short of it is that when Ron asked me about this, I told him if I did this, that I wanted to be able to touch him as well as you."

Hermione felt her dress slipping from her fingers; she yanked it back up. "Harry, you're...bi?" She turned to Ron, stung by the fact that he hadn't told her. "And you two planned this out and you couldn't tell me? What about you?"

"Honey, I-"

"Hermione, don't be angry with Ron. This was my fault. I was supposed to tell you before we started. Things just got... carried away."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she said to Ron, suddenly feeling keenly isolated.

"I should probably go," Harry said, picking his pants up from the floor.

"Sit tight," Ron replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked her husband, begging him for an answer that would make sense of all of this. That Harry might be bi-sexual was barely a consideration, and quite frankly, not that surprising. She had built a life on knowing Ron and what he stood for, his honesty and loyalty, and she could not understand why he would keep such secrets from her; especially in light of their recent deep honesty and openness with one another.

"Because I asked him, on our friendship, not to say anything to you." Hermione turned to look at Harry now, her eyes riveted to his face. Harry had invoked the one thing that would keep Ron silent, and for just a fraction of a second she hated Harry for using that leverage. 

"To answer your first question, I'm not bi. At least I don't think so. I'm just curious what it would feel like to... touch... another man; blame Sirius and Remus." He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts. "You and Ron are the only people I would trust with that knowledge about me. Ginny doesn't even know; at least not yet." Harry reached across the table and indicated he wanted Hermione's hand. She gave him one, but held her dress in place with the other.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Don't be mad at Ron, though. He wanted to tell you, he really did. He said not telling you was harder than letting me touch him like that."

"Is that true?" Ron nodded to her. "And you're not going to abandon me for... Justin?" she seemed to pull the name out of the air.

"Finch-Fletchley?" Ron laughed. "No, honey, I am not going to turn you over for Justin." He took a deep breath and a serious expression settled over him. "I'm doing this for Harry. We are the three of us, always have been, always will be." He reached out and settled his hand over hers and Harry's.

She smiled, this was the man she knew and loved, always providing for his loved ones; whatever they needed. She looked at Harry, who looked calm again. She took a deep breath and considered the situation; if they were okay with this, she could be okay with it. Ron was rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand; Harry was tracing lines in her palm. Flickers of sensation began running up her arm and triggering memories of sensations elsewhere. Now she just had to figure out how to communicate to them that she was okay and wanted to try again.

"You're right, we are the three of us. But if we are all supposed to be equal in this, how is it I'm the only one in my knickers?"

"What are you still doing in your knickers?" Harry asked with a sly grin as he pulled their hands toward him and kissed them. She withdrew her hand and, with an innocent smile, bolted for the bedroom.

*

"Shall we go after her?" Harry asked Ron. Ron thought for a moment: they could follow like she wanted, or they could stay out here and let her curiosity get the better of her. On the other hand, there was a lot more room in a king-size bed than there was on the dining room table. Ron stood and pulled off his shirt.

"Let's go, my wife awaits us." Ron dropped his pants to the floor, so that he was now clad only in his black, silk boxers. Harry followed suit, revealing a pair of fire engine red, men's Speedos. "Jesus, mate. How the hell do you keep those things on?"

"Special occasions only," Harry replied. "They make a hell of a first impression."

"I should say so. Hell, I'm impressed and I lived in the same dorm as you for seven years." When the two men arrived in the bedroom there was no sign of Hermione. Harry started to say something, but Ron shushed him and pointed to the bed. He pointed, indicating Harry should go around to the far side.

Once they had taken up their positions they yanked the covers down to reveal Hermione lying there, still in her purple lace knickers and garter with black stockings. The two jumped into bed on either side of her and pulled the covers back over themselves. Hermione giggled in the confined darkness, but it quickly changed to a sigh.

Ron nuzzled his lips into her neck and reached down to drift his hand casually up her leg. When he reached her crotch, he found another hand had already taken up residence there. It squeezed and rubbed her, but had not yet slipped beneath the material blocking access to the treasures within. Ron's hand slid farther up, grazing nails over her the sensitive skin of her stomach. He went to grope her far breast, but found that lips were already closed over that nipple. Growling with frustration, he brought his hand over and traced lingering circles around her other nipple as his mouth moved down to claim her moaning lips.

He felt her hand slide down his chest. It didn't pause to tickle the trail of hair across his stomach as she often did, but instead slipped under his waistband. Her fingers wrapped around him and he shifted up closer to her as he moaned into her mouth. Suddenly, she pulled away and released him.

"Dear God!" she said, kicking away the covers. Ron gulped the cool, fresh air. He watched with amusement as Hermione tore away Harry's underwear. Having lived with Harry for seven years during school, Ron knew how thickly Harry was hung. Hermione, however, had never seen it before this moment. "Oh my God," she breathed as she wrapped two hands around it and began to stroke. He watched as she leaned forward and began to lick it, rather like a lollipop or an ice cream cone.

Harry's head fell back against the pillows and he moaned. He reached down and tangled his hands in her hair, Ron reached up and pulled them away. Harry looked up at him, Ron just shook his head as though saying, ‘trust me, just don't.’

Ron reached over to rub her arse, then slid a finger under her knickers and found that she was very wet. He watched as she slowly worked her tongue and lips around and over Harry. After several minutes, during which Ron divested himself of his boxers, she finally opened her mouth and slid down over him. Harry let out a moan that was suddenly cut off in a grimace and a wince. She had only been able to take in half of it before she had to come back up and went back to licking and kissing.

Ron peeled away the purple lace that had been blocking his full access to her. She slid out of them, but only with a little prompting. It seemed she was pre-occupied with the item in front of her. Ron suppressed the surge of jealousy that tickled at him. He would not be envious of how much attention and concentration his wife was devoting to Harry's cock. To slake his need to be doing something, he laid down under her hips and flicked his tongue across her engorged clit. She moaned, then stopped. Her voice was now replaced by a deep loud moan from Harry.

Ron focused intently on the job at hand, or mouth, as it were. He grazed his hands up the back of her thighs, over her soft cheeks, and slipped a thumb inside her. His other hand continued to roam about, kneading and stroking her soft skin. Her moaning got progressively louder, as did Harry's. Ron reached downand gave himself a couple of strokes, then gave up. He slid out from underneath Hermione and got up behind her.

She was on her hands and knees, her arse high in the air, and the smell of her filled his senses. Settling in behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and eased into her with a long smooth stroke. "Oh yes!" she called out as she lifted up off of Harry. Then she settled back down over him again. Once Ron had found a good rhythm, he opened his eyes and looked down. Harry seemed to be flailing about, looking for something to do with his hands. Finally, he settled them in the tangles of her hair, and tried to guide her farther down his length.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he sat up slightly. "Ow," he said rather quietly, having released Hermione's head. Ron chuckled to himself; she had bit him on purpose.

"I tried to warn you mate." Harry sank back down again as her head began to move slowly up and down. Ron slowed his rhythm so that he matched her pace. Soon they were all making a great deal of noise. Hermione was flexing her muscles with every back-stroke that Ron took and it felt like she was pulling on him.

Harry began calling out, saying he was getting close. This only seemed to encourage her. The strokes of her mouth slowed even more, but the hollows of her cheeks drew in with each up stroke. Ron almost wished he were Harry at that moment, because what she was doing was one of Ron's favorite sensations. He knew her tongue would be dancing around as she sucked hard and deep. Ron began to quicken his pace in anticipation. He wanted to be slamming in and out of her when Harry came deep in her throat.

Suddenly, Harry threw his arms out and shouted. Hermione stopped moving, but Ron knew she was by no means still. He could almost feel the suction on his own cock as he pounded in and out of her. She pulled up off of Harry and screamed. Cum was still oozing from Harry's cock as her cries of 'Yes!' echoed through the room.

There was a shift on the bed and Ron forced his eyes open to see Harry sliding underneath her, his legs wrapping around the outside of hers. He pulled her down to him and kissed her deeply, his mouth absorbing her screams. 

Suddenly, her whole body began to quiver and shake. Ron smiled broadly and continued to ride her until she could take no more. Spent and exhausted, she cried out and lurched forward to collapse on top of Harry. Ron stood there for a moment, his dick sticking out like flagpole. It had happened before, where he would get just the right angle on her and she would orgasm so hard she was just too sensitive to take any more. He knew she just needed a couple of minutes to rest and regain her senses, then they could pick up again. She seemed cozy enough for the moment. "Be right back," Ron said and headed down to the kitchen.

*

"That was something," Harry said as he hugged her and gave her a light kiss. "Why did he stop, since he obviously wasn’t done yet?"

"I have this spot, and if he hits it just right I go into overload. It’s like every nerve and every muscle in my body begins to pulse rapidly. It’s not a g-spot, it’s something else." She took a deep breath and leaned against Harry, listening to his steady heartbeat and using it to steady her own. "I just need a minute to calm down."

"Where's he going?" Harry asked.

"Get something to drink, maybe some chocolate," she answered after a few seconds. "When it's really good he wants cheeseburgers. Don't ask me why."

"I thought only women got after sex cravings." Usually the most he ever wanted was a glass of water.

"No, I get them less often than he does, but when I do, mine are a lot more exotic." Harry made a noise that indicated he wanted her to continue. She shivered as his hand stroked lightly up and down her back. "Usually something spicy: thai food, really hot salsa, buffalo chicken strips."

"If you want really good spice, try kung pao chicken." Next to kimshi, it was the spiciest oriental food he had ever eaten. The place he and Ginny ordered from used three kinds of peppers and came with a warning.

She grinned up at him. "I know," she replied, just before she kissed him lightly. "I have leftovers in the refrigerator." Harry raised an eyebrow and then turned her over and kissed her again; this time more deeply. She writhed under him a bit. Then, seemingly comfortable, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her lips were soft and wet, and she tasted a little salty. Her lips were thinner than Ginny's, and he could feel it in the way she kissed. There was more mouth and tongue involved; less focus on the lips themselves. Finally, he adjusted to her style and dove in with his tongue.

He liked the way she kissed; it indicated more action, less sensuality. He rolled over again **,** and felt her slick pussy graze over his limp cock. He began to stir. She kissed her way across his jaw line and nibbled at his ear. He ran his hands up her flanks and gently caressed her breast. "Eat me," she whispered into his ear.

He hadn't even really had time to react, when she lifted herself up off of him and settled her thighs on either side of his head. As he looked up at her he could see past her patch of dark brown hair, over her stomach to the swell of her breasts with their small pink nipples. She was looking down at him now, her eyes very intense. He placed his hands under her bum where she was sitting on his shoulders, and lifted. He brought his mouth up to her succulent lips, and kissed her. It was not a light or tentative kiss, nor a tongue filled kiss, but a deep kiss like he would place on her mouth.

"Oh!" she cried sharply and ground down against his lips. He kissed and sucked her. She was sweet and rich, honey smooth and thick, it was a pleasant taste that excited the senses and the libido. He felt blood begin to trickle into his cock again. She writhed and pushed against his mouth, her body begging for more. He opened his mouth wider and pulled her open with him. His tongue pushed out and began to swirl around inside her. She cried out again.

He broke away from her lips and pushed his tongue up through her folds until it rubbed over her clit. She shuddered and called out his name. That was it. That was the key. Blood began to rush into his cock now, and it swelled a little more every time she called his name. It was intoxicating. Ginny was a moaner, but rarely actually said anything unless she was talking dirty. To hear his name cried out like this was a whole new kind of turn on. He used his thumbs to open her to him, and pushed his tongue back and forth over her clit. He rubbed it with the bottom of his tongue, the top, the tip, and even the sides. All the time she was calling his name. He took hold of her hand and guided it toward his cock.

Sensing what he wanted, but unable to reach back that far, she lifted up off of his face and turned around. She settled her knees on either side of his chest, and leaned forward slightly. Harry reached up and pulled her hips back down against his face. "Say my name," he rumbled, then he licked her again. She pushed down against him and called out his name. In response, he pushed his head up farther and buried his tongue inside of her.

Her hand was warm against his skin, and his cock jerked as she gripped him. She began to stroke him as he lavished attention on her pussy. "I want to feel you inside me," she groaned in a husky voice after several minutes. Harry had no complaints with that as she lifted up off of him and perched herself above his erection. She rubbed the head of his cock back and forth over her slit several times, until the head was covered in her juices. Then she lowered herself down onto him.

He let out a low growl as she opened up around him. He could feel her walls stretching to accommodate him. She was moving very slowly and breathing very audibly, but he was simply luxuriating in the feeling of what was going on inside of her. As she stretched inside, she seemed to be tightening outside. She was squeezing him, rippling along his length, seeming to pull at him. Finally, with a long sigh, he felt her settle against him.

He rolled his hips under her, pushing up slightly and she rose with him. There was nothing rushed about this, she wasn't ready to be pushed yet and he didn't want to. This was good, this long, slow, tantalizing pleasure.  It was different from the way that he and Ginny made love. She leaned forward slightly,and ran her hands up his chest.

"That's it," he whispered to her, "nice and slow." He was beginning to wonder what was taking Ron so long, but when she leaned over and ran a tongue over his nipple, the thought went right out of his head. He ran his hands up her thighs, over the subtle flare of her hips, along the skin of her flanks, until at last they cupped her breasts. She wasn't as curvaceous or her body as yielding as what he was used to, but this was a beauty all its own.

He pushed up against her slowly and heard her gasp. He was pushing deeper now, and she gave way before him. He pulled back and rolled forward again. Her hips began to rock back and forth above him. Her lips were climbing their way up his throat. He craned his head back so that she could get to more. When at last her lips found his again, they moved together in soft unhurried movements.

He felt a weight on the bed to his right. Hermione apparently felt it too, because she broke their kiss and turned to look. Harry watched as Ron leaned forward to kiss his wife. Their kiss was light, more like brushing their lips over one another. Their lips came to together again, this time the kiss was deeper, but still tender. Harry marveled at how things changed. Watching the two of them kiss like this when he was younger, when they were in school, had always caused him to say things like 'get a room' and 'take it somewhere else.' Now though, as he heard her whimpers of pleasure and watched them kiss, it turned him on and made him want to join them.

He lifted himself up and began to trail kisses along her neck and cheek. As his mouth neared hers though, Ron started to move away. Harry reached up and placed a hand on Ron's cheek so that he couldn't move away. His lips insinuated themselves into the kiss. All three seemed a bit tentative. Ron was tense; the muscles in his face were tight and Harry imagined that his brows were furrowed. Hermione's kisses were jumpy, as though she wasn't sure what to do or how to do it. Harry knew his own were just as weak. He wasn't sure what would happen if any one of them fully committed to this, but he knew that if he didn't no one else would.

He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue over Hermione's lips. She responded by opening her mouth and pushing her tongue against Ron's mouth. Harry could feel Ron's uneasiness in his breathing. "Ron," Hermione breathed between their three mouths. Her tone was inviting and welcoming. Harry felt a second set of lips against his, this one full and stronger, with a tickling of moustache against his nose. Harry kissed back before they could escape. Ron had a more rugged feel to him, and the wine on his lips tasted good.

Hermione's tongue poked against his and Ron's joined lips. They both opened up and suddenly the three mouths were a tangle of tongues; each one trying to taste both of the other two. Harry found he could find no difference in the texture of the two tongues, save that Ron kept his stiffer and more pointed. His hand that had been caressing Hermione now rode up to tangle in her hair, while the one that had held Ron's cheek now grazed over it and gripped the back of his neck. Ron gasped and moaned.

"This is turning you on, isn't it dear?" Hermione said, more statement than question.

"I never thought watching my wife make love to another man could be so... erotic," Ron replied without pulling away.

"Must be genetic," Harry murmured. Before either one could respond though, Harry thrust his cock deeper into Hermione. She broke from the kiss and moaned loudly. Harry pushed his lips hard against Ron and forced his tongue into his friend's mouth. Ron responded with a kind of aggression Harry hadn't quite expected. He was a powerful kisser, and his technique was very dominant. When the kiss broke after only a few seconds, Harry fell back against the pillow again. "Do you always kiss like that?" Harry asked Ron.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like this." Ron grabbed Hermione by the back of the head and leaned into her. Harry watched as Ron literally plundered her mouth, bending her neck back as he moved over her. Harry continued to rock his hips into her, causing her to moan loud enough that he could hear her despite her attachment to Ron's lips. He tore his eyes away from their mouths and allowed himself the luxury of examining the bodies before him.

Hermione's body was small and tight, almost what one might call athletic, but lacking the stark muscular definition. Her skin was smooth and lightly tanned along the lines of a conservative one-piece bathing suit. Her breasts were considerably smaller than what he was used to, but they were quite firm and pushed out away from her body to a point. Her areolas were a darker pink and puckered tightly around her small nipples. Her stomach was slightly rounded and her hips narrow.

Ron's chest was flat, with a patch of flame red hair in the middle. His stomach was flat, though not really defined. He had a long stripe of fairly thick hair that ran from his navel down into his pubic region. From there, his cock stood at rigid attention. Harry tried to examine it critically; it was considerably thinner than his own, though no thinner than what was probably average. However, it was quite long. Harry figured he could wrap both hands around it and the head and maybe a little more would still poke out the top.

His curiosity piqued, he reached out and wrapped a hand around Ron. He took a couple of strokes. The skin moved easily and Ron was moaning now too. Ron guided Hermione's hand down to where Harry was pulling on him. Harry let go, thinking that Ron wanted a woman's touch there. However, once Hermione's hand had settled and began to play and tickle, Ron reached forward and pulled Harry's hand back. The two of them stroked Ron's cock together.

Harry watched as Ron brought a hand up to Hermione's chest and began to tease one of her nipples. He had lost track of Ron’s other hand though, the one that had been tangled in Hermione's hair. Then he found it as he felt Ron's fingers tickle over his scrotum. "Oh yeah," he growled. That was a sensation he hadn't been expecting, and it was very nice. Hermione continued to grip him and slide up and down him, and now Ron's hand began to gently caress and squeeze his balls. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Hermione fell forward and kissed him.

She kissed him eagerly, sucking on his tongue, nipping at his lips. Her moaning was punctuated by a sharp "wow!" as Harry felt Ron slide his finger up his cock and around her folds. Harry was having a very hard time concentrating on the cock in his hand, so he redoubled his efforts with long sure strokes. Hermione pushed herself upright again.

"Harry, I'm getting close, push harder." Never one to completely ignore Hermione's requests, he placed both hands on her hips and began to bounce her harder and faster. She began to cry out his name as she pushed herself hard against him. Harry felt another hand on him and realized that Ron had turned. He was still cupping Harry with one hand, and now the other was rubbing Hermione's clit and Harry's cock at the same time.

Hermione let out an ear-piercing shriek that seemed to go on forever. She clenched against him, and he could feel fluid running down his cock and over his balls. The pressure, combined with Ron's attentions, was too much. "I'm coming," he groaned with one last hard thrust up into her. She yelled out his name one last time when he exploded into her. Ron kept stroking and squeezing them both until they begged him to stop. Hermione lifted up off of him and he fell out, limp and spent.

"Oo, honey, is that for me?" Hermione asked as she dropped down into her husband's arms. She reached down and stroked his stiff cock. Ron rolled over and perched himself above her.

"Yes, it is." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, crushing her body under his. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He lifted his hips and nudged forward.

"Oh yes," Hermione sighed as Ron pushed himself up. He brought her knees together and began to take long strokes in and out of her. Harry crawled over and stretched out crosswise to her. He affixed his lips to hers, this time really enjoying the kiss. Ron's strokes weren't terribly urgent, and he had the look of a man who had just settled in for a long stay.

"Think you can get up again?" Hermione whispered to Harry as she tried to slither a hand under him.

"I get hard with a little help from my friends," Harry replied. "How long do we have?"

"A while," she replied. "Want a little help from a friend?" Harry kissed her again, then perched next to her and she lifted her head to his. Harry watched as she opened her mouth and closed it around his flaccid penis. He felt her teeth scrape him lightly, but not so much to be a serious problem, yet. Blood began to flow back into his member and he began to fill out again. Ginny loved his recovery ability, but truth be known he would rather have Ron's staying power.

Hermione moaned into him as Ron leaned forward just a bit. The three of them found a good rhythm, and the minutes passed by. At one point Harry leaned over and pulled Ron toward him. Their tongues grappled and wrestled, and the more intensely Ron kissed him, the more he found himself groping and rubbing his friend. His cock swelled to its full proportions and Hermione's teeth began to scrape him uncomfortably. He pulled out of her mouth. "Ron, swap with me."

"You sure about that?" Ron asked without opening his eyes. Hermione was panting now that her mouth was empty.

"Yes," Hermione said in a far-gone voice. Her eyes were closed as well. "Swap with him, I want to taste you." Hermione rolled over on to her hands and knees and patted the bed in front of her. Ron complied with her wish and Harry settled in behind her. "Take it easy Harry," she said, "I'm not designed to accommodate that monster of yours."

Harry waited until she looked comfortable and had settled into a groove on Ron. He rubbed his cock up and down her saturated slit and pushed her knees apart. He nudged into her just a bit and she let out a deep, guttural moan that Ron echoed. Harry began to take short strokes. He could feel her stretching again; this time not as much though. He started pushing deeper into her and she went from light moaning to full incomprehensible yelling as he pushed in to the hilt.

Her scream into Ron's crotch made him cry out to the gods above, and Harry took a long retracting stroke. When he pushed forward again, she leaned back into him. He started to pick up speed now and he could tell it was taking all of her effort not to scream out loud. Harry wanted her to scream, but she seemed to be trying to get Ron to come for her.

"Oh yes, just like that, suck it hard!" Ron shouted. This pushed Harry even harder. It wasn't Ginny whispering dirty phrases in his ear, but it was something. He wrapped his hands around her hips and started pulling her back hard against him as he slammed forward.

"Oh yes, fuck me Harry, fuck me!" she shouted. This was something new and terribly exciting. Ginny had started talking dirty to him a long time ago, and she could get pretty raunchy; but the idea of Hermione saying 'fuck me' was so taboo that it was an instant turn-on. Harry began to pound her harder.

As he looked down he could see that Hermione was trying to concentrate on Ron, but was having a devil of a time doing it. He watched Ron's hand slide up and down his long shaft. "Yes, keep it up Harry, make her say it again." Ron slid out from under Hermione and then turned around and slid back under her. This time though, his head ended up under where she and Harry were joined. Harry shivered as Ron's tongue passed over him.

"Oh Harry, fuuuuck meeee!" Hermione squealed. She spasmed, and clenched him, then she was screaming and shouting and her increased pressure on his cock made Harry cum. He exploded inside her like a bomb, and she squealed once more as she wrapped her mouth around Ron's cock and buried it there.

"Oh fuck yes!" Ron growled from beneath them. Harry felt Ron's large hands on his arse, forcing him deeper into Hermione. When Ron started getting vocal, Harry pulled out of Hermione and dropped down onto the bed next to her. He reached over and took hold of the base of Ron’s cock and began to jerk him into her mouth. She glanced to the side and raised her eyebrows. Harry moved in closer and she removed Ron’s cock from her mouth and pointed it toward Harry.

"Show me," he said. She smiled and ran her tongue over the head and sucked in just the tip of it. When she was done, Harry leaned over and did the same. When he sucked the head of it in, Ron made several strangled sounds, none of which sounded unpleasant. Harry slid down lower, wondering how much of it he could get in his mouth. About halfway down, it stabbed him in the back of the throat in a way that was uncomfortable, so he stopped and sucked on it while moving his tongue around. Hermione began licking and kissing the half Harry could not get in his mouth. 

"Holy…fucking…shit!" Ron yelled out and slapped at the bed. Harry recognized the sudden jerking and pulsing of Ron’s cock as in impending orgasm. Harry sucked hard and was rewarded with a solid blast of cum. Unfortunately he could not swallow fast enough and had to let go to avoid choking. Hermione grabbed Ron’s cock in her mouth and opened up so Harry could watch her catch and swallow. Ron made a series of inarticulate sounds as his cock finally went limp in their hands.

"You missed some," Hermione said with a smile as she scooped a drop of semen off Harry’s chin. Harry took the proffered finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Her eyes closed in a dreamy look of satisfaction.

"Come here, you two," Ron said, grabbing the two of them and pulling them to him. The three kissed for several minutes, sometimes tangling all three mouths together at once; other times one would kiss another while the third licked and nibbled at the other two.

Finally spent, Harry lay back and stretched out for a long moment, just breathing deeply and calming himself. Never, even in his best fantasies, had it been that good. 

Harry watched, amazed, as somehow Ron found the strength to stand. He pulled Hermione into a standing position and leaned over and kissed her deeply. Harry pulled himself up and joined them. Harry noted that Hermione leaned heavily on them both, but kissed with as much enthusiasm as either of them. Ron led Hermione into the master bath and closed her in. He and Ron stripped the sheets and blankets, and by the time Hermione emerged again they were both stretched out and waiting for her.

*

"You okay, Honey?" Hermione asked in an exhausted voice.

"My kingdom for a chili-cheeseburger," Ron mumbled. Hermione chuckled and kissed him tenderly. She nestled down into the crook of his body, his legs pulled up behind her until she was spooned protectively by his lanky frame.

"How about you, Harry?" she asked, pulling Harry to her. He curled up, facing her, and laid his head on her shoulder, just above her breast. She was glad that someone had thought to open the window as a nice, cool breeze blew over the three of them.

"I'm all right, you?" he asked.

"Never better," she replied before kissing Harry, "never better." They drifted off to sleep, the three of them united as never before.


	5. Chapter 5--Unexpected News

_Chapter 5- Unexpected News_

Harry opened the door to his house and entered quietly. He figured Ginny was probably upstairs sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her. At least he didn't want to wake her until he crawled into bed with her. He kicked his shoes off, and crept through the living room, focused on the stairs that led up to the master bedroom suite. 

"Not even going to say good morning?" The sultry voice behind him didn’t startle him; rather it made him smile as he turned around. In the large, two-person recliner sat his wife, covered to the throat by a handmade red and gold quilt. Her coppery red tresses cascaded down around her face and spilled over the quilt. Her lips were painted a lush red and looked delectably kissable.

"Morning, my sweet." Harry knelt down in front of the chair and hugged her through the blanket. As he looked closer he realized she must have been up for quite a while getting ready for him. She had made herself up, curled her hair in elaborate ringlets, and was wearing a perfume he didn't recognize but liked very much. He reached up and touched his lips to hers. Their kiss was long and sensual. Hermione had an interesting kissing style, but he much preferred Ginny's. Her lips were fuller and sealed much better against his own. There was nothing sloppy about kissing her; it was all in the lips.

"Was it everything you hoped for?" she asked, after they finally broke their kiss.

"And more," he replied.

"Really?" Her voice wavered just a bit. Harry knew what was coming next; Ginny had felt threatened by Hermione for years. Only their marriage and the wedding of Ron and Hermione had given Ginny that final sense of security in her relationship with Harry. Now that was being threatened. 

"But not for the reasons you might think." 

Harry stood up and held out a hand to her. She snaked a hand out, and he caught sight of something white, sheer, and sexy. When he pulled her to her feet, her quilt fell away and his jaw dropped. She was draped with a sheer, white robe, trimmed in white fur. Beneath it her soft, voluptuous curves were barely concealed by a white satin corset. Her ample breasts were spilling out the top, and when she stretched her arms above her head her large nipples threatened to pop out. His eyes raked down her body to take in the scrap of white lace that was masquerading as underwear. White stockings, attached by garters to the corset, set his pulse racing. The crowning achievement was a pair of white, strappy heels; what Ginny normally referred to as ‘fuck me pumps’.

Harry groaned in satisfaction as he pulled her hard against him. Her head tipped back as his lips sought her throat. Her body was lush, full, and hot against him. "God, you look good in white," he breathed into her. In response, she raked her nails up his back and down his arms. With one hand he reached up and began to pull at the buttons on his shirt. As he pulled at them, she leaned forward and ran her tongue around and into his ear. She reached down and yanked at his belt, which pulled loose. Another flick of her skillful fingers and his pants were sliding over his hips.

"Not the red ones," Ginny stuck out her bottom lip in a pronounced pout.

"Sorry," Harry murmured into her collarbone. He looked at her; she was so adorable when she pouted. He leaned forward and nipped her bottom lip. "For what its worth, they worked; even Ron was impressed."

"Really?" Ginny looked astonished. "That's saying something, considering, you know, how-" she moved her hands to indicate length.

"You actually know that about your brother?"

"Harry," Ginny said in a very matter of fact tone. "I grew up in a house with seven men; half of whom have been flamboyant exhibitionists since birth. I can't tell you the number of times I've seen them in their underwear, less on a few occasions." Harry gave her an intrigued look, wondering if that was the root of her voyeuristic tendencies.

"Don't give me that look. It wasn't intentional! I got stuck in Ron's closet once; I was in there poking around, looking for something. He came in with this letter from Hermione and promptly flopped down on the bed." Her look became more amused now. "To make matters worse, he starts reading it out loud, not very loud, but just loud enough that I could overhear what he said. It was... descriptive, shall we say. Well, before I can do or say anything, he whips it out and starts stroking himself." She blushed a deep, Weasley red. "It was... educational."

"Did he ever find out?"

"Oh, God no! My brother and I love each other dearly, but I don't think that he would he would be very happy if he knew that had I watched him pleasure himself." She was blushing so deeply that her shoulders were actually colored now.

"Especially if he knew that you got off on it. Didn’t you?" Harry managed to say it without sounding accusing. She nodded, but said nothing. "You are so… bad," Harry said in an I-like-'em-bad tone of voice. Harry pushed her gently back down into the chair; she gave him a coquettish smile. He climbed into the chair with her and straddled her legs. He pushed the back down and she kicked out the foot-board, locking the chair into a reclining position. "Show me how you do it. Show me how you get yourself off."

It was by no means the first time he had asked her to masturbate for his pleasure, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time either. "Under one condition," she said, running her hands up and rubbing the material of her robe against the naked tops of her breasts. "I want you to tell me all about it, every detail: every moan, every groan, every screaming orgasm. I want to hear it all."

Harry leaned forward and crushed her soft form under his. His tongue plundered her mouth and she gave as good as she got. He kissed down her chin, down her throat, around the base of her neck and up to her ear. "You asked for it," he said with a devilish tone. "I'm warning you though, there are a few surprises along the way, but I think you'll like them." He tangled his fingers in her hair and his mouth went to work on her ear; kissing, nibbling, sucking, and licking.

She pushed him upright, and he settled back on his haunches. "So, where do you want to start?" he asked, eager to be sharing this with the woman he loved and lusted for.

"How did it start? Who got naked first?"

"We trapped her between us. We started kissing her; nibbling and sucking on her neck and her lips and her ears." As he talked, he ran a finger across her lips, along her jaw line and up around her ear. "We were using hands on her too, like this," he slid his hands up her flanks and cupped her breasts. When he went lower again he grazed his nails across her stomach where her robe was open.

"Ooh," she moaned as Harry continued to talk, describing the way Hermione would moan and squeak. Her eyes were closed, as though she was trying to picture what Harry was talking about. Her hands began to wander over her body of their own accord.

"She shivered when I unzipped her dress." He blew across the tops of her breasts and untied the satin ribbon that was holding her top shut. She shivered under him and her hands came to squeeze her breasts. Harry pulled at the laces as he told her about laying Hermione on the dining room table. "I sucked her nipple into my mouth." He took Ginny's nipple between his teeth and pulled on it lightly. Her large nipple stiffened to a point in his mouth. "Meanwhile, Ron was teasing her other one." He moved to the other breast, and flicked and wound his tongue in circles around her areola, pausing occasionally to blow on it.

She moaned, displacing Harry's lips as she pulled at her nipples and squeezed her breasts together. Harry lifted himself off of her so that he could pull off his underwear, which was starting to get very restrictive. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He kept talking though, as he settled down next to her and traced a lazy finger up her thigh.

"We moved into the bedroom and spread out on the bed. Our hands and lips were everywhere on her." He cupped the warm spot between Ginny's legs and gave it a squeeze before dragging his finger along the lace material. "She squirmed and writhed under our touch," he ran tickling fingers along Ginny's stomach and hips. She made a sound that was half a giggle, half a groan of pleasure. The more he talked, the more he teased, the louder Ginny got.

"Tell me," Ginny said, when he talked about Hermione going down on him. "Did she scratch you? Could she get her mouth around you?"

"Not with the skill you do," he answered in a quiet voice. "She's an amateur next to you." Ginny pulled his finger into her mouth and slid up and down it. Her hands pressed their way down her body, and slid under her waistband as Harry told her about tasting his cum in Hermione's mouth, whilst Ron pounded her from behind.

"Did you like it?" Ginny asked. "Would you do it again?"

"You mean would I taste it in your mouth?" Ginny nodded. "I would." Her eyes closed and her back arched as her fingers wrestled under the thin material of her knickers. "Does that turn you on?"

"Yeeeesssss!" She shimmied out of the lace that had covered her. Harry gaped in amazement at what he saw. She had shaved herself. He dropped the kick board and the recliner rocked forward. He dropped to the floor and draped her knees over his shoulders, then proceeded to lick the bare skin around her opening. She writhed and squirmed and giggled as he kissed and licked and teased.

"Like that, do you?" she asked. He didn't even stop to answer, but rather let his actions answer for him. "Like my naked little pussy?" She sighed as he ran his tongue from her ass, up her opening, around her clit, and over her bare skin. "I thought you wanted to watch me play with it," she panted.

"How the hell do you expect me to make a choice like that?" he asked between licks.

"Lie down and I'll make it for you." He complied with her request. She stood over him and pulled her robe out behind her. She settled down and straddled him, the plump cheeks of her arse resting on his chest. The diaphanous material of her robe was smooth on his cock, which pointed at the sky. He watched as she ran her fingers over the smooth flesh and pulled open her swollen lips. She dipped a finger into the wetness and began making two-fingered circles on her clit. "Keep talking."

She rubbed herself at a slow pace as he described the taste of Hermione's pussy. He knew about her desire to taste another woman; Hermione in particular. He described with as much detail as he could what it was like, and how she reacted. Ginny seemed to be in a right state now, she was far-gone, moaning and groaning as she ground her hips against her fingers. Then she slowed down again, her hands trailing over the rest of her body. She seemed to be waiting for something, some big moment that would drive her over the top.

He described Hermione settling down over him, the feeling of her stretching around him. Ginny's hands dipped lower again, rubbing over her mound and squeezing her lips. When she touched her clit again, she drew in a sharp breath. She was close, he knew by the sound of her breathing that she could peak any minute. He decided to tell her the one thing that would, he expected, absolutely set her off.

"Ron crawled into the bed, Hermione was sitting up on me again. He leaned over and kissed her." She was rubbing herself furiously now; two fingers literally a blur over her clit. "Then I took Ron by the cheek and pressed my lips to his."

"Oh God!" Ginny screamed out. Her tone was surprise as much as ecstasy. He lifted her arse from his chest and sealed his lips to hers, tasting her caramel-like cum as it flooded his mouth. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him hard up against her. After several seconds of not being able to breathe, he was released and fell back down.

Ginny dropped down next to him; then climbed atop him. She brought her legs together and trapped his cock in the joint of her thighs so that he was pushed against the smooth wetness of her naked pussy. She ground against him a little bit. "Your hair tickles me now." Then a serious expression settled over her features. "You kissed another man?"

"I did," he responded simply. He knew though, that he would have to explain the rest of it to her, so he decided to forge ahead. "I know that you think it's sexy when two tough looking guys kiss. You told me that after the first time I caught you staring at Sirius and Remus when you saw them kiss." He swallowed. "To tell you the truth, the idea used to make me queasy, but I spent a lot of time talking to Sirius and Remus about it. They said the only way to cure my unease and answer my questions was to try it. Neither of them would do it though, since they both think of me like a son. So I kept it to myself."

"You couldn't tell me about it?" she sounded a little hurt by this.

"I didn't know if I could bring myself to do it. I mean, I know the idea turns you on, but I just couldn't really picture myself doing it. Then Ron came to me with this proposition of a threesome, and there was the answer. He was uneasy too, but your brother is the best friend anyone could ask for. He did it for me. He let me kiss him, let me stroke his cock, and he did the same for me; just so that I could experience it."

She rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her tremble and realized she was crying. "Ginny, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?"

When she looked up at him her face was already a wreck. Crying did not agree with her complexion, and the tears were making her make-up run. "You say you did this in part for me, but you couldn't even tell me about it until afterwards?" She pushed herself up off of him and wiped at her eyes, smearing her mascara even worse. "It's just like being in school again. You three do everything together and tell me about it afterward." She yanked at something on her left hand. "Fine, why don't you just move in with them and be the trio forever!" Something bounced off his chest and she ran from the room.

He looked over to see her wedding ring lying on the carpet next to him. "Shit." He rolled over and picked up the glittering gold and diamond ring. He pushed himself up and followed her to the bedroom, but the door was locked. He knocked on the door, but she screamed at him to just go away. Dejected and upset, he made his way down the hall to the second bathroom for a hot shower to clear his head and figure out how to fix this. This was going to be particularly hard; Hermione had always been his best source of relationship advice, but this time he was going to have to muddle through on his own.

 

\-----------------

 

Harry stepped out on to the wide balcony and looked out over the hustle and bustle of London.  He let the light and sound wash over him as his thoughts turned inward.  Despite almost eight years of marriage to Ginny, he was still learning to master those skills of ‘communication’ and ‘empathy’ that seemed to make for happy marriages. Not that he and Ginny weren’t happily married, they were, but there were times when everything just seemed to go to hell in a hand-basket.  Unfortunately, he was usually the one carrying the hand-basket.

 

He looked over his shoulder into the house, Ginny and Angelina were still inside, deep in hushed conversation.  He breathed a silent ‘thank you’ for Angelina, if it wasn’t for her insight they might never have come to understand the real problems between them.  They had tried to talk it out themselves, but in a week they hadn’t gotten anywhere. The two of them both had “intimacy issues” that kept them from revealing their deepest desires and fears. He had assumed that marrying Ginny would overcome her insecurities, but apparently not.

 

He turned so he could watch Ginny. The way she gesticulated when she talked; the way her fingers constantly toyed with a stray curl of hair that drove him to distraction; the way she filled out a tight pair of jeans and threatened to spill out of her v-neck top.  There was no way he would ever leave her, and it wasn’t just the physical attraction she held.  Where ever she was, it was like home, like home should be. She was loud, boisterous siblings and quiet, intimate moments. She was contented domesticity and raucous parties.  She was the girl next door and a scarlet seductress. She was the embodiment and realization of all his fantasies and hopes and dreams. He needed to find a way to explain that to her, but he thought it would be best if it was just the two of them for that conversation.

 

He stuck his head through the doorway. “How long are you ladies going to be?” he asked as a plan began to take shape.

 

“Just a couple more minutes,” Ginny said. Harry thought he detected a slight tone, but it didn’t match the twinkle in her eye. “Why?”

 

“I thought I might go and pick up dinner for the two of us, and then meet you back at the house.”

 

Ginny glanced at Angelina as though looking for some kind of permission. “Sure,” she said with a broad smile.  “Thirty minutes?”

 

“Perfect,” he replied. “See you then. Love you.” He was about to Apparate away when he stopped and realized what he was doing.  He walked inside and kissed his wife on the cheek, turned and said “thank you,” to Angelina, then disappeared with a twist of his wrist. Twenty minutes later he appeared in his kitchen with his hands full of grocery bags. Ginny wasn’t home yet, so he had a few minutes to prepare for her. 

 

When she Apparated in a few minutes late, he was sprawled on the living room floor next to a blanket covered with bowls of dipping sauces and platters of things to dip that ranged from shrimp to strawberries. “You’ve been busy,” she said with a smile as she tried to hide a brown paper sack behind her back. “Were you planning to eat all that yourself?”

 

“I was hoping I might have some company,” he said in an off-hand manner as he smiled at her. Despite the weight of the conversation they’d had that afternoon, by the end of it they were starting to flirt and play with each other again. He was trying to keep the mood light, with that same playful tone. He picked up a small strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. “The strawberries are particularly good,” he said as he popped it in his mouth.

 

“Hold that thought. I’m going to slip into something a little more comfortable.”

 

That made Harry smile. When she ‘slipped into something more comfortable’ it almost always involved large amounts of lace and exposed skin. This time it was silk baby doll pyjamas in light blue. He smiled broadly at her as she stopped in the doorway to model it for him. “Very nice,” he said as he patted the floor next to him and made a show of scooting over to make room for her.

 

“You and Angie have a good conversation after I left?” he asked after she was settled down and he poured her a glass of champagne.

 

“We had an interesting conversation,” she replied and gave him a coy smile. “You might find out about some of it later,” she sipped her champagne, “if you’re a good boy.”  Harry smiled but said nothing as he dipped a roasted shrimp in cocktail sauce and offered it to her. They spent several minutes feeding each other freshly shucked oysters on the half-shell, crisp vegetables dipped in cream-based sauces, and warm breadsticks dipped in cheese or marina sauce while R&B music played softly in the background. They took turns feeding each other, nibbling on fingers or lightly caressing each other with each bite.  

 

“Can I ask you something?” he asked as Ginny played with a drop of chocolate that had spilled on his finger.   

 

“You just did,” she quipped with a smile as she drew his finger to her mouth.

 

“I’m trying to understand why you would think, or worry, that I might leave you one day.”

 

She leaned back just a bit and let go of his finger. She toyed with a stray lock of hair that had slithered over her cheek. He was very aware that she wouldn’t look at him, but he gave her the space and time she needed to think. They didn’t really have conversations like this, and he knew that if the tables were turned he would need several minutes to think through it as well.

 

“You… don’t understand. I don’t know if you can understand. You are Harry Potter. To you, that may not seem like much because you’ve been with yourself all your life.  You didn’t grow up with your own legend. I did.” She held up a hand to ask him to wait. He had wanted to retort as he had always done before, but Angelina had told him he needed to stop and listen to all of what she had to say. Part of their problem was they didn’t really listen to one another, they heard what they expected to hear.

 

“Sure,” she continued, “I’ve known you more than half our lives, and we’ve been together a long time, so I know you warts and all. But somewhere, deep down, I still see you as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. In that same place, I’m still just Ginny Weasley.” Again, she held up her hand to shush him and keep him at bay. “Most of the time I can put away that little girl who girl who poured herself into a diary that fed her fears. Sometimes though, especially when I’m alone, she calls out to me, and I can’t help but hear her. When I do, all the old insecurities come back.  Let’s face it, I’m no Fleur Delacour. I’m freckly, I’ve got hips like a barn, I’m more than a hand’s breadth taller than you are. In a few years, there are going to be flocks of girls who are younger and prettier than I am. Maybe then you’ll remember that you’re Harry Potter and I’m just Ginny Weasley.”

 

Harry reached out as tears tracked down her cheeks, but she turned away. “Not yet, Harry. There are things I have to say before I let you kiss me and tell me everything is alright.” He hated to hear what she was saying. All he wanted was someone to love him, not worship him. However, she had said it was deep down, in those moments when she was scared or alone. He could understand that, he was still learning to eat at a leisurely pace. He hadn’t had to protect his food from Dudley in years, but he still ate like he did.  There were still times, usually when he woke up in a hotel room by himself, that he was afraid to open his eyes for fear he would see that he was still sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. He returned her wry, self-depreciating smile with one as genuine and caring as he could muster and let her go on.

 

“On top of those little bits of insecurity, there’s the whole trio thing. I mean, sure, the four of us are close; but sometimes I kind of feel like it’s the three of you plus me. The three of you sometimes put up this wall around yourselves, and I’m not even sure any of you do it consciously, it just happens. When I’m there, you three are always aware of everything going on around you; but if it’s just the three of you, sometimes it’s like you’re insulated from the world around you.” She stopped and rubbed her eyes. Harry said nothing, sensing she wasn’t quite done yet.

 

“I spent most of that night thinking about that. I worried that maybe I had let you go too far.  I know how you feel about them, and I had sent you off to strengthen that bond.  I spent a lot of time fretting that you might not even come home. I was afraid that you would realize you had found the perfect sexual partners and that I wouldn’t be able to cut it anymore. About two in the morning I scared myself so bad that I decided I had to fight for you, that was when I started getting ready for you to come home. Then after I had done all that work, you tell me that you liked kissing Ron. How was I ever going to compete with that? I just lost it.” She took hold of his hand and held it against her heart.  

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I’m sorry I threatened you. I’m sorry I threw my ring at you.”  She brought his hand up and kissed his fingers. “I don’t ever want you to leave me, Harry. I love you so much I can’t even express it. I don’t know how I’d get by if I ever drove you away. I… can you ever forgive-”

 

Harry couldn’t take any more. The week of tension and strained conversation, the isolation, the uncertainty had drained him of any desire to fight with her. He pushed her over on her back and manoeuvred himself in next to her, so he was half on top of her.  He bent and crushed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. In time it was no longer enough to kiss and hold each other, and they began to explore each other; not in the practiced ways that they usually did that they knew would turn each other on, but like young lovers discovering each other for the first time. 

 

When at last broke apart from each other, sweaty and sated, the champagne was warm and the cheese fondue was cold. Ginny curled into Harry’s side and began to trace long, languorous lines along his chest and stomach. He cradled her against himself for a moment, then turned to face her.

 

“Ginny,” he whispered as he slid his fingers into her hair and caressed her cheek with his thumb, “I’m so sorry.” He kissed her again when started to reply. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I’m sorry if I ever isolated you. I’m sorry I kept secrets from you.” He kissed her again, gently. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you every day how much I love you.” He pulled her close and kissed her again as the night enveloped them when the last of the candles guttered and went out. They lay next to each in quiet darkness for several moments, just enjoying the pleasant presence of one another.  

 

It was Ginny who finally broke the silence. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

“You just did,” he teased her.

 

“That’s only funny when I do it,” she said, before giving him a quick kiss. “Why,” she stopped and ran her fingers over his chest. He could feel her nervousness, and he was pretty sure what she was going to ask. However, he was trying not to make assumptions; he was trying to be a good listener. “I’ve never balked at any of your sexual fantasies or secret desires, and you’ve always been very open to hearing mine.  Why couldn’t you share this one?”

 

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled noisily. He’d been pondering this for a while now, knowing that eventually he would have to answer the question. Even now, he knew the answer would sound lame and Ginny would blow it full of holes; but the only other option was to keep it a secret or lie about it, and both were unacceptable at this point.

 

“I… I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to think that some kind of nancy-boy or something. I mean, I’m not a ponce. It was just something I wanted to try, a new form of sexual gratification if you will.”

 

Ginny gave him a long look, and then shook her head with an ironic chuckle.  “Seriously, Harry. You were worried I was going to think you were a poof?”

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, Ron and Hermione both asked me if I was playing for the other team. Hermione’s the most non-judgmental person in the whole world, and even she started looking at me differently. I don’t think I could have taken it if you started questioning my sexuality, because then you would start questioning my commitment to you.  I mean, look what happened as it was. Besides, I wasn’t sure I was going to like it.  In that case I would have just kept my mouth shut.” He was pretty sure that was the wrong thing to say as soon as he said it, and the look she gave him confirmed his suspicions.

 

“I’m going to gloss over the fact that you keep secrets from me. I think there are secrets you keep from yourself. I also think that’s part of our problem, the secrets. I keep them just because I know you’re keeping them. I understand why you keep secrets, and I understand that there are some secrets you have to keep; but secrets about things that relate to us as a couple are not healthy.” She held up a hand when he started to interrupt her. “That’s another conversation for another day.” She leaned in close and kissed him.

 

“Right now we’re talking about sex and fantasies. Really naughty sex,” she said with a wicked laugh in her voice. “You know what I think of guys having sex.  How many bi- and gay porno’s have I bought over the years?  Besides, you didn’t think I was a dyke when I told you about my fantasies of sleeping with other girls.”

 

“Okay, that’s different.”

 

“How?”

 

“Girls with lesbian fantasies are just fuckin’ sexy. Girls making out are just way hot.  Face it, lipstick lesbians are sexy, even you have said so. Girl-girl-guy threesomes are every guy’s fantasy. Every guy wants to watch his girl eat pussy, and he wants to fuck her while she’s doing it. Even Ron, straight-laced-I-didn’t-kiss-a-girl-till-I-was-sixteen-Ron wants his wife on her hands and knees so he can watch her go down on another girl.”

 

“Yeah, I was pretty shocked by that one,” Ginny said with a laugh.

 

“But it’s different for guys. Guys who have fantasies about sucking cock or taking it in the arse are thought to be queer,” Harry continued before she could say anything more.  “It’s like there’s something wrong with them, something less manly.”

 

“Oh trust me, if you were licking my pussy and getting fucked in the ass, you would not be any less manly in my eyes.” She was almost panting as she said it, and Harry could tell she was getting seriously turned on talking about this.

 

“Tell me,” he whispered in a dark, seductive voice, “what would you do if you saw me sucking some guy’s dick?” He could almost see the fires of passion burning in her eyes when she looked at him. “Would you watch?  Would you finger your pussy?” He felt her fingers beside his own as he ran his fingers over her smooth, damp mound. “Would you get on your knees and help me, so that you could feel my lips on his dick?”

 

“Oh, God, Harry,” she moaned as she grabbed him and kissed him. He groaned in response when she reached down and grabbed his already very hard cock. “You’re getting turned on by this as much as I am, aren’t you?”

 

“I am,” he agreed.

 

“I have a surprise for you, then,” she said with a wicked smile. “Let’s go upstairs and I’ll get it for you.” He wondered what she had in store for him as he helped her up. Her surprises were usually very surprising, and frequently led to all kinds of adult naughtiness. He was really intrigued, because she seemed very excited about this one.  “So tell me,” she asked over her shoulder as they climbed the stairs, “did you enjoy sucking Ron’s dick?”

 

“I did,” he admitted, “both times.”

 

“Both times? I see you have more stories to tell me later. Did you do a good job of it?”  

 

“I did okay. I choked when he came in my mouth, and I accidentally bit him a couple of times.”

 

“Hmm, sounds like you need some lessons,” she said in teasing voice.  She reached down and gave his bum a healthy squeeze. “Tell me, did anybody play with that cute little arse of yours?”

 

“No, I don’t think they’re into anal. I didn’t see Ron so much as kiss her ass, let alone anything else.”

 

“Oh, you poor boy,” she said sympathetically, as she dropped down to her knees in the doorway to their bedroom. “I do know how much you like to have your arse fingered when I’m sucking your dick.”  

 

Harry spread his feet slightly as she sucked on her finger, then began to probe around his asshole as she kissed his pecker. Harry groaned and reached down to grab handfuls of Ginny’s hair. “Oh, yeah,” he moaned as her finger slid into his arse and began to wiggle around.  You’re such a naughty little girl. You suck my dick like you were born to it.” Harry tightened his grip and began to thrust into his wife’s willing mouth. The harder he thrust and the dirtier he talked, the more eagerly she sucked and the more energetically she worked his arse. He could feel it, he was getting close.  He started to slow down so that he could savor the sensation of her sucking his entire length. However, this time she stopped and stood up.

 

“Now that I have your undivided attention, I need your help with something.”  She turned, sauntered over to the closet, and bent over to reach something inside. He was seriously considering walking over and giving her a good spanking for leaving him high and dry when she stood back up. In the sparse light he couldn’t see what it was, but he could see what looked like straps hanging down and something long and phallic-looking. “Would you be a dear and help me put this on?”

 

She turned slightly so that more of the moonlight coming through the window illuminated what she was holding. He balked slightly as he realized his wife was holding a strap-on rig. “I thought I’d teach you how to give a really good blow-job.”  She held the dildo up to her mouth and sucked on it. She moved it down so that it was right in front of her pelvis, like it would fit when she was wearing it. “Then I thought I might bend you over the bed and fuck that tight little arse of yours while I reach around and stroke your nice hard cock.” Harry let out an involuntary moan of excitement.

 

“I thought you might like that,” she said with a smile. “Now, why don’t you come over here and help me put this on?” Harry stepped forward and dropped to his knees in front of her, eager to assist her. He caressed the leather straps and fondled the life-like rubber dildo. He held it out at ankle height so she could step into it. Then he slid it lovingly up her legs, caressing and kissing them as he did so.  When he finally had it adjusted so that it fit her perfectly, he reached out and took hold of the business end of it and gave it a playful stroke. “Oo,” Ginny moaned approvingly. “There’s a little knob back there that rubs my clit when you do that. This is going to be very nice.”

 

“Shall we get started then?” Harry said as he looked up at his wife in all her kinky glory.  He was practically trembling with excitement and arousal as he took hold of the phallus and began applying every technique he could remember from what Ginny had done to him to what Hermione had taught him. He wished now he’d told her about this fantasy long ago, this was promising to be a very good night.

 

\-----------------

 

Hermione looked around the salon nervously. Not that she should have been nervous; after all, Lavender had been doing Hermione's hair for nearly ten years now. Coming to have her hair and nails done was something she'd been doing once a month for as long as Lavender had owned the shop. She knew why she was nervous though, and it had nothing to do with hair or nails.

It had been over a month since Ron had delivered on her fantasy, and to his credit he hadn't pushed her about reciprocating. The melt down between Harry and Ginny had cooled him considerably on the prospect. With a little advice and counseling from Angelina, Harry and Ginny had gotten back on track with no one other than the five of them any wiser about the problem. She and Ginny were back on fairly normal footing again, and were even supposed to meet for dinner on Friday night while their husbands headed to Scotland for another weekend of Quidditch.

"Hermione, are you ready dear?" Hermione snapped out of her reverie. She realized she and Lavender were the only ones there, and that the sign in the window read 'Closed'. Now she was really nervous, she couldn't use the excuse of other people to avoid the topic she wanted to discuss. Not that Lavender was expecting that topic of conversation, but Hermione would have to try and convince herself why if she didn't talk to her.

"Yes. Why are you closing up early? It's only three o'clock."

"Call it a gut feeling, but I think you want to talk about something private." Hermione blanched. "Besides, afterward I can go home early, something I rarely get to do most days." Hermione nodded, that was a sentiment she could identify with. "So dear, what are we doing with your hair today? Same thing as usual?"

"No, I need something new, something more... feminine." Lavender nodded sagely and took out a scrapbook. She flipped to a page called 'getting your man' and showed it to Hermione. "What's this for?" Hermione asked.

"Well dear, isn't that what you need to talk about? I did a reading early this morning and it said you needed to talk, that there was a secret in the family, and that there was a question about another woman." Hermione choked, and then laughed.

"No Lav, I am not competing for Ron's affections; far from it." 

Lavender looked crestfallen, then smiled wryly. "Time to hang up the cards, I guess." 

Hermione flipped through the book until she found something she liked. Hermione closed her eyes as the chair leaned back. She luxuriated in the feeling of warm water running through her hair. "So why would you think that Ron and I are having problems like that anyway?"

Lavender sighed, "Dear, when a man mentions wanting to bring another woman into the bed, it usually means there's trouble a-brewin'." Hermione thought about how Lavender would know that, then remembered the party at Fred and George's over New Years. She had almost forgotten that Lavender and Seamus had been there.

"Do you... know from experience?" Hermione asked. It was a very personal question, but Lavender had been a bit nosey herself. Lavender began massaging her scalp. She was very aware of how near the other woman's breast was to her face, something she had never been conscious of before. Lavender had large breasts, she had back in school, but it seemed she had developed even more since.

"Sadly my dear, yes." Hermione responded simply, wanting Lavender to continue. "Seamus and I used to do a bit of swinging, but I got tired of it a couple of years ago so we stopped. He was pretty good about it at first. He tried to be understanding, but like most boys he let his little head do his thinking for him. Finally, I gave in and we called some of our old partners just before Christmas. It got old in a hurry, so I wanted to stop. The other night I caught him at a swingers’ club in London when he was supposed to be working."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hermione offered in a sympathetic tone. "Are you going to try and work it out?"

"I don’t think so. He hasn’t really grown up any since we left school. He still likes to chase skirts and go pubbing with his mates. That was all well and good when we were in our early twenties, but I’m ready to be a grown up now." Hermione felt the warm water running through her hair, relaxing her and taking away the tensions of her current case load. Lavender began massaging in something else, a rather vile smelling mixture that made her scalp tingle. "So dear, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hermione chuckled. "It doesn't matter. You already answered my question." She felt warm water and Lavender's fingers in her hair again. She was sat upright, her hair was towel dried, and then blown.

"Close your eyes dear." Hermione felt the cold cream being applied to her face; this too was part of her monthly ritual of self-indulgence. Once the cream was applied, Lavender started talking again. "You were going to ask me for advice about fulfilling Ron's fantasy, weren't you?" Lavender said, with a shocked voice borne of sudden understanding.

Hermione was glad for the opacity and thick texture of the cream; it was hiding her blush. "A bit more than that, actually." Lavender stopped brushing her hair in mid stroke. "I told Ron about that day in fifth year, and he got really excited. I got to thinking that maybe you might still, you know."

"Mmm," Lavender sighed as she brushed through Hermione's hair. "I remember that day. You were so timid then. Now look at you, propositioning me in my own shop." Lavender began to snip Hermione's hair. "Sadly though, I must decline. Pity that. Tell me, is he as big as his wand suggests he is?" Hermione smiled.

"Bigger."

"Oh that's not fair. I want one of those." She giggled and Hermione couldn't help but join her. "Does he know how to use it?"

"Do you cut hair for a living?"

"Yes, and very well I might add." Hermione said nothing, merely smiled. "Damn, some girls just have all the luck, don't they? Next, I suppose you’re going to tell me he cooks too."

"Better than I do."

Lavender finished cutting her hair without saying anything else. Hermione felt her hand being lifted and her manicure begin. "Are we doing your toes today, too?" Hermione indicated that she wanted the full treatment today. "So, whose idea was this?"

"Mine, really. I mean, Ron put the idea out there, but he didn't expect me to take him up on it." The two girls talked for a long time about their relationships, the kind of sex they enjoyed, and gossiped. "So, do you really think it's a bad idea for me to do this for him?"

"Since he hasn't pushed you for it, maybe not. If you do it though, make sure he understands that it's a one-time deal and that you won't do it on his terms, only yours." Hermione took this advice whole-heartedly. After all, the last time she had taken sex advice from Lavender she had landed her future husband. "When are you planning on doing this?"

"His birthday is in three weeks. I thought it would make a really great birthday present."

Lavender giggled and affected an interviewer's voice and stance. "We're here with Ron Weasley, youngest of the fabled Weasley Boys and husband of the Deputy Mistress of Magical Law. Tell me Mr. Weasley, what did your wife give you for your birthday?" She then tried a poor imitation of Ron’s voice. "Oh, a threesome with the voluptuous and beautiful Lavender Brown, who, by the way, is a great fuck."

"Lavender!" Hermione said in a scandalized tone, but laughed none-the-less. Both women laughed a great deal as they continued to embellish on Lavender's original statement. Finally, Hermione got serious again. "Are you saying you're available if I go through with this?"

"I don't know dear. I really don't know where Seamus and I are going. If you don't find anyone else, give me a call in a couple of weeks and we can discuss it. One condition if I do though."

"Oh?" 

"I've never been in a house where a man cooks before. I want Ron to cook for me." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; that would be easy. She knew there wasn't anyone else she would approach about this. If it wasn’t Lavender, it wouldn't happen.


	6. Chapter 6- Now That's What I Call a Party

Chapter 6- Now That's What I Call a Party

"Lavender, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked in a nervous tone. The two women had been spending a lot of time together in the week since Lavender had filed for divorce. Now they were quickly approaching the junction of Diagon and Knockturn Alleys. Hermione was sure that she didn't want to be seen on Knockturn Alley; it could devastate her career. Lavender just winked though, and led her on through the crowd.

"Trust me dear, this is where we're going to find that finishing touch." Lavender pushed her way through the last throng of people and stopped outside a shop called ‘Miss Madelaine's Magical Toy Box’. Hermione stopped cold. In the windows were undergarments: some lacey, some leather, and some that looked to be made of candy. Also in the window was a shirt, displayed front and back. On the front it said, "Co-Ed Naked Quidditch- We Ain't Just Polishing Broomsticks," and showed a pair of crossed broomsticks and the four Quidditch Balls. On the back it showed seven people in various states of undress and it said, "Grab Your Snitch and Go!"

"I-" Hermione heard the stammer in her voice and felt herself blush. "I can't go in there." Lavender opened the door for her. "What if...I see somebody I know?"

"Then you'll both have all kinds of gossip on each other. Come on dear." Lavender smiled, and yanked her through the door. Hermione tugged on her blouse and straightened her coat, she wanted to present the most upstanding image she could, on the off chance that she saw somebody she knew. "Whatever you do," Lavender whispered to her, "don't tell the counter girl you've never been in a place like this before." Hermione started to say something, but Lavender dragged her over to a rack of underwear.

"Let's find something for Ron to wear tonight," she said with a wicked smile. Hermione reached forward tentatively and picked up a box. On the front was a picture of a nearly naked man, a model one at that. The most striking thing about him though, was the underwear he was wearing. It looked like an elephant head, and it didn't take a great deal of imagination to realize what was inside the trunk. Hermione couldn't help herself- she giggled.

Lavender looked over to see what she was looking at and laughed. "Those are cute, but when the elephant decides to feed himself, the guys usually don't find it all that funny."

Hermione almost asked why, then snorted a laugh when she thought about the way an elephant feeds itself in comparison to male anatomy. "Never mind." She shoved the box back into the rack. She found a Norwegian Ridgeback skin thong she thought Ron would look good in and was considering it when Lavender tapped her shoulder.

"How about these?" Hermione looked over to see a box labeled ‘Weasel's Wicked Wonders- Chocolate Cake Flavored Edible Knickers for Men’. She gasped.  She couldn't, they couldn't, that box didn't say... "What's the matter Hermione?"

"I, I thought that box said Weasley for a second." Hermione breathed a tremendous sigh of relief. Lavender laughed and opened the box. Inside was a black satin men's thong that said 'Happy Birthday,' in hot pink letters.

"This will be perfect," Lavender said. "It's in terribly bad taste, but should taste pretty good. Their 'Cherry Pie' was excellent."

"Their what?"

"Cherry Pie." Lavender reached into the next rack over and pulled out another box. "See?" On the box was a woman wearing a G-String that looked like a piece of cherry pie. Lavender laughed as Hermione blushed. "Let's go wander around a bit."

Lavender was like a kid in a candy store, picking up games and holding up pieces of lingerie. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't take two steps without seeing something new that made her blush. She thought that she and Ron were becoming kind of adventurous, but realized she wouldn't have the first clue as to what to do with a set of fully animated Arms of Kali. The picture looked interesting, but Hermione was pretty sure she would never have the need for four extra arms in the bedroom. Lavender led her over to a shelf of phallic shaped devices. "So dear, show me what I'm in for tonight."

Hermione scanned over the shelf, careful trying not to think too much about what she was doing, and picked up one of the mid-range to longer models. It felt very comfortable in her hand, almost strangely familiar. She hefted it a couple of times and wrapped two hands around it. "A lot like that." She handed it over.

"Wow," was all Lavender said before handing it back. She stopped and looked at the end. "And they call this 'The Little Brother'."  Hermione choked and looked at the bottom, plain as day was the label. She put it back, not wanting to think about what the big brother would be like. They walked over to the counter to make their final purchases.

"Lavender," Hermione whispered. "What is 'Essence of School Girl'?"

Lavender grinned. "A modified version of Polyjuice potion that makes you look sixteen for a couple of hours. You can also buy it in a kit that comes with plaid skirts or Hogwarts’ uniforms." Hermione was almost offended, but knew that such fetishes were not uncommon.

"Hey Lavender, how's it going?" asked the girl at the counter.

"Fine." Hermione was glad she had a coat on, because icy would be a mild way to describe Lavender's tone. The girl rang the rest of the sale up without a word except to give the total and make change. Hermione picked up an interesting looking book called 'Quidditch in the Bedroom' and paid for it and Ron's new underwear. The girl at the counter gave her a humoring smile as she accepted her money, and soon the women were on their way.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was wiping Seamus off her lips. Cow." Lavender took a deep breath. "Let's go get some lunch and then send Ron his present."

\-----------

Ron was just packing up and getting ready to go home, when an unrecognized owl dropped a small package on his desk. The owl didn't even wait for a treat, just kept right on going. "Well, what have we got here?" Ron asked the empty room, assuming it was from his wife. He flipped the package over and opened the delivery card. On the card was a loopy script he did not recognize.  Written in light purple ink were the words, "Change into these before you get home. Trust me."

Ron was feeling charitable and trusting as he opened the package. After all, why shouldn't he be in a good mood? He’d turned twenty-eight today, and everybody in the Cannon's organization had shown up to celebrate his birthday at an office party earlier that day. They had also brought cake and Wizarding Crackers. All in all, it was a good party and he was in very high spirits. Inside the package was a bit of black cloth with hot pink letters that said 'Happy Birthday.' He held it up. "What the hell?"

"It looks like a thong," answered Maureen, the Cannon's seeker. Ron stuffed the offending bit of cloth into his pocket and tried to stammer something, but Maureen just laughed at him. She pulled a five-Pound note out of her purse. "Can I slip this in your waistband dearie?" she teased him. Ron put a hand to his face to cover his embarrassment. "The girls in the locker room ought to get a kick out of this." Ron looked up in horror, only to see that she was already sprinting back to the team changing area.

He was going to kill his wife, or whomever it was that had sent that to him. At least, he hoped it was his wife as he slipped into the bathroom stall and pulled on the very small piece of cloth. It took a bit of getting used to, having the thin strip of fabric running up his crack, but he liked the way that he filled out the front well enough. Well, if Hermione hadn't sent it to him, he hoped she'd appreciate the gift anyway.

When he walked through the front door there was no fanfare, his wife did not greet him with a kiss, and no one was there to shout 'surprise!' He was a little disappointed. His birthday was his favorite day of the year and it had always been met with much fanfare. "Hello?" he called, but there was no answer. He walked in and draped his jacket over the back of the chair and dropped his briefcase on the table. "Anyone home?" There was no response. He was starting to get a little concerned; Hermione hadn't been at work today and he hadn’t heard from her at all. He tripped over something on the floor.

He looked down and saw a single black pump. Looking across the room, a line of clothes drew a path to his bedroom door at the top of the stairs. He kicked off his shoe and left it next to Hermione's. On the couch was another. Draped over his recliner was a stocking; and a second hung from the banister leading up to his room. On the stairs he found her skirt, next to which he dropped his trousers. A scarf lay in the hall; he dropped his tie on top of it. Finally, her blouse lay in a heap in front of his the bedroom door.

Standing there in just his newly acquired under-garment, he pushed the door open. It was dark within. Suddenly the light came on with a shout of "Surprise!"

Ron moved immediately to cover himself. Hermione laughed; it was only her. "Don't be so modest dear," she said. "Nice knickers. Where did you get them?"

"You mean they aren't from you?"

"Oh come now dear; black satin with hot pink lettering? I think I have better taste than that." She smiled at him. "But I must say though, it is very becoming on you. The pink really sets off your hair."  She tugged at a hair sticking out over the top. She smirked at him, and his jaw dropped.

He had just noticed what she was wearing, or almost wearing as it were. She was adorned with several veils of colored silk. Around her waist she wore a gold chain, over which several scarves had been draped so as to cover her essentials, but left her legs and hips naked. Around her chest was fastened a single scarf to "cover" her breasts, but the material was hardly thick or dense enough to do that. All it succeeded in doing was deepening her cleavage and giving her erect nipples something to push against. Behind her, swaths of sheer fabric hung from the ceiling and had been draped to look like a pavilion tent.

His eyes fell back to her and drank her in. She smiled coyly, and shook her hips causing several small bells to jingle. "Do you like it?"

"Honey, I'm going to need a thousand nights to do to you everything I want to do." He reached for her, but she spun away from him and bells on her ankles jingled as well. As she turned, she pulled a long scarf from the back of the ensemble, leaving only a single, wide scarf covering her derriere. He whistled in appreciation. Middle-eastern style music began playing quietly. She danced around behind him, and pulled the scarf over his eyes.

He could see through it, but now the entire room was a lavender hue, and his vision was slightly obscured. She pulled him backward with the ends she had in her hands, and he stumbled into a chair. She tied the scarf in place and rolled across his lap. "Ah-ah," she chided him when he tried to stand up.

She continued to dance around in front of him, and pulled another scarf, this one from the front. She had a few others there, so he still couldn't see anything, but her movements were flamboyant and came very close to exposing a great deal. She trailed the scarf across her chest and then across his. She left it draped over his shoulder as she ran a single finger across his body.

With the next veil, she placed one end in his mouth and then dropped to the floor. The scarf pulled away smoothly. She spun after standing up so the two scarves in front flared out, offering glimpses of the secrets that were hidden beneath.

The one after that left her covered only by three of the veils- one in front, one in back, and one on top. He was marveling at his view of her until she wrapped the veil that she had just removed around his eyes. It was harder to see now, though not impossible.

She guided his hands to the knot that bound the veil about her chest. When he loosened it, she spun out of it then shimmied in front of him. He smiled and reached out to fondle her. She chided him again, and loosely bound his hands to the arms of the chair he was sitting in. He played along with her now, straining against the bindings but not enough to pull free. She teased him as well, sliding her bare chest across his back and shoulders while blowing on his neck.

She freed the veil over her backside, and wrapped it around his eyes as well. He could barely see now, but could still make out the shape of her body as she writhed and spun and shook before him. She settled herself lightly on his lap, and ground against him. He strained against the fabric that was restraining him, but she moved away. Not able to see very well, he began to focus on his other senses. The smell of her in the air was spicy and musky. The sound of her continuously tinkling bells was hypnotic. His nerve endings were alive from every tantalizing touch she brushed over him.

He could see her in silhouette now as she danced before him. He could see her raising something in front of her, and he could only assume it was the final veil. She spun toward him and before he could even protest she had wrapped it around his eyes so he could not see at all. She teased him mercilessly now. Light touches drifted over his skin and feather light kisses touched his cheeks, ears, neck, and shoulders.

"I'm going to untie you now," she whispered in his ear. "Then, you will follow the sound of my bells." As much as he wanted to grab her and take her right here in the chair, he knew how much she was enjoying this. It also explained why she hadn't gotten home until late every night for the last two weeks. He was glad that he had held his tongue about it.

He heard the jingle of her bells a few feet away. He stood up slowly, careful not to fall over in his disoriented and highly aroused state. He wasn't the most coordinated of people even in the best of situations. He could smell her in the air as he shuffled forward, and just as he was about to bump into her, she blew on his chest. He stopped and stood very still, then there was a thump near his feet. "This doesn't look very comfortable. Let me help you with that."

Her mouth closed over the material he was straining against. He could feel her mouth moving, though she wasn't moving up and down on it. It was more like she was chewing. The material was getting damp and warm from her mouth. Then he felt her lips directly on him. "What do you know?" she said. "They work. Tasted like birthday cake." There was a draft that he could feel now that his bit of material didn't cover him. He felt her finger on his lips, and sucked it in. What he ended up with was a bit of cloth; that sure enough, tasted like chocolate birthday cake. He'd have to remember those.

He heard the creak of their mattress and assumed she had climbed up on the bed. He heard the jingling of bells and felt his way forward through the fabric curtains. He crawled across the bed, listening carefully to the sounds she was making to lead him on. When his head bumped against her, he stopped. "Turn over and lay down," she whispered in his ear after running her tongue over it for several seconds. He shivered, and complied with her wishes.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he heard the tinkling of bells.

"Taking off the waist chain."

"Don't." He felt her hand take his and settle it against her stomach. She slid it down and it caught on the chain with its dozens of little charms.

"Is that what you want?"

"Almost," he replied, and let his hand trail lower to run over the warmth that he could not see. She let out a pleasant moan. He felt the bed shift, and her knees settled on either side of his head. His senses were assaulted by the strong scent of her, just above his nose. He inhaled deeply, and savored the sensation that he normally didn't pay that much attention to. Placing his fingers on the gold chain around her waist he pulled her down onto his mouth.

Her taste was delectable, succulent, and she ground against him. When she was good and wet he shifted up just a bit and sucked her clit between his lips; her pubic hair tickled his nose. "Oh yes," she called out, and ran her fingers around the back of his head. He still couldn't see, but for this he didn't need to. He ran his hands up her body and cupped her breasts in his hands.

He jumped as something wet touched the head of his cock, then slid down it. He knew there was no way that it could be his wife, he had his hands on her tits, which were directly above his face. Then he felt the unmistakable pressure of breasts against his thighs. He brought his hands to his face and tore at the blindfolds.  Once he had pulled all four of them away, he saw his wife looking down at him with a devilish smile. "Happy Birthday, Honey."

The unknown cock-sucker chose the exact moment he was going to respond to swallow him. His appreciation came out as a gurgle in the back of his throat. Hermione lifted up off of his face, "Keep your eyes closed." She slithered down and stretched out cross ways to him. The other woman crawled around to the side opposite Hermione, but never released his cock. Ron groaned, she was talented, he had to give her that.

"Lavender sweet, would you like some help with that?" Ron opened his eyes and lifted his head; he wanted to see this. Lavender lifted her mouth from his cock, but not before leaving a bright red lipstick ring around it. She winked at him then turned to Hermione. He watched as their lips came together, just above the point of his cock. Their tongues wrestled, they nipped and sucked on each other's lips. Ron was sure that if there was a heaven, this had to be it.

Then they moved lower, their tongues and lips continued to touch and tease; only now his prick was in between them. Their lips closed over his head, and their tongues danced over him and each other. One of the girls was stroking him, the other tickling his scrotum. He couldn't tell who was who though, because his brain was working independently to the rest of his body. It was focused entirely on his groin, and the muscles in his neck didn't seem to want to respond. His vocal chords were working though, and making sure that the girls knew just how much he appreciated what they were doing.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think he likes this," he heard Lavender say. Hermione swallowed his cock in one smooth stroke, then pulled back up off of it.

"No, it's your imagination. I know what I'd like though." She leaned forward and kissed Lavender. Ron propped himself up so he could watch. He could watch this all night if they kept it up. However, they returned to sucking his cock in tag team. One would hold and stroke him while the other licked and sucked him. Then they returned to kissing around the head of his cock. It didn't take very much of this until he knew that he didn't have a hope of holding out very long.

"I'm getting close," he groaned. One of the girls, Lavender he realized, slowed down. Hermione redoubled her efforts though. She reached out a finger and pulled Lavender back into their cock filled kiss. He couldn't take it anymore, the sight of his wife kissing another woman, combined with the physical sensations of what their combined lips and tongues were doing, was more than he could take. His head dropped back on to the pillow and he let out a loud groan. His cock erupted like a geyser. He felt some, but not all, of it splash on his stomach. Tongues and lips quickly attacked the errant splatters as fingers and nails teased his nipples, balls, cock and other areas of exposed flesh.

When he could finally gather enough strength to lift his head again, the girls were involved in a deep, wet kiss and Hermione was smearing a drop of semen across Lavender’s cheek. Some small part of his brain was screaming for chocolate and vanilla Coke, but he was ignoring it. Nothing in the world could compare with the sight before him. Hermione broke the kiss and moved around to kiss Lavender's ear.

Lavender smiled and crawled up to Ron. She didn't hesitate; she leaned in and fastened her lips to his. He pushed up and kissed her back. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he reveled in the feel of it. Her lips were thicker than Hermione's, and she sucked on his lips as she kissed him. When she pulled away he was breathless, and collapsed back to the bed.

*

"Hermione, I'm disappointed. You said he'd hold out longer than that." Lavender looked down at Ron's long form. She could see exactly why Hermione was so jealously protective of him, he was a good-looking man and rather impressive in his own rights. She sighed inwardly at having let him get away so easily. It turned out Hermione had been the smartest of the girls in their year after all, and not just book smart either.

"I'm still here," Ron said in a slightly injured voice.

"Are you going to go down and get something to drink?" Hermione asked. Lavender knew from their afternoon conversation that he probably would, the girls were actually planning on it.

"Are you kidding? I might miss something." Lavender stifled a snicker; he was such a boy.

"Hey loverboy," Lavender blew in his ear. "There's a bottle of champagne in the icebox; why don't you be a dear and go get it and three glasses." To punctuate her request she reached down and tickled his ribs. She was rewarded with an expostulation as he jumped up out of bed.

"That's not fair!  You're not supposed to know about that spot."

"Ron, every girl in Gryffindor tower knew about that spot. It's a Weasley family trait." He shook his head and left the room.

"Inevitably," Hermione sighed. "The one time I need him to be predictable he throws me a curve." Lavender laughed, but stopped when she felt small, cool hands on her legs. She smiled, gone was the shy, timid girl that she had taught to kiss so many years ago. She had been replaced by a woman that was confident and savvy, not to mention dead sexy. Hermione's eyes were filled with lust as she pulled Lavender into a prone position. She felt a tongue tease over a nipple. She returned the favor to the nipple above her. There was a soft sigh in response.

As much as she wanted to enjoy this and take her time, Hermione wasn't giving her much chance. The lithe woman slithered over her body, trailing kisses over her stomach and into her bush. She laid her head back and sighed as a tongue swept over her. She brought her knees up and spread her legs wide. She let out a surprised gasp as Hermione's tongue opened her folds and sought her clit. "Slow down dear. Like this."

She raised up her head and kissed the inside of Hermione's thigh. She placed several more kisses that approached her target, but she passed over it without any special attention and kissed her way down the other thigh. She began tracing figure eights with her tongue back along the path she had just kissed. Her lover let out a pleasant moan and began to lightly tease her lips with a slow, wet tongue. "Yes, just like that. Take your time. Do what you like to have done."

Lavender would have liked to have a one on one session, just so that they could a get a feel for each other, but Hermione had been adamant about not doing that. It struck Lavender as oddthat they could be so devoted to each other and yet still do things like threesomes. Usually, such monogamy didn't go hand in hand with sexual adventurism, but then Hermione and Ron had been a couple that defied convention for a long time.

With a little prompting, Hermione fell into a rhythm that Lavender liked very much. She would suck on her lips, kiss around them, run a tongue over them and inside her, and then slide up though her folds until Hermione’s tongue pressed against her clit. There it would tease, and press, and flick. Then the whole process would reverse itself. Lavender luxuriated in this. She had to admit she missed this part of swinging. Nobody ate pussy like another woman. Men suffered from too short an attention span to really do a great job of it.

Once she had gotten used to the rise and fall of her lover's tempo and intensity, she moved to return the favor. She placed her hands on the other woman's hips and pulled herself up. She ran her tongue along the folds of the opening before her. Hermione's cheeks were spread wide and her lips gapped open just a bit. Lavender grinned to herself, wondering if Hermione had ever experienced what she was about to do to her. She ran a tongue around the perimeter of her folds again, but this time she brought her tongue up higher and rimmed the other girl. She wasn't disappointed.

"Whoa, what was that?" Hermione exclaimed as she rocked forward.

"Did you like it?"

"I, I don't know." She sounded nervous. "It surprised me too much." Lavender pulled her backwards again.

"I'm going to do it again. Relax, feel it. Tell me if you like it." She ran her tongue over and around the sensitive, puckered skin. When she blew across it, Hermione shivered. She was panting. "Like that, did you?"

"I, I think so, but it just, I just can't get over, you know."

"It's okay dear, it's not for everyone." Lavender lowered herself back down and focused her tongue on the pussy before her. She liked the way Hermione moaned. She made an awful lot of noise, but it wasn't faked or forced. She had never really had to be quiet though either. Lavender, on the other hand, had to learn very quickly to be quiet so as not to disturb her dorm-mates or her parents. It had become habit to stifle her moans and cries of ecstasy. Hermione suffered from no such handicap.

She was beginning to wonder what could possibly be taking Ron so long. She thought about saying something, then Hermione sucked her clit into her mouth and Lavender let out a loud moan that she couldn't have stopped if she’d wanted to. Her head flopped back onto the bed and she gave into the feeling that was coursing through her. Her lover was a very quick study and had an excellent, if slightly unusual, technique. She raised her hips and let Hermione's mouth wrap around her quim before she came with a shudder and a cry.

When she opened her eyes again, she was looking at the door. Silhouetted in the doorway was a tall form, slowly stroking his erect penis. Lavender motioned him over. He walked over slowly, the bottle of champagne still in his other hand. Lavender returned her focus to the quivering sexpot above her. She drew Hermione's swollen lips into her mouth one at a time. Then she attacked with her tongue. One thing she had learned from sleeping with men was how to push an orgasm. She preferred the longer, more luxurious time spent, but Ron was starting to look a little impatient as he watched her intently.

Lavender pressed her tongue to Hermione's clit and started flicking back and forth over it. It didn't take long until Hermione was calling out, thrashing her head back and forth as she screamed into Lavender's crotch. With a controlled, deliberate move, Lavender indicated to Ron that she wanted him to pour the champagne down the crack of Hermione's ass, so that it would trickle into her mouth.

"Hyah!" Hermione screamed as the cold champagne poured down over her. Lavender mashed her tongue against her screaming lover's clit and rubbed it with force as the liquid spilled into her open mouth. Then the flow stopped. Ron leaned over and applied his own lips and teeth to Hermione's bum as he slid a finger into her. Apparently, the multiple sensations were more than she could handle and she began to cry out. She came in a flood of juices that, in Lavender’s opinion, mixed very well with champagne.

Hermione rolled off of her after several seconds. Lavender took several deep breaths and started to sit up. Before she could move though, she felt lips crushing against her own. She understood now what Hermione's sly smiles had meant when they were in school. Ron was an amazing kisser. He kissed without mercy, his tongue seemed to be everywhere at once and his lips were powerful. She had read about men who kissed like this, usually in trashy romance novels. They were usually pirates, or adventurers, or the bad guy or something like that. They weren't Quidditch team managers, and never the husband of your school friend.

She felt Hermione's warm flesh pressing against the two of them.  For a moment she had forgotten it wasn't just her and this amazing set of lips. Ron shifted over and she felt Hermione's lips and tongue intrude into the amazing kiss. Now that she could breathe again though, she kissed back with vigor. Her tongue would slide from Ron's mouth to Hermione's, and then the two of them would take turns sliding down to kiss at her neck, or her ears, or her breasts. She tried to do the same, but one of them was always claiming her lips, not that this was a bad thing. Finally, Ron pulled away.

"Honey," Lavender heard the sound of a smacking, wet kiss. "The only thing better than tasting you is tasting you on another woman." Lavender opened her eyes, sure she was going to see Ron smacked for that one. She would have belted Seamus, and they had been confirmed swingers. She found the two of them deep in a kiss though, Hermione’s hands running through his hair as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

Lavender sighed and traced slow fingers over their skin. Oh, to be kissed like that again. She couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed like that: deeply, passionately, with longing and desire. As well as Ron had kissed her, she knew she wasn't getting the full effect. Finally, when she'd had enough, she coughed loudly and Ron and Hermione broke apart with a bit of embarrassment. "I'd tell you two to get a room, but we're already here."

*

Ron chuckled at Lavender's joke; it was kind of funny. It was also a little ironic, considering how many times she had said it when they were all younger. She and Harry were like a broken record sometimes, "Get a room. People are trying not to be sick here. Oh God, not again." He stopped laughing though and looked down at the naked form of Lavender for the first time that night. She was very sexy. His wife had a tight, compact body; but Lavender's was rounder, softer, and fuller. She was like Botticelli's 'Venus' with blonde hair and large breasts.

She shifted under his gaze and gave him a slight smile. "Like what you see?" He did, very much, thank you. He was also very conscious of the fact that he was still holding his wife, whilst lusting after the body spread out below him. He looked Hermione in the eye and nodded toward Lavender. She seemed to consider him for a long moment, as though trying to decide whether she was really going to share him. She had said when they first discussed this that she didn't want to share, but Ron hoped she'd be more willing. What's good for the goose, and all that.

Hermione reached down and ran a finger over Lavender's wet slit, making the other woman sigh pleasantly. She stuck the finger in her mouth and sucked on it. His eyes were transfixed; his wife was such a sex kitten. "She's ready for you," she said in a husky whisper. Ron smiled like a wolf finding a solitary lamb. He kissed his wife again, then stretched himself out over the top of Lavender.

He lowered his head slowly, and his lips claimed hers. She was soft, but her lips pulled at his with phenomenal strength. He slid his tongue forward, this time though she sucked it in and caught it lightly between her teeth. He pushed farther into her mouth as he lowered the rest of his body down on to her. Her breasts pushed against him and he felt her legs come up outside his own. They wrapped around his and squeezed just a bit.

He moved his head lower and kissed her neck. She rolled her head to the side to give him greater access, but he was looking for a better response than that. He kissed his way along her neck looking for that one spot. Hermione's was just below the ear, so he started there. On Lavender, he found it at the base of her neck just above the collarbone, near the front. When he wrapped his lips around it and sucked, she arched underneath him and pulled him down as she let out a mighty "Ohhhh!"

Ron continued to work the spot, not releasing his grip as he nibbled and licked and sucked. He raised his hips just a bit, and felt a delicate hand slide along his length from behind. The hand stroked just a bit as it rubbed the head of his cock against his target. The legs wrapped around his own pulled up higher and wrapped around his waist. Now that she was fully ready for him, he thrust his hips forward into her. She moaned out again as he slid all the way into her.

Lavender's hands slid around his back and her nails grazed over him lightly, as he took long, deep strokes into her. He went for the spot on her neck again, and this time she all but lifted herself up off the bed trying to pull him closer. He released her neck and pushed himself up. Hermione nudged into the space he had created between himself and Lavender and drew one of Lavender's long, stiff nipples into her mouth.

Ron still couldn't get over how sexy it was to see his wife pleasing another woman. He lost his rhythm as Lavender moaned and pulled Hermione to her breast. Ron pushed himself into a fully upright position and took hold of Lavender's ankles. Her legs were spread in a great 'V' now and he began to take long strokes into her.

"Put a pillow under my arse," Lavender said between pants. He reached over, grabbed one and stuffed it up under the small of her back. His strokes were long and she moaned with every one now. He shifted forward so that he could drive deeper. When he did he was rewarded with a gasp, a small cry, and a shouted "yes!" He began to take faster strokes now, but made sure he pushed far enough forward on each one that she gave that small cry.

After a few minutes of this, Hermione shifted positions and straddled Lavender's face. Ron let out a groan of excitement and appreciation. He watched his wife lean back just a bit and spread her folds open so that her clit was exposed. He was trying to figure out how he could get a finger on it while still keeping Lavender spread when he saw a tongue slither up and press against it. He shouted again and started pounding Lavender even harder and faster.

This didn't last long though, as Hermione leaned forward and reached up to pull Ron's mouth to hers. He went willingly and his wife's mouth pulled on his own, kissing greedily as he tried to maintain a good rhythm of motion into Lavender. "I want you to fuck me from behind," she said into his mouth as she kissed him.

"That would be my pleasure," Ron said, "but what is she going to say about that?"

"Doesn't matter.  My bed, my husband, my rules," she whispered into his ear before biting him. Ron slid out of Lavender;a development that she seemed most displeased about. Hermione lifted up off of her, turned around, and slid down between Lavender's legs. "Is this what you wanted, honey?" she asked as she lifted up her hips and wriggled her arse at him. As he watched, she brought Lavender's legs up and wrapped her mouth around the other girl's pussy.

"Oh my God, that is sexy!" he said as he got behind his wife and slid into her with a long, hard stroke.

"Ah, take it easy there cowboy," Lavender said. "You're not trying to drive her skull into me. Take long, easy strokes so that she can do what she does so... yes! Just like that Hermione. Just. Like. That." Ron took a slow stoke into his wife. She moaned, causing Lavender to moan as well. Ron found a speed that everyone liked. It was just fast enough that Hermione was moaning with every stroke he made, but not so fast that she couldn't make Lavender moan and writhe under her mouth.

Within minutes, Lavender was crying out that she was coming. Ron nestled his hips up against his wife's and ground against her so that she could concentrate strictly on making their other lover orgasm. Finally, Lavender squirmed away from Hermione's mouth, unable to take the exquisite torture anymore. "Does it always taste that good?" Hermione asked. Ron reached down and pulled her upright, his cock almost, but not completely, sliding out of her as he did.

"Let me find out," he replied with a devilish grin. He pulled his wife's back against his chest and leaned forward so that he could kiss her deeply. His arms wrapped around her and groped her as they made out. "Yes, it does," he said when they finally broke apart again. "You're turn now."

"My thoughts exactly," Lavender concurred, sliding back down the bed. Ron took hold of her thighs and pulled her over to him. Her ankles were up on his shoulders. He looked down at her and grinned. She gave him an inquiring look. He lifted her hips up with one hand and guided himself to her entrance with his other. She made a contented little sigh as his head poked in. He glanced at his wife, who was watching him with a look that could almost be called impatience.

He looked down at Lavender again, and slid home in one long stroke. Ron was pleased by her reaction, an open mouthed silent scream that ended in a squeak. He pulled back and did it again. Her breath started coming in labored gasps and every exhale sounded like "oh." He loved this position with his wife, she screamed her loudest when he bent her in half with her legs trapped under his chest.

However, if it was good with his wife, it was nothing short of amazing with Lavender. Lavender's thighs were thicker and her arse a little more padded. As Ron began stroking in and out of her faster and harder, her body gave him something to push against without stabbing him for his efforts. Their bodies were slapping together loudly; Ron was pushing himself to see how deep he could get inside her. With every forward thrust she let out a small cry.

Then he was facing his wife as she straddled Lavender's face. "Other way," he heard Lavender say. Hermione leaned forward and gave him a wet kiss, then complied. He could see Lavender's hands gliding up and over Hermione's body. Both women seemed to be enjoying each other immensely, but Lavender continued to buck her hips against Ron. He gave as good as he got though, and started pounding her hard and fast, using his wife’s hips for leverage. Lavender accidentally ‘kicked’ Hermione a couple of times, and Ron had hold back on his thrusts to avoid doing it again.

Lavender didn't seem particularly pleased with this idea though. She pulled Hermione forward so that she was bent over, though never stopped licking. Ron was so caught up in watching Lavender's tongue play over his wife's pussy that he actually lost track of what he was doing. "Don't stop now loverboy," Lavender said. Ron cleared his head, and slid into her with a slap of skin on skin. "Oh yes, like that."

He watched as Lavender's hands raked and caressed his wife's thighs and buttocks. She dragged her nails through the gap between the globes of Hermione's arse. He watched with amazement as the muscle in the center puckered in, pushed out, and puckered in again. His wife let out a soft moan. "Do that again," Ron said. Lavender slowly pulled her index fingers back along the trail and tickled lightly.

"Oo, oh yes." Hermione said in a low voice, strangled as though she was fighting the sensation. One finger stayed there to tickle and tease, while the other dipped down into her pussy. Ron could see that the finger was covered with juices. Ron watched as she smeared them around the flexing sphincter, then pushed in just a bit. Hermione shrieked and moaned.

That was the trigger that Ron's body couldn't deny, he was going to cum, and soon. He adjusted his hands on Hermione's hips; then he started pounding in and out of Lavender. She let out a string of strangled gasps and screams, Ron could tell she was holding back. That was one thing that he just couldn't have. He redoubled his efforts, pushing his toes hard into the mattress. "Scream for me Lavender, let me hear you," he growled. He pushed with everything he had.

"Aieeeee!" was her vocal response as her body went taut beneath him. It was all he needed. His eyes scrunched shut and he shot deep inside her with a loud groan. After several long seconds he finally reclaimed conscious control of his body. Lavender still had her hands on Hermione's arse, kneading the muscles there and lightly scratching the skin.

Without pulling out, since he still had some life in the old boy yet, he pushed himself up a bit and pulled Lavender's legs out so that she could lay them along his legs, and squeeze his thighs. He leaned forward. His wife was moaning and groaning. He could tell by the tone that she was both very excited and very frustrated. Lavender was trying to pull out of where she was, but Ron placed a finger on her chin. "Give her your best, Lav. We're gonna make her peel the paint off the walls."

"Oh really," came his wife's voice. "Oh, oh, oh, Oh God!" Ron smiled in his mind. He had no idea what Lavender was doing with her tongue, but he knew she had a finger inside her. He knew this because he did also. However, the bulk of his attention was focused on his tongue and mouth as he swirled his tongue over his wife's anus. He pushed against it as it opened and closed. She started making a lot of noise when he closed his lips around it.

He wasn't quite sure what he should be doing or how he should be doing it, but he knew that his wife was enjoying it. This excited him; it had been a while since they had discovered something new that just the two of them could do. He blew across the wet skin and she shivered as the skin of her bum puckered up in gooseflesh. He moved in again and kissed her hard, then stabbed his tongue forward and swirled it around again. Now that he felt he had a handle on the technique, he began working the finger that was inside her pussy as well.

Hermione began to call out, begging them not to stop. Ron pushed a second finger into her, now that Lavender had removed hers. He felt her clench around his fingers. He shoved his pointed tongue hard against her sphincter and she screamed. Her orgasm was long, loud, and wet. He didn't let up though, and apparently neither did Lavender. Soon she was squirming and trying to get away from their tongues and fingers. It wasn't that easy though; they each had a free hand to hold her in place. They finally relented when she rolled over and curled up against the brass headboard.

Ron leaned down and bestowed a quick kiss on Lavender, then pulled out of her and crawled over to his wife. He leaned down and kissed her. Slowly, she uncurled and wrapped herself around him. He felt Lavender's warm, lush body push up against his back. The girls were settling down, he could feel it, Hermione's breathing was already slow and regular. Lavender's kisses on his shoulder were getting softer and farther between. "Either of you girls hungry?" Lavender's response was a simple, 'huh?'

"No you aren't," his wife mumbled. "You're staying here to cuddle with me." Lavender made a noise of indignation. "Us. Whatever." Ron grinned; his wife could be so cute sometimes. "If you're craving chocolate then there's some in the drawer of my nightstand." He was way beyond chocolate, he needed a cheeseburger- with bacon, and maybe chili. She kissed him lightly. "Why don't you be a good boy and tuck us girls in."

"Okay dear." Ron decided he wouldn't say anything about the fact that it was just barely nine o'clock on a Friday night. He fluffed the covers over them, gave them each a kiss and prepared to head for the kitchen. He was going to have a cheeseburger, probably two. Hopefully the girls would be ready to get up when he got back.

"Happy Birthday, honey," the girls both said. They giggled sleepily. Lavender rolled over and cuddled up next to his wife, her hand covering Hermione’s tangle of soft hairs. Then again, he could eat later.

\-------------------

It was a red-letter day at the Burrow as they celebrated Ron's birthday. Almost everyone had managed to make it home. Ron was sitting at the head of the massive picnic table that had been set up; the place normally given to his father. Percy had just finished leading everyone through a rousing round of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" that had been punctuated by a host of rude remarks and small explosions. Cake was being served and people were wandering around and talking.

"Can I give a keess to ze birsday boy?" came a voice from behind him. He spun around to see a short, thin woman with long sheets of silvery blonde hair. She smiled at him and he felt his knees turn to water.

"Fleur?" he said, dumbstruck.

"Hallo again, Ronald. Eet haz been some time, no?"

‘Breathe,’ Ron told himself. "Yes it has, ten years I think. I'm surprised you remember me. Who are you here with?" He began to fidget with his wedding ring, as was his habit when he was nervous. He hoped that Fleur would catch the implied hint.

"Bill invited me to come wis him. We have been seeing each ozzer for a while now."

"Lucky dog," he said before he could stop himself. She blushed a slight pink in her cheeks. Ron was shocked; the Fleur he remembered was way too cool to blush. "Sorry."

"It eez of no moment. You are still very sweet." She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down slightly. She stood on tiptoe and placed light kisses on each of his cheeks.

"Ron."

‘Shit!’ Ron mentally cursed the fates. His wife did not sound happy. He wondered how it was she always managed to appear at just that moment when something innocent like a 'Hi, how are you?' could be construed as something nefarious. "Hi, honey." His voice cracked. "You remember Fleur?"

"Pleasure." Ron winced; he knew he was so dead.

"Fleur, this is my wife, Hermione Weasley."

"Yes, I remember. Last time I saw you, you were wis Viktor Krum, no?"

"I traded up," Hermione said in a very cold tone, as she placed a possessive hand on Ron's arm and closed the space between them.

"Yes, you did." Fleur shot a very knowing smile at Hermione. "Could you please introduce me to ze ozzer wives? I don't know any of zem, and Bill seems to haf abandoned me for ze moment."

"Other wives?" Hermione asked with a questioning look. Fleur held out her hand like she was letting them in on a great secret. She was wearing an intricate gold band with a beautiful marquis cut diamond. Hermione's expression brightened considerably. Ron whistled, this girl was smooth; the ring was very nice too.

"Please don't say anysing," she said in a conspiratorial tone. "I sink Bill is planning on making an announcement later." She slipped off the ring and tucked it in her pocket. Hermione led her away and Ron went to go find Bill.

*

Hermione didn't know whether to hate Fleur, or to admire her. She had been non-plussed by the relatively cold reception she received from the other women. However, her expression had shown that she was not oblivious to it. Then, in a coup de grace that any Roman general would have admired, she asked the perfect questions about how to deal with Molly and the relationship she had with her boys and their wives. Instantly, the rest of the girls had warmed to her and been full of advice and anecdotes. Even Hermione had been pulled in against her preferences, and offered some rather interesting views on mothering the Weasley boys.

"Is zere any reason ze birsday boy should be sleeping during his own party?" Fleur asked, pointing to where Ron was sleeping in the hammock. Angelina's face split into a most wicked grin.

"Girls," she said in a very let's-go-looking-for-trouble kind of voice, "let's go give Ickle Ronniekins his birthday spankings." Alicia, Katie, Ginny, and Hermione giggled in a rather evil way that some might see as cause to call the girls 'witches.' Fleur looked appropriately shocked and Penny sighed, shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"Let me go wake him up first," Hermione said in a conspiratorial tone. She was careful not to make any noise as she approached her sleeping husband. "Honey," she whispered very close to his ear. He made a noise that indicated he had heard her, but was still half-asleep. "Is there a reason you're whipping the weasel in front of the whole family?"

"What!" The hammock spun over and Ron crashed to the ground. Hermione laughed at her husband then tried to smother it. She failed.

"Considering that I was dreaming about my other birthday party," Ron growled out in a low voice, "that wasn't very funny. I could very well have been doing it." Hermione blushed. Then the laughter overcame her again as the other wives joined her.

"Ronnie fall down go boom?" Alicia teased him.

"Ha, ha." Ron sat up and his wife and sister pulled him to his feet. "Thank you sweetie. Yeow!" he yelped as Hermione smacked his bum, hard.

"Two!" Ginny crowed as she smacked him as well. Hermione and Ginny still had hold of him, and they bent him over as Alicia, and then Angelina took their swings. The girls chided Fleur until finally she took a swat on him as well. They cheered, although Fleur rubbed her hand and complained about how bony he was.

"That's because you did it wrong dear," Penny said with authority. "You do it like this." Her hand came down and all the other girls gasped at the loud smack her hand made on him. Ron yelped, this time in pain instead of surprise. "You have to hit them where the meat is," she said as an off-hand remark. "Now, try it again."

Hermione was wondering if Ron was okay as Fleur stepped up behind him. She brought her hand down and Ron gave a satisfying grunt. Hermione leaned over and kissed him, he was such a good sport, and she told him so.

"What are you girls doing?" Molly asked. Ginny and Hermione both blushed and the other girls, except Penny, giggled.

"Birthday spankings," Penny said as though the answer were obvious. "Hermione said he's been needing them." Hermione's jaw dropped in shock; she had said no such thing. As she looked around, the rest of the girls were trying to cover their surprise as well. "Want to take a couple of whacks, Mum? Heaven knows, you probably owe him more than a couple." Molly asked Penny to hold her glass.

"So, what number are we on dears?"

"Seven, Mum."

"Seven huh." She gave him a solid thwack, though it was nowhere near as solid as Penny's had been. "Eight is for the hell you gave me when it was just you, Fred and George after Perce went away to school. Nine is for being such a monster when you were the 'Man in the House' after Fred and George left to go to school." She thought for a moment. "Ten," her hand made a loud smack on his rump, "is for general purposes, though I should probably have let Ginny have that one because you were so horrible to her that year."

Hermione noticed that Ginny was blushing. "He wasn't all that bad, Mum; but I am taking the next one." She reached back and gave Ron a solid smack. "Eleven is the year you left me."

Hermione stood him up and gave him what amounted to a love pat and kissed him. "Twelve is the year you stole my heart." There was a collective 'aww,' and Hermione answered the question of what that moment was. "True love is when a man belches slugs for you. He was so gallant then." She kissed him again. "We won't talk about the fact that it took you another four years to get it right though, will we?" The women all laughed as Ron tried in vain to defend himself.

Penny took thirteen, as punishment for catching her and Percy kissing in the broomshed and then telling everyone about it. Fleur took fourteen, so that she could tease him about asking her to the Yule Ball. Everyone laughed, though Hermione had to force hers just a bit. Angelina took fifteen, so that she could congratulate Ron for having made the house Quidditch team. Alicia took sixteen, so she could remind everyone about the "sweet sixteen" party she and his brothers had organized for him. Ginny took seventeen, because Ron had made such a big deal about teasing her for being "Sweet Sixteen," and then getting Harry to kiss her in front of everyone, making them an official couple.

Eighteen was delivered by Molly, because that was the year he moved out on his own, leaving her without any boys in the house. Penny took number nineteen with special pleasure, because Ron had embarrassed her and Percy at their wedding with the story about catching them kissing in said broom shed. His wife delivered twenty as a deep, sweet kiss because that was the year he had proposed to her. She finished it off with a pinch that she hoped would bruise, like he had given her when she turned twenty-one. Angelina and Alicia delivered the next two, just because. Harry delivered a swift kick in the ass that he counted as number twenty-four; Fred and George thought that was a marvelous idea and followed suit. Katie took a shot since she hadn’t had a turn yet. Finally, for number twenty-eight, all the women dropped a simultaneous smack onto him as his father and brothers stood around cheering them on.

Lastly, each of the girls gave him a kiss and wished him well for the coming year. His response was only a wish that he might be able to sit down some time in the next six months without being reminded of their well wishes. Everyone laughed and someone pressed a drink into his hand for a toast. He was having such a good time that he forgot to ask where it had come from. Unfortunately, it had come from Fred and George's private stash, but even he laughed about it once he was back to normal again.

 


	7. Chapter 7- Revelations

_Chapter 7- Revelations_

 

Angelina took a moment to re-orient herself after Apparating from her office.  Katie’s note had said to come immediately; so she had dropped everything and rushed over, half expecting to find MLES pawing through or confiscating their stock.  However; a quick look around the store-room and a glance down to the sales floor showed no signs of trouble.  Perplexed, she made her way down the back stairs and into the office of Katie Jordan, her longtime friend, sister-in-law, business associate, and fuck buddy.  Katie sprang from the chaise and hustled Angelina into the room.  The door clicked shut and locked; Angelina heard Katie cast an anti-listening charm.

 

“What’s gotten into her?” Angelina asked her other sister-in-law, Alicia, referring to Katie.  A shrug was Alicia’s only response as she slid over to make room for Angelina on the couch.

 

“You’ll never believe who was just in here!” Katie exclaimed.  

 

Angelina gave her younger friend a scrutinizing stare.  Katie was bouncing on her toes, her hands clasped behind her back.  Angelina considered for a long moment the most unlikely candidate she could come up with.  “Molly,” was her off-hand response.  She felt Alicia shudder next to her as Katie stopped bobbing.

 

“Ewww!” Katie responded, her face transforming from glee to revulsion.

 

Now it was Angelina’s turn to smile.  “Thank Merlin’s ghost for that.  I don’t think I need those kind of images, nor would I ever be able to face my mother-in-law again.”  The other two women nodded in agreement.  “So, who was it?”

 

Katie’s response was to pull out a longish-medium length dildo of reasonable girth and slap it down on the coffee table.

 

“Ron?” Angelina speculated.  “Not a big deal, he’s been in here before.”  However, Katie was looking even more excited and secretive now.

 

“Hermione!” Alicia exclaimed in disbelief.  

 

“And you’ll never believe who she was with,” Katie replied with a knowing nod.  After a dramatic pause she leaned forward and whispered, “Lavender Finnigan.  Here’s the best part; I overheard her say to Hermione, ‘so what am I in for tonight’ and Hermione looks at the collection of dildos and picks up ‘The Little Brother’.”

 

Angelina sat back as Alicia gasped and leaned forward.  “You don’t think…” Alicia stammered.

 

“I do,” Angelina said sagely.  “I didn’t think she’d go through with it.”  

 

“Go through with what?” Katie asked as she collapsed on to her chaise, reclining against its sloped back. 

 

Angelina had the full attention of the other two now.  She stretched out and propped her feet up on the coffee table.  “Our little brother and his wife have been branching out lately.”  The expression of the other two seemed to be caught between disbelief and excitement.  “I wonder if she,” she said, and paused to tap the nail of her index finger against her front teeth.  “Yes,” she answered herself, sitting forward.

 

“What,” Katie and Alicia asked in unison.

 

“I think it’s time to bring the younger siblings into the group.  The twins’ birthday is in a month.  That should be the perfect opportunity.”

 

“I don’t know,” Katie replied.  “It’s a long way from a three-way with your school room-mate to an orgy with your in-laws.  I don’t think Hermione’s that broad-minded yet.”

 

“And I’m not so sure that Ron would willingly share his wife with his brothers,” Alicia added.

 

“Oh ye of little faith,” Angelina chided with a smile.  “Don’t you remember the last party?  Hermione didn’t balk once at a dare; including trading underwear with Fred in a cupboard, and a small one at that.”  She grinned wickedly at the other two.  “Fred says she has very soft hands.”  She gave a satisfied smirk at the other girls’ gasps.  “All she needs is a few glasses of wine to get her started.”

 

“And Ron?” Alicia prompted again.

 

“Even easier,” Angelina replied with a wicked grin.  “We’ll just have to invite Bill and Fleur.”  She took in the doubtful looks of her sisters-in-law.  “She’s French, from Paris.  We’ll make it sound very chic and urbane.”  With a sudden flash of insight she leaned forward.  “We’ll make it a costume ball, a masquerade if you will.”

 

All three girls were getting excited now.  “We’ll have a costume selection at our place next Friday,” Katie supplied.  “Wine, costumes, lingerie…”

 

Angelina noticed that Katie’s thighs were squeezed tightly together and flexing.  She could almost smell Katie’s musky scent.  She licked her lips and swallowed.  She noticed Alicia had noticed as well.  “I think,” Angelina whispered conspiratorially, “that we should invite Harry and Ginny, too.”  She smiled with satisfaction as Katie’s eyes got wide then closed again in dreamy expectation.

 

“But who will Ginny…” Alicia trailed off.

 

“Lee will be there, and so will Harry.”  Angelina gave Alicia a hard stare and nodded towards Katie, who now had her hand between her thighs as they flexed.  “And of course, all of us girls; Ginny won’t be lonely or bored.”

 

Angelina got up and walked around behind Katie while directing Alicia to kneel on the floor in front of her.  “Tell me Katie,” Angelina whispered, her breath blowing warm across her ear, “would you like to do that?  Would you like to shag your little-sister-in-law?”  Katie moaned an affirmation, then whimpered as Alicia reached up and tweaked the nipple poking against her shirt.  “Maybe you’d like to look down and see her red hair spilling over your lap while she licks your hot cunt.”

 

“Ohhh,” was the moaned response as Angelina slid her hands down the inside of Katie’s shirtand squeezed her breasts.  Katie began to pant as she lifted her hips so that Alicia could strip her naked from the waist down.  Alicia teased her unmercifully, licking the insides of her thighs, barely kissing the mound of her pussy, licking at the bare skin.  Angelina was no kinder as she teased at kissing the young vixen, dragging nails lightly over her abdomen and flanks, catching all those little ticklish spots that turned her friend on so much.  Katie settled even deeper into the chaise, so that she was almost laying down.

 

Angelina had never been able to resist Katie when she was like this: half-naked, panting and whimpering, needing nothing so bad but for someone to give her just a little satisfaction.  She dropped her knickers and hiked up her skirt.  “Is this what you want?” Angelina asked as she stepped over the edge of the chaise and settled her crotch against Katie’s mouth.  Instantly the other girl’s tongue sprang to action and began licking the dark outer lips of Angelina’s pussy.  She purred with delight as the tongue teased its way into her.  As though acting by proxy, Angelina reached out and guided Alicia’s face deep into Katie’s crotch.   The intense whimper of pleasure made Angelina’s body hum.  She loved the way the Katie licked pussy, she had yet to find her equal.  

 

Angelina stood there for a couple of minutes, slowly rotating her hips over Katie’s mouth while watching Alicia’s tongue swirl over the clit just inches in front of her.  “Mind if I try some of that?”  

 

Alicia looked up and smiled.  “Be my guest.”  She pushed Katie’s knees up and out, giving Angelina easy access to the full opening.

 

“Thanks, sis.”  Angelina leaned in and gave Alicia a sumptuous kiss.  Almost reluctantly, she broke away and leaned down to kiss Katie.  She had a new decoration; a gold ring pierced her clit and dangled like some kind of obscene pirate’s accoutrement.  She would just have to try it out.  With just a few of swirls of her tongue she teased Katie’s clit into something that resembled a small erection, then she sucked it between her lips.  Katie’s scream seemed to travel all the way through her body and out her own mouth.  With a little careful maneuvering Alicia licked and teased and gently pulled at the lips before her until finally Katie begged them for mercy.  The final spasms and whimpers of Katie’s orgasm triggered Angelina’s own, which Alicia seemed only too happy suck the screams from as she crushed their lips together.

 

Angelina watched, curious, as Alicia stood, brushed her knees off, and put her jacket back on.  “Done so soon?”

 

“I need to get back to work.  Besides,” she gave Angelina a wicked smile, “I’m saving it for later.  I’ve been teasing George mercilessly for the last few days, but I won’t let him do anything about it.  I think tonight I’ll take advantage of him.”

 

“Naughty girl.”

 

“I may even borrow Fred if you don’t need him.”

 

“Are you asking?”

 

“Do you mind?”

 

“Nah, I may be pretty tired by the time you get home.  I haven’t had any time with Katie since before Christmas.”

 

“Thanks.  Have a good time.”  Alicia reached down and picked up the dildo off the table and laid it down between Katie’s open thighs.  “You may need this later,” she said with a knowing smile.  Angelina barely noticed Alicia leaving, as she turned and pulled Katie into her arms for a long, deep kiss.

 

\------------------

 

"Damn," Hermione said as she kicked the table.  The room around her was quiet, despite the number of people gathered in the plush room. "I can't believe Elizabeth beat Maureen to the snitch."  The fact that the season was over for Ron was little comfort.  Yes, she would be glad to have her husband on weekends again, but the Cannons had trained hard this year and come close.  Weekend after next the playoffs would start without them for the one hundred twenty-third season in a row.  Maybe next year. 

 

"I'm sorry Hermione," Ginny said.  "For what it's worth, you'll have your husband home weekend after next."

 

"So will you," Hermione replied.  "This means Puddlemere has been mathematically eliminated."

 

"Damn," Ginny swore and kicked the table.

 

"Cor, mates, she's right."  Lee slumped down in his seat.  "This is a sad day, Hermione knew more about the season ending standings than I did."

 

"Corrupted her right proper, we have," piped in George.

 

"Can it George," snapped Angelina.  "Hermione's a proper Quidditch wife, of course she knew how her husband's team was doing."  She looked to Alicia who gave her a near imperceptible nod.  “Why don’t you make yourself useful and pop down to the refreshment stand and get me some cotton candy, I’m sure Alicia would like some, too.  Oh, and a ginger-pumpkin slushee.  Take Fred with you to help you carry it back.”

 

“Oo, ginger-pumpkin slushees,” Ginny cooed.  “That sounds yummy.”  She turned to Harry and batted her eyelashes.  “Please,” she wheedled.  Harry groaned and got up.

 

“Harry can get it all, then,” George quipped, settling back into his seat.

 

“Does he look like he has six arms?” Angelina shot at him.  Hermione smiled to herself as she watched the exchange.  She had often wondered how the twins, Lee **.** and their wives all lived in one house and worked together without strangling each other.  “As a matter of fact why don’t you take all your brothers and bring back a side of roasted water buffalo or something.  I’m getting hungry.”  George scowled at her and turned to the door, grumbling something to Fred as he passed him.  They scooped up Charlie and Harry on their way out.

 

“Lee, what are you still doing here?”

 

“Well, you said brothers, and, right, I’ll just…”  Lee scampered out the door behind the exiting gaggle of red-headed men.

 

Fleur stood and began pulling her cloak on.  “Perhaps Bill and I should be going.”

 

“Actually,” Angelina said, all traces of irritation and rancor gone from her tone.  “Fleur, would you stay for a bit?  There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.”  She gave Bill a wink.  “It’s girl stuff, you don’t want to be here anyway.  Would you mind making sure your younger brothers don’t spend too long in the pub?”  Bill gave a snort of laughter and shook his head before leaving the room.

 

Angelina watched the door for a full ten seconds after Bill left, while Alicia moved down to the front of the box and glanced over the front edge before closing the windows.

 

Angelina picked up a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass.  “Have another glass, girls, we’ve a while before the boys return.”  She waited while everyone poured.  “First, I would like to propose a toast to all of us for surviving another season and keeping our men on track.  To the Wicked Weasley Witches Coven, long may we share our frustration and freckly family.”  A general chorus of ‘here, here,’ went up around the room.  “Now, I have a proposition for you.”

 

“You’re propositioning me?” Ginny said with mock innocence.  Everyone was distracted when Katie began to choke on her wine.  After a moment she said she was fine and the floor was ceded back to Angelina.

 

“As you girls know, Fred, George, and Lee all have birthdays coming up in a couple of weeks.  This is usually a pretty big to do.  This year the boys will be thirty, so it should be something really special.”

 

“Shouldn’t we have Molly and Penelope here for this discussion?”  Hermione asked, knowing they were just across the stadium in the Minister’s box.  Katie choked again and decided she’d had enough wine for a while.  Alicia and Angelina looked to be sharing some kind of inside joke.

 

“Not really,” Angelina said with a knowing smile.  “Now normally, we- Katie, Alicia and I; take our husbands out and paint the town red for their birthdays.  It’s gotten to be something of an event in certain circles.”  She cleared her throat self-consciously.  “Last year we spent a pretty considerable sum of money keeping some of the more sordid details out of the paper.  Percy would just have a fit, and Molly would have died of embarrassment; probably never would have spoken to any of us again.  And we all know how much our husbands value their mother’s good opinion, despite what they may say to the contrary.”  

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Hermione said, surprising herself.  Glasses were tipped all around in general agreement.  She wondered idly what they had done, but was glad the file had never crossed her desk.  

 

“So, this year we thought we’d scale it down a bit,” Alicia took over.  “It will still be a party to remember, but we’d like to restrict it to a more select group.”

 

“What kind of party are we talking about here?” Ginny inquired.

 

“It will be a party in two stages.  One for general celebration, and one for the more adventurous members of the family.”  Angelina stretched out her legs and propped them up on the chair in front of her.  “Stage one will take place at the shop.  It’ll be open to the general public.  We’ll have the usual fare- drinks, refreshments, games, music, dancing in the streets.  Pretty much we’ll take over the block and throw a big party.  We should get a pretty good turnout this year, the twins’ birthday falls on a Sunday.  We figure the bobbies will show up about ten to shut us down.  That’s when the real fun starts.”

 

“Oh,” Ginny interrupted.  “Then we could move it over to the Erumpent and Dragon, it’s pretty close to the shop.  That place is always a party.”

 

“An intriguing idea,” Katie piped in, “but I think we might get arrested if we move the party there.  What do you think Alicia?”

 

“Definitely; arrested if we’re lucky.  That’s of course assuming they’ll let you back in.”  Alicia took a drink of her wine to avoid answering any more questions.

 

“Actually,” Angelina spoke up again, “from there we take it back to the cabin in Anglesey for a, uh…”  She waved her wine glass around as though searching for the word she wanted.

 

“A, uh… Quidditch party,” Alicia said helpfully.

 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to pass” Hermione said.  “I’m no good on a broomstick.  I can’t imagine doing it while inebriated.”

 

“You might be surprised what you can do after an evening of dancing and drinking,” Angelina replied.  Hermione was sure that Angelina’s face was about to rupture from the laughter she was holding in.  She cleared her throat.  “And I’m sure the broomsticks won’t be a problem either.  This is a different version of Quidditch, it’s Co-Ed Naked.”

 

“Grab your snitch and go,” Ginny laughed, then sputtered to a stop.  “This is… Quidditch in the bedroom, isn’t it.”  Angelina raised an eyebrow in agreement.  “With teams?”

 

“More like a free-for-all,” Alicia added helpfully.

 

Hermione had to make an effort to close her mouth.  She was pretty sure she had just been invited to an orgy; she really wasn’t quite sure how one reacted to that kind of invitation.  After all, good-girls raised in Oxfordshire didn’t go to orgies.  Of course, good-girls from Oxfordshire didn’t do the dance of seven veils and have threesomes with their school friends either. An orgy though; not to mention with her family- well in-laws anyway.  On the upside though, many of the boys had the same good looks and broad shoulders of her husband.  This led her down the path of wondering how else they might be similar, and some very interesting thoughts began to invade her mind.  She had always found Bill to be very attractive in a roguish way, to say nothing of what he did to a pair of tight jeans.

 

Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts that movement of a chair next to her made her jump.  “You okay?” Ginny asked as she sat down next to her and leaned in close.

 

“Yeah, you just startled me.”  She hadn’t realized until now just how much cleavage Ginny was showing.  She tore her eyes away and looked up at her face.

 

“So, what do you think?  You and Ron going to go?”

 

“I don’t know,” Hermione answered slowly.  “It just seems kind of…”

 

“Odd?” Ginny offered.  Hermione nodded her agreement.   “I’m going to convince Harry we should go.”

 

“But Ginny-”

 

“I know most of the guys will be my brothers.  Lee will be there though, and mostly I’m going to try something new.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Ginny leaned in closer and whispered.  “We could, that is if you wanted to, maybe… what we talked about before you and Ron and Harry got together.”  Hermione nodded in understanding.  “This is the perfect opportunity.”  Ginny’s nervous smile made Hermione shiver.  She remembered how pleasant her time with Lavender had been the week before, but she started substituting Ginny’s breasts and lips for Lavender’s and the idea excited her even more.

 

“I… I’d have to talk to Ron first,” Hermione said in a nervous whisper.  “I mean, what would Ron do while you and I… you know.”

 

“Are you kidding,” Ginny teased.  “Alicia, Angelina, Katie, maybe Fleur- he won’t know where to start.”  Hermione frowned at that thought.  “On the other hand, think of the possibilities for you- Bill, Fred and George, me and Harry, not to mention the other girls and Lee.  Imagine Hermione, you could be sandwiched between Bill and Charlie, wouldn’t that be fun?”

 

“I, I just don’t know,” Hermione replied; although she was already trying to figure out how she could bring it up with Ron.  She turned to call Angelina over for a few quiet questions, but she was deep in conversation with Fleur.  She looked around, unsure who else to ask.  Alicia got up and walked over to them.

 

“Everything okay Hermione?” Alicia asked as she sat down next to her.  

 

“I’ve got a couple of questions,” she replied, hoping she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt.

 

“Me too,” Ginny added.

 

Alicia motioned to Hermione.  “Is this… no...  How long has this… been going on?”

 

“Were you going to ask if this is normal?”  Hermione nodded her head, feeling very self-conscious.  “Not in most families, but then the Weasleys have never been _most families_.  As to how long we’ve been doing this- Katie, Angelina, and I have been sleeping with each other and swapping boyfriends since we were probably sixteen.  During our last year at Hogwarts, the other girls in our dorm didn’t come back; so Katie moved in and it was just the three of us.  Things got a little crazy sometimes.”  Alicia turned an eye to Ginny.  “Didn’t they, Gin?”

 

Ginny blushed and laughed a little.  “A little bit.  I still can’t believe the three of you stood there and watched me give Lee a blowjob.”

 

Hermione choked a bit on that.  It seemed Ginny had left out a few fairly important details.

 

“Worked though, didn’t it.  I still think you should have brought Harry up so we could make sure you did okay.”

 

“But then I would have had to share him.”

 

“You’ll have to share him if you bring him to the party.  You are planning on coming, I gather.”  Ginny nodded enthusiastically.  Alicia smiled and turned back to Hermione.  “Any other questions?”

 

“Well, what are the rules?  I mean, do you sleep with just your partner in a room full of people, do we go off by ourselves, do we have to have sex with everyone or anyone who asks?  How do partners get picked?”

 

“Entirely up to you, dear.  Usually when we’re doing this with people who don’t know each other intimately, we play some kind of game and let it go from there.  You can sleep with whomever, where ever you want, and anybody can say no to someone else.  Those rules have to be understood by everybody, up front.  It’s a party, we want to make sure everyone has a good time and wants to come back.”

 

Hermione paused, tapping her finger against her tooth.  “Why this year?  Why not last year, or next year after Bill and Fleur are married, or… Christmas?” Hermione said flippantly, trying to play off her discomfort with the subject.

 

“Angelina said the time was right.  She has a knack for these things so we didn’t question it.”

 

“Oh, okay.”  Hermione didn’t say anything more, but gave Ginny a significant look.  “There wouldn’t be anybody from outside the family there, would there?  Oh god, mum and dad won’t be there, will they?”

 

“No, no, no.  Just the twins, Lee, me, Katie, Angelina, and then if you come.  I don’t know about Bill and Fleur, but it wouldn’t be the first time for Bill, though it would be the first time since he’s been with Fleur.  Charlie will probably show up too, he usually does.  Maybe this year he’ll bring a date.”  Alicia leaned back in her seat and took a drink of her wine.  “So, Hermione, do you want to come?”

 

“I, uh, need to talk to Ron first.”

 

“I understand, but the question I asked was do _you_ want to come.”

 

Hermione tried not to jump when Ginny’s bare foot rubbed up the back of her calf.  She looked at Ginny, just to make sure that it was her foot.  She was wearing a broad, falsely innocent smile and winked at Hermione.  “I, I think I might.”  She looked down at the table, feeling her blush creep up her face.  “I can’t believe I just said that.”

 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Alicia said, taking Hermione’s hand in hers.  “Most people are the first time; especially people who grew up in quiet, respectable families from Oxfordshire.”  Hermione could not miss the emphasis that Alicia placed on the last part.  Suddenly, it dawned on her what Alicia meant.

 

“You’re one of those Spinnets?”  Hermione felt embarrassed about the way she said it even as she blurted it out.  She remembered summer evening garden parties surrounded by adults showing off their highly accomplished children.  She remembered Christmas receptions in a large manor house, decorated with enormous trees and expensive gifts given to the attendees.

 

“My grandfather,” Alicia replied, as though somehow embarrassed by Hermione’s discovery. 

 

“I had no idea.”

 

“Neither did I until I was home at Christmas and met your parents.  Think of all the years I could have been corrupting you.”  The girls all laughed; then Alicia raised Hermione’s hand and kissed it on the fingers.  “Everything will be fine.  If you have any questions, give me a ring.”

 

Ginny grabbed her hands after Alicia left.  “Hermione, this is going to be so much fun.  You have to come.”  She leaned in closer.  “Just think, me, you, and Harry in the big brass bed upstairs.”

 

“Don’t get carried away.  I mean, what if Harry or Ron don’t want to go?  What if I change my mind?”

 

“Please don’t, Hermione.  I can’t tell you how much I want you to say yes.  Don’t you worry about Harry, and if Ron is reluctant, ring me and I’ll help you figure it out.”

 

She had to admit, she had thought about what it would be like to be with Ginny several times over the last few weeks.  She pulled Ginny’s fingers up to her mouth and kissed them lightly.  “I’ll be there, Ginny.  I’ll be there and you can watch me change into my night clothes, and ask me into your bed, and kiss me and touch me, and I’ll kiss you and touch you back.”

 

“Thank you,” Ginny said in a very quiet voice. 

 

\---------------------

 

As Angelina had said and Ginny had suspected, the boys were all in the pub, gathered round a large table and boisterously arguing the outcome of the match with several other patrons.  Harry was gesticulating wildly and slopping beer as he vehemently argued the case that the Cannons problem was not a lack of technical skill, but a lack of confidence in themselves.  Ginny smiled to herself, despite all his assertions to the contrary Harry was still a Chudley fan at heart.  Of course, since Ron had been promoted to Team Manager at the end of the previous season, the entire family had at least taken a passing interest in the Cannons.  ‘Oh well,’ she thought to herself, ‘maybe next year.’

 

She wound her way through the crowd to Harry’s side.  “Are you drunk yet?” she whispered in his ear.

 

“Pleasantly buzzed,” he said with a roguish smile and tipped his Guinness back to swallow a fourth of the glass.

 

“Perfect,” she said with a wicked smile, “just enough to be useful.”  Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  “You have exactly sixty seconds to take me home and fuck me silly.”

 

“Alrighty then,” Harry said with a wide grin.  He tipped his head back and Ginny watched his Adam’s Apple bob up and down as the dark liquid drained from the glass.

 

“Are you sober enough to Apparate?”

 

“I feel like I could do anything.”

 

“No, you’re not.”  She shook her head and laughed.  As if Harry needed to find courage or confidence in the bottom of a pint.  She leaned in close to him and rubbed his crotch through his jeans. “Just my luck, you’d splinch that glorious John Thomas of yours right off; which would be a real shame in its current condition.”  He continued to lengthen and stiffen under her ministrations.  “Grab my arm.”  She ignored the whooping and hollering of Fred and George as they looked at her and realized what she was doing.  With a smile, a flick of the wrist, and a pop **,** Harry and Ginny arrived in their bedroom.

 

Harry stumbled and fell onto the bed.  “So much the better,” Ginny said.  Another flick of her wrist and Harry was naked.  She quickly divested herself of clothing and crawled over Harry.  He grabbed her waist as she pulled even with him.  “Not this time,” she said and pulled away from him.  She straddled his face and grabbed a handful of hair.  “Lick it.”

 

“Are you trying to tell me what to do?”

 

“Yes, I am.  Now, dammit Harry, lick my cunt.”

 

“No.”

 

Ginny almost screamed in frustration; here she was on the verge of a fantasy fulfilling orgasm and Harry was playing games with her.  She decided to give him what he wanted.  “Please, Harry.  Please lick my hot little cunt.”

 

“That’s better, but not very convincing.”  The smile he gave her was wicked and teasing.  He knew exactly how badly she wanted it and he was going to take full advantage of her for it.

 

“Please,” she wheedled, “please let me feel your tongue on my clit.  Please suck on my pussy.  Let me cum for you.”

 

“My, my,” Harry said, as he blew across her damp crotch and made her shiver.  “Somebody is terribly randy, isn’t she?”

 

“Please,” she begged in frustration.

 

“Tell me why.”

 

“Can’t,” she panted as his breath teased her damp, sensitive skin, “can’t think straight, need to cum.  Please Harry, make me cum in your hot mouth.  Please lick my cunt.”

 

Ginny shivered in ecstasy as Harry ran his tongue over the sensitive, bare skin around her pussy.  Despite how much he had teased her and made her beg thus far, he now set about the business of pleasing her.  His tongue pierced her and swirled inside her.  She begged him to keep at it; encouraged him to go deeper, lick harder and faster.  His nose brushed over her clit and she let out a hiss of pleasure.

 

“Is that what you want?” Harry teased her, flicking his tongue over her clit.

 

“Yes!”Ginny was slowly losing her mind.  Ever since Angelina’s invitation all she had been able to think about was getting her pussy licked by her sisters.  Harry attacked her clit, flicking his tongue hard across it, pressing his tongue to it and swirling it around, or sucking it into his mouth and nibbling a bit.  When she had her first orgasm, he held tight to her hips and kept her from moving.  She begged him for mercy as he continued to work over her sensitized clit and swollen pussy.  Finally, after her third hard orgasm, he let her fall to the bed.

 

“Does your pussy feel better now?” he teased as he rolled her onto her back and took hold of her ankles as he crawled between her legs.

 

“Be gentle,” she said, pouting out her bottom lip.

 

“This she says after she threw me on the bed and threatened to suffocate me.”  Harry took hold of his cock and slapped it against her engorged clit several times.  In response her pussy opened a bit and she could feel it getting wet again.  Harry owned her body and soul and she knew it.  She felt every inch of him as he slid into her.  “Tell me why you’re so hot,” Harry commanded after he nestled himself deep inside her.  

 

“Angelina is,” her statement was interrupted by her own moaning as Harry began to stroke slowly in and out of her. 

 

“Is what?”

 

“Is making it possible,” she panted as Harry sped up, “for you to have your fantasy of- fuck, your dick feels huge, of… multiple partners.”

 

“How?” Harry asked, his tone disbelieving as he stopped.

 

For years Harry had wanted to see Ginny with another partner.  He had dreamed of fucking and being fucked by multiple partners.  In the few weeks since his encounter with Ron and Hermione his fantasy had expanded to include both men and women in those partners.  She had long wanted to give him that special treat, but they had always been too afraid to approach anyone about it for fear that their story would get sold to a cheap tabloid or be used to blackmail them later.  

 

Ginny took a deep breath to settle herself and told Harry all about what Angelina had planned.  His eyes twinkled as she told him about her plans to seduce Hermione.  He fairly smoldered as she talked about what it might be like to help him tease and please Katie, who she had long thought he had a secret crush on.  He fucked her silly as she fantasized about what it would be like to have both him and Lee filling her.  When she mentioned the possibility of Harry being stolen away for a quick shag by one of her brothers he went rigid and came deep inside her with a rumbling growl.

 

“I take it you want to go,” she said with a wicked smile after he had recovered his senses.

 

“I take it I’m not the only one,” he grinned back.

 

“We’ll owl Angie after we get out of the shower.”  

 

\----------------

 

Everything was perfect.  There were just enough candles of the right scents to be truly relaxing, Sade was playing softly on the CD player, a bottle of wine chilled in the bucket and a glass had been poured, and the water temperature was perfect.  Angelina dropped her silk robe on the floor and glanced at herself in the mirror.  She told herself she wasn’t vain, not really, but as she looked more carefully she could see what kept men watching her long after it was inappropriate.  Her coffee-with-cream skin was exotic and sexy, and hid those little blemishes that were always the undoing of girls with milk-white skin.  Her breasts were still full and high, but they were starting to show the first signs of sagging, in another year or so she wouldn’t be able to wear t-shirts without a bra.  She hefted them and ran her hands over them, the skin was still smooth and unblemished and her dark nipples still responded quickly to even her casual touch.

 

She sighed as she ran her hands down over her ribs and stomach.  The little bit of roundness she had picked up as her arse had filled out and her hips spread was still there.  It seemed no amount of sit-ups or crunches would ever make it go away.  She had toyed with the idea of surgery or potions, but she was reluctant to take chances with such a fine body over so small a thing.   Her hand continued lower and encountered the first bits of stubble before running into the patch of dense pubic hair she kept for decoration.  She contemplated just shaving it bald tonight, but she was proud of the little ‘FA’ that had taken her half-an-hour in front of the mirror.  She had three weeks until the party, if she shaved it tonight she would have just enough time to grow out something new.  That decision made, she caressed one leg then the other.  The time spent running was still paying off, her legs were firm and smooth.  

 

Last but not least she turned and gazed at her arse in the mirror.  She had never been completely happy with it, she always felt it was just a little too large.  Granted, she didn’t want a scrawny little bony ass like Katie’s or Hermione’s; but she’d always wished for something a little tighter than what she had, maybe more like Alicia’s.  She felt her’s was just a little too big to be appropriate for a thong, and she adored wearing a thong- probably because it drove Fred crazy with lust for her ass when she did.  She rolled her eyes at herself and her vanity as she turned off the light and walked to the tub.

 

She had just gotten comfortable when she heard a creak on the landing outside her room.  There was no knock, so she assumed it must be Fred.  ‘Oh well,’ she thought to herself, ‘so much for a quiet bath.’ 

 

“Post for you, from my little sister,” Fred said as he entered the room and stopped to look around.  “Nice, very seductive.  Were you planning on seducing me tonight?”

 

“That was a quick decision,” Angie replied, ignoring her husband’s other remarks.  She held out her hand for the envelope.  

 

“It’ll cost you,” he said as he licked her palm.

 

“That was gross.”  She dipped her hand in the water and dried it on a small towel beside the tub.

 

“You never complain when I lick you like that during sex.”

 

“That’s different, that’s during sex.”

 

“I thought this was foreplay.”

 

“Not yet, dear.  Now give me the envelope.”  Fred stepped up on the wall of the tub at the opposite end from her.  “Frederick Archibald, if you put that nasty shoe in my bath water I swear by power of Merlin himself I will tie you to the bed and leave you there for a week.”

 

“Oo, baby,” Fred teased, waving his foot above the water.

 

“And I’ll slap a Sucking Sylph on your dick and leave it there for the whole week.”

 

“A week?” Fred cried in horror and snapped his foot back.  “I wouldn’t be able to have sex for at least a month after that!”

 

“Which means you would miss your own party.”

 

“Party?”

 

“Yes, party.  Now, give me the envelope, that’s what it’s about.”  Fred handed her the envelope and began stripping out of his clothes.  She watched him for a moment and laughed at his ridiculous moves.  “It’s a good thing you don’t have to make a living doing that.”

 

“Well, this is the lousiest stripping music I’ve ever heard.”  He started hopping across the room on one foot as he tried to pull his pants off, then finally fell over in the doorway.  Angelina laughed at his antics and slid back down into the water as she opened the envelope.  She smiled and slipped the note back into the envelope, then set it alight over one of the candles beside her.  “I don’t remember inviting you,” she said as her, now naked, husband slipped into the bath.

 

“I don’t remember you telling me I couldn’t.”

 

“You’re incorrigible,” she said as she smiled and chuckled.  Suddenly her expression changed.  “Get your toe out of there!  Pervert.”

 

“But you know how much that turns me on.”

 

“That’s your brother that has the foot fetish.”

 

“No, I’m George.  I have the foot fetish.”

 

“Fred, your dick points the wrong way for you to be George.”

 

“You can’t even see my dick right now.  So how would you know?”

 

“I saw it when you got in.  Besides, that’s just the most obvious difference.  Now, would you kindly remove your big toe from my cunt.  Thank you.”

 

“Spoil my fun.”  He exaggerated a long, droopy frown that made her laugh in spite of him.  “Besides, I might have a foot fetish.  If you let me do that, maybe I’ll develop one.”

 

“Okay, let’s find out.”  She lifted her foot out of the water and pointed her toes at his mouth.  “Suck them.”  He made a face and leaned over just enough to barely kiss the tip of her toes.  “I told you so.  If you were George you’d be sucking the toes of one foot and stroking the other.”  She lowered her foot back into the water.

 

“So, what’s this about a party?” he asked.

 

She moved around until she had Fred’s dick caught between the soles of her feet, and then began to rub a bit.  “Us girls thought it might be a better idea to keep you boys home after last year’s debacle.  We lost four months’ profit in those payoffs and repairs.  But, this is your thirtieth birthday so we had to do something to spice it up.  We decided to invite some new people this year.”

 

“Anybody I know?” Fred asked as he reached below the water to rub her calves.  “By the way, that feels really good.”

 

“I noticed,” she said with a smile.  “Bill and Fleur agreed to come.  Actually, Fleur accepted for both of them.”

 

“Are we talking about the same kind of party here?”

 

“Yes, we are: Roman party, kind typically thrown by Caligula.”  

 

“Nice,” he said with exaggeration as he nodded. 

 

“Ron and Hermione are discussing it.”

 

“Are we talking about the same Ron, my brother, and his wife Hermione, former Head Girl and Lead Prosecutor for the Ministry of Magic?”

 

“The same; I think she is intrigued by the idea.  Ron, I have no idea about but I’m hoping that Fleur will tempt him.”

 

“Interesting, I wonder if the rest of her is as soft as her hands.”

 

“And I just burned Harry and Ginny’s enthusiastic acceptance.”

 

“That’s,” he stopped for a minute and thought, “going to be different.  Did you invite Percy and Penelope, too?”

 

“No.  I have my suspicions about them, but I don’t think they would ever share it with the family.  Percy wouldn’t trust you two to keep the secret.”

 

“You know something about them, don’t you.”

 

“I don’t _know_ anything.”

 

“But you suspect?”

 

“Fred, you know I don’t discuss that side of the business with anyone.”

 

“You realize this is going to drive me crazy.”  The water started to ripple as she moved her feet back and forth.  “That’s not what I was referring to.”  She smiled and gave her best, ‘who, me?’ look; the one she had learned from him.  He shook his head and smiled back.  “This means that George and I will have to curtail certain activities.  I don’t think some of the other siblings would understand or be very accepting of it.”

 

“You’re probably right.  Bill and Charlie won’t care, they already know.  Ron, though, would never understand.  Ginny would be crushed, I think.  She idolizes you two and I don’t think she would want to see that.”

 

“I think you’re wrong there.  She would want to see it, I just don’t know if she’d understand it.  That girl has all the makings of a serious voyeur.  You did know that Extendable Ears and I’ll See You Laters were both her idea, didn’t you?”  Angie shook her head.  “Yeah, she likes to hide in closets and go through people’s stuff.  I’ve seen her watch me masturbate.  She was hiding in my closet and I didn’t know it until I was about half done; so I gave her a show.  She never said anything about it, but I knew, and she knew I knew.  I also caught her stealing my magazines, but that was when she was much younger.”

 

“No wonder she was so excited.  I had no idea she was such a naughty little girl.”

 

“Enough about my siblings though.”  He looked meaningfully at the razor on the side of the tub.  “You’re getting rid of our initials?”  She explained that she wanted something different for the party.  “Would you like some help with that?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”  She hopped up on the edge of the tub and spread her legs for him.  She was eager with anticipation as Fred crawled across the tub and stopped just a hair’s breadth from kissing her mound.  “Don’t tease.”  She hummed with pleasure as his tongue extended and slid along the edges of her labia before circling her clit and flicking back and forth a few times.  “That’s a good boy.  Lick my pussy.”

 

“Boy?”  Fred stood up and shook his cock at her.  “I got your ‘boy’ right here.”

 

“And he’s such a _nice_ little boy.”  She kissed the head of his dick.  “But you’re not done yet.”  Fred gave her a look that promised she would pay for her remarks later.  She looked forward to it, he always made her pay in the most delightful of ways.

 

“Wand or razor?” he asked.  The wand had the advantage of being done quickly and thoroughly.  The hair wouldn’t grow back for a couple of weeks and none of it would be missed, even the sensitive areas.  However, it would also be done with a word, and well, what was the fun in that.

 

“Razor, since you’re here to help me.”  She leaned back and propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch him.  First, he scooped handfuls of water from the tub and let it run over skin in rivulets that poured slowly from his cupped hands.  When she was thoroughly wet, he spent an inordinate amount of time lathering the small triangular area- just to make sure she sufficiently prepared for him.  He picked up the razor and pushed the button so that it vibrated and buzzed ever so slightly.  They waggled their eyebrows at each other, he in insinuation, she in tacit approval.

 

With long, sure strokes, borne of much practice, he deftly removed the stubble until a single stripe of foam remained.  The pleasant buzz of the razor combined with Fred’s playful fingers had brought her close to a state of ecstasy, but he was deliberately keeping her from going over.  “That makes me sad,” Angelina said as Fred sat contemplating his target, the razor poised for its final stroke.

 

“I did like the ‘FA’,” he replied, “it was very nice.  A fine bit of work you did, and a nice surprise.”

 

“I meant sad that you’re almost done.”

 

“Not done.  Merely done with this step.”  With a single stroke, her pussy was now completely bald.  “So beautiful.”  He leaned forward and placed a single kiss just above her clit.  “Needs something though.”  He rinsed her off and then picked up a bottle of scented oil.  He poured liberally over her skin and rubbed it in with hard, broad strokes of his hand.  As he began concentrating more effort between her legs, she could feel the cold sensation running down her cleft and into the crack of her ass.  Fred also seemed to notice and began to massage the fluid into there as well.  Finally, sensing her desire and need, his tongue snaked into her folds and caressed her clit.  Her moans of pleasure egged him on until at last she clamped her thighs down on his head and came with a scream.

 

“Fuck me!” she sighed as she began to come down from the high of a long anticipated orgasm.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”  Fred pulled her back into the tub and pinned her to the sloped wall.  The water began to ripple, then break, and finally sloshed over the edges of the tub as he fucked her with his whole body.  He had braced his legs against the opposite wall of the tub and was able to lean in to every stroke.  Just as he was about to reach his full forward penetration she would buck her hips into him.  Her freshly shorn, hypersensitive skin sang with pleasure as his rough pubic hair rubbed over her and tickled her clit. 

 

“Fuck, that’s nice,” she groaned as she grabbed his earlobe in her teeth.  His moan was accompanied by a brutal thrust that lifted her off the bottom of the tub.  He kept thrusting hard into her as she dug her nails into the meat of his ass and pushed back against him.  

 

“Turn around,” Fred growled in her ear as she squeezed his nipple.  

 

“I’ve got a better idea.  Sit on the deck and face the mirrors.  I want to watch you fuck me.”

 

After he was situated, she stepped in front of him and he grabbed her hips as she squatted over his lap.  “This is gonna be fuckin’ wonderful,” he said as he spread her arse open.  His dick slid into her anal canal with minimal resistance due to the combined fluids that covered them both.  “Have I ever told you how much I love fucking your ass?”

 

“Every time,” she replied as she pushed back onto him.  While not the largest of the brothers, at least the ones she knew about, she loved the way his cock filled her ass.  Every time he slid it in there, she felt like she was going to come apart at the seams.  She watched herself as she ran hands over her body, up into her hair, then back down to play with Fred’s balls.  He was in a state of sheer bliss, his head rolled back and his eyes closed as he held her and bounced her up and down.  “Fuck, that’s nice,” she said as he moved one hand from her hip to her clit.

 

“Yes, it is,” he replied.  “I love the feel of your cunt after you shave it.”  He rubbed his hand over the area, making sure to tease her clit and open her folds as he did so.  “Grab your tits for me, I want to see you lick your nipples while I fuck your ass.”

 

“Like this, you mean?”  She squeezed her nipples between her fingers and lifted first one, then the other to her waiting tongue.  The entire time she kept eye contact with Fred in the mirror a few feet away.

 

“Exactly like that.  Fuck yes!” he shouted as she started clenching her sphincter around him.  “Gonna make me cum in your ass.”  He grabbed her hips again and started to pound her even harder.  “Don’t let that pussy get lonely.”  His groans got louder as she spread herself open and started to finger herself, watching him watching her.  “Tell me what it tastes like.”

 

She slid a finger deep inside herself, then back out and held it up so they could both see it glisten in the guttering candle light.  She sucked all of it into her mouth and closed her eyes, reveling in the soapy, tangy, smooth flavor that was her and her bath oils and the shaving cream.  “Oh fuck yeah, you’re such a hot and nasty little slut.  Gonna cum deep in your… aagh! FUUUUUCK!”  He pulled her hard against him and shoved as deep as he could.

 

She could feel every muscle twitch and every spasm his dick made.  She could feel the pulsing of fluid through the vein under his cock as it passed her anus.  She was so close, she pinched her clit between two fingers as his semen set her insides on fire.  “Fuck me!” she screamed as she came in an explosive burst.  She wanted to keep milking Fred as long as she could, but she could barely keep herself upright as the final waves of orgasmic pleasure rippled through her body and dripped away.

 

“Fuck, that was good.” Fred said as he leaned his sweaty forehead against her back.

 

“Good enough to do it again?” she asked.  “My cunt is feeling a little neglected now.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“I know you can.”  She looked at herself in the mirror; her skin glistened in the candle light.  “I need a shower now, meet me there.”

 

“My pleasure,” he said with a smile as he kissed her shoulder.

 

“Mine, too,” she said with a smile. “Mine too.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was a typical Sunday afternoon; Ron sat at the table with his wife, each going over notes for the coming week’s work.  Atypically though, Hermione was doing nearly nothing.  She sat staring at an open card that had arrived by owl half-an-hour earlier; her pen hung in the air, poised to respond, but remained unmoving as Hermione stared off into space.  Unable to take the suspense any longer, Ron slid from his chair and walked around behind his wife.  She jumped as he gathered her hair and kissed her neck.

 

“Feeling guilty about something?” he mumbled against her skin as she covered the card.

 

“No,” she objected a bit too strenuously.  

 

“I see,” he replied as his hands slid over her torso, noting her hard nipples as he grazed over them.  He continued down her arms, raising goose bumps along her skin in the wake of his touch.  His fingers were within inches of the card when she seemed to realize what he was doing.  She hopped up and fell forward, her body covering what looked like a party announcement of some kind.  “What is that, an invitation to an orgy or something?” Ron teased her.

 

“No,” she squeaked.  Then she did something that completely shocked Ron, she leaned forward and swept everything off the table and onto the floor.  Then she climbed up on to it and got on her hands and knees.  She reached back and lifted up the oxford style button down she was wearing to expose her arse.  He was not surprised that she was naked underneath; she had been doing that a lot in the last week.  

 

“Lick me,” she cooed over her shoulder.  “I can’t remember the last time you licked my pussy.”

 

“Last night,” he replied as he sat down in her chair.  He placed his hands on her hips and admired the way her slender legs and hips framed her crotch.  

 

“That long ago?”  She let out a pleasant moan as he kissed the insides of her thighs. 

 

Ron was trying to decide whether to take his time or go in for the attack when his tongue caressed her clit and she called out his name.  He smiled to himself as he squeezed her ass and speared his tongue into her.  She responded in kind, pushing her crotch against his mouth.  He reached around her leg and pressed his thumb against her clit as he worked his tongue around inside of her.  His other hand strayed as well until his thumb came to rest against her anus.  He rubbed and pushed until the tip of his thumb penetrated her.  There was a sharp intake of breath as she flexed around the intruding digit.

 

“Does that feel okay?”

 

“Uh-huh,” she sputtered as her breathing became shorter and faster.  

 

Ron began to move the thumb around inside her in tandem with the thumb on her clit; he was careful not to move it to much though.  In the time since their weekend with Lavender, he had continued to experiment with how far Hermione would let him go.  She had been hesitant at first, but had warmed to Ron’s gentle ministrations and small intrusions.  The night before last she had gone as far as to ask him to lick her there, though she couldn’t quite bring herself to actually name it.

 

“A little more.”

 

Not quite sure which she wanted more of, he gave her more of all three.  She let out a pleasant shriek as his thumb slid in past the knuckle.  She pushed back against him and this thumb slid all the way into her and her clit caught between his fingers.  Almost immediately she began to call out his name as her body shook.  After several seconds she shrieked and collapsed on the table.

 

“Liked that, did ya?”  Ron gently removed his thumb from her.

 

“Wow!  I was not quite ready for that.”  She took several deep breaths.  “You’re right though, I did like it.”  Ron smiled to himself as he saw the blush creep over her cheeks.  “Can you help me down off the table?  I need to run to the little girls’ room.”  She smiled up at him as he helped her down and ‘accidentally’ rubbed his erect cock against her bum.  “Ron!”

 

“Don’t try to act like you’re surprised by this,” Ron quipped.  “If you weren’t such a naughty little minx, I wouldn’t have this problem.”

 

“Naughty, huh?  I’ll show you naughty.”  With that she turned and sauntered toward their bedroom, her hips swinging outrageously.  At the top of the stairs, she stopped to look over her shoulder at him.  With an exaggerated pout she kissed the tip of her finger and pushed it against her ass before disappearing into their room.

 

A statement like that would normally have prompted Ron to grab her and throw her on the bed where they would tussle until one of them decided to “lose” to the other, which usually meant that Ron pinned her to the bed and licked and nibbled her upper body while screwing her as deep as he could.  This time Ron kept his gut reaction in check as he contemplated his wife’s behavior.  He considered reaching down and picking up the card she had been so careful to keep from him earlier.  He knew that would upset her though, she was going to great lengths to keep whatever it was secret.  All he needed to do was to get her talking about it and eventually she would spill the beans on it.  That was definitely the better course of action he decided, a little tickle torture, maybe a nice massage, brush her hair, eventually she’d give it up.  

 

He entered the room as quietly as he could and crawled onto the bed.  He leaned back against the cold, brass headboard and considered the situation.  She’d been sitting on this secret for a week now, and she wasn’t hiding it very well.  That meant she wanted him to know the secret.  If she wanted him to know, why didn’t she tell him?  He could only surmise that there was something embarrassing about the secret, maybe something salacious.  Whatever it was seemed to be translating itself into sexual energy; they had fucked more in the last week than they had at any other time in their relationship.  For a moment he considered dropping it and just taking advantage of the situation.  After all, during sex and foreplay she gave as good as she got and she seemed to be on the verge of letting him do something really kinky to her.  His cock twitched as he fantasized again about what it would be like to slide his dick into her nice, tight arse.

 

“I’m happy to see you too, John Thomas.”  Ron’s eyes snapped open just in time to see his wife lean down and place a very wet kiss on the head of his cock.  “Were you dreaming about being buried deep inside me, making me call out your name as I bounced up and down your glorious erection?”  Without waiting for an answer, she put one knee on the bed and straddled his hips.  She leaned in close to him until her mouth was next to his ear.  “I was,” she said in a hoarse whisper.

 

Ron was sorely tempted to let her do exactly what she was threatening.  He pulled her down and settled her against his hips, his cock trapped beneath her.  It was a bit uncomfortable for him, but he hoped that it would help him focus.  “What’s going on, Hermione?”  

 

“What do you mean?”  

 

Ron realized she was looking at the end of his nose, not his eyes, as she responded.  He ducked his head a bit and looked up at her.  “I mean, you’re keeping secrets, and not doing a very good job of it.”  He let her squirm for a minute, but she was not very forthcoming.  “What was in that envelope?”  

 

“I, I want to tell you, I really do.”  She bit her bottom lip, ducked her head, and looked up at him through her eyelashes.  It was all he could do not to throw her on the bed and fuck her silly.  She looked at him with an amused grin, then ducked her head back down.  “I can’t though.”

 

“Of course you can,” he replied.

 

“But you’ll think I’m a bad girl; that I’m some kind of naughty little minx.”  That brought him up short.  He had been expecting several responses, but this was definitely not one of them.  “I’m not a bad girl, I’m not naughty.  Well, maybe a little naughty.”

 

Ron took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to regain his composure. The way she kept referring to herself as naughty and a ‘bad girl’ was triggering memories of reading a book that Hermione had brought home about psychology and sex.  Most of it had gone right over his head or had disgusted him so much that he stopped reading after only a couple of chapters.  Some of it had stuck though, much to his chagrin, and was bubbling back to the surface now.

 

Ron chose his next words carefully, not quite sure where she was going with this but curious to find out.  “What would you make you a bad girl?”  He was surprised, and a little alarmed, to hear that his voice had dropped in timbre and taken on an air of authority.   Hermione seemed surprised by it as well.

 

“Something I want to do, something I really want to do.”  She curled a lock of hair around her finger and wouldn’t look at him.  “If I do it though, then you have to do it; then you would be naughty too, but not as naughty as me.”

 

His dick was so hard it was starting to get painful.  Every time she looked at him she blushed a bit and he got a little bit harder.  He was about to try coaxing it out of her when he finally realized what she wanted; and he realized he had no idea how to do it.  He mentally cursed the book that had unlocked this idea for him while trying to recall the information that was in it.  “Tell me, naughty girl.”  There was no teasing in his commanding tone.  “Tell me, or I’ll spank you.”

 

Hermione’s head snapped up, and she stared at him with her eyes wide and mouth agape.  “Y-y-you wou…”  The sharp slap of his hand against her bare ass changed her protest to a gasp of surprise and a yelp of pain.

 

“Tell me what it is.”  

 

“But,” she stammered.  He pressed his hand against the spot where he had just smacked her to emphasize his point.  She faltered and pursed her lips; she glanced up at him through the fringe of her bangs and then looked down again.  He almost busted a nut when he felt her push back into his hand.    “I can’t tell you,” she mewed, “I’m bad for wanting to do it.”

 

Ron didn’t even respond before smacking the other cheek of her bottom.  This one was painful for him though, she had a fairly tight butt to start with and she had clenched up just before contact.  Ron clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow as he looked at her.  “If you don’t tell me, I will tan your hide young lady.”

 

Her eyes got wide and then she looked away, her eyes cast demurely downward.  “You’ll spank me if I tell you.”

 

“That is possible, but if you don’t tell me you _know_ you will be spanked.”  He lightly patted her bottom to reiterate what he was saying.  He let his finger stray down and brush over her pussy causing her to shiver at his touch.  “It will be much better for you if you tell me.”

 

“If I tell you, will you stop spanking me?”

 

“Probably.”  His voice lost some of its harsh edge.

 

She seemed to consider that for a moment, her mouth working as though she wanted to say something but couldn’t bring herself to say it.  “I can’t tell you,” she whined, but Ron was sure it was contrived because it was the same whine she used when she wanted something.  His suspicion was confirmed when she rubbed her arse against his hand.  This also had the effect of rubbing her very wet pussy along his cock.  Ron couldn’t believe what he was hearing, she wanted the spanking.  He wondered, with dismay, what kind of perverts they were becoming.  He had a brief flash of Hermione dressed in leather and stiletto boots, holding a whip.  The idea downright frightened him and his cock sagged just a bit.  Hermione brought him back to the current moment when she said, “I’m sorry I’m so naughty, sir.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute here.”  He took a long second to focus on his wife.  He couldn’t begin to comprehend why she would want to be spanked.  Admittedly, he was pretty fuzzy on the motivations of the ‘naughty girl’ fantasy; but he knew there was no way that receiving a spanking was ever going to turn him on.  “Have you ever been spanked?” 

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Stop that.  I’m trying to figure out something.  I need you to be serious for a minute.”  Her whole demeanor changed as she sat up and actually looked at him, the little-girl-parody simply falling away.  “I’ll ask again, have you ever been spanked.  I mean, like, turned over your father’s knee and really had your butt blistered.”

 

“No,” she replied in horror, “that’s so medieval.  What a horrible way to treat children.” 

 

“You obviously didn’t have siblings like mine.”  Something in the back of his head told him that they were going to be revisiting that conversation again, but he very carefully put it away for another time.  Suddenly, it made sense to him.  “This is just a game to you, isn’t it.”

 

She gave him a long look and he could almost see the wheels turning; but she apparently agreed that now was neither the time nor place for that discussion.  “You mean this,” she reached back and rubbed his hand against her butt.

 

“Yeah, the whole spanking thing.  It’s some kind of complex game for you.”

 

“Yes, it’s a game that some people play, and I thought it might be kind of fun.”  She placed her finger on his lips as he started to interrupt her.  “I do have something to tell you, but I’m not quite sure how.  It’s… difficult.  You know what kind of family I come from.  They’re very conservative, very reserved.  If they even suspected half of the things we’ve done in the last couple of months, I’m not sure either one would ever be able to look me in the eye again.  If anybody in my extended family found out, I’d be disowned by the lot of them.”  She began to draw lines in his patch of man-fur with her fingers.  “In a way, I still carry a lot of that… repression, for lack of a better word.  We’ve done all these things, and the whole time I’m just scared to death that someone’s going to find out.”  Her cheeks dimpled as she smiled, “I still get a thrill from the taboo of having sex in the living room.”

 

Ron knew that there was some really complex psychology that he would never understand going on here.  However, he thought he understood what she needed, it was a simple coaching problem.  She needed to do something, but couldn’t do it without coaching from him.  He smiled to himself; that he understood.  “All right, let me make sure I understand this.  You need to tell me something, but you’re afraid to, and the only way I can convince you to tell me is to spank you.”

 

“Maybe not the _only_ way, but it is one way.”  She tilted her head and gave him a smirk, the one that promised interesting things could happen.

 

Ron shook his head as he tried to wrap his brain around what his wife wanted.  Obviously, he couldn’t spank her the way he’d been spanked as a boy.  If she wanted to be spanked like that, then she was not the woman he married and it was time to start looking for the Polyjuice.  Finally, he thought he had a plan.  He just had to read her moves and reactions and get her to do what she already wanted to do.  He could do this, he wasn’t a pervert for spanking her; it was a coaching method.  He hoped if he told himself that enough times that maybe he might be able to believe it.  He fixed her with his best angry-manager stare, “This is your last chance, young lady.  If you don’t tell me, I’m going to have to turn you over my knee and spank you.”

 

She smiled at him, then blushed- seemingly in spite of herself as she cast her eyes downward and began to play with her hair.  “Mr. Weasley, sir, I can’t tell you.  It’s just too wicked.”

 

“Very well, lay down across my lap.”  Ron scooted to the middle of the bed as she crawled off him.  She lay down over him, her beautiful ass pointed up in the air right in front of him.  He popped her lightly, just enough to get her attention.  “This is your last chance young lady.  Tell me now and it won’t be so bad.”  She whimpered a bit but said nothing.  “As you will, then.”

 

His hand came down with a resounding smack, directly on the meat of her arse.  A red hand print blossomed and she let out a squeak.  He squeezed the flesh where he had just smacked her and rubbed it a bit.  His thumb traced a line down the crack of her ass and along her slit as he continued to massage the area.  She moaned and pushed against the pressure.  

 

His hand quickly rose and struck the other cheek.  This time though, he did not massage or stoke her.  He smacked her again, in exactly the same spot as the first and eliciting a squeal of pain that was quickly followed by a moan of pleasure as he touched her clit.  She humped back against his hand as his thumb teased her labia.  In response he spanked her again.

 

“You are a naughty girl.  Naughty girls don’t get what they want.  Only good girls get their pussy satisfied.”  He circled her opening with his thumb, slid it in and then back out and brushed over her clit.  “Are you a good girl?”  She whimpered as he twiddled her clit.  “Or are you a bad girl?”  Another sharp slap of skin on skin cracked the air.

 

“Angie, Angie is having a party,” she panted, practically hyperventilating.  Ron stroked her pussy and told her she was a good girl to encourage her.  “It’s a party for Fred and George’s birthday.”  Ron furrowed his brow, why would a birthday party for Fred and George be such a big deal?  Certainly not worth all this.  

 

“Go on,” he said in a reassuring voice as he slid a finger into her pussy and curved it so that he could rub her G-spot as he stroked in and out of her.

 

“This is a special party though, the girls, oh God, yes.”  Ron slowed his stroking so that she could continue.  “The girls give them anything they want, even each other.”

 

“What do you mean, ‘each other’?”   Ron stopped altogether now.

 

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”  She moaned softly as he began to scissor two fingers inside her while his thumb rubbed her sphincter.   “The boys can have sex with any of the girls they want to, where ever they want to, for as long as they want to.”  Her voice was tight with the strain of trying to talk under his constant stimulation.  “Sometimes they all just have sex together.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Ron turned her answer over in his mind to make sure he had heard her right.  He was having trouble splitting his concentration and she begged him not to stop, telling him how close she was.  He rubbed his free hand over his eyes, trying to block the mental images that were flooding his mind’s eye as he watched his wife writhe over his lap.  “You mean to tell me that Angelina is hosting an orgy for my brothers’ birthday?”

 

“And she invited us.”  She was almost yelling as she clenched around his fingers.

 

“Say what?” 

 

“She invited us.  And I want to go!” Ron was so shocked he forgot he was trying be gentle with his wife.  For the second time in less than an hour, his thumb had penetrated her asshole and gone clear to the knuckle while his fingers plunged deep inside her.  She squealed out a long obscenity and Ron wondered if her release was really his doing.  

 

 “You want to-,” he stopped himself before he had another foot-in-the-mouth moment, “-go.”  He had almost said, ‘sleep with my brothers.’  He remembered her answer to a similar question when the subject had been Harry, and it was just curiosity.  It had been harmless enough and they had all really enjoyed the evening.  He caressed the insides of her thighs as he turned the idea over in his mind.  He didn’t resist as she sat up and reclined across him.

 

“I only want to go if you want to go.”  She ran a finger over his chest, across his jaw, and over his lips.  He sucked it into his mouth and sucked on it absently as he watched her expression.  “I’ve been so scared to ask, I don’t want you to be angry.  It’s just that we’ve been doing all these other things lately: having sex with Harry and with Lavender, experimenting with anal sex, spanking,” she said as she cast her eyes down.  “I thought this might be… fun.”  She drew him down for a brief kiss.  “Besides,” she said with a wicked grin, “you can’t tell me you don’t want to screw Angelina; I’ve seen your reaction to her in a bikini.”

 

“Just because she looks good in a bikini does not mean I want to screw her,” Ron rebutted, embarrassed that Hermione had noticed.  He took a deep breath and forced himself to speak like a reasonable man instead of one who was both shocked dumb and insanely jealous that his wife had thought about sleeping with other men.  “The things we’ve done are just you and I experimenting and enjoying each other.  I mean, yeah, we’ve enjoyed somebody else as part of that, but we did it to please each other.  What you’re talking about is just… perverse.”  Ron wondered if he’d gone too far in his vehemence when Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against him.  She was quiet for a long minute, and Ron wondered what she was thinking.  He realized his mind was wandering when his erection began sag a bit.  Apparently, she noticed it too.

 

“Are you mad at me for wanting to do it?” her voice was unsure in a way he had never heard from her before.

 

Ron shivered as she ran her fingers over his nipple and gave it a soft pinch.  “I’m surprised.  I mean, who thinks their brothers spend their birthdays swapping wives?”  He decided he would pursue this line of thought rather than tackling the more dangerous question, at least until he had a better plan of attack.

 

“I think they do it a lot more often than just their birthdays.”

 

“Really?  I mean, I knew they all got along really well and always seem to be sharing some kind of inside joke, but I thought it was just because they all lived in one house together.”  Curiosity was beginning to fire through him as well, and seemed to be winning the war for dominance in his mind.  Ruefully, he thought that Hermione’s personality might be bleeding into his own after so many years together.  “Do you really think it’s possible that they can just have sex with anyone and it doesn’t affect their relationship?” 

 

“I don’t know about ‘anyone’.  I think within their group maybe they can.  They’ve all been really close as friends for a long time, since they were just kids really.  Just like us.  There’s a lot of trust between them.  I don’t think it would work if they were having sex with just anybody though.  I know I couldn’t.  The only reason it worked for us with Harry was because we’ve all been friends forever, and look at what we’ve been through.  I’m really kind of surprised there wasn’t more sexual tension between all of us when you were hormonal teenagers.”

 

“Don’t you mean we?  When _we_ were hormonal teenagers.”

 

“No, I meant you.  I was never half the basket case you and Harry were.  If I had been hormonal then there would have been all kinds of tension.”

 

“Oh, there was plenty of tension,” Ron laughed.  

 

Hermione smiled at him.  “Between you and I, most definitely.  Harry and I never had that though, and I don’t think you and Harry ever did either.”

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“I am glad for it though.  It meant we could all be friends without you and Harry fighting over me.  That would have been difficult.”

 

“Yeah, that would’ve sucked.  We had enough problems without adding jealousy and dating to it.”

 

“Which is why I think I’m so excited by Angelina’s party.”

 

“What?”  He had gotten used to her leaps of logic over the years, but he didn’t always follow them.  “How did you get to there from here?”

 

“You said it.  We never properly dated when we were younger, none of us.  The whole point of dating is to learn what you like and don’t like so that you can find that one person that can really make you happy.”  She leaned up and kissed him.  “We got lucky; we found each other before having to go through all that… mess. The down side of that is that we never got to experiment with… other things.”

 

“Sex.”

 

“Mostly,” she bit her lip as she looked at him.  “I mean,” she continued, filling the seconds of silence before Ron could formulate a response, “look what we’ve learned so far.  I learned that I prefer a longer cock to a thicker one; and that I don’t mind eating pussy, but I prefer the taste of semen.”  She turned a bit red and smiled, “I can’t believe I just said that.”  They chuckled together and she continued.  “You’ve learned that anal sex turns you on.  We would never have learned that if we hadn’t experimented with our friends.”

 

Ron put his fingers on her lips when she started to say something else.  “I just need a minute to wrap my head around this, okay.”  Hermione gave him an odd look.  “I mean, who would have thought that one day sweet, innocent Hermione Granger would be offering to take me for a weekend of total debauchery.”  In response to the face she made, he gave her his best lopsided grin before getting serious again.  “So it would be Fred-“

 

“Angelina,” Hermione said with a wicked, teasing smile.

 

“George,” Ron continued without responding.

 

“Alicia, Lee, Katie, Bill-“

 

“Fleur?” Ron interrupted.

 

“Apparently so,” Hermione said, only the slightest hint of distaste in her voice.  “Ginny said she is going to convince Harry.”

 

“That’s going to be a little weird,” Ron interrupted.

 

“That’s what I thought, too.  She reminded me that she’s not related to Lee or any of the girls.”

 

Ron shook his head.  “So did not need that image.”  He suddenly stopped and looked at Hermione, an impish grin bedeviling his features.   “Who are you planning on sleeping with?”

 

“Charlie might come,” Hermione wouldn’t look him in the eye as she tried to change the subject.  “Angelina said she would ask him.  And us, if we decide to go.”

 

“You mean if I agree.  You’ve already made up your mind.”  Ron waited for her to deny it, but she didn’t.  “She didn’t invite Percy did she?”  The look of horrified shock that crossed her features was answer enough and made him laugh.  “That would have been just too weird for words.”  He gave her a more serious look now.  “So who do you want to sleep with?”

 

Hermione blushed a deep red.  “I don’t know that we really need to share that, do we?  I mean, whatever happens, happens.”

 

“Sure, whatever happens, happens.  But I know you; you always have a plan.”

 

“I hate it when you do that.”  She rolled her eyes and scoffed as Ron smiled at her.  “Who do you want to sleep with?”

 

“I asked you first.”

 

“I asked you last.”

 

“Do you want me to spank you again?”

 

“If I say yes will you tell me first?”  Her shy smile completely disarmed and shocked him.  Apparently she enjoyed that game.  He still wasn’t completely sold on the idea, but he would go with it for now.

 

“Young lady, you are that close to getting that beautiful arse of yours spanked right proper.”

 

“But, sir, I told you why I was bad.”  Ron was amazed at how quickly she picked up right where they had left off.

 

“Yes, and you got spanked for keeping secrets.  Now you’re keeping another one.  You also still need to be spanked for wanting to be such a naughty girl in the first place.”  He reached down, gripped his cock, and shook it at her.  “See what a bad girl you are?  See what you did to me?”  He was actually starting to ache from being hard for so long with no relief.

 

Hermione looked up at him, a wide smile split her face that she quickly replaced with a look of contrived bewilderment.  “But sir, Mr. Weasley, I, I couldn’t, I didn’t, I…”

 

He gave her a smile of indulgent frustration and shook his head.  “Yes, Ms Granger.  You can, you did, and you will.”

 

“But, sir, it’s so… I couldn’t possibly fit that in my little pussy.”  He almost came right then.  He loved the way she said ‘pussy’, like it was a dirty word she was trying for the first time without understanding what it really meant.

 

“Perhaps you’re right.  I think you should give him a kiss and tell him you’ll make him all better.”  He winked at her as she looked up at him and smirked.

 

“Do you think that would be okay?” she asked, completely overdoing the innocent-little-girl routine.

 

“It would be fine.”  He watched as she kissed his the head of his prick experimentally, as though making sure it wasn’t going to bite.  If he hadn’t wanted her to suck it so bad, he would have laughed.  She would kiss it, then look up at him, then kiss again.  “For God’s sake girl, just suck it already.”

 

“Mr. Weasley!”

 

“Hermione, if you don’t do something with that I am going to paddle your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit for week!”  To emphasize his point, he slapped her ass so hard it left a big red mark in the shape of his hand.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Sorry, honey, but please!  You’re killing me here.”

 

“We’re going to have to work on your control if we’re going to do this again.” 

 

“Again?”  Then he fell back against the headboard as she grabbed his shaft and began to expertly felate the top half of his cock.  “That’s much better,” he said as his cock got warm and wet inside her mouth.  He knew he wasn’t going to last long anyway, but when she began to tongue the bottom edge of the head of his cock while stroking him with her thumb and forefinger he completely lost control and began pumping into her mouth.

 

After she was done, and had gotten up, he lay back and stared at the ceiling.  “An orgy,” he said out loud to himself.  “This kind of shit only happens in stories and bad pornos.”  He would have laughed at the absurdity of it all if he wasn’t living it.  The reality though, was no laughing matter.  He was sure this whole thing was just fraught with danger.  After all, Ginny and Harry had almost split up because Harry had sex with just two people, and that was after Ginny agreed to it.  However, half his family was apparently living in hedonistic sin and they were all happy as clams, so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.  The mental image of waking up sandwiched between Angelina and Hermione actually had a certain amount of appeal.  As he began to pursue what that might really look and feel like, his body began to respond in a not unexpected manner- after all, Angelina was a fine specimen of the female body.

 

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you,” Hermione said as she crawled onto the bed and stretched out across his lap.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You like the idea.”

 

“What makes you say that?”  She reached over and fingered his rising, semi-flaccid cock.  “Okay, you got me there.”  She smiled but said nothing.  

 

She reached over and grabbed the bottle of lotion.  “Do me a favor?  My arse stings a bit, would you mind?”

 

“Imagine that,” he said with a laugh as he dribbled cold lotion onto her pink bottom.  She squealed, but sighed when he began to gently rub it in.

 

She propped herself up and looked over her shoulder at him.  “Are you okay with this?  I know it’s pretty out there, and it’s not really like us, or at least not like we used to be, but I thought it might be fun.  I mean, I don’t want you to be mad about it, or just do it because I want to, or do it and then be mad about it because you think I tricked you into it.  I know you get kind of—“

 

She stopped when Ron flipped her over and kissed her into silence.  “I can’t answer your questions if you don’t stop to breathe.”   When she started to reply, he kissed her again.  He dropped down next to her and cradled her into him as he draped his leg over her hip.  “Do you really think we can do this?”

 

She took a long moment examining his face.  “What do you mean?”

 

“Be like Fred and George and Angelina and Alicia.  Have sex with other people and not fuck up our relationship.  I don’t want to turn into Lavender and Seamus.  Sure, he was always kind of a prick, but she let him sleep with other people and he got the idea that she would always let him do it.  How do you put that cat back in the bag once it’s out?”

 

Hermione was not given to flippant answers, so she took a long minute to consider his question before answering.  “I think it will be okay for me because sex with anybody else will always be missing something.  When we make love, we’re renewing a connection that we feel in our souls.  Haven’t you ever noticed how much closer we are when we have sex?  I notice it when we don’t.  If we go too long we get distant, or we start to bicker like we used to.  For us, sex is a manifestation of how we feel for each other.   Even when it’s animalistic and crazy, I know I’m giving myself over to you and taking all of you in.”  She reached up to kiss him and then started drawing lines in his freckles with her finger as she continued to talk.

 

“It wasn’t like that when we had sex with Harry or Lavender.  Sure, I liked it, and it felt nice, and it was fun; but it wasn’t like I had this need to be able to reach out and touch them afterward like I do you.”  She smiled at him and kissed him again.  “That’s why I don’t like to have sex before work or before we have to go somewhere.  It’s because I know I won’t be able to reach out and touch you or just stop and look at you until you look back and give me that little smile.”

 

Ron grabbed his wife and pulled her close.  He crushed his lips to hers.  He simply couldn’t have her close enough.  He knew she loved him, but jealousy was ever his downfall.  At that moment though, he had no jealousy or concerns because every word she had said he had felt in the depths of his soul and he knew those feelings exactly, though he could never have said it as well as she did.  “Gods above, I don’t deserve you.  You are the perfect woman.”

 

“Yes, yes I am,” she said and gave him a quick peck, “and modest too.”  He laughed and kissed her back.  “Who were you thinking about when I came to back to bed?”

 

“I, um…”

 

“It’s okay, honey.  We’re going to an… orgy… with them.  That is so weird to say.  One or both of us is probably going to have sex with whoever you were thinking of and we both know it, so we might as well share.  I’ll even go first.”  She snuggled up closer to him and started to trace his freckles, a habit she had developed long ago when they were close and talking quietly.  “This morning, as I was waking up, I was having this dream.  We were at the party, upstairs in that big canopy bed that Fred and Angelina share.  Bill was spread out underneath me, and I was riding him.  I couldn’t kiss him though, because Alicia was sitting on his face, so we were both licking her.  You were there too, you were behind me, taking me, hard.”

 

“But if you were riding Bill, what was I doing?”

 

“You were… doing what you want to do to me.”  She bit the corner of her lip and looked away from him.

 

“You mean I was doing you in your-“

 

“Uh-huh,” she said with a nod.

 

“Did it excite you?  Were you enjoying it?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Ron mentally held his breath. “Do you want to try it?”

 

“Not right now, but I think I’d like to let you do that to me.”  She shifted back as his erection started to rise toward her.  “I don’t have to ask if you’re interested, do I?”

 

“No, I guess not,” he said, slightly embarrassed by his own eagerness.  “You and Angelina,” he continued, looking for a change of subject.  “I was thinking about how sexy it would be to wake up sandwiched between you and Angelina.  Or maybe you and Fleur.”

 

“I’d rather not,” she said.  “Angelina could be fun, but I really don’t think I would enjoy anything with you and Fleur.”  Ron made a questioning noise, but hoped she would continue without his having to say anything else.  “That’s my one reservation about this, I don’t know how you’re going to act around Fleur, and well, I,”

 

“It’s nice to know I’m not the only one with a jealous streak around here.”  He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.  “Fleur is no threat to you.  She’s just a pretty face with a skinny, little girl body.  She’s not nearly as sexy as you are.  Besides, her tits are probably misshapen and she probably has a pussy like a cathedral.”

 

“Ron!”  She slapped at him, “That’s a terrible thing to say.”  She paused and looked at him.  “I don’t have a, you know-” Her nose crinkled up in distaste.

 

Ron chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.  “No, dear.  You’re pussy is perfect, just as tight now as it was when you were sixteen.”

 

“Liar.  But I love you anyway.”

 

“I love you too, and not lying.  Let me show you.”   He pushed her over on her back and began to kiss her neck until he found that spot at the joint of her neck and collarbone and she arched up into him with a moan.

 


	9. Chapter 9--The Wicked Weasley Witches Coven

The Wicked Weasley Witches Coven

Hermione sat at her desk reviewing a thick case file when there was a knock at her door.  Mundungus Fletcher had been picked up the night before **,** and this time he had stolen goods on him.  She was trying to decide which one of the prosecutors under her would be the most appropriate to handle the case.  “Come in,” she answered as she closed the folder and set it in the center of her desk.

The tall woman who entered her office was striking and radiated a commanding presence.  Her blonde hair was pulled into a perfect French twist, and her make-up looked like it had been applied by a professional.  Her black, knee-length skirt and matching jacket were a severe cut that highlighted the perfect lines of her form and the length of her torso.  The matching black leather boots stopped just below the knee, and the exposed bit of leg was tanned just enough to be healthy and radiant.  The dragon skin handbag held in her perfectly manicured hands probably cost more than Hermione made in a month; which was no small amount, especially by Ministry standards.

“Penelope,” Hermione said with genuine affection as she stood up and straightened her own jacket.

A smile broke the severe façade of the woman in the doorway.  “Hello, Hermione.  Working hard I see.”

“A bit.  Come in, sit down.”

“Actually, I was here to see if you would join me for lunch.”

Hermione fretted a bit.  She had opening arguments in a case before the special magistrate in two hours.  However, one did not turn down lunch with the Minister’s wife, even if she was your sister-in-law.  “I’d be delighted to.”

“Excellent.  I have reservations at Angelo’s.  We should be back in plenty of time for your afternoon hearing.”

Hermione realized that she had just stepped into a trap.  That was all she needed now.  She was angry with herself for walking in to it.  After all, it was much too late in the season for Penelope to be wearing anything so dark and heavy, which meant that it was worn for effect.  Reservations at Angelo’s meant that this meeting was planned.  She was no longer hungry.

“Why don’t we walk?” Penelope said.  Underlings melted out of the way the as the women made their way through the crowded hallways.  Hermione had developed a certain reputation for severity in dealing with incompetents, but she was no match for the Minister’s wife.  It was rumored that every time she entered the building all real work ceased so that desks could be organized and anything which could be deemed as remotely offensive or derisive to the Minister could be removed.  In the time since Percy had been appointed Minister, she had done nothing to disavow that reputation.

At the restaurant they were greeted by name, and immediately shown to a table in a private area with windows overlooking the restaurant’s fresh herb garden.  Wine was offered and declined, the menu was recited and ordered from, and a small tray of cheese and fruit was left for the ladies to select from while their food was prepared by an Italian man whose English was only slightly better than that of a troll.  Through the soup course they inquired as to one another’s families and recreational activities.  Over salad they discussed their respective community outreach programs.  During the main course the topic turned to rest of the Weasley family and Hermione finally relaxed her guard.  She glanced at her watch as dessert was served, she had about half-an-hour until she needed to be in court.

“I understand you’re bookending the weekend of the Twins’ birthday and taking a long weekend.”

Hermione was grateful she had the bite in her mouth; it gave her a moment to think.  “Yes,” she said as she daubed her lips with her napkin, “Ron and I are taking a long weekend together.  Quidditch season will be over and I should be done with the Pruitt case by then.”

“Ah, well that should be nice.  Where are you going?”

“We thought we might hop across the pond and take in Salem.  I’ve been to the States twice and have never made it to Salem.”

“Salem is nice.  Too many Muggle tourists, but if you stop by the Academy they can show you the real sites.  The House of Seven Gables is delightful, particularly if you’re familiar with the book.”  Hermione took a bite to avoid responding; she wasn’t sure that Penelope was really buying her story.  “Mum is terribly upset that everyone seems to have plans that weekend.  The twins are, of course, turning thirty this year and she wants to throw them a proper party.  However, they too have ‘other plans’ that weekend.”

“Oh?”

“The twins have a knack for finding trouble on their birthday.  Last year they were arrested, and the charges would have been extensive and highly embarrassing to the family.  Fortunately, they took care of the issue before it became public knowledge and ruined all of our credibility.”  She took a bite of her dessert and gave Hermione a significant look.

“What did they do?”  She was sure that Penny wouldn’t give her salacious details, even if she had wanted them.

“I’m not sure this is the proper setting for discussing the mating habits of orangutans.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Have you talked to Michael lately?”

Hermione breathed a mental sigh of relief that Penelope had changed subjects.  “Just this morning. He has a very keen interest in the Pruitt investigation, but has to remain separated, for obvious reasons.”

“Yes, that really is unfortunate.  What’s even worse is that he could have had no control over it; his son has been estranged from the family for years.  Do you think they’ll accept a plea bargain?”

“Not likely.  James Pascal is a tough attorney, and he never takes a plea bargain if he thinks he even has a glimmer of hope.”

“That’s too bad.  Knowing James, he’ll probably pit father against son in the trial, deflect blame onto Michael for his son’s abhorrent behavior.  Even if he doesn’t, Michael’s standing in the community and as an Under-Minister is going to be ruined by the nature of this case.”

“It’s almost like Barty Crouch all over again.”

“Yes, but this time I think Michael will get to leave office under his own power instead of being murdered by his son.”

Hermione stopped for a moment and took in the expression on Penelope’s face.  “Truly?”

“I’m afraid so.  The scandals and upheaval of recent years have made people harshly critical of the Ministry.  Only Michael’s solid reputation has kept him in this long, but I’m afraid that Mr. Pascal will destroy him, and we simply cannot afford that at this time.”  Penelope critically examined a slice of kiwi, then bit into it and chewed slowly.  Hermione tried in vain to avoid thinking about who the possible replacements for her boss could be.  She knew she was deserving, but she was awfully young; of course the Minister was only five years older than she, but they were unlikely to promote a woman who wasn’t even thirty to Under Minister and Chief Prosecutor; not to mention the charges of nepotism.

Penelope continued speaking.  “The Minister will be looking for someone smart, reliable, hard working, and most of all, free of scandal and hints of impropriety.”  She raised a shapely eyebrow in a suggestive manner that spoke volumes. 

Hermione put her fork down and wiped her mouth, the bite of tiramisu turning to ashes in her mouth as the other shoe dropped.  The subject hadn’t changed at all.  She glanced at her watch.

Penelope pushed her plate away and wiped the corners of her mouth.  “I know you have an important afternoon, and time is getting away from us.”

“Thank you, I was about to say the same.”  Hermione felt odd leaving the restaurant without paying, but she followed her host’s lead.  The maitre’d acknowledged their leaving and wished them a pleasant afternoon, though, so Hermione knew that it was already taken care of.  Idly, she wondered what it would be like to be able to enjoy such perks, and realized that she may be on her way to finding out, if what Penelope was implying was indeed true.  All she had to do was win the Pruitt case, no small matter in and of itself, and do it without embarrassing the entire court.  She just wished the case was over with; it had been dragging on since before Christmas and the details were bleeding over into the rest of her life and having some unexpected effects. 

\----------------------

Hermione sat staring at herself in the vanity table mirror.  Slowly, she pulled the brush through her thick hair and wondered for the thousandth time if going to Katie’s party was going to somehow compromise her.  She hadn’t been able to get the conversation with Penelope out of her head for two days now.  Her musing was interrupted by Ron leaning over her shoulder to nuzzle her neck.  She gave no resistance as his hand slipped inside her bathrobe and ran over the lace material of her bra.  

“The purple one, huh.  You remember what happed the last time you wore the purple set, don’t you?”

“I remember very well what happened.  I’m not quite sure how it happened so quickly, but I definitely remember it happening.”  She smiled at him in the mirror and tilted her head so he could kiss her cheek.

“I thought you said there wasn’t going to be any sex at this party.  If there is that would be really unfair, since I’m not going to get to have nearly as much fun.”

“Oh, please.  Every year, you drink so much at the year-end league meeting that I have to get a Portkey because you’re too inebriated to Apparate.  Last year you were too drunk to take a Portkey, remember?”

“Not really,” he said with a laugh.  “I had good reason to be that drunk, I had just been named team manager and everybody was buying me drinks.  It would have been rude to say no.”  He laughed as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.  “Besides, the hotel room was handy.  Not to mention it had a great view.”  He waggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed as she remembered being pressed, naked, up against the glass door to the balcony as Ron made love to her from behind.  “Maybe I should just plan to get a room and have you join me after your party.”

“You are incorrigible.”  She removed his hand from inside her robe.  “However, that sounds like a really good idea since I’m going to spend my entire evening drinking wine and talking about sex.  You might be the one in trouble this year.”

“Mm, I hope so.  You know, they have a room with a private hot tub.”  

“Get it; make sure it has a river view this time.  I’m pretty sure someone was watching us from across the street last year.”  She continued brushing her hair as she watched the mirror, but saw nothing as she ran through the implications of the conversation with Penelope again.

He gave her another kiss.  “Something’s bothering you, you look a little distracted.”

She heaved a heavy sigh.  “Penelope stopped by my office today and invited me to lunch.  I didn’t think anything of it until she let drop that everybody in the family seemed to have plans the weekend of the twins’ birthday, and that your mum was upset by it.  Then she tells me that last year the twins and their wives almost got in a _lot_ of trouble on their birthdays for some very inappropriate behavior.  Last, but not least, she implied that Michael may end up losing his job over the case that I am trying right now.  Then she said that any candidate would need to be, ‘free of any hint of impropriety.’”

“Impropriety, you?  Does she realize who she’s talking too?  Nobody in the world, other than me and Harry, would believe for a minute that you had ever done _anything_ scandalous.  Besides, you’re still the best friend of Harry Potter and a war hero, that’s like hex-proof armor.  Even if the scandal rags did say anything, people still love and respect you.  Did you know Hermione was the third most popular witches name for three years after the war.  Last year it was still top ten.”

“I thought I was the font of useless information in this house,” she said, a bit incredulous to the information.  “Hermione is really a popular girl’s name now?”

“Maureen said three girls in her daughter’s pre-Hogwarts class are all named Hermione.”

“My mother would die if she heard that.”  She chuckled a bit.  “They picked that name because they were fairly sure it would be completely unique.”  She turned and pulled him down into a brief kiss.  

“Besides,” Ron continued as he nuzzled her neck, “it’s none of Penny’s business what you do in your own bedroom, or your living room, or on the kitchen counter, or the porch swing at the cabin, or-“

“That’s enough,” she blushed as she pushed him away and went back to brushing her hair.  He was right, though, she told herself.  It was none of Penelope’s, or anyone else’s business, what she did behind her bedroom door.  Her apprehension about the evening began to evaporate.  She was just going to a get together with her sisters-in-law, then going and meeting up with her husband after a business meeting.  It was no big deal, it would not affect her career, it would not keep her from being promoted.  No matter how many times she said it though, she could never quite shake the quiet little voice inside that said that good, professional girls did not risk their entire careers for a little wild sex.  “How would you know what the most popular witches’ names are, anyway?”

“Hello, half the Cannon’s are women this year.  There are days that getting them to talk about Quidditch is impossible.”  She noticed he was blushing, though, and assumed he’d been reading baby magazines again.  “Besides, you’re missing the point.  The point is that if Michael does have to step down they pretty much have to promote you.  You’re the perfect candidate: popular, respected by your colleagues, well versed in the law, connected to people in power, familiar with the job, and you look really hot in a prosecutor’s robe.”

“I don’t think the last one is going to matter much.”

“You might be surprised,” Ron said, his tone more serious.  “I’ve watched you in court a couple of times and there’s a few of the guys on the Wizengamot that watch every move you make.  I thought I was going to have to bust some heads last time, one of the guys was actually drooling.  Of course that could have been just because he was really old.”  Ron took the brush from her and began to brush her hair in long strokes.  She smiled at him in the mirror.  It had been a few months since he had done this.  It confirmed her suspicion that he preferred her hair longer, despite saying that her short hair was cute or sexy after she got it cut.  Finally, after several minutes he stopped.  “I’m glad you decided to grow it back out.”

“I noticed.” She had felt the stirring of an erection almost as soon as he started brushing her hair.  She was sure that by now he was fully erect, but he had stepped back far enough that it wasn’t poking her. 

“You’d better hurry up and get dressed.  Katie’s party starts in ten minutes, and you don’t want to be late for wine and sex talk.”

“I am dressed,” she said archly.

“Half naked, drinking wine, and talking about sex?  I’m not so sure I should let you go to this party,” he said with a smile as his hands came to rest on her shoulders and began to rub.  “Merlin only knows what you girls are going to get up to.”  Despite his playful tone, she knew there was a certain amount of trepidation there as well.  He was still not completely sold on the idea that going to the twins’ party was a really good plan, but he was willing to try it.

“Don’t worry, nothing’s going to happen tonight.  The older girls are holding this party to help us younger girls.”  She sighed contentedly and leaned back into him; she was right about his erection.  “I will admit I’m still a little nervous, too.  I mean, this is so not how I was raised.”

“But if it’s just to talk about how things happen at these parties, why are you wearing a bath robe and sexy underwear instead of jeans and a blouse?”

“Katie said something about trying on costumes for next weekend, maybe making it some kind of masquerade or something.  If I’m going to be changing in front of them, I certainly don’t want to be wearing granny-panties and an old woman bra.”  It was her turn to blush now.  “Besides, I do want to look a little sexy.  I mean, wouldn’t you want them to think you were sexy if you were going, knowing what will be happening next weekend?”

“I guess I can see that,” Ron said after a moment’s thought.

She watched him in the mirror.  He wanted to say something.  She gave him time to compose his thoughts before she said anything.  She was about to ask him what it was when he started talking.

“I’m just worried about where the line of ‘too far’ is.  I don’t want us to go somewhere that might screw up what we have.  One of the guys on the team is going through a divorce right now because he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants.  I know everybody in our family seems to have pretty stable relationships, but think about all the people we know who are still single at our age, or are divorced by now.”

She turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband.  She pretended not to notice his embarrassment as she tucked his engorged cock into the front of her robe.  Now that he had finally articulated how he felt, she could completely understand.  Half the people in her department were divorced, single, or stuck in a miserable relationship and she didn’t envy them at all.  At least her husband cared enough to be concerned.  She looked up at him.  “I love you so much.  You are so good to me.  I want you to be completely honest; do you think this is going too far?”

He sat down on the trunk at the foot of the bed and took her hands in his.  “I don’t know,” he said after a long minute, “that’s why I’m concerned.  If I knew one way or the other, the answer would be easy.  Unfortunately, if it is too far, we won’t know it until it’s too late.”

Answers that would minimize his fears or make the case for going popped into her head in rapid succession with a lawyer’s analysis of arguments and counter-arguments.  However, she dismissed them all for what they were- debating points and lawyer’s arguments.  He was a good, caring man and he deserved an honest answer from a loving wife.  She brought his hands up and kissed his palms.  “If you say you don’t want to go, we won’t go.  I won’t risk you or our love for each other to satisfy a sexual curiosity.  It’s not worth it.  Nothing in the world is worth what you give me.”

She felt like she was flying through the air when he pulled her up off the bench, swung her around and deposited her on the bed.  Instantly he was on top of her, his hands tangling in her hair.  “Gods, I love you,” he growled as he crushed his lips to hers.  She’d barely had a chance to realize what was happening when his tongue invaded her mouth; she sucked on the intuder and smiled to herself as he groaned deeply.  In response, he freed a hand and slid it in between her legs and cupped her pussy as he kissed her harder.  She was torn, she should be leaving for Katie’s at any moment, and Ron still hadn’t finished getting ready for his meeting.  On the other hand, her husband was about take her in a very possessive way that she found highly erotic.

Her mind was made up when he shifted his weight and spread her legs with his own.  “Yes,” she hissed as he pulled her underwear aside and pressed his erection against her.  She lifted her knees slightly and he slid into her with a solid thrust.  She felt so wanton as he drove her into the mattress, she was still dressed in the clothes she was going to be wearing to the party tonight and she almost didn’t care.  She knew her hair was going to be in a right state as he wound his other hand back into it.  She couldn’t remember a time he had ever so completely owned her, and she rather liked it.  She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist so she could just ride what he was doing to her.  The change in position resulted in his pubic hair and bone smashing into her clit on every stroke as he pushed deeper into her.  

“Fuck me!” she cried out when Ron’s mouth abandoned hers.  She knew she was done for when his lips found the spot at the base of her neck.  There was a nerve there that seemed to be attached to the pleasure center in her brain and his tongue seemed to know right where it was.  She buckled under the intense sensation of his tongue and his driving cock and her orgasm hit, not like a wave but like a bolt of lightning.  She begged him to keep fucking her until the last shock of pleasure faded from her body.

His dick felt huge inside her as he continued to pump away at her.  Now he was stroking faster than harder.  “Are you close?” she asked, fairly sure that he was.

“Very,” he growled.

“Stand up,” she said.  He started to protest.  “Please, stand up so I can get up.”  He didn’t look particularly happy about it, but he did as she asked.  She almost couldn’t believe that she was about to do what she was doing, but she did it before she thought about it too much.  She dropped to her knees in front of him and grabbed his wrists.  “Fuck my mouth,” she whispered as she brought his hands to the sides of her head.

“Say what?”  She was sure it was confusion and not deafness that had struck him.  Not in all the time they had been together had she ever just dropped to her knees in front of him.  Years before she had read an article about the politics of power and oral sex.  She had vowed to herself that she would never let herself be subjugated to someone else’s dominance.  Oral sex was usually where that domination started.  Her recent studies had only reinforced that perception.  Only recently had she begun to understand that giving in held its own form of power; and certainly its own pleasure.

“Fuck my pretty little mouth,” she said again as she licked her lips.  She reached up and took hold of his cock as she felt his long fingers grip her hair.  The feeling was uncomfortable, she felt like she couldn’t escape, but she trusted him not to hurt her.  She licked the head, then sucked it into her mouth.  All she did was suck and lick though, she did not bob or move up and down.  After a few seconds he seemed to realize it as well.  His hips began to rock back and forth as he held her in place.  She knew he had to be close.  His balls were pulled up tight against his body when she reached up to massage them.  She began to suck harder with every in stroke, and he began to stroke deeper.

“Fucking a,” he growled.  She looked up at him and took as much of his cock as she could into her mouth.  “Fucking beautiful,” he said as they made eye contact.  An inarticulate sound erupted from his throat as his cock jerked and began to fill her mouth with strings of warm liquid.  When he was done, he let go of her and the exhilaration of freedom was tempered by an indefinite feeling of separation.  It wasn’t something she felt she would enjoy all the time, but like all things, it had its place. 

“Damn, what’s gotten in to you?” he asked as he helped her to her feet and enveloped her in a hug.  

“You got into me,” she said with a cheeky grin, “don’t you remember?”  She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back   “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m already ten minutes late and my hair looks like I just got fucked.”  There was a certain delicious naughtiness about that word and she savored the way her mouth wrapped around it.  Even better was the reaction it had on her husband.  He was shocked and excited at the same time, he looked like he was ready to throw her down on the bed and ravage her.

“Probably because you did,” he said with a snicker.  He reached up with one hand and straightened the worst of it.  “You should leave it like that.  That is seriously fucking sexy.”  She turned and looked at herself in the vanity mirror, turning her head slightly this way and that to get a better look.  She sighed, it would take twenty minutes to fix it, even with a wand and a bottle of Sleek EZ’s hair tonic.

“You think this is sexy?” she said, running her fingers into it and fluffing it a bit.

“Dead. Fucking. Sexy.  If you run your fingers through your hair like that again, neither one of us is getting out of this house tonight.”

“You mean, like this?” she asked with a devilish smile.  This time she used both hands as she leaned her head back and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling out the worst of the knots as she did.  Ron leaned down and licked her neck before attaching himself like a vampire.  Despite herself, she moaned before she pushed him away.  “Okay, stop that.  Really.  We both have places to be tonight.”  She nibbled his ear as he leaned into her neck again.  Once he released her, she whipped off her robe, checked it to be sure it was still clean and put it back on.  “I’ll be at the hotel by eleven, and don’t drink too much.”  

“Is it eleven yet?”

“Patience, dear, patience.”  She picked up her wand, ran her fingers through her hair, and Disapparated with a ‘pop’.

She stood perfectly still when she appeared at _Swing_ _Town_ , the mutual home of Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Katie, and Lee.  Looking around the room, there were no signs of booby traps, but that didn’t mean anything since the room was cluttered.  The disarray just meant that Fred and George had plenty of places to hide some of their nastier surprises.  The door opened and Hermione turned to see Katie standing in the doorway; her jaw dropped.

Katie’s long, slender legs were squeezed into a pair of thigh high black boots that had at least a four, if not five inch spike heel.  Above that, more black leather pulled tight across her skinny body while lacings up the side showed bits of the extensive tattoo work that adorned her light tan skin.  Her breasts, which always looked large on her small frame, jutted out and strained against the leather.  A heart shaped cut-out revealed her full cleavage and a fair amount of her breasts.  Her short multi-hue-dyed black hair was held in place by a headband that was topped by two pointy, cat-like ears.  She twirled her ‘tail’ as she leaned against the door.

“That’s… interesting,” Hermione said.  

“I thought you might like it,” Katie replied with a broad smile, “given your husband’s fascination with cats and all.”  She smiled at Hermione’s apparent confusion.  “It’s okay to walk through the room, I got the boys to clean it up.”

She picked her way across the room, careful not to brush up against anything.  “What do you mean, Ron’s fascination with cats?  I can barely get him to play with Crookshanks.”

“Sounds like your husband has a dirty little secret.  According to Ginny, your husband went through quite a cat fetish phase in his middle teens.”  

Hermione rifled through her memory and the only thing she could come up with was a span of week or so in her fourth year when all the boys in Gryffindor had teased Ron by meowing at him every time they spoke to him.  Ron hadn’t ever explained it and she had finally let it drop when the boys all moved on to another target.

Katie reached up and pulled a tangle loose from Hermione’s hair.  “Were we a naughty little witch?  Is that why you’re late?”  Hermione blushed profusely, but said nothing.  Katie laughed, “I can’t say as I blame you.”  She gave Hermione a once over.  “Can’t say as I blame him, either,” she purred as she leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Thank you,” Hermione said, and blushed even deeper.  It was the first time she had ever had another woman overtly make a pass at her or pick her up, or at least the first time she was aware of.  

“You’re so cute,” Katie laughed.  “Let’s get downstairs before Ginny embarrasses herself.  Better yet, let’s hope we get down there just as she’s in the middle of embarrassing herself.”  Hermione watched in awe as they descended the stairs.  She had spent nearly two weeks taking belly dancing classes, and had continued practicing, but she couldn’t manage half the movement that her host was.  “Can I offer you a glass of wine?” 

“White, please,” Hermione responded as they cleared the stairs.  She accepted the proffered glass and joined the others in the Great Room.  Fleur and Angelina were a study in contrasts as they reclined in a love seat: Angelina, tall, dark of skin, and dressed in a short robe of red silk and lace; Fleur, short, pale, and draped in a semi-sheer white gown that only seemed to heighten the silvery sheen of her platinum blonde hair.  On an adjacent couch, Alicia sat with her feet curled under her and toyed with the belt of her jade kimono.  Lastly, Ginny was sprawled across an overstuffed recliner.  In her hand was an empty glass that had held a dark red wine.  Her black, silk robe was open to reveal a black corset with copper highlights.

“Hermione!” Ginny squealed as she jumped to her feet, then staggered just a bit.  “I’m a little drunk,” she said as she threw her arms around her friend and crushed their chests together.  She whispered loudly, and Hermione was sure that everyone heard what she was saying.  “My pussy is a little itchy, too.  Katie keeps teasing me with her tail, but won’t do anything about it.”  Hermione shivered as Ginny licked her ear.  “I don’t suppose you want to help me with my problem, do you?”

“Ginny!”

Ginny laughed, and Hermione realized her friend was not quite as drunk as she was pretending to be.  The other girls laughed as well and she realized she had been the butt of a joke- the price of being late.  She took it in stride with a shake of her head and sat down on the far end of the couch from Alicia.

“The J.B.F. look suits you,” Angelina said with a smile.  “You should wear your hair like that more often.”  Hermione reached up and tried to flatten her hair down.

“You’re right,” Alicia added, “very eighties rock chick.  She almost looks like a young Tawny Kitaen.”

“Who?” Ginny asked.

“She was in the Whitesnake videos in the late-eighties; staples of hair-metal rock.  Tawny was the object of masturbation for millions of young boys all over Europe and America.  George is a big fan of that period of her work.  Unfortunately, she went to shit afterwards.”

“Is she the woman on the poster in George’s closet?” Katie asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”  Angelina looked at Hermione critically.  “Hermione has a much prettier face.  The hair is spot on though.  I bet if we put her in that white dress you have, George would be all boner.”

“Is that why George insisted on buying the Jaguar?”  Katie called from the next room.

“I wonder if we could get her to roll around on the hood for him?” Alicia said with a sideways smile.

“Oh, that would be hot.  With the rain and the back lights.  Très sexy,” Angelina purred.

“Guys, I’m right here!” Hermione said.

“And you’re such a lovely shade of red,” Ginny added with a laugh.

“Yes, I’m sure I am.  So let’s change the subject so I can return to my normal pigmentation.”  The new subject centered on the state of her hair and what Ron must have done to her to leave it in such a condition.  Hermione continued to endure the good natured abuse of her sisters for several minutes while snacks and additional drinks were distributed.  She figured the only way to stop it was to out-do it.  “The worst of it happened when I was my knees in front of him and he was fucking my mouth,” she said in the most off-hand manner she could manage.  She felt herself blush as all the girls stopped and looked at her.  

“Hermione!” Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione was glad to see that her plan had worked, but she was afraid it was about to backfire on her.  She’d over done it, she could see that in the reactions of the others.  She had tried too hard and made a fool of herself.  She decided to play it off as no big deal, even though it was.  “Yes, I know what it means,” she said as she looked back at Ginny and made a face. 

“All righty then,” Katie said as she sat down on the large ottoman.  “And on that note, I think we should move into the next phase of tonight’s party.”  She raised her glass.  “First, let us welcome the newest members of our exclusive little club: Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny; welcome to the Wicked Weasley Witches.  A toast, to the Wicked Weasley Witches, may our coven find sisterhood, friendship, and naughtiness in numbers.”  The girls all raised their glasses in agreement and drank to the occasion.

“Tonight we will get to know each other in ways that we have not in the past.  It’ll be like a slumber party; we’ll learn some secrets, share some things that will embarrass us, and some things that will make next weekend so much the better for us.  Because let’s face it, the reason for next weekend is so that _we_ get to have really great sex.”  Hermione joined in the general laughter and cheering, despite feeling nervous about what secrets she was going to have to tell.  “Since Hermione seems eager to share the details of _her_ very active sex life, we’ll let her go first.”  Katie picked up a vase off the table and offered the opening to Hermione.

The paper she withdrew was small, pink, and folded in half.  She opened it and swallowed.  She couldn’t share that with her sisters; she didn’t want to admit she did that.  However, there was no way out now, and she did kind of agree to this.  “Everybody else has to do this too, right?”

“I suppose I should have explained the rules,” Katie said.  “One person reads the question, and everybody takes a turn answering it.”

“Okay,” Hermione said, taking a deep breath.  “What is the one thing you can do that always turns your husband on?”  She looked around nervously and kind of tucked her chin to her chest.  “Ron likes to watch me masturbate.  No matter how bad a day he’s had, no matter how tired he is, if I play with myself for him, he gets very turned on.”

“At least I’m not the only one,” Ginny said.

“That masturbates for her husband?” Alicia asked.

“No, that likes to watch other people,” Ginny said.

“You can be my voyeur,” Katie said, as she turned to face Ginny and ran her hands over her leather clad chest.

“Oo, baby.”

“Fleur, what do you do to turn Bill on?”  Hermione asked quickly, trying to get back on track before the situation devolved any further.

“Bill ‘as many turn-ons, ‘e iz a very randy man.  However, I think the one that would be the most… useful to know would be ‘is ears.  They are very sensitive.  Nibble them, bite them, blow in them, all are good.  The best is to lick his earlobes.”

“Just how sensitive are they?” Hermione asked.  She noticed that Angelina was wearing a very knowing smile.

“One night I tied ‘im to a chair, and just played with ‘is ears.  I did not touch ‘im with anything other than my mouth.  Within two minutes, ‘e was like a flagpole.  In five minutes ‘e was begging me for release.  After thirty minutes, ‘e was out of ‘is mind with desire.  At that moment, I licked ‘is cock once, that was all it took.”  She gave an arch little smile.  “As I said, very sensitive.” Fleur looked over at Angelina.  “You already knew zis, _non_?”

“I did,” she replied.

“Bill told me you are very good in bed; that you are ruthless when you are teasing, or pleasing, your lover.”

“Did he tell you about…”

“ _Oui._   He told me much about this household.”  Now it was Fleur’s turn to smile.  “I am very much looking forward to this party.  I have not ever had sex with twins before.  Do they both engage a woman together?”

Alicia, Angelina, and Katie all shared a knowing look and laughed.  “That is their favorite thing to do,” Angelina answered.  “Fred and George like to team up and drive a woman crazy.  Being twins, they communicate with just a look, so they are always in sync with one another.  Being between them is- amazing.  Once or twice they have had me going so hard I’ve actually blacked out.”

“Blacked out?” Hermione asked, a little frightened by the prospect.

“Yeah.  I started getting light headed from lack of blood to the brain because it was all going somewhere else.  Then George kissed me, and I couldn’t get enough air and just… blacked out.  I was only out about five or ten seconds, but I understand why orgasm is called the ‘little death’.  Apparently, it’s fairly common among bondage practitioners.”

“Why are you looking at me?” Katie asked, looking back and forth from Alicia to Angelina.

“Well?” Angelina probed, “Is it true?”

“You know bloody well it is.  Besides, we’re supposed to be talking about the boys’ fetishes, not ours.  I’m sure that question will come up later.”

Hermione was only mildly surprised to find out that Katie was a bondage freak.  Her research had clued her in to several cues that a submissive gave off that indicated their preference, and Katie had them in spades.  Her manner of dress and styling also indicated an outward rebellion to established norms, so the knowledge that she led a sex life well outside ‘normal’ parameters just seemed to fit.  However, Hermione also knew that she would be giving Katie a wide berth next weekend.  She wanted nothing to do with that particular path of sexual adventurism.  She was already knee deep in it with the Pruitt case, and next weekend was supposed to be an escape from all that.  She realized she also needed to know who Katie’s Dom was, so she could avoid him, or her, too.

“I ‘ope so,” Fleur said with a devilish smile.  “Alicia, what is George’s trigger?”

Alicia smiled and extended her leg.  “Feet.  George has a major foot fetish.  If your feet are at all ticklish, you’ve been warned.  He will definitely go after your feet.  If you play footsies with him, he’ll do anything you want.”  She chuckled a bit.  “If you give him a bottle of lotion, he’ll give you a foot massage without even asking; which has its advantages.”  

Hermione realized the bottom of Alicia’s feet were softer than her own hands as one caressed her ankle and calf.

“Ginny, what’s Harry’s great weakness?”

Ginny spent a long moment chewing her lip before she answered.  “It’s hard to say.  Harry’s tastes are… broad.  He likes a lot of different things.  I guess I would I have to say… the school girl look.  Plaid skirts, pigtails, knee socks, the works.”

“Harry has a school-girl fetish,” Katie cooed.  “Does he like to spank naughty little school girls?”  

“As a matter of fact, he does,” Ginny replied.  “I almost used that as his best turn on, but it’s a little exotic for some people.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.”  Katie was practically bouncing with excitement.  “Have you ever used ‘Essence of School Girl’ with him?”

“Used it?  Hell, with all of it I’ve bought over the years I should own the company.”  

Hermione felt a bit left out as all the other girls laughed and cackled in a way that made her think there was a reason they were called witches.  The trip to _Miss Madelaine’s_ with Lavender had only begun to open her eyes to the breadth of perversity one could get up to.  She was almost afraid of what she might learn at the party, almost but not quite; she never feared learning, only the application of the knowledge.

“What about your husband?” Ginny said to Katie.  “What makes him frisky?”

“Girls with big tits,” she replied, looking meaningfully at Ginny.  “Mine are decent, but he’s going to find yours irresistible.”

“That’ll be a nice change.”  A couple of the other girls made inquiring remarks.  “Harry’s an arse-man.  My tits get a little neglected sometimes.”

“I know the feeling,” Angelina added.  “Fred is like that too.”  She glanced over at Hermione, “If you don’t like anal, make sure Fred understands that you don’t want him going there.  Otherwise, it’ll be the first thing he does.”

Hermione was a tad disappointed.  The idea of having both the twins at once had intrigued her.  She was particularly interested in those little ways that they were different that she had never known about, could never have known about, before.  She wasn’t sure she would be ready to have Ron take her that way that soon, and it wouldn’t be fair to let anyone other than Ron do that first, especially given his recent interest.  

She wondered if she should ask about it.  It seemed like the other girls were all pretty comfortable with it, but she was unsure what or how to ask, and she didn’t want to look foolish.  She’d already done that with her ‘fucking my mouth’ comment.  It was probably a bit over the top, or at least for her it was over the top.  Her hesitation cost her though, and the conversation moved on.

“I suppose this means that I get to draw next,” Angelina said as she stuck her hand in the vase.  “Who do you most want to have sex with at the party?  Harry,” she said without batting an eye.  “I got an eyeful of him in the showers once after a Quidditch match.   The only reason I didn’t jump him right then is because he and Ginny had just started going out.  A week earlier and I would have been the first girl to score the famous Harry Potter.”  She looked at Ginny and made an exaggerated pout as she crossed her arms.

“Maybe if you’re good to me I’ll let you score him next weekend,” Ginny shot back, with a slight bob of her head.

“Good to you, huh?”  Angelina smiled and affected a bad oriental accent.  “I be good for you, love you long time.”  The girls all got a good laugh, then Angelina asked Fleur who she wanted to sleep with.

“As I said, I want to try the twins.”  Hermione thought that Fleur was about to say more, but then she settled back into the love seat and sipped at her wine.  As an afterthought she motioned for Katie to go next.

“I want to get spanked by Professor Potter,” Katie said as she bounced on the ottoman and pulled her hair up in short pigtails.  She said something in a language Hermione didn’t understand, but thought it sounded like Japanese.  Ginny asked her to translate.  “Professor, I can’t do that.  No, not there.  Please, no, Professor Potter.”

“Where did you learn to speak Japanese?” Hermione asked her.  She thought she had a pretty good idea, but wanted to be sure.

“From watching anime and hentai.  Each to their own,” she said with a shrug as she looked back.  Hermione suppressed a shudder; a girl like Katie probably would have been a dream come true for Pruitt, except that she probably wouldn’t resist enough.

Ginny blushed when it was her turn.  “I want to sleep with Hermione,” she said as she tucked her chin to her chest.

“Really?” Angelina said, looking back and forth between the two.  Hermione knew she was blushing as well and tried to sink down into the corner of the couch.  “You two have never experimented?”  Both girls shook their heads.  “How long have you two been thinking about it?”

“Years.” “Couple of months,” Ginny and Hermione responded respectively.

“I think that’s sweet,” Alicia interjected.  “You two have been friends for years and you’ve just discovered you have a mutual attraction.  I’m jealous, I’ll bet that’s going to be some seriously hot sex.”

Hermione felt like she was on fire her face was so warm.  It never ceased to amaze her how easily talk about sex could set off her blush reaction when she was always in total control of every tick of expression or emotion when she was in the courtroom.  She was so busy trying to figure out how she could get herself back under control now that she almost missed hearing Alicia say that Ron was the one she was most looking forward to.  “Oh?” was the best response she could come up with.  She had just assumed that all the other girls would want to sleep with Harry; that’s the way it had always been.

Alicia looked over at Katie, as though looking for some kind of tacit approval, and then turned back to Hermione when she got the nod.  “Okay, I’m about to spill the beans on a whole bunch of family secrets that you guys were going to find out sooner or later.”  She looked at Fleur, “Are you familiar with a shop called Miss Madelaine’s Magical Toybox?”  She indicated she was.  “I know you two are,” she said, pointing at Hermione and Ginny.

“How do you know that?” they asked in unison.

“Because I am Miss Madelaine,” Katie said, throwing up her hands as though to say ‘ta-daa’.

“You mean to tell me I’ve been paying full price to my family for all this time?” Ginny said.

“Don’t worry sis, we got your back,” Angelina said with a smile.  “Do you really think that Miss Madelaine’s has a frequent shopper program that just sends out random goodies?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Does Weasley Wizard Wheezes?”

“No.”

“There you go.”

“Wait a minute,” Hermione interjected.  “Are you saying that WWW owns Madelaine’s?”

“Only in part,” Alicia said.  “Even then, it’s through a shell company.  This is where it gets complicated, but you’ll appreciate the lawyerliness of this.  When Penelope found out that Katie, Angelina and I were the owners of Miss Madelaine’s, she threw a fit.  She was afraid that some reporter or politico was going to tie it to Percy, since it was his immediate family.  So we all sold out to Katie on the condition that she sell our part to a silent partner.  WWW established an off-shore shell company called Ferret Enterprises, and bought 40% of Miss Madelaine’s from Kathryn Madelaine Jordan.  The director of Ferret Enterprises is A.J. Bell and the chairman is A.R. Johnson.  Since we all hyphenated our names, we are all technically in compliance with the law, but the business is all but untraceable to the Weasley’s.  Keeping that quiet cost us a mere two-thousand galleons in campaign contributions to Percy Weasley.”

“That’s,” Hermione stopped with her mouth wide open, “brilliant.  Completely amoral, but brilliant.  Whose idea was it?”

“Penelope’s.  She also receives 5% of net profits as an unnamed consultant.  It keeps the kids in new shoes.”

“Her kids always have really nice shoes,” Ginny said. 

Alicia didn’t reply, merely raised an eyebrow.

“So as convoluted and deceitful as this is,” Hermione said, “it doesn’t explain why Ron is at the top of your list.  And no, I’m not jealous,” she added hastily at the look from Alicia, “I’m just curious why Ron and not Harry?”

“I could ask you the same question, but I’m sure our answers are very different.”

“Probably,” Hermione replied, feeling a little defensive.

“Okay, just follow along because this is a little weird.  Shortly after we opened the Toybox I met a woman through one of our distributors.  She makes dildos for a living.  One of the things she does is custom dildo molds based on a particular person’s… assets.  We thought it would be a fun service to offer, so we made an arrangement.  Part of the arrangement is that we have the option to reproduce and sell models in the store if the customer agrees.  We don’t identify them, but we do give them fun little nicknames to market them by.  I have every one we ever reproduced in my personal collection, about a gross in all.”

“And you know who they all belong to,” Hermione said, not at all sure she was going to like where this was going.

“No, most guys who agree to the reproductions are pretty secretive about it.  Some are pretty flamboyant, the owner of the Gilded Smile tried to get us to market it under his name.”

“The Gilded Smile?  That wouldn’t be who I think it is would it?”

“Yeah, it probably is.  Five time winner of Witch Weekly’s Sexiest Smile.”  Most of the other girls laughed.

“That is just… eww.”  Hermione felt very self-conscious because she didn’t think it was all that funny.  She wanted to get Alicia back on track despite her trepidation about what she was sure she was going to learn.  “So what’s Ron’s nickname?”  She was surprised that Ron would agree to let his be reproduced, but she would have to ask him about that later.

Alicia leaned forward and placed her hand on Hermione’s knee.  “Hermione, we don’t do this to be cruel, we don’t do it as a joke.  This is a business, and we always ask permission first.  Did Ron know it was us behind it?  No, I’m fairly sure he didn’t.  But to answer your question, his nickname is ‘Little Brother’.  The reason he is top on my list, is because ‘The Little Brother’ is the perfect size and the perfect shape for me.”

Hermione was so upset that she couldn’t even respond.  She had always thought that Ron and all his treasures were hers, and hers alone.  To find out that this had happened turned all that upside down.  She jumped when Angelina touched her shoulder.

“Hermione,” she said quietly, “why don’t you come with me, I want to show you something.”  Hermione got up and followed her silently from the room.  As they climbed the stairs to the living quarters conversation began again in the room downstairs, but Hermione paid no attention to it.  Once they were ensconced in one of the bedrooms, she assumed Fred and Angelina’s, the door was closed and she was directed to a small seating area.  “Would you like some tea while we talk?”

She took a deep breath and checked her anger, yelling at Angelina wouldn’t change anything, and it wouldn’t help her sort out her misgivings.  “It was always abstract until now,” Hermione said as she flopped into the chair and rested her forehead against her hands.

Angelina pulled a chair around and sat down opposite her.  “What do you mean, dear?” she asked as she took Hermione’s hands in her own.

She swallowed and choked back the tears of frustration.  “It was always abstract that Ron would be sleeping with other girls.  It was always just him getting his jollies.  I never thought that another girl would be attracted to him.”

“Okay,” Angelina said slowly, as though to point out the fallacy of the argument.  “So it was okay for you to want to sleep with his brothers, but not okay for his sisters-in-law to want to sleep with him.”

“Dammit Angie, don’t confuse me with the facts.”  Hermione looked up to see her sister watching her, a slight smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

“You know why I love you so much?”

“Why?”

“Because you are so easy to reason with.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think that’s going to help here.  All these years with Ron have made me very emotional where he is concerned.”  She pushed herself up out of the chair and began to pace the room, much like she did when she was in court.  As she did her mind began to settle, her thoughts organized themselves and the jealous insanity that had wanted to strangle Alicia subsided to a small voice in the back of her mind.  “I think that I would have been okay if she had just said that she wanted to sleep with him because he was tall or because she thought he was cute or because he has a tight butt.  At that point she’s just curious about what he’d be like in bed.  I’ve reconciled myself with that.  It’s part of how I convinced Ron that this would be okay, it’s just curiosity and fun.”

“But with Alicia, it’s different.”

“Yeah.  I mean, she’s been playing with my husband’s… bits for years.  How long has she secretly wanted to bed him?  Dammit, he’s _my_ husband.”  She stopped and took a deep breath.

“And when this weekend is over, he’ll still be your husband.  Alicia will still be George’s wife.  The only thing that will have changed is that she’ll probably discover he doesn’t live up to her fantasies.”

“That I wouldn’t be so sure of,” Hermione said with a smile.  

“Really?”

“Me and my big mouth.”

Angelina laughed.  “Tell me, what is it that has you upset about this?  Why is Alicia a concern and not,” she waved her hand around, “me.  After all, I’m probably going to try and bed him at some point this weekend.  He and Harry will be the only two guys here I’ve never slept with.  Does it bother you that I intend to have sex with Ron?”

Hermione stopped pacing and gave Angelina a long look.  “No.  That doesn’t bother me.  To you, he’s just another notch in your bedpost.  Alicia though, Alicia’s been playing with his bits for years, fantasizing about him, satisfying herself with him when he’s mine.  If I choose to share him now, that’s different.  He and I have discussed it; it’s something we’re doing together.  You waited your turn.  You weren’t lusting after him when he wasn’t yours to lust after.”

Angelina closed her eyes and nodded.  Hermione ran back through her arguments in her mind and realized the hole in her defense and wondered if Angelina would use it.  She also realized that she couldn’t close it.  If she did, it would be an argument without factual or evidentiary basis, it would be entirely emotional, fueled by jealousy over something that would never have upset her if she hadn’t known it.

“Tell me,” Angelina said, as she leaned back in her chair.  “Has Alicia ever behaved inappropriately towards Ron?”

Hermione cursed herself, Angelina had blown the hole wide open.  

“All the time that we spend together as a family, the times when we’ve gotten together in small groups, even when we’ve been to parties where things have been pretty fast and loose, has Alicia ever said or done anything suggestive to or with Ron?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Has he ever mentioned her doing anything inappropriate?”

“No, but,” she stopped herself before she said that he would not.  Ron was honest to a fault sometimes.  He shared everything with her, even things she kind of wished he wouldn’t.  He had never shown any preference for Alicia over any of the others, nor any disinclination to be around her.  If she had made a pass at him, he would behave differently around her, it’s just the way he was.  He wore his heart on his sleeve.  Her shoulders slumped and she flopped down into the chair.  “God, I hate it when I do that.”

“What’s that, dear?”

“Make an ass of myself.  I mean, I’m usually pretty in control and have a good handle on things.  When it comes to Ron though, sometimes my emotions run away with me.  I blame Ron for it.  I wasn’t like this before I married him.”  She took a deep breath.

“That’s not all bad.  If he makes you a little crazy or drives you to distraction, that’s kind of what he’s supposed to do.  They all do it, the whole lot of them.  They’re all goofy and honest to a fault, none of them ever think before they act, and they’re loyal to the point of stupidity.  It’s not just the men either, Ginny’s just like them.”

“Maybe that’s why we love them all so much.”

“Maybe so.”

Hermione stood up and walked over to Angelina.  “Thank you.  I’m sorry I made an ass of myself.  I’m just so… out of my depth here.  I feel like I’m floundering all over the place.  I’m trying to deal with the conflict of sexual experimentation and my strict Anglican upbringing, then you add in how possessive I get of Ron and I’m just going in all these different directions.  I mean, I really want to do this, but I feel so guilty about it.”

Angelina stood and gave her a hug.  “I’m glad I could help.  You should spend some time with Alicia.  She went through that several years ago, just before she and George got married.  She had this huge crisis of faith after spending Christmas with her parents.  It took her a couple of months to work it out.”  They separated and Angelina held her at arms distance and closely examined her face.  “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

“Yeah, I think so.  I just need to remind myself that no one is after my husband; they just want to have sex with him, and I can’t say as I blame them for that.”  

Angelina laughed at that.  “No, you can’t blame them for that.  He is a fine specimen of manhood.”

“You know what the worst thing is about the dildo thing is?  I can’t even tell him.  He’ll think it’s funny that women all over England get off on his… parts.”

“I’ll go you one better,” Angie said with a smirk.  “He’s most popular with lesbians.”

“Oh my God.  He would be impossible if he found that out.  Is he the only one of the brothers?”

“No, not by a long shot.  Come with me and I’ll show you.”  She followed her older sister into a room that looked like it belonged to George and Alicia.  “Over here,” Angie called from a closet.

“Should we be doing this?  Won’t Alicia get mad?”

“Nah, we go into each other’s closets all the time.  We’ve actually talked about building a common boudoir.  Here it is.”  Hermione watched as Angelina pulled aside a curtain to reveal a shelf stacked full of various sex toys and accoutrements.   She reached up and pulled down six boxes.  “These are the brothers: Little Brother, The Dragon Tamer, The Treasure Hunter, Thing 1, and Thing 2.”

“Are those the actual sizes?”

“You tell me,” Angelina said as she opened a box and handed over The Little Brother.

“It is,” she said with a nod.  It was a strange thing to be standing in her sister’s closet with one of her other sisters fondling a replica of her husband’s cock.  She chuckled at the surrealness of the situation and handed it back.  Her curiosity got the better of her as they were being put away.  “Can I see Bill’s?”

“The Treasure Hunter,” she said as passed it over.  “Almost exactly the same as Ron, with one exception.”  

Hermione opened the box and slid it out into her hand.  The weight and size were familiar, but it curved up toward the tip.  “Oh,” she ran her finger along the curve, “is that why they call it the Treasure Hunter?”

“It is indeed.”  She took it back and handed over a gold colored box.  “This is why we were laughing about Lockhart’s.”  

She opened the box and began to laugh herself.  She picked it up and examined it, and laughed even harder.  By the time she got it back in the box and handed it back she had to sit down she was laughing so hard.  “I, I can’t believe it,” she said between labored breaths.  “I think Ron’s middle finger is that big.”

“I know, that’s why we had to make it a vibrator.  It was useless as anything else.”  The girls enjoyed a good laugh together, then put the stuff away.  “Are you okay with everything?” Angelina asked as she pulled Hermione to her feet.

“I think so.  Thanks for understanding.  I still stand by my assertion that you should have gone into counseling.  With your knowledge and insight, you could probably make good money as a sex therapist.”

“Not as good as I make as part owner in WWW and Ferret, though; and I don’t have to listen to people whine all day.”

“There is that.”  Hermione followed her down the stairs to where the other girls were laughing and teasing each other.  Within a few minutes she had fallen in with them, and was freely sharing some of the most intimate details of her love life as she drank wine and drew closer to her sisters.


	10. Chapter 10--Hello Pussycat

Hello Pussycat

 

Hermione clutched the small handbag tightly as she entered the hotel.  She had to walk slowly, and on her toes, because she had never developed the skill of walking in ridiculously tall heels like these; being a little drunk didn’t help either.  Fortunately her belly dancing classes had taught her how to undulate as she walked, which helped her keep balance as long as she kept her hips and shoulders moving in opposite directions at the right time.  Somewhere behind her someone wolf-whistled, a look over her shoulder didn’t reveal the perpetrator, but she didn’t dare turn around for fear that she would trip.

Thirty minutes ago this had seemed like such a great idea.  Borrow the vinyl catsuit and boots from Katie, since she obviously couldn’t go out in public in her bath robe.  Throw a long coat on over it and catch a taxi to the hotel since she’d had too many drinks to safely practice magic.  Angelina had spotted her a hundred pounds to cover fares and incidentals and loaned her a hand bag with what she had referred to as ‘just in case’ items.  

“Good evening, Miss.”  The man behind the counter was just barely taller than she, dark-haired and his goatee looked like he waxed it.  His beady eyes swept over her and a knowing smile revealed a thin line of very white teeth.  “How may I assist you?”

“I,” she stumbled as she took a step forward but caught herself on the edge of the counter.  “New shoes,” she said with an apologetic smile.  He smiled indulgently.  “I need to pick up a key for my room.  I’m with Ron Weasley, room 1510.”

“Of course, Miss…?”

“Mrs. Weasley.” 

“My apologies, ma’am; if I could just see your I.D. please.”

Hermione froze, her I.D. was at home on her vanity.  “I’m sorry, I don’t have that with me.”  She couldn’t open the purse and show him that she didn’t have it, because the contents of the purse would raise far more questions than they would answer.  “I,” she stammered but had no answer.

“You’re new to this area, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’ve been visiting family here.”

There was another of the indulgent smiles from the man behind the counter.  “Of course you have.”  He gave her a once over that made her very nervous and self-conscious.  “My normal tip for an ‘extra’ key is ten pounds, unless you’d like to make other arrangements.”

“What do you mean?”

“Please.  Don’t play the wide-eyed innocent with me young lady.  Since you’re new to the business, consider this professional advice.  It is normal to tip the desk if you need a discreet key.  Ten is the normal tip for any hotel between two and four stars.  You’ll want to speak to the most senior desk clerk and pass the money discreetly.  In the morning, we ask that you not leave through the front door.”

It took her a moment to understand what he was saying.  When she did she was incensed, never in all her life had she been accused of anything so vile.  “Are you calling me a-”

“Quiet!” the clerk hissed through clenched teeth.  “Either produce the tip, or I’ll throw you out.”

It was all she could do not reach out and throttle the presumptive ass behind the counter.  However, having the Assistant Minister of Magical Law Enforcement arrested for violation of the Magical Secrecy Act or murder would be tantamount to career suicide and she had never been good enough at wandless magic to do much more than remove Ron’s shirt or warm a cup of tea.    She took a deep breath.  “My husband is with the AEQL meeting here tonight.  Can we go up and get him?”

“Miss, this is your last warning.  If you persist in this charade, I will call the police.”

She saw that his hand was poised over the phone.  She had no idea what the penalty for suspected prostitution in London was, but she was sure it would involve a trip to jail and that was definitely not in her plans for tonight.  Shaking, she pulled a twenty pound note from her purse and handed it across the desk.

He snatched the bill from her hand.  “I’ve half a mind to refuse it and send you back empty handed; but I don’t know who your pimp or madam is **,** and I’d hate to fuck up a business contact over one stupid whore.”  He handed over a card key.  “Don’t let me see you again without the proper respect.”

“Of course not, Chaz,” she said as she glanced his gold name tag.  “Thank you for the information.”  She tried her best to sound meek as she turned away and walked as quickly as possible to the elevator bank.  By the time she reached the fifteenth floor the problem had been solved, she would take care of it in the morning and he would probably lose his job.  Now though, she needed some champagne to recapture the pleasant buzz that the jerk at the front counter had killed.  She definitely wanted the buzz if she was going to try what she wanted to do tonight, and Angelina had said it would help.

As soon as she was through the door she shed her coat and tossed it over a chair.  Even though it was fairly cool in late March, the vinyl didn’t breathe well and she was melting in it.  Fortunately, because of the cutout, her skin was exposed to the cool air conditioning; it was heavenly.  

Finally, she looked around.  The main room was well appointed and designed with the vacationing traveler in mind.  The bathroom had a large soaking tub and a two-way fireplace that looked into the bedroom.  A separate room contained the hot tub which looked out across the balcony and over the Thames River.  In the near distance, the lights from the London Eye reflected off the river’s surface.  “Very nice,” she said as she picked up the phone and called for room service.  Now, she just needed to figure out the perfect reception for her husband.

\-------

Ron was whistling when the elevator door opened.  It had been a good meeting. The  Cannon’s had been named Most Improved Team of the Year, and the general consensus was that next week the sports writers association would name him Manager of the Year, even though he hadn’t made the playoffs.  Even Janice Black-Hargrove, manager of the Harpies, had been nice to him, and she hadn’t said anything nice to him… ever, now that he thought about it. 

He shifted his duffle around on his shoulder and glanced at his watch.  He had about thirty minutes until Hermione showed up.  Hopefully that would give him time enough to get everything set up.  He wished he’d gotten here earlier so he could have at least dropped all this in the room before hand, but screwing his wife was a better reason than most for being late.  Glad that no one had asked what was in the bag, he checked it again: candles, bottle of lotion, Hermione’s favorite love song CD, feathers, warming gel, and her most-used scented bath oils.  He smiled to himself, this was going to be a good night.  He dug down a little deeper and found the bottle of ‘personal lubricant’ that the book had recommended.  His smile widened; hopefully a very good night.

 A young man in a white jacket and black pants was just leaving his room as he walked down the hall.  “Hey, why were you in my room?”  The young man, kid Ron corrected himself, jumped and his face turned bright red.  He also slid something into his pocket.

“Sorry, sir, just delivering room service, sir.”

“Room service?  I didn’t order anything.”

“Your wife, sir,” the kid said, and blushed even more as he fidgeted a bit.

“Oh.  Okay, thanks,” Ron said as he walked on by.  He wondered why the kid had seemed so nervous.  He turned around to ask, but the kid was gone and the service elevator door dinged.  He opened the door as quietly as he could, hoping maybe to catch his wife reclining naked in the tub, or maybe skinny dipping in the hot tub; that would certainly explain the kid’s behavior.  Neither one even remotely prepared him for what he found when he opened the door.

The room was mostly dark, with the exception of a single soft light that shone down onto the chaise in the middle of the room.  Artfully draped across it was a woman dressed from neck to ankle in shiny, black leather.  Her toenails were painted a garish, daring red color that contrasted sharply with the creamy white skin of her feet.  His eyes were drawn along the shapely legs to the suggestive opening at their center.  She slid a single finger, its nail painted the same seductive red, over a zipper on the center seam of the crotch.  He followed the finger as it travelled up the body to reveal gorgeous cleavage and teasing mounds of pale flesh squeezed into a heart shaped opening.  Brown hair fell down, covering her face, and perched atop her head were two small triangles of black fur that looked like cat ears. 

“Fuck me,” he whispered, as his eyes trailed over her again.

“Mrowr,” she growled low and seductively.  His wife looked up at him.

“Meow, back,” he said as he kicked the door shut, dropped his bag, and started shedding clothes as he walked toward her.

“Mrowr ma meor?”

“If you’re asking if I like it, I like it very much.”  He leaned down to kiss her, his arm braced on the back of the chair for support.  He felt something soft and fuzzy drape across his neck and drag down.  He reached up to grab it, and discovered a long, fuzzy tail attached to the costume as well.  A tail not so unlike one she had sported many years before after an accident with a bottle of Polyjuice Potion.  His back stiffened at the flash of that memory, but he shook it off. 

“Mowr?” she questioned with a coy little smile.

“Nothing,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her again.  The leather was cool and slick as he ran his hand over it and she draped her arms around his neck.  She pulled him down closer, and nibbled at his ear.

“Tell me a story?” she whispered, and she flicked a tongue across his ear.

“Say what?” he mumbled as he kissed her hair.

She brushed the soft tail across the side of his face.  “I remember a time when you would blush and get all fidgety when I meowed at you.”  She swept the tail down his chest, and brushed his nipples.  “But you never told me why.  I think you could tell me now.”  She growled low and deep in her throat as she took his earlobe between her teeth.

He moaned as she slipped her hand inside his boxers, and groaned as the full memory came back.  

“If I like the story, you can take off my outfit.”  Her tongue swirled against his ear and his cock twitched as she squeezed it gently.  She guided his hand to the zipper over her crotch.  “Or you can leave it on, if you’d rather.”  

Even his answering moan was conflicted.  “That was so long ago,” he said as he pressed himself against her.  He could feel the heat in her crotch even through the leather as he squeezed and rubbed her.  

She let out a long moan.  “Mrowr,” she cried in his ear.  He was done for, it was the same cry of ‘please’ that she used when she really wanted something and really didn’t want to go get it.  It was the plea he could never say no to.  “Mur mowr,” she whined again.

“That’s evil,” he said as he stretched out next to her.  “You cannot hold this against me. “  She meowed questioningly.  “I was between twelve and fourteen years old when this happened.  You cannot hold it against me now.”  She meowed in agreement and rubbed her fake ears against his chin.

“It was early in fourth year, I think the first weekend back at school.  Seamus had managed to get his hands on some of his father’s home brewed amber ale, so we were all a little tipsy.”

\------------

"Night, Harry," Ron called across their dorm room.  "Sleep well, because tomorrow you die."  

"Meow," Harry replied.  He heard snickers from Seamus's bed.  Dean and Neville both meowed as well.  The other boys all laughed.  

Ron snuffed his bedside candle and snapped his curtains shut. This was it, he was going to have to kill Harry; there was no help for him now.  Ron sighed; Harry had nobody to blame but himself.  If Harry hadn't opened his big mouth about the cat tail incident, he wouldn't have to die.  The fact that he had mentioned it during one of Seamus's infamous games of Truth or Dare made it that much worse, because he couldn't even deny it as a pack of vicious lies.

Ron flopped back onto his bed.  This was so embarrassing, but as long as it never went beyond these walls, he was okay.  As much as it embarrassed him to have it aired out to the boys, Harry had been right.  Ron had several fantasies about Hermione and that damn cat tail that she’d had when her Polyjuice potion failed.  He grinned as he thought about it again; she had been damn sexy with that tail.

_*****_

_Boxing Day, second year_

Ron stopped just outside the hospital wing.  He had come down to see Hermione and make sure she was okay following the Polyjuice-gone-bad incident.  Yesterday she had been mortified and wouldn't even speak to them; she just pulled her blankets over her head and refused to respond until they left.  When he walked in toady she was lying on her stomach and her tail was sticking up in the air, swishing back and forth.  The long, fluffy, furry, black appendage was… intriguing.  He adjusted his robes and closed the door quietly.

She was so engrossed in her book that she hadn't even heard him enter.  He walked up to the foot of her bed.  "Hello, pussycat."  Her tail twitched.  It was then that he realized she was wearing a standard hospital gown, tied down the back.  Her covers were pulled right up to, and wrapped around, the base of her tail.

"Just… go away."  She sounded annoyed.  "I… I don't need you teasing me."  Maybe not annoyed, more like upset.  

"I didn’t mean to tease you," he said by way of apology.  "I just came by to see if you," he was distracted by the twitching of her tail.  If the tail was any indication, she was back to being annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Sorry," Ron shook his head.  "Do you… have control of that… thing?" he asked, pointing at her tail.  "Or does it just move around on its own?"

"You're teasing me."  Her tail twitched, definitely annoyed.

"No, I'm not.  It's just kind of… interesting."  It stopped twitching and swished back and forth.  "Are you making it do that, or is it doing it all by itself?"  She didn't respond.  He looked down, her eyes were closed and her face was screwed up in concentration.  Her tail curled and bent over his wrist.  Surprised, Ron wrapped his hand lightly around her tail and pet it with one long stroke.

She yanked it out of his hand and flattened her hips back down against the bed, but not before he heard her gasp.  "I… I think you should leave now," she said in quick, breathless voice.  On the one hand he disagreed, he had liked that reaction and her tail fascinated him.  On the other hand, he wondered if he was having the same effect on her she was having on him.  If so, he should definitely leave before she realized it.

"If you say so," he agreed.  He reached down and scratched the fuzzy black ear that was sticking up out of her hair.

"Stop it," she snapped.  He turned and left, but not before stroking her tail again, and hearing her choked off gasp.  

*****

_Inside Ron's Dreams, 4th year, after the game of Truth or Dare_

_"Liked that, did you?" He stopped, stepped up next to her and did it again._

_"Mmmm," she purred._

_He reached down and ran a hand down her back and along the length of her tail, which bent against his hand. "Are you my little pussycat?" In response her tail draped over his wrist and pulled his hand down._

_"Rowr." Her hips rose up and the blanket fell down. He was shocked to see that she was naked under the gown, which parted perfectly over her hips. "Would you like to pet your pussycat?" she asked in a very suggestive voice._

_Rather than saying anything he reached down and rubbed his hand over her arse.  As his fingers brushed over her silky hair that he had never seen, and still could not, she moaned and pushed back against him. She was very warm, very soft, and curiously damp. He pushed his finger against her, and slipped inside. She moaned and rubbed against him. Her soft, furry tail trailed across his cheek and neck._

_"Open your robe," she said softly. He unbuttoned it with his free hand as his finger pushed farther up inside her. "Oh, yes, like that." His robe fell open and her tail trailed across his chest. "Come up here." He moved up closer to her head, but kept his finger inside her. She reached up and toyed with the front of his briefs. He pulled his finger out of her and stroked her tail. "Meeeow," she said in a playful tone._

_"Does kitty want something to play with?" He pulled down his underwear and let his erection stand up before him._

_"Oh yes," she purred. Her tongue dragged over the head of his prick, making him moan. She opened her mouth and wrapped it around his cock. She gave a long, wet suck on it and he moaned. He reached down and tangled his fingers in her hair and began to rock his hips back and forth into her face. She moaned and slurped as he moved back and forth. After a few minutes of this he reached out and stroked her tail and wound his hand round and round it. "Ron, take me from behind," she pleaded._

_He climbed on the bed behind her and nudged his cock against her. She pushed back against him and he slid inside her. It was amazing, better than he could have ever imagined. She was hot and wet, and fit him like a glove. Her tail swished back and forth, tickling his chest, cheeks, chin, and nose. Finally it came to rest on his shoulder and wrapped around the back of his neck. He rested his hands on her hips like he'd seen in the magazines and pulled her back against him. "Oh yes," she called out. He pushed her forward and brought her back against him. Again she moaned. Her tail began to move against him again, caressing and tickling him. "Faster, harder."_

_He pushed her forward and brought her back. He rocked his hips forward as he did this. "Yes Ron, do me," she called out. He started bucking against her harder and faster, her hips pushing back against him with every stroke. "Yes. Oh Ron, oh Ron, oh Ron!" She was screaming out his name with every thrust now. Her tail twitched and quivered in front of his face. He took hold of it at the base and slammed into her one last time. "Oh Ron, I'm coming!" she screamed. He did the same, his balls emptying themselves in great gushes. She cried out with every spurt and every twitch of his cock until at long last they were both spent and sighed with relief._

_She lay down on the bed and turned over so that she was looking up at him. He savored the sight of her every curve and dimple without a thought as to how she had gotten disrobed. His eyes lingered on the golden brown patch of hair between her legs, then slowly traveled back up. At long last he leaned over her and kissed her, long and deep. "Rowr," he growled at her, “be my pussycat.”_

_"Meeeyow," she responded. "Pussycat liked that, want to do that again."_

_*****_

_Gryffindor_ _Tower_ _, 4th year boys dormitory._

“Ron, wake up.”  Slowly, Ron let go of his dream, the details of it slipping away before his eyes were even open.  He looked up to see Harry looking down at him.  “Are you quite done with the meowing now?”

“What do you mean?”

Dean’s head poked through the curtains of Ron’s bed.  “Rowr, be my pussycat,” he said in an imitation sleepy voice.  Suddenly, Ron remembered the dream with startling clarity.

“Oh God,” he bemoaned.  “Please tell me I didn’t.”

“You did,” Harry nodded, his face very grave.  “Cat’s out of the bag, so to speak.”  Harry grinned.

“Who’s your pussycat?  Who’s your pussycat?” Seamus said, sticking his head in as well.  Harry, Dean, and Seamus all laughed hysterically and left Ron to finish getting up.  Ron grabbed his robe and wrapped it around himself before heading down the stairs to the bathrooms.

“Morning Fred, morning George.”

“Meow,” they both replied in unison, then began to snicker as they walked away.  Ron opened the door and headed in.  Somebody, it sounded like Neville, was singing in the shower.  It took him a minute to catch on.

"Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow."

“Shut up, Neville!”

“Meow,” was the laughing response.  He was going to kill somebody, he didn’t know who yet, but somebody was going to die.

Ron entered the Great Hall with the rest of the fourth year Gryffindor boys behind him, they were meowing to the tune to some TV commercial Dean had taught them.  It was the same tune Neville had been singing in the shower.  

"Ron," Hermione asked as he sat down next to her like he had on so many other mornings.  "Is there a reason all the boys are meowing at you?  It sounds like a cat-house in here."

"It's nothing, ignore it and it will go away."  He prayed that just once, his ears wouldn't give him away.  It was too much to hope for.

"Should I be meowing at you?" she asked in a genuinely confused voice.

"No, you should most definitely _not_ be meowing at me."  Ron stared into his bowl of porridge, praying the ground would swallow him up.  Suddenly he sat up.  "What did you just say?"

"I said," she replied in her very know-it-all tone, "that I can meow much better than they can.  Crookshanks and I have been working on it."  Ron shook his head violently and chanted to himself.  That was wrong on so many levels.  "What won't you say?" she asked.

"Nothing.  I said nothing, I am going to continue saying nothing.  If you're smart, you'll stop asking because you really don’t want to know."

"Mrowr," she said with a tone of disappointment.  She was right, she meowed very well.  And he was very glad for two things at that moment, tables and baggy robes.

\----------------

“Meeyow!”   At that point his wife’s control crumbled and she began to laugh.  It was a rich, full laugh; one he hadn’t heard from her in a while.  Her laughter made him smile despite the embarrassment of having that particular episode come to light.  “Mowr ma meymr mrow,” she said with laugh, and shoved him off the chaise and onto the floor.

He started to push himself up, but she dropped down onto him.  “Morw,” she commanded as she shoved him down and bent to nip at his chest.  With her other hand she rubbed her fuzzy tail across his chest.

Ron groaned and arched into her as her teeth clamped down on his nipple.  She looked up at him with an evil grin and purred deep in her throat.  He knew he was in trouble now.  Tonight she was in the mood to be a little aggressive, and apparently he was too.  He grabbed a fist full of hair and held her to his chest as he brought his leg up between her open thighs.

She dragged her nails across his chest as she pushed against him and rotated her hips.

“You are a frisky little minx,” he said as he grabbed her hips and rolled.

“Mawr,” she snapped back. She reached up and grabbed both his nipples as he settled between her legs.  Her legs came up and he thought she was going to wrap them around his waist.  Instead, they came up higher and he realized she was trying to get them under his shoulders.

“Oh, no you don’t.”  He grabbed her wrists and yanked her hands from his chest.  She scratched at his forearms, but he dropped all of his weight on her and pinned her hands to the floor.  Her hips pushed up against him as he dug his toes into the carpet and ground his pelvis against her.   The moan that escaped her was cut off when she lunged forward and connected her mouth to his neck.  Her teeth were sharp as she began to suck and bite at the skin of his neck.   When he moaned she latched on.  Within seconds he realized he was going to have a massive hickey when she got done.  He didn’t let it bother him though as he moved her hands so they were one over the other.

She gasped and protested when she realized what he was doing.  She struggled and writhed, but he bore down harder on her by pinning her arms with his elbows.  “Keep it up, and I’ll spank you again,” he growled in her ear.  He couldn’t tell if her moan was protest or encouragement, but he grabbed both wrists with one hand and levered himself up.  However, she wrapped her legs around him to keep him from going too far.  With his free hand he reached down to smack her ass.

While he was precariously perched, she wrenched to the side and toppled him.  He rolled over and found himself pinned up against the coffee table, his free arm now trapped between him and the table leg.

“Morw,” she said with snide superiority as she straddled his chest and pushed his arm to the ground.

“Please,” he said derisively.  He rocked his hips back and rolled forward.  He didn’t have enough momentum to completely throw her off, but he did have enough to be able to sit upright, which dumped her into his lap.  “Gotcha,” he said with a smile as he sunk his hands in her hair and crushed his mouth to hers.  

She struggled against him, her fingers scratching at his chest even as she humped against him.  Their tongues didn’t tangle and entwine so much as they wrestled.  They nipped at one another, sucked on each other’s tongues, and nibbled on the other’s lips.  Ron tangled one hand into her hair, and with the other he reached between her legs.  He fumbled around a bit looking for the zipper pull that he knew was there somewhere.  When he found it, he yanked it down but it didn’t go far enough for him to get full access.  “Lift up,” he said to her as he reached to free his erection from his boxers.

“Morw,” she snapped and scampered away from his slackened grip.  She tried to climb up and over the couch, but he grabbed her by the ankle before she could get away.

“Naughty kitty,” he said as he smacked her ass.  The report of his hand on the vinyl was loud and she squawked in response.  He pulled himself up behind her.  She was bent over the back of the couch at the waist, her arse sticking up in the air.  He grabbed the zipper and finished pulling it open so that she was intimately exposed to him.  With his free hand, he shucked off his boxers, then grabbed the base of the tail that was hooked to the costume.

“Rowr, rowr,” she whined as he rubbed his cock against her very wet and over-heated pussy.  When he slid into her though, she was all sighs and happy moans.

“God, you look fucking hot in that.”  He used her tail as a handle to slam her back against him.  “Makes me want to fuck you all night long.”  He admired the way the leather looked as it stretched tight across her hips and shimmered in the light; he especially liked the way it felt as he smacked her ass again.

She yowled as he continued to stroke hard in and out of her.  She reached back and her hands flailed, as though trying to scratch him. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” he growled back at her.  He managed to get hold of one hand, then the other.  He pulled them up towards the middle of her back so he could grab them both with one hand.

“Ow, ow, ow!” she screamed.

He immediately let go.  “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said draped over the back of the couch and caught her breath.  “My shoulder was just turned the wrong way.”  She looked back over her shoulder at him.  “You had the right idea, though.”

“What do you mean?”

“Grabbing me and pinning me down so you could have your way with me.”   The corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk.  “And you said you thought all that bondage and domination stuff was sick and wrong.”

“What?  We weren’t…”  The realization hit him like a hammer.  That was exactly what they were doing.  He had been trying to pin her down so she couldn’t resist him.  He suddenly felt slightly nauseas and his erection began to flag.  “Fuck.”  He leaned back and sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

Hermione turned and sat down on the couch so that their knees were touching.  He had to look up into her face, because looking down was distracting him.  The opening in the leather was lewd and a little too inviting.  He didn’t want to look her in the eye though, after all he had been trying to… he wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to do but whatever it was it wasn’t right.  People who loved and respected each other didn’t treat each other that way.

“Ron, look at me.”  

Despite his reticence, he looked her full in the face.  A light sheen of sweat beaded her forehead.  Her eyes crinkled slightly as she looked up at him.  He suddenly realized that her eye color had changed over time.  When she was younger they had been a bright brown, what people normally referred to as cinnamon brown.  Now they were more like deep pools of amber.

“What’s bothering you?”

He took a long second to gather his thoughts.  He thought about just saying it was nothing, and leaning over and kissing her.  Granted, she probably wouldn’t buy it, but it might be worth a shot.  Then they could get back to screwing and he could just worry about all this later.  He looked down again, and the idea appealed to him even more.

“It’s nothing,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

“I don’t think so,” she said as she leaned away from him.  “You want me to take a stab at it?”

“No,” he replied automatically.  He knew that she probably could tell him exactly what the issue was and why it bothered him and how everything would be okay.  She would probably be exactly right, as for years that had been exactly what happened.  He figured it probably went clear back to that argument in fourth year.  She knew him so well that she knew why he argued better than he did.  He had grown up though.  He had come to understand himself through her, and now he just needed to work through it on his own.  Of course that also meant that he had to tell her.  He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

“I’ve picked up a couple of those books you brought home for the Pruitt case.   That shit is just sick.  Why in the hell would anyone want to be tied up, or called a… called names, or be whipped or any of that stuff?  I mean, I don’t want to be the kind of guy that treats women that way.  It’s demeaning.  I couldn’t ever imagine doing that to you.  I have too much respect for you.”

“It didn’t seem to bother you too much a few minutes ago.”

“I, uh,” he flailed his arms about.  “Dammit!”

“It’s okay, sweetie.”  She leaned in and placed a finger over his lips.  “We do what we’re comfortable with.  We’ve been playing like that for years.   We wrestle and roll around until you finally dominate me and screw me into submission.”

“We don’t…”

“Yeah, we do.  We’ve just never thought about it in those terms before.  Would it make it any different if I said we wrestle and roll around until you pin me down and I let you screw me silly?  It’s the same thing, just different semantics.”

“Oh my God,” Ron said, resting his head in his hands.  “What kind of perverts have we become?”

“Trust me,” Hermione said with a laugh, “compared to the rest of your siblings, we aren’t perverts by a long shot.”  She took his hands in hers.  “What we’re doing is not sick or wrong.  It’s what we do, it’s what we like to do.  I like it when we roll around and wrestle, sometimes you even let me win.  Does that make you a Sub and me a Dom?  No, we’re just us, playing games and having fun.”   She took a deep breath and let it out.

“Not everybody who does that kind of stuff is like Pruitt.  Pinning my arms behind me because I’m squirming around doesn’t make you like him.”  She stopped and looked at him and he realized she’d just had a revelation.  “Do you understand the psychology of who’s in charge in a Dom/Sub relationship?”

“I would assume the one holding the whip or tying the other one up.”

“Not really.  Let me ask you this.  Why were you trying to pin my arms behind me?”

“You were trying to claw me and you were squirming all over the place.”

“Why was I squirming around?  Were you hurting meor making me do something I didn’t want to do?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Exactly.  You weren’t hurting me, I was enjoying what you were doing to me.  I was trying to get away so you would chase me.  You were chasing me because I wanted you to.  I wanted you to chase me so you would catch me.  You caught me and pinned me to assert your dominance over me, but only because I wanted you to.”  

“Wait a minute.  You mean to tell me that you wanted me to do that?”

“Yes.  Just like I usually want you to pin me down and make love to me when we wrestle.  I don’t want that all the time, but on occasion it’s kind of fun.”  She tilted her head and smiled.  “And no, I’m not turning into some kind of bondage freak or something.  You ever try and tie me up and I’ll probably hex your balls off.”

“Well, at least I don’t have to start wondering where the Polyjuice potion is.  For a minute there I was beginning to wonder if you were someone else.”

“Nope, I’m all me.”  She stood up and ran her hands over her leather clad body.  “So you really like this?”  He nodded.  “I thought so, because I definitely remember you saying this made you want to… fuck me all night.”

He goggled up at her.  “What has gotten into you?  That’s at least the third time I’ve heard you say ‘fuck’ today.”

She smiled an embarrassed little smile and shrugged her shoulders.  “It’s not like I don’t know what it means.  It’s just kind of a crude word.  Sometimes though, it is the right word to use.”  She sat down on his lap and draped her arms over his shoulders.  “Sometimes, there’s just no substitute for a good _fuck.”_

“Merlin’s balls, I have completely corrupted you.”

“Probably so, but I forgive you anyway.”  She leaned in and kissed him on the nose.  “Are you okay, sweetie?”

“Yeah, I guess so.  I just never thought of myself in that way.  I’m not sure I really like it.”

“Tell me, honestly, has it ever bothered you before when we’ve wrestled and you’ve just smothered me so that you could win?”

“No,” he said, embarrassed to admit it.

“Did you like it when I got down on my knees in front of you earlier tonight?”  He nodded.  “Did you enjoy it when I was resisting you a bit and you had to chase me down?”  Again he nodded, although he was reluctant to do so.  “It’s okay, we play these games.  We’re not hardcore or anything.  They’re just games we play, games a lot of people play.  What bothers you about it?”

He thought for a long moment.  “I guess I’m worried about where it stops.  I mean, when does it stop, and does it stop before one of us does something stupid?  Think about it, I’m grabbing you and pinning your hands behind you so you’ll stop trying to get away from me.  What’s to keep me from misunderstanding what you’re doing or saying and taking it too far?  What if you really did want me to stop and I just kept going?”

“Do you really think you’d keep going if I said stop?  Think about it, as soon as I let out a little whimper of pain you came to a dead stop.  You’re not going to go any farther than I let you go.”

“But if I really get into this domination thing, by definition, won’t I just do what I damn well want anyway?”  His wife looked at him and raised a single eyebrow.  “You say that now.  But think about it, a year ago I wouldn’t have dreamed of spanking you.  What’s to say that a year from now I wouldn’t be… different?”

“You still weren’t very willing to spank me a week ago, were you?  Ron, I trust you, that’s why I don’t worry about it.  I don’t think I will ever entrust my well being to anyone the way I entrust it to you.  If you wanted to tie me up and spank me, I think I would let you, despite how much that idea terrifies me; because I know I could trust you to stop when it got to be too much.  I also trust that you know your own boundaries, and that I know them too.  I have complete faith that you would never do anything to hurt me.  You probably wouldn’t hurt me even if I wanted you to.”

“If you wanted me to hurt you, you wouldn’t be the girl I married.”

“Yeah, but the girl you married believed you should only have sex in your bed with the door closed and the lights off.”

“True,” Ron said with a thoughtful nod.  “Fortunately, the girl I married is really smart and she learned to have sex in the shower… and on the kitchen table, and in the laundry room, and on the balcony, and the porch swing,-“

“Okay that’s enough.”

“Not really, we haven’t had sex in the hot tub yet.”

“You’re incorrigible,” she said with a laugh as she stood up.  “Do me a favor, unzip this thing, will you?”  She lifted up her hair.

“Why would I want to do that?”  He slipped his arms around her and kissed one of her partially exposed cheeks.

“Because, if you don’t, I’m going to pass out from heat exhaustion; and then you won’t get the rest of your surprise.”

“You mean it gets better than this?” He ran his hands over her flanks, across her chest, and under her arms until he reached the zipper in the back.  The suit creaked slightly as he peeled it off of her, which was rather like peeling a banana.  Underneath, a sheen of sweat covered her entire body and it made her glisten in the soft light.  “Very sexy,” he said with a smile as he knelt before her and pulled her foot out of the leg hole.  “Where did you get it?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.”  She laughed as she balanced herself with a hand atop his head.  “Now, I need you to put your clothes on, go downstairs to the bar, and have a double of Glenlivet 12-year on the rocks, and then come back up.”

“If you’re trying to get me liquored up so you can take advantage of me, why don’t we just kill that bottle of champagne over there.”

“Because I’m not trying to get drunk on champagne.  I want you to have a good scotch and then come back to me.”  He shrugged and reached for his shirt.  “Before you go, could you be a dear and get me a fresh glass of champagne.  I never did get to finish my first one.  Somebody decided to get done with his meeting early and interrupted me.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ron said with a snort as he poured champagne into a clean glass for her.  He handed it to her and kissed her on the cheek.  “How soon can I come back?”

“Give me fifteen minutes or so.”

Ron made a point of looking at his watch, looking at his wife, and then looking at his watch again.  “Fifteen minutes.  Don’t dally, then.”  He pulled his pants on and stepped into his shoes on his way to the door.  He stopped when his foot hit the bag he had dropped in the doorway.   Since his own plans had been shot to hell, he decided he’d at least salvage something from it.  He reached into his bag, which was still lying in the entry-way where he’d left it, and retrieved her favorite bottle of body crème.  “I brought you a surprise,” he said as he tossed it to her.

She fumbled the catch and the long tube hit the floor behind her.  He wondered if it was intentional that she turned around and bent over at the waist to pick it up.  If it was, he certainly wasn’t going to complain, if it wasn’t he was just going to enjoy the view and keep his mouth shut.  She smiled at him as she turned back around.  “Better make it twenty minutes,” she said and tipped the bottle in salute.  “Thanks honey,” she called as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Ron considered just waiting outside the door, but realized that would be the longest twenty minutes of his life.  The bar here was all modern lines and contemporary decorating.  He didn’t much like it, but he didn’t have to stay here long.  The only open seat was next to a middle-aged woman with dark hair who was staring into a pint of something dark and half-empty.  “Glenlivet, twelve-year, double, on the rocks,” he said as the bartender placed a napkin on the bar.  When it was set in front of him, he realized it was his father-in-law’s drink of choice as well.  He made a very deliberate effort not to contemplate that as he took a sip.  Then he smiled, his father-in-law had good taste.  He’d have to remember that next time they were there.

“Drinking alone?” the woman next to him asked.

“Nah, just killing time.  What about you, Janice?” 

“Drinking alone.”  She polished off the pint and indicated she wanted another.

“I’m sorry to hear that.  Is Gregory joining you tonight?”

“No, he’s probably banging that little strumpet of a nanny we hired.”

“Oh.”  Ron said for lack of anything else.  He wasn’t sure what you were supposed to say when someone you barely knew confessed their partner was cheating on them.  “That sucks.”  It was the best he could come up with.

“It’s not so bad.  At least if he gets it off on her he’ll stop trying to use it on me.”  She took a long draw on the fresh pint and wiped her mouth.  “Don’t worry, it’ll happen to you, too.  Thirty, forty years from now you and your wife will be so sick of each other you’ll do anything just to keep her quiet and out of your hair.  She’ll ignore the nights you come home late, stinking of booze and cheap perfume, as long as you just keep your prick away from her.”

Ron gripped his glass a little tighter.  He couldn’t imagine that Hermione would ever turn a blind eye to him having an affair.  He sure as hell wouldn’t let his wife sleep with anyone else and not say any-  

“I know you think you’ll never feel that way, and neither will she.  I know I didn’t.”  She took another swig of her drink and continued to talk.   The rest of her drunken ramble faded into the background as he continued to sip at his scotch.  She slapped her hand down on his shoulder and leaned in close to him.  “Just you wait, you’ll see.  Someday, you’ll realize Janice was right.”

Ron leaned back from the overpowering smell of hops that wafted from her mouth.  “Maybe so, Janice, maybe so; but if it’s going to be that bad, then maybe I better enjoy it while I can.  If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go screw my pretty little wife while we’re still young and in love.”  He threw back the last of his scotch and stalked away in disgust.

He slipped into an elevator just as it was closing and saw that it was already going to his floor.  With him were two other people.  One was a hotel employee with greasy hair and sleazy smile that made him want to just knock it in.  He was pretty sure the other was a prostitute, because no respectable woman wore a skirt that short with heels that tall.  He tried not to stare, but he kept glancing at her.  He couldn’t tell how old she was through the layers of pancake makeup; she looked jaded though, and he wondered idly how she had ended up where she was now.  

“What do you want?” she asked in a cockney accent so thick that he could barely understand it.   “You want what I got?”  She leaned forward and pursed her overly painted lips.  “Ten pounds gets you the best blow you’ll ever get.”  Much to Ron’s surprise, the hotel employee grabbed her roughly by the arm and slammed her against the wall.  He didn’t hear what the man whispered in her ear, but he didn’t need to; the whore turned and spit in his face.  The man wiped it away, then back handed the woman.

“I’m very sorry-” The man’s voice was cut off in a crunch of breaking cartilage and exploding blood as Ron’s fist broke his nose.  It was a very satisfying feeling and he felt his frustration and confusion drain away.

“You don’t hit women,” Ron growled as the man sank to the floor.  The elevator dinged, and the door opened.   “Are,” he started to say to the woman, but stopped.  She arched an eyebrow, and he thought she was about to laugh.  “Are you okay?”

She chuckled in a sardonic tone.  “I’m a big girl.  It was only one little slap.”  She knelt down next to the man on the floor and lifted a card key from his breast pocket.  From his pants she removed a small wad of folded bills.  She stood up and looked Ron up and down.  “Tell you what, let’s slip off to a room and I’ll give you whatever you want.  ‘I rock your world’ as the Russian girls say.  No charge.”

Ron held up his left hand and wiggled his ring.  “I, I should be going.”

“Not so much as a blowjob, huh?”

“My ah, I don’t think my wife would be very understanding if I was late for our date because I was getting a blowjob from… somebody else.”

“You mean from a hooker.”  She laughed at him.  “Well, you better run along to your little wifey then before you get in trouble.”  Ron stiffened at the way she dismissed him, but headed back to his room.  He rubbed his knuckles as he walked, and realized that there was blood on them. 

The entryway was dark when he entered, but flickering shadows told him that candles were lit somewhere.  He kicked off his shoes and walked through the bedroom and into the in-suite bath.  Washing the blood off his knuckles took a bit since he had also split the skin one of them as well.

“What’s taking so long?” Hermione asked from behind him.  He glanced up into the mirror to see her walking toward him.  “I was beginning to think you’d… what happened?”  She grabbed his wrist and began to examine his hand, which was now clean as the last of the blood ran down the drain.

“I punched some guy in the elevator.”  He tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but he knew she was going to over react.

“Punched some guy!  Ron, what were you thinking, that’s assault!”

“I don’t think he’s going to say anything, at least not if he wants to keep his job.”

“I think you better tell me what happened.”

“I ran into Janice down in the bar.  That was pleasant.  She was pretty deep in her drink and running down on marriage and men.  Apparently her husband is riding the hobby-horse with the nanny and she’s going through ‘the change’.  After about ten minutes of that, I hope I never have to talk to her again.  So then, I’m coming back up and I get in an elevator with a hotel employee and a ah, um, a uh lady of the evening.”  He hated it when he blushed, especially when he could see it like he could now in the mirror.  “So anyway, the hotel employee hauls off and backhands her; so I punched him for it.”  Ron smiled now.  “Broke his nose, knocked him out cold with one punch.”

“Ronald Weasley, that is not something to be proud of.”  She smacked his hand.  “Why did he hit the woman?”

“She um, that is, well, I didn’t start it!”

“What?”

“She, well, she offered to, to go down on me for ten pounds.”

“And you said?”

“I would have said no, but I didn’t have to say anything because he grabbed her and she spit in his face and he slapped her and then I punched him.  End of story.”  He was pretty sure this wasn’t the end of the story by the way her eyes were squinted.

“What did he look like?”

It took him a second to understand what she had asked, since it was not what he was expecting.  “Look like?  Um, short, dark greasy hair, sleazy looking character.”  Suddenly, Hermione wrapped her arms around his arm and kissed his hand several times.

“You’re right, he completely deserved it.”  Before he could respond, she turned him to face her and tore all the buttons off his shirt rather than taking it off the normal way.  While it was still hanging off his arms, she opened his pants and shoved them to the floor.  “Take me to bed my knight.”   She kissed him as she draped her arms around his neck.  “Ravage me you defender of women’s honor.”  She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.  “I give myself to you, oh vanquisher of scum.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked with a wry laugh.

“I’ll tell you in the morning.  Right now I just want you to take me.”  All thoughts of disagreement went out of his head as she pulled him into a deep kiss.  He kicked off his pants and carried her into the bedroom.  When he dropped her onto the bed, something bounced up but he paid it no mind.  She finished peeling him out of his shirt and he began to kiss around her neck and chest.  He rose up and she slithered up toward the headboard, he kissed his way down her body as she went.

Something cool and soft settled against his hand and he was surprised when he looked to see what it was.  “Went through my bag while I was gone, I see.”  He held up the small tube of personal lubricant.

“No, well, yes, I did go through your bag but that didn’t come out of your bag.”  She ducked her head.  “It came out of mine.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she said a bit nervously.  Ron smiled like Christmas had come early.  “You have to be gentle with me though, and if I tell you stop you have to stop.”

“Of course.”  He dipped his head and kissed her belly button.

“Can we have another glass of champagne before we do this?”

“Should I just bring the bottle?” he asked as he levered himself up.

“Bring glasses, you barbarian.”

When he returned to the room she was lying on her stomach, her hips slightly elevated from the pillow that was under her.  Next to her was a bottle of lotion and the lubricant.  Ron stretched out next to her and they shared the last glass of champagne, though he let her have the lion’s share of it.  When they were done, he picked up the bottle of lotion and started with her feet.  She moaned pleasantly as he rubbed her insoles.  The pads of the feet rippled and popped as he pressed his thumbs in them.  She sighed as he massaged the thick cream deep into her heels, making a point to work the small calluses on the sides.

He dipped into the crème again before grasping her calves.  They were smooth and tight, the muscles firm from the walking she enjoyed so much.  He was careful not to grip the backs of her knees as he rubbed over them.  She was extremely ticklish there and he wanted her to be relaxed.  She almost melted into the mattress as he began to knead her thighs.  The skin there was soft, supple, and used to receiving lotion so it did not immediately absorb it all.  She tensed when his thumbs stroked from her inner thighs to the cleft of her arse; however, she relaxed again when he moved on.

He loved the feeling of her ass in his large hands.  It was firm, but the skin was soft to the touch.  It moved well under his hands and received his offerings willingly.  He dipped his head as he squeezed her cheeks.  She squeaked and jumped a bit as his tongue swirled over the puckered opening.  “Shh,” he said as he continued to lavish attention on her.  When he kissed her labia it opened to him eagerly and beckoned him to kiss and love her.  Within moments she had abandoned her fear and given herself over to his ministrations.  

She squealed when he placed a cold dollop of the lubricant against her warm wet skin.  “You know, they have a spell that creates a warm lubricant,” she said as she looked back at him.

“I know,” he replied, “but tell me, would you rather I pointed a wand at you and muttered an incantation or did this?”  His finger slid over her sphincter as his thumb slid over her labia and rubbed her clitoris.

Her intake of breath hissed loudly in response.  “Point,” she moaned as she pushed back against his hand.  He slipped his finger inside her tight opening and generously coated the area.  He wanted this to be as smooth as possible for her, not just for her sake but for his also; he wanted to be able to do this again.  He rose to his knees and spread a layer of the gel over his engorged cock.  He liked the way it felt as it warmed, and told himself to remember that for the next rare occasion when the only relief he could find was his right hand.  The excess that remained on his hand he wiped on a corner of the pillow she was laying on, knowing that one way or another it was going to be his.  

He shifted his body so that he was straddling her thighs and pushing them together.  She looked over her shoulder and gave him a questioning look.  “It will give me better control and I won’t go as deep the first time,” he said as he reached for the bottle of lotion again.

“You’ve been reading the same book I have,” she accused.

“I think I know all of your most _intimate_ hiding places,” he said with a smile as he leaned forward and gripped her shoulder blades.  As he did, the head of his cock lay neatly against her ass.  With a minor adjustment he pushed past her cheeks until he was nestled in her crevice.  “Am I in the right place,” he asked quietly.

“Down just a bit.”  He could hear the nervousness in her voice but she lifted up just a bit as he adjusted himself.  “There,” she said as he felt the head of his prick rub against crinkled bit of skin around her sphincter.  He felt her tense slightly.

“It’s okay,” he said in a quiet voice.  “Just relax; I’m not going to rush.”  He placed both hands on her shoulders again and began to push against them, massaging the muscles and forcing the lotion to penetrate her soft skin.  Just as he knew she would, her shoulders sank down and her hips came up.  He pressed forward just a bit and felt the warmth of her as she opened for him and resisted him at the same time.  He rocked his hips a bit and she began to accept the intruder fractions of an inch at a time.

“Oh, God,” she called out from beneath him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” she choked out, “it’s just really big.”

“I’ll take it slow.”  He rocked his hips a bit more and he felt her convulsing around him.  The feeling was glorious and he couldn’t wait to get inside her and really feel her squeeze him.  He arched his back and pushed his hips forward just enough to force the head of his cock in.

She squealed beneath him.  “Fuck,” she spat.  “I thought you said you were going to go slow, not shove the whole thing into me at once.”  

He dropped his chest down low to her and kissed her ear.  “I am going slow,” he whispered between kisses.  “I’m just barely in.  Do you want me to stop?”

“Bloody hell,” she breathed.  “No, it’s okay,” she panted between short, shallow gasps of air.  “Just takes some getting used to.  How far in are you?”

“Just the head,” he replied, almost apologetic, except for the amazing feeling of her squeezing him so tight.  It felt like she was on fire it was so warm.  “Are you ready?” he asked as he kissed her again.  She nodded, but said nothing.   He could feel the channel opening as he rocked a bit and pushed a little farther forward with each stroke.  She was squeezing him so hard that he felt the skin move over the muscle like she was masturbating him as he moved in and out.  

“No more,” she whimpered when he was about half-way in.

“Do you want me to pull out?”

“No,” she said between deep breaths.  “Just don’t go any farther.”

“How about this?” he asked, as he began to move his hips back and forth.  He didn’t push any farther in, but just stroked enough to give friction and feeling.  Her sphincter flexed around him in a constant spasm of grip and release as he slid in and out.  Ron was in heaven at the rapturous pleasure he was deriving.  “Okay?”

“Oh, yes,” she panted, “That’s good, right there.”  Her hands clenched tightly at the sheets as her hips began to move ever so slightly.  “Are you close?” she asked within just a couple of minutes.

“Uh huh,” he replied.  He was actually surprised at how quickly he was reaching his breaking point.  Normally he could go forever, well not forever, but for a while at least.  Now though, he was so close he wasn’t sure that even multiplication tables could save him.

“Oh, God, please,” she called out, “cum for me, Ron, cum for… ahhh!”

Her wish was his command.  He closed his eyes and let the tension surge through his entire body as he arched into her.  She cried out the most erotic sounds he could imagine as he felt his cum travel through his cock and into her.  With every spurt she cried out, each one quieter than the last as he also decreased in strength and volume.  He clenched all the muscles in his lower abdomen trying to squeeze one more spurt just so he could hear that sound again.  Finally spent, he dropped his body low to hers and kissed her as he reluctantly slid out of her.

“Liked that, did you?” she asked as he flopped down on the bed next to her.

“Oh yeah.  Fucking amazing.”  He turned and looked at her.  “You are seriously the most fucking sexy woman on the planet.  God, I love you.”

“You love me or you love my arse?”

“I love you.  Your arse is just a great fringe benefit.”  He flinched as she reached out and playfully slapped at him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah,” she replied with a grimace.  Ron was disappointed, that meant this was going to be an exceedingly rare treat.  “Angelina said it gets easier with practice.”  Ron sat up a bit and looked at her, hope dawning anew.  “Don’t get any bright ideas,” she gave him a wry smirk, “but I wouldn’t be opposed to doing that again.”

“Really.”   His voice betrayed that he doubted what she was saying, but was willing to hear her out.

“I felt every twitch, every spasm of your cock, every time it moved.  It was… intense.  When you came inside me, I thought I was catching fire.  I could actually feel it flowing down the vein before it came out.  I’ve never felt anything like that before.”  Now she smiled and blushed a bit.  “I’d kind of like to feel that again.”

“I’m always happy to oblige,” he replied with a smile that almost split his face in half.

“Good, you can oblige me by walking me to the loo.  I seem to have very little control of my legs just now.  And after that, you can wash up and tuck me into bed because this little girl is done for the night.”  Ron was, indeed, only too happy to oblige.  

A little while later, he lay awake and watched her sleep.  She still had the headband with fuzzy cat ears on.  He chuckled to himself as he gently removed them.  His fantasies had grown and matured, they were far more complex now than they were when he first started dreaming about her; but one thing hadn’t changed, he still dreamed of her and she still made them all come true.

 


	11. Chapter 11-Let

Hermione arrived with Ron, Ginny, and Harry in the sunroom of the family cottage at Anglesey.  Cottage was probably a bit of a misnomer, holiday home was probably a better term but even that failed to express the size and comfort of the home.  It was an extensively remodeled, two-story, 12-bedroom Georgian built on a secluded five-acre plot surrounded by trees.  Despite their remoteness, they had electricity connected to the house and it was a wonder of Muggle and Wizarding technology and style, as the thumping stereo in the living areas attested.

Still in a party mood from the events in Diagon Alley, Hermione raised her arms above her head and began to move her hips in time to the beat.  Ron wasted no time moving in behind her and grinding with her.  Hermione hiked up her skirt and began to grind the bare globes of her ass against his leather pants.

“Oh, yeah, baby,” Ron growled reaching around her and inside her open jacket to fondle her leather-clad breasts.

A few feet away Harry and Ginny were madly kissing each other.  Harry’s hands were tangled in Ginny’s long curling hair while she frantically loosened his tie and tried to undo the small buttons on his white button down.  His hat had fallen to the floor and trench coat hung by one arm until he disentangled his hand and shook it to the floor.

“You kids seem to have gotten the right idea,” Angelina said from the doorway.  The four stopped and looked sheepishly at her.  She was still in her Vegas showgirl outfit.  Her coffee-with-cream dark skin stood in sharp contrast to the white fabric and sequins that barely covered her essentials, the tall feathery head-dress brushed the ceiling as she walked toward them.  Hermione couldn’t imagine how she was walking in the obscenely tall sequined stilettos she was wearing, but had to admit that it did do interesting things to the way she walked.  “Don’t stop on my account,” she purred as she offered around a tray of champagne glasses.  “Why don’t you guys bring it on in to the den though, the others will be arriving shortly.”

Hermione tugged her skirt back into place and helped Ginny stuff her tits back into her sequined evening gown, which was of course the perfect opportunity for a quick grope.  Ginny moaned softly then yelped as Hermione tweaked a nipple.  Both the boys watched with amused looks.  Angelina asked if she could play too and gave Ginny’s left boob a healthy squeeze.  “I thought we were supposed to be moving to the other room,” Ginny said, “not standing here groping my tits.”  With a laugh Angelina led them to the den.

In the den, the lighting had been turned down low and the couches had been pushed back against the walls to create a large dance floor in the middle.  On the dance floor a woman in a red “bathing suit” with a white collar and black bow-tie was gyrating in slow time with the music against a man in a tuxedo.  In turn he was also being groped by a short slip of woman with long white-blond hair in a toga.  A man in Roman legionnaire’s’ armor, sans cod-piece, moved from behind the toga-clad woman to the other.  In the process, he managed to grope all three others in the dance.

“Oh, my,” Ginny said in a quiet voice.  “I know this is so wrong, but Bill looks really good with his dick hanging out like that.”

“Uh-huh,” Hermione agreed, “on both accounts.”

“That’s just wrong,” Ron interjected.  “He’s your brother, Gin.”

“Yeah, but I’ve never seen his dick before.  I’m just saying.”

“You’ve never seen mine.”

“That’s what you think.”  She reached over and closed his mouth.  “Maybe I’ll tell you about it later.”  Ginny grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out on the dance floor.  “Help me get close to Fleur, I want to see if I can get her head lost in my cleavage.”

“Be nice, sweetie,” Harry chided her.  “I’ll admit I would pay good money to see her face between your legs though.”  

“Don’t bank on it.”  She pulled him close and writhed against him as she tongued his ear and whispered, “Stay close to me if you can, I don’t have a lot of options tonight.  You and Lee are the only guys I’m not related to.”

“I’ll stay with you all night if you want.”  He pulled her dress up to her hip exposing the long creamy legs beneath.  His hand slipped around and squeezed her ass.  “When did you lose your underwear?”

“Hermione has them in her jacket pocket,” she said with a devilish grin as she turned around so that Harry’s hand rested on her clean-shaven crotch.  The move briefly exposed her to all present, then the dress fell back down over Harry’s arm hiding the movement of his hand against her.  His hand slid down between her legs, a finger slipping inside her.  “Oh yes,” she moaned, leaning back against him and pulling his mouth against her neck.

“I just love beeg breasts like these.”  The voice accompanied a tug on the front of her dress and her breasts sprang free.  She felt a small, cold hand began to wander over one breast as a tongue began lavishing attention on her other.  Ginny couldn’t help herself as she reached out and pulled Fleur tight against her chest.  Harry’s contact with her hypersensitive clit made her grind against her future sister-in-law.

“Oh, yes, rub my clit.”  Ginny couldn’t believe she was rising so quickly to Harry’s ministrations, but then she’d been pretty horny all day thinking about the possibilities of tonight.

“Harree, mind eef I ‘elp?” Fleur asked.

Ginny didn’t even have time to protest that she didn’t want Fleur touching her pussy when the girl pinched her clit between two ice-cold fingers.  With a few gentle squeezes and a bite to Ginny’s nipple, Fleur had Ginny cumming in a panting, silent-scream orgasm.  Ginny opened her eyes to see Fleur licking her cunt-juice from Harry’s fingers.  “How, how did you do that so quickly?”

“Veela magic haz eetz usez,” she said with a smile.

*

Ron cocked his head forward and squinted.  “Isn’t that Lavender over there grinding on my brothers?”

“Let’s go find out,” Hermione replied, striding across the floor towards the threesome that was practically fucking standing up.  Hermione was in something of a trance as she watched Bill’s hardening dick slide up and down the lycra-covered ass of the woman she was now almost positive was her hair-dresser and friend.  “Lavender?”

The blonde broke her kiss with Charlie and used her ass to push Bill back a little bit.  She turned to the couple and her face split into a wide smile.  “Hermione!”  She pounced on the girl and gave her a hug and quick kiss full on the mouth.   “Ron!”  She jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.  “May I?” she asked Hermione, who nodded her assent.  Lavender turned her full attention back to Ron and pressed her lips to his.  Ron opened his mouth and sucked her tongue in, playfully pushing his own against her.  His dick really started to wake up when she started rotating her hips against him.  Ron was only vaguely aware of Hermione greeting his brothers, he hoped not quite as enthusiastically.  He broke the kiss with Lavender.

“Good to see you too, Lav.”  He returned her hug and set her on her own two feet.  “So, what are you supposed to be?”  He waved his hand at the outfit she was wearing and noticed the shirt cuffs with cuff links.

She shrugged her shoulders, which made her large breasts do some very nice things, “It’s an American thing.  A comic book character named Vampirella.  It was your brother’s idea.”

“It was a good idea, you look amazing.”

“She does, doesn’t she.”  Charlie said.  He fisted his hand in her hair and nipped at her neck, making her shiver.  “I couldn’t get her to dye her black though for the full effect.”

Ron crinkled up his nose.  “Lavender with black hair?”  He shook his head.  “No, blonde like this is much better.”

“See, Charlie, I told you.  Besides,” she said with a toss of her head, “I stand out since I’m the only one with real blonde hair.”  She pulled aside the crotch of her outfit and exposed a tuft of blonde pubic hair.  “And it’s all natural.  You don’t mess with that.”

“Amen,” Ron said.

“Wow,” Bill said in an awed voice.  All three looked up to see Bill and Hermione staring back across the room.  They turned to follow their gaze and saw Fleur sucking intently on one of Ginny’s nipples and sliding her hand under her dress.  Ron and Charlie both quickly turned away.

“So did not need to see that,” Bill said as he turned his attention to Hermione.

“Yeah,” Ron agreed.  “That’s going to be really weird having Ginny here prancing around half-naked.”  

“Tell me boys,” Lavender said, pulling aside the vertical straps of her suit and exposing her breasts and hard pink nipples, “think these can distract you.”  Charlie and Ron each took one in his mouth and began licking and sucking her nipples while running their hands over the rest of her smooth, curvaceous body.  “Oh yes, I like that.”

Ron glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Bill and Hermione still watching across the room as they casually kissed and groped one another.  The feeling of Lavender’s fingers in his hair pulling his head tight to her chest quickly brought him back to what he was doing; only to be interrupted by the sounds of raucous laughter and cheering.  Ron pulled himself away from Lavender’s tit to see what was going on.

“Woohoo, that’s what we like to see,” Fred called out he entered the room, dropping clothes as he walked.  “Everybody seems to be having a good time and getting to know each other.”  Ron was pleased to see that Fred’s dick was a fair amount smaller than his own.  Fred was surrounded by George, Lee Jordan, and their respective wives: Angelina, Alicia, and Katie- most of whom were in various states of undress and getting more naked as the seconds passed.

Angelina was the first to strip to nothing except her sequined heels.  She shimmied her shoulders and wiggled her hips as though finally freed from some confinement.  This drew applause and whistles from the gathered men, as well as some of the women.  Ron moved over next to his wife and slipped an arm around her.  “Nervous?”

“A bit,” she replied.  “I’m not as pretty or sexy as the others.”

“Yes you are,” he whispered as he kissed her ear, “more than.  Who do you want to go with first?”

“You and Harry.  I’m comfortable with that, or maybe you and Lavender.  What about you?”

“You and Lavender would be good, or maybe you and Angelina.”

“Not Fleur?”

“You don’t want me to sleep with her, do you; despite what you’ve said.”

“It’s okay.  I’m just nervous and it’s making me possessive of you.”

“Are you having second thoughts?”  He noticed his wife’s glance at Bill’s crotch, but said nothing.

“No, it’s just nerves.  I’ve never been with anyone other than you.”

“Not counting Harry and Lavender.”

“You were still there.”

Angelina pranced to the middle of the room and called for everyone’s attention- as though she didn’t already have it.

Ron kissed his wife again.  “Everything will be fine; I’ll be here all night for you if you want.  I love you.”  He squeezed her hand as he turned his attention to Angelina.  He tried not to think about how he might stack up against his brothers- all of whom were older and probably had more experience than he.  He saw he was about in the middle size-wise.  Fred and George were both smaller. Bill’s looked longer but about as thick.  Harry he already knew about, but Lee’s was a fucking monster.  It was as thick as Harry’s and probably as long as Bill’s.  He hoped Hermione didn’t sleep with Lee; he’d never measure up again.

“All right everybody,” Angelina said.  “I’ve noticed a few of you still have clothes on, time to get naked.  If you get a little help, please don’t take too long or we’ll send you off to a room and you’ll miss the real fun.”

Ron obligingly helped Hermione out of her Leather skirt and jacket.  When her jacket hit the floor he noticed two pairs of panties in it, only one of which he recognized.  By the time Hermione and Alicia had stripped him of his leather pants and vest, his dick was standing up in all its glory.

“Just like I imagined it,” Alicia commented as she sucked it into her mouth and then let it go.  Ron pretended not to see the flash of jealousy in Hermione’s eyes that evaporated when Bill reached around her and told her what a great ass and a nice body she had.

“That’s better,” Angelina said, turning down the music.  “Now, some of us know each other very well, others have a guess or two.  We’re going to get to know each other better now.”  Somebody commented that Truth or Dare was no fun if you were already naked.  “No, Truth or Dare takes too long and quite frankly I’ve been dying to get laid all day.”  There was no shortage of offers.  “We’re all going to get to know somebody we don’t know yet.  Lee, come here.”

“Angie, you know it takes more than that to make me cum.”

Angie turned her ass to him and shook it.  “That’s all you get for now.”  She waited till Lee walked up behind her and smacked her ass.  She unrolled a blind-fold she had been carrying and put it on him.  “Okay, girls spread out on this side in a half-circle, boys on this side.”  While they rearranged themselves, Angelina began turning Lee in a circle to make sure he was good and disoriented.  “The rules are simple.  Without peeking, and touching only from the neck down, you have to identify somebody.  If you’re right, you keep going until you’re wrong or you’ve identified all the members of the sex you’re trying to identify.  If you get them all right, you get to pick your partner.  If you’re wrong, that’s your first partner and the blindfold goes to who you thought it was.  Ginny is the only one who has an option to pass, and she can pick any single or couple she wants on her turn.”

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, worried that his sister might get stuck with one of her brothers.  The tension level of the room rose slightly as Fred stepped up behind Lee and Angelina joined the line of girls.  The music started thumping again, a solid beat that was fast enough to make it good for either dancing or fucking.  A couple of the girls started dancing where they stood.  Without any warning, Fred gave Lee a shove.  He stumbled a few steps and crashed into Angelina.  He wrapped his arms around her and began kissing across her shoulder and down to her tits.  She wrapped one leg around behind his and began to move up and down against him.  She seemed to purr as her pussy pushed against the base of his dick.  Lee sucked in a mouthful of tit and gave her arse a good squeeze before turning his face up to her and saying, “Hello, Angelina.”

“So I am,” she replied and disentangled herself from him.  She gave him another shove and he stumbled over and bumped into Lavender.

This time he slid around behind her and began to grope her in a reach-around.   Ron could tell by the way that Lee was moving that his cock sliding up and down the crack of her ass.  She let out a soft ‘mmmm’ and pushed back against him.  Ron was getting really turned on seeing Lee’s black hands moving across Lavender’s creamy white skin.  The way her large nipples stuck out between his thick fingers as his hands lifted and squeezed her tits together to form a deep canyon of cleavage.  Lee’s hands slid down over her full hips and around to run through her thick bush of blonde hair.  His finger slid into her with no resistance then came back out and dragged along her clit.  She let out a louder moan this time and pushed his hand hard against herself.  It was damn near enough to make Ron want to reach down and stroke his dick.  

“Would this be sweet little Ginny?” Lee asked.

“Lavender,” she replied as she leaned back and pulled him into a wet, tongue filled, over the shoulder kiss.

“I’ll take that,” Lee replied after they stopped kissing.  He pulled off the blind-fold and tossed it to Ginny before leading Lavender over to a couch so that they could watch the rest of the festivities while they continued to kiss and fondle each other.

To Ron’s surprise, Ginny asked Hermione to help her put the blindfold on instead of passing it.  Hermione did, then spun her around a couple of times and pushed her in the direction of Harry.  Ginny stumbled on her way though and fell into Ron.  He was about to say something when Bill clamped a hand over his mouth and ‘shushed’ him.  Ginny ran her hands up over his chest and shoulders.  “Not Harry,” she said, “too tall.”  Her hands ran down over his arms, “Not Charlie.”  Her hands came back up and slid down his flanks to his hips and on to his upper thighs as she dropped to her knees.  “Not Bill.”  

Ron was wishing she would hurry up and finish.  Her hands were warm and soft as they moved over his body, and he found it disturbing that his body was responding in a positive way.  Her hands slid up to his crotch and she smiled as she “saw” how hard he was.  She wrapped one hand around the base of his cock, then the other just above that.  The ring at the base of the head was between her index and middle fingers, the head peeking just beyond her hand.  She ran her thumb across the tip of his dick and smeared a bit of pre-cum over it.  She stood up and leaned against him.  He was acutely aware of her hard nipples and large breasts pressing in to his chest.  His dick jumped and pushed against her soft stomach.  He prayed to any god she wouldn’t start rubbing against him.  He didn’t think he could take the embarrassment of cumming on his sister.  What kind of sick fuck would his wife think he was?

“Sorry, Ron,” she whispered in his ear.  “Hermione said she was going to try and get me to Harry.”

“It’s okay,” Ron whispered hoarsely.

“I’ll try to pretend you didn’t like that,” she whispered back.  Ron could imagine the wicked smile on her lips.  “Be a dear and give me a shove towards Katie.”  She turned around and said, “Poor Ronniekins, I think I embarrassed him.”  There was some laughter, some nervous, some not; Ron shoved his sister towards Katie, only too happy to get her warm, soft hands and long delicate fingers away from his body.

He tried not to watch as Ginny fell into Katie’s arms and began to grope and fondle her.  He watched Harry instead, who was watching with rapt attention.  Ron noticed that Harry’s dick was filling and stiffening rapidly as he watched his wife and Katie.  Ginny dropped to her knees and ran her hands around behind the girl, pulling her pussy to her mouth and giving it a quick taste.  Katie seemed unable to stop herself as she reached down and pulled Ginny’s head tight against her.  Ginny’s hands slid up and cupped Katie’s breasts, which were about the same size as Alicia’s, and a little larger than his wife’s.  Ginny leaned back and asked uncertainly, “Alicia?”  Ron was pretty sure she was lying, she’d gotten just who she wanted.  He thought about it, but decided he wouldn’t lie when his turn came.  He wanted to sleep with all of them anyway so he’d take whomever he got.

“Sorry sweetie,” Katie said, pulling off the blind-fold.  “Guess you’ll have to come with me.”

“I think I’d like that,” Ginny replied, and put a kiss right at the top of Katie’s shaved slit.  “Mind if we drag Harry along with us?”  Ron thought Katie’s smile looked like Christmas morning.

“I think I’d like that,” Katie replied, holding out a hand to Harry after helping Ginny to her feet.  Ginny tied the blindfold on Alicia, spun her around and set her loose.

Alicia ran into Bill, and after taking a moment to regain her balance she began licking his nipple and stroking his cock.  “Mmm… could be a couple of you,” she said.  She dropped to her knees and wrapped her mouth around Bill’s cock.  After a couple of long strokes on it, she slid the whole thing into her mouth, nestling her small nose in Bill’s pubic hair.  Ron almost choked on his own tongue.  Hermione had never been able to get his whole dick in her mouth, and Bill was longer than he was.  He hoped there was a trick to that and that it could be taught.  He really wanted Hermione to learn that; or maybe just make sure that he got Alicia to give him a good blow this weekend.  Self-consciously, he looked over at his wife, who was standing in wide-eyed amazement, with her mouth slightly opened.  She looked up and saw him looking at her.  Her cheeks flushed and she gave him a look as though to say ‘how did she do that?’  Angelina leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing Hermione to blush even harder, but she smiled at Ron.  He smiled back at her and went back to watching Alicia suck his older brother’s dick.  It glistened as she pulled off of it.

“You have a very nice cock, Bill,” she said without shame as she stood up.  

“You give great head,” Bill replied and helped her stand up.  With a kiss, he gave her a light push toward the other end of the circle where the twins were.  She stopped when George took her hand.  She immediately dropped to her knees and sucked all of his cock in to her mouth in one swallow.  She moved up and down its full length, occasionally dragging her teeth gently along it.  After about a minute she released it.  “I’d better get this one right since it belongs to my husband.”  Everybody laughed and she stood up and French-kissed him for another minute, the two of them groping each other with abandon.  Ron felt himself blush watching the two.  He’d never expected himself to take such voyeuristic pleasure.  He didn’t particularly enjoy watching porn, but this was something else entirely.  With a flourish, George swung her around, right into Ron.

Without preamble she dropped right to her knees and began licking his head like a lollipop.  She then put just the head inside her lips and began moving around on it like she was making out with it.  He could feel her tongue flicking across the very tip.  Ron was torn between closing his eyes and just enjoying this and looking over to see what his wife’s reaction was.  Just as he was about to look at Hermione, Alicia began gently squeezing his balls and sliding more of his prick into her mouth.  His head rolled back and a deep moan escaped his throat as she slid all the way down his shaft.  He had never experienced the feeling of lips on the base of his cock, but he loved it.  The muscles of her throat were stroking the head and collar of his dick while her tongue moved along the vein under it.  He could feel the insides of her cheeks against him as she sucked hard on it, then began sliding it back out of her mouth.  Just as Ron thought he was going to get back in control of his body, she did it again.  The long moan that escaped him was louder than anything else in the room.  His entire focus was reduced to the cock that had Alicia’s mouth wrapped around it.  He felt Bill’s hand on his back and realized he was leaning back; he stood up straight again.  

Alicia grabbed his hands and pulled it into her short brown and bottle-blonde hair.  Instinctively he wound his fingers into it and started fucking her mouth in long strokes.  He pulled out after a minute or so; he didn’t want to be the first one to cum in front of everyone else.

“Oh, Little Brother, I do love your cock,” Alicia said in an almost dreamy state.  Little Brother was the nickname his older sisters-in-law used for him rather than some of the names his brothers used.  He didn’t mind, because they always said it rather affectionately.  Ron looked up at a gasp from his wife, who now had an unpleasant scowl on her face.  Ron was sure life was about to go to hell in a hand-basket when Angelina put her arms around her and began to whisper something to her very quickly.  Hermione calmed down after a minute or so, but she still didn’t look terribly happy.  Ron hoped she got picked soon, and that she got what she wanted, because he really didn’t want her to change her mind now.  He pulled Alicia to her feet and gave her a quick kiss.

“That was a-fucking-mazing,” he said quietly to her.

“I thought I was going to lose you there for a minute.  You almost fell over when I swallowed your cock.”

“I’ve never had that done before; it was a bit of a surprise.”

“Oh,” Alicia said while kissing his neck, “Hermione and I will have to spend some time with you this weekend so I can teach her how then.”

“You can do that?”  

“It’s not hard, once you know how.  Now, spin me around and get me on my way.”  Ron gave her two quick spins like they were dancing, then swung her over to Charlie.  She was a little unsteady on her feet, but Charlie got her on her knees in front of him.  Ron noted Charlie’s was a little shorter than his, but he wasted no time pushing it into her mouth.  He grabbed her by the hair on top of her head and started stroking in and out of her mouth in long, hard strokes.  It didn’t take long until she pushed away from him and stood up.  She reached around and patted his ass, rather hard Ron thought.  “Nice and firm, Charlie.”  She took a second to regain her balance, then looked over in Hermione’s direction. “Don’t worry Freddy, you get your cock sucked too.”  Ron swallowed a snort of laughter.  She raised a corner of the blindfold and sauntered over to Fred.  She kissed her way down his chest and then coated his dick with her tongue.  Finally, she sucked his balls into her mouth, eliciting a very loud moan from him.  After a short minute she stood up and placed the blindfold in his hand.  “You take this.”  She reached over and wrapped a hand around Ron’s dick, “I’m taking this.”  She pulled Ron away from the circle and over to a couch.

“We’re not gonna start here… in front of everybody, are we?”  Ron asked as she motioned for him to sit down.

“I wasn’t planning to, but we can if you want.”

“No, no.  I’d rather start somewhere more private.”

“That’s fine.”  She sat down on his lap, pulling his hard cock up between her legs so that it peeked out above her thighs and nestled against her slit.  “I like private, too.”  She lay back against his chest and Ron wrapped his arms around her middle, a bit nervous as to how forward he should be with her.  “It’s okay,” she whispered while tonguing his ear, “you can play with them.”  She pulled his hands up so that they were cupping her breasts.  He squeezed them gently, and ran his thumbs over her nipples.  He kissed her shoulder and neck and tried to see what was going on.  

Fred was on his knees in front of Hermione, her leg thrown over his shoulder as he nuzzled her thick bush.  She was clinging to him, her hands fisted in his hair, vainly trying to keep her balance.  To make matters worse, he was pinching her nipples and she was twisting back and forth trying to keep his hands on the breasts and away from her nipples.  She did seem to be enjoying herself though.  Finally he stood up, announced that Hermione had a very sweet pussy and moved on to his wife.

“You and Hermione are gentle lovers, aren’t you?” Alicia asked quietly.

“I guess so.”

“You don’t spank each other, tie each other up, anything like that?”

“No, that’s not really us.  She doesn’t even like me to tangle my fingers in her hair when she’s giving me head.”

“I thought so.”  Ron moaned as she flexed her thighs, causing his cock to slide along her very wet slit.  “I hope she doesn’t get Charlie then.  He’s pretty rough.”

“Is there anything I can do?”  Ron asked.  He really didn’t like the idea of Hermione being smacked or spanked, especially not in a bed where she was supposed to be enjoying herself.

“If she ends up with Charlie, we’ll swap and I’ll take Charlie.”

“Do you like it rough?”

“It’s a nice change sometimes.”  She pulled him into a deep kiss and put her hands over his where they were stroking and squeezing her breasts.  “I really like this, though.”

“Me too.”  Ron rocked his hips under her and gave breasts a good squeeze.  He liked her breasts, they were bigger than Hermione’s, but not as big as Lavender’s.  He looked across the room and saw Fred lying on his back, Fleur was grinding her crotch against his mouth.  

For the first time Ron really took a moment to study her.  She was still pretty, but in an almost exotic or alien way.  Her tits were nice, small like Hermione’s, but they matched her small frame.  Her hips were slender too, they had almost no curve.  Last but not least, she kept her pussy shaved which Ron thought was kind of a shame.  It made her look young, almost too young to be doing the things she was doing.  She reached down and grabbed Fred by the hair and pulled him tight up against her pussy as she let out stream of words in French.  The only ones of which Ron recognized were ‘Fred’ and ‘oui.’  When she was done, she leaned forward and rolled off him.  When she stood up Ron could see that her back was covered with cum.

“Holy shit,” Alicia said sitting up a little bit.  “I’ve never seen Fred get off that fast.”

Fred held up his hand and pulled off the blindfold.  “Since there are an uneven number of men and women, I’m nominating George to come with Fleur and I.”  He turned his head to look at Bill, “How do you do it man?  How do you keep up with her?”

“Zat ees our leetle seecret,” Fleur responded as she stuck a finger in Fred’s mouth and made him suck it clean.  Fred and George both turned and bowed to Bill.

“Those boys are going to have their hands full with that one,” Alicia said admiringly.  

As they watched, Angelina had Hermione tie the blindfold on her, give her a spin or two and point her in the direction of the boys.  With a stumble or two, she made her way to the boys, her hips moving with the music.  Her arms were over her head and her body was stretched, pulling her tits against her body ever so slightly.  Ron could see every inch of her.  Her stomach was long and flat, her hips were shapely but not terribly broad, her pubic hair had been trimmed into an arrow pointing to her clit.  Her long legs didn’t ripple as she walked.  She was a living, breathing, sauntering bit of coffee-colored perfection.

“You want a go with her, don’t you?”  Alicia chided him.

“Yeah,” Ron replied, feeling a bit guilty for staring at Angelina while Alicia was sitting on his lap.

“Trust me,” she laughed and squeezed his cock between her legs.  “Everybody wants a go with Angelina.  Look at your wife.”  Ron was surprised to see Hermione absently stroking her pussy as Angelina began to dance with Bill.  

Angelina reached down and gave his a cock a squeeze and a stroke before turning around and rubbing her ass against it.  She bent over at the waist and slid his hard cock into her from behind.  Her moan was long and luxurious, like she was in no hurry to do anything but feel it inside her.  “Just like I remember,” she purred as Bill took her by the hips and began to stroke in and out of her.  “Oh, yes.”  She straightened up a bit so that her back was parallel to the ground.  “Bill, I have missed your prick.”  She pushed back against him a little harder now.  She began to grope out in front of her, as though looking for something.  She found it when Charlie slapped his hard-on against the side of her face.  She grabbed hold of Charlie and pulled away from Bill.

“You wanna stick that in my cunt, you nasty boy?” Charlie spun her around and bent her over.  In one smooth motion he had the entire thing buried inside her.  “Oh, I was right, you are a nasty boy.”  Charlie reached around and grabbed her tits, pinching her nipples as he pulled her hard back against him.  She let out a squeak that was somewhere between pain and pleasure.  Ron guessed it must have been closer to pleasure because she started pounding her ass against him.  “Yes, Charlie.  Fuck me hard, right here on the floor so everyone can see what a nasty little fucker you are.”  Charlie slapped her ass, hard, and drove her to her knees on the hardwood dance floor.  Ron was amazed he could do that without pulling his dick out, but he did.  Alicia grabbed a thick pillow and threw it at them.  Charlie grabbed it and stuffed it under Angelina as he pushed her to the floor.

“That’s right you nasty little cunt, I’m gonna fuck you till you beg me to stop.”  Charlie was almost growling as he said it.

“Then show me what you got.  Fuck me as hard as you aah-“ She was cut off when Charlie grabbed a handful of hair and yanked her head back.

Ron noticed that Hermione was moving away from them, edging towards him and Alicia.  Bill reached out and took her hand and pulled her gently to him.  Ron strained to hear what they were saying.

“… I guess you’re right.” Hermione was saying.  “I just hope Angelina doesn’t change her mind.”

“Well then, let’s get out of here before she…”  Ron was having a hard time hearing them over the filthy talk between Charlie and Angelina.  He hoped she wasn’t always like that, he was sure he couldn’t call any girl a cunt or a slut while he was having sex with her.  He missed what Hermione said, but heard the words “hot tub” from Bill.  Hermione nodded, but didn’t look up.  Bill gave her a quick kiss and scooped her up to carry her out to the sun room where the hot tub was.

Alicia leaned back against Ron.  “She looked a little nervous, do you want to follow them?”

“Do you think it would be okay?”  Ron asked.  He knew Hermione wanted someone she was comfortable with close by when they started, but he didn’t know the etiquette of an orgy.  Apparently Alicia did though, so he felt better.

“It’ll be fine, let’s get out there before they get too far along though.”  She reached down and patted the head of his prick.  “A little later, maybe.”  She wiggled her hips and clenched her ass a few times though as a promise of things to come.  Ron helped lever her up with a couple of hands on her ass, which of course he had to squeeze as he did.  Alicia had a very fine ass, nice and soft.  He leaned forward and kissed each cheek of it before he stood up.  “Like my arse, do you?”

“Yes, you have fine arse.”  He ran his hands over it as they walked toward the sun room.

She smiled up at him.  “Well that’s promising.  I was beginning to think I might spend most of the night with your cock in my mouth.”

“I’ll give you whatever you want if you can teach Hermione to do what you did earlier.”  They stopped in the doorway to the sunroom and listened for other sounds.  Other than the sound of the hot tub running, there was nothing.

“Later on,” she said dropping to her knees.  “Right now I like that you think that I’m the only one who can do this.”  In a single motion she had his prick in her mouth up to the base.  He let out a soft moan and leaned back against the doorframe.  He looked down and saw Alicia’s ruby red lips sliding up and down the entire length of this prick.  It may well have been the most beautiful sight in the whole world.  He groaned as her nose disappeared in his pubic hair and nestled there.  He was flailing around for something to do with his hands, since there wasn’t a bed to put them on.

“It’s okay,” she said looking up at him with a smile.  “Go ahead put them in my hair and hold my head.  It doesn’t bother me.  Look and see if you can tell what your wife is doing.”

Ron leaned out for a look just as Alicia swallowed his dick again.  This time he could feel the muscles in her throat working his head.  He almost lost his balance as he looked around the indoor palm that stood between him and the hot tub.  Seeing what he needed to see, he stood up and leaned against the wall again.  This time he grabbed a hand-full of Alicia’s straight, fine hair.  He began to slowly rock his hips against her mouth.  “They’re,” he breathed deep and swallowed, “they’re sitting under the water to…oh gods… up to their necks.  She’s got her back… her back to him, and oh, yeah.”  He took a long stroke out, until only the head was still in her mouth.  He slowly slid it back in.  “Wow!  That feels amazing.”  He felt his head enter her throat and she began swallow while sucking hard on his cock.  “You keep that up and I’m going to pop one off in your mouth.”

“Mm-hmm.”  His cock vibrated with the sound as she nodded.  She began to play with his balls as she slurped and sucked on him.  

“Oh god, I’m about to cum.”   She deep throated him two or three more times then backed off so she had about half of his dick still in her mouth.  She started stroking him while tonguing his head.  “Oh… yeah,” he grunted as he started cumming in her mouth.  After the first couple of squirts she put it all the way back in and swallowed everything.  It was the most amazing feeling in the world.  Alicia just kept right on sucking him though.  When he went flaccid, it tickled a bit, but she kept at it until he felt blood flowing into it again.  When she stood up, he grabbed her and kissed her hard.  He could still taste traces of his cum in her mouth, but he didn’t even care.

“Liked that, did you?” she asked when he stopped kissing her.

“That was like nothing I ever… just, wow.”  He pulled her close and hugged her.  “Do you want me to do you now?”

“Let’s go check on our siblings first,” she replied, smiling at him.  “It doesn’t sound like things are going very well for Bill.”

“Why do you say that?”

“No moaning, no talking.  Bill is a talker.”

“Hermione is a kisser,” Ron replied.

“She’s a kisser with you.  She probably won’t kiss as much with someone else.  You said she had her back to him, right?”

“Yeah, and he was kissing her neck.  I’m guessing he was playing with her tits, but everything was underwater.”

Alicia took a quick look around the plant.  “Let’s go.  Hermione looks like she needs someone to jump start her and Bill looks a little frustrated.”  Alicia gave his prick a few strokes for good measure.  “You lead, and take my hand.”  He started to step away and she pulled him back.  “Don’t say anything until you’re in the water with them.  Then just say hi and help me in.”  She put a finger to his lips.  “Yes I’m sure.”

Ron padded over as silently as he could.  He didn’t even hear Alicia behind him, but her hand was still in his, squeezing lightly.  As he watched his brother and wife, he realized there was almost nothing going on.  He felt bad for Bill; he had tried to kiss up to Hermione when she just wasn’t in the mood and it was awful, usually enough to kill a good erection.  He wondered what was wrong with Hermione, earlier she’d been ready to all but drop down and have sex on the carpet, and that was less than half-an-hour ago.  They stopped kissing, or whatever they were doing as soon his foot hit the water.

“Ron!”  Hermione jumped up off Bill like she wasn’t supposed to be there.  

“Hi sweetie.”  He thought about asking if they were having fun but decided against it.  “Bill.”  Ron couldn’t read his brother’s expression, but it did brighten considerably when Ron helped Alicia into the water.  Once she was in, Ron sat down so that Hermione was between him and Bill.  Alicia squeezed in between him and Hermione.

“You two having a good time?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Bill lied.  Hermione didn’t answer.

Alicia leaned over and gave Hermione a peck on the lips.  “You’re hair looks really sexy with that slightly wet look; very 90’s porno.”  Hermione blushed.  “I don’t suppose you would trade places with me.”  Hermione was scooting over to Ron almost before Alicia stood up.

“I’m sorry, Bill,” Hermione said as she slipped in next to Ron.

“It’s okay, sis.  First time is always hard.”

Alicia did something under the water that made Bill jump up so that his dick was out of the water.  She reached over and grabbed it, planting a kiss on the end of it.  “You must be First Time,” she said in a little girl voice to Bill’s hard-on before sucking it into her mouth.  With a groan, Bill fell back and sat on the edge of the tub so that Alicia could suck his dick.

Ron turned to Hermione, “Are you okay?”  He ran a finger along her cheek.  

She started to cry tears of frustration.  “I was so nervous, and then,” she wiped roughly at her eyes, “Charlie and Angelina… and I got so scared.”   She sucked in a big gulp of air.  “I don’t want to be spanked and called a... a… a whore.”

Ron gathered her into his arms kissed her eyes and forehead.  “Nobody’s going to treat you like that, I promise.”   He kissed her cheek and then once on the lips.

“I can’t believe I’m being so selfish,” Hermione said as she hic-upped and snuffled in a breath.  “Bill was trying so hard to be nice and reassure me… and… you know… and all I wanted was you to be kissing me.”

“Like this?”  Ron pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers.  She calmed down, and soon she was responding favorably, running her hands up and down his back, wrapping her legs around him, her nipples getting hard in his fingers.  When his dick started pushing against her butt she reached down and pulled it up between them.  “Get up on the deck, I want to lick you,” he whispered in her ear.  There was no hesitation on her part.  She jumped up on to the deck and spread her legs.

“Move a little closer,” Bill said, patting the deck next to himself.  Ron gave her a nod of approval when she looked at him.  She scooted over until she was almost touching him.  She lay back as Ron pushed her legs up and apart.  He opened his mouth wide and wrapped it around her mound.  She moaned as he started to suck a little.  Her pussy opened right up to him when his tongue pushed against her outer labia.  He could taste a bit of the chemical from the hot tub, but that went away as soon as her juices started to flow.  She started to moan in earnest and bucked her hips against him.  Suddenly her moaning stopped.  

Ron looked up to see what was going on, but didn’t pull away.  Bill had leaned over and the two were kissing aggressively now.  Hermione ran a hand up into Bill’s hair and pushed her mouth hard against him.  Ron nudged Alicia and pointed at the other two.  Alicia nodded and smiled, then slowed her pace.  When Ron started to turn away she waved him back to it.

“Get her off, then we’ll let Bill take over.” She went back to sucking Bill’s cock, but at a much slower and relaxed pace.  Ron however, went for broke.  He moved his tongue to her clit, using his thumbs to spread her open while his hands held her legs up.  Ron raised up to come down more directly on her clit and she started writhing under him.  Hermione broke her kiss with Bill and started calling out.  Bill wasted no opportunity and began sucking her tits and licking her nipples.  Ron felt a hand against his chin and lifted up.  He watched as Alicia slid first one finger, then two into Hermione and began pumping.  Ron almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing as he watched Alicia’s fingers become coated with his wife’s juices.

“Lick me!” Hermione whimpered; her arms scrambled to pull Ron back to her crotch.  He dove back down.  The total assault on her was too much, Hermione let out an ear piercing shriek that faded into whimpers and short gasps.  As she came down Bill rolled over and scooped her up against him.

Hermione settled down, straddling Bill’s hips and catching his dick between them.  As Ron watched, Alicia leaned forward and planted an opened mouth kiss on his wife’s slightly open pussy.  “Very nice,” Alicia said as she broke away.  “Lift up a bit dear,” she said as she slid a hand between them.  Hermione did as she was told and Alicia pulled Bill’s dick out.  “You be a good boy,” she admonished the dick in her hand before giving it a kiss then pointing it at Hermione.  

Ron watched with some apprehension as Alicia guided Bill’s cock into his wife.  She settled down on to it and began to rock slightly.  Ron tried to watch, but watching his brother fuck his wife was a bit much.  She seemed to take to it pretty well though.  She was moaning and clenching as Bill began to thrust up and down.  Ron knew from experience, his wife was settling in for a nice leisurely fuck.  In just a few seconds Bill was started to get vocal, telling Hermione she was an amazing fuck, how good she felt under his hands and how good she looked as she bounced up and down on his cock.

Alicia gave Ron a smile.  “They’ll be fine.  Now, you said you wanted someplace a little more private, and I really want this,” she stroked his prick a couple of times, “inside of me.”

“Yeah,” Ron replied, “let’s go before I change my mind about this.”  Ron almost had to run to keep up with Alicia.  She led him upstairs to the bedroom that belonged to her and George.  When they entered the room she touched something on the dresser by the door and music started playing.  She swung her hips low and wide as a note was bent on an electric guitar.  She did it again, this time rubbing herself against him.  “What’s this?”

“This is my favorite song to have sex to,” she said as she turned around and draped her arms around his neck.  She swayed and ground against him again.  “You can fuck all night to this song.”  Ron gave into her as she pulled him down and kissed him.  They kissed through most of the song and Ron all but missed it until near the end when she broke the kiss, started swaying against him, and started singing along; “Make love to me slow and easy, take me down slow and easy, rock me ‘til I’m burned to the bone.”  
   
“I can do that,” Ron said with a smile as he tangled his hand in her hair and started looking for the spot on her neck that would drive her crazy.

“I sure hope so.  Ooh, right there.” She hooked her leg around his and ground against him. “Take me to bed, Little Brother.”

“Why do you always call me that?”

“I’ll tell you in the morning, but right now it’s time for you to fulfill my fantasy.  Now take me down slow and easy.”  She kissed him again and all responses were lost in the moans they breathed into the darkness.  



	12. Chapter 12--Long Time Coming

  
Author's notes:

First of all I would like to thank Chantelle, my wonderful beta for her consistently good work and commentary.    
This chapter title has layers of meaning.  The first is the rather obvious sexual innuendo, and I do use that in the story.  The second is that for Ginny, this moment has been years in the making.  Finally, This chapter has existed for years in various forms on my computers that have been lost to crashes, hardware failures, sight closures, etc....  The whole point of the "party" was so I would have an excuse to write this chapter.  I hope you enjoy it as much as I have.

* * *

Chapter 12- Long Time Coming

 

It was the shifting of the bed that roused Hermione from sleep.  It was the cool breeze blowing across her naked body that woke her.  “Hey sweetie,” she mumbled as her husband’s silhouette passed in front of the window.

“Hey yourself,” a voice came back.

“Bill!”  She grabbed the sheets and yanked them up over herself.

“A little late for modesty now, isn’t it?” he asked with a laugh. 

Suddenly everything came back in sharp focus.  The time spent by the hot tub; being cradled in Bill’s arms as he carried her in the house and stretched her out on her bed.  The amazing feeling of his cock bending in a natural curve in her hand and the implication of what that curve meant when he entered her.  She was glad it was dark in the room since she was sure she was blushing as she thought about her own behavior.

“I guess it is,” she said as she released the sheet and let it float it down over her body.  She stretched, arching her back and throwing her arms akimbo.  She released and curled up on her side as Bill crawled back into bed and stretched out next to her.  She ran her fingers along the plane of his chest, following the lines of muscle that were slightly raised beneath the skin.  “Thank you,” she said as she looked up into his eyes, “for being patient with me.  I’m sorry I was… difficult at first.”  She turned her face into his hand as it cradled her cheek, and kissed his palm.

 “I understand.”  He leaned over and kissed her on each eye.  “I’m just glad I could help you enjoy it.”

“I most definitely enjoyed it,” she said as she took hold of his hand and ran her fingers along his palm.   The awkwardness of the situation was beginning to intrude.  She supposed she could just try and seduce him, which was certainly an attractive idea, but at some point they were going to have to get up and deal with the others.  After all, she had promises to keep and fantasies of her own to fulfill.  “So, what do we do now?”   

“Depends on what you want to do.  We could stay here all night and enjoy each other’s company.  We could strike out together and see what kind of naughtiness we could find to participate in, I’m pretty sure I heard the sound of splashing in the hot tub.  We could go our separate ways and see what we find.  I’m game for whatever you would like to do.”

“Do you have anything in particular you wanted to do this weekend?”

“I wanted to get acquainted with you.”  He leaned over and kissed her forehead while he entwined his fingers with hers.  He brought their hands to his mouth and began to kiss and nibble on her fingers.  “I’ve always respected and admired you for the work you’ve done, but I’ve always thought you were… pretty reserved. You’re pretty quiet most of the time.”

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you,” she said with a smile, “it’s the quiet ones you have to watch out for.”

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled.  “You realize that Percy is the quietest one in the family.”

As the thought processed, she wondered just how kinky that would have to make Percy **,** since he was a fair bit quieter than her.  “Damn it, Bill!”  She shook her head, trying to banish the thought.  “This is your fault!”  The mental image was too horrifying and cliché to keep to herself.  “I just had the most disgusting thought.  Can’t you just see Percy bent over the arm of a couch and being paddled or… something.”  

“Mm,” Bill hummed with a speculative tone.  “Penny in a dominatrix outfit, with her long blonde hair pulled up in a severe ponytail, tottering around in five-inch spike heeled boots.  Ooh, she could spank me anytime.”

“Oh, Bill, that’s just… wrong.”

“You can see it, though, can’t you?”

“Yes!” she shrieked in horror.  “Bloody Hell, I have to work with them!”  She smacked his chest, “For that, I’m going to make you get up and go get me some wine to scrub that image out of my head with.  Ew!”  She shuddered and started trying to push Bill out of bed.  To make it worse, he was laughing about the whole thing.  Knowing there was no way she could go back to sleep now, she rolled out of bed and started rifling through her closet for something to wear.  She finally settled on a chemise with a matching rose colored silk dressing gown.

She took the hand that Bill offered her and followed him down the hall.  She stopped as she passed George and Alicia’s room and put her ear to the door.  One of the girls was definitely enjoying whatever her partner was doing to her.  She nodded toward the door, asking Bill if he wanted to go in and see.

“Door’s closed, they want privacy.  It would be very bad form for us to open that door.  Granted, it would probably be overlooked if Ron is in there- spousal privilege and all.  That’s why I closed the door when we went into your room.  Any common area or room with an open door is considered permission to join in.  That’s why Alicia and Ron could join us in the hot tub, but nobody joined us in the room.  You can also always walk in to your own room though, even if the door is closed.”

“So if Ron and Alicia had ended up in my room, we could have walked in on them and… joined in?”

“Yeah.”  Bill grinned widely.  “It’s almost too bad they didn’t go to your room.  That would have been fun.”

Hermione smiled back at him.  “I was thinking the same thing.”  She turned away from the door a little reluctantly.  “Don’t go hiding from me this weekend, and I’ll see if I can arrange something.”

“Who would have ever thought you were such a naughty little girl.”  Bill laughed, and then leaned down to kiss her before leading her down the stairs to the kitchen area.  

Hermione could hear a great deal of noise coming from the den area and she craned her neck to look.  Harry, Fleur, Katie, and the twins were all writhing over and around one another on the couch.  She saw one of the twins disappear behind Harry, then Fleur straddled his lap and Katie knelt before them while the other twin entered her from behind.  ‘Wow, that’s a lot of bodies in one place,’ she thought as she turned and followed Bill into the kitchen.  She was very deliberately not thinking about what Fred might be doing to Harry.

“Damn!” Bill expostulated. “Gin, I don’t think I really needed to see you wearing that.”

“It’s a good thing I didn’t wear it for your sake then.”  

“Who did you wear it for?” he asked as he walked past her and opened the fridge.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as Ginny winked at her.  She was leaning against the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.  Her hair and had been piled and curled so that it cascaded down one side of her neck and left the other side exposed.  Her eyes and lips were heavily made up, but not excessively so.  Her pale skin was sprinkled with freckles across her shoulders and generous chest, which was cradled in scarlet satin and black lace that drew the viewer’s eyes deep into her ample cleavage.  The rich material continued down in a loose fitting camisole that stopped just above the matching G-string.  The strings of which were pulled high up on her hips and made her legs look fantastically long.  The _coup de grace_ was the stockings, black silk with elastic tops that did not require suspenders.

Bill looked up when there was no response.  “Ah, I see.  I think I’ll be leaving now.”  Neither woman paid him any mind as he grabbed his beer and disappeared out of the kitchen.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Hermione said, suddenly feeling very plain in her long gown and uncombed hair.  

“Thanks,” Ginny replied, casting her eyes demurely down.  “I hoped you’d like it when I picked it out.”

“You got that just for me?”  She was flattered that Ginny had gone to all that work just for her.  She had never really understood the attraction of fancy lingerie, until this moment.  Now though, she was under the spell of Ginny and she took a tentative step forward, then another as Ginny moved toward her.

They stopped fractions of an inch from contact.  Hermione looked up into the soft brown eyes of her friend and she felt like she was falling.  She was hesitant to act, though she thought maybe she should since she was the older one and more experienced with other women.  However, Ginny radiated an aura of sexual sophistication that left Hermione feeling like a school girl.  She smiled to herself; in this case, a school girl with a naughty secret. 

“So long,” Ginny whispered.

“I know,” Hermione replied.  “I have a surprise for you, if you can wait a few minutes more.”  She thought she was going to melt under the sultry gaze her friend leveled on her.  She wanted to reach out to her, to touch her the way she wanted to be touched, to finally complete a promise made and fulfill a fantasy revealed months before.  She resisted though, convinced that when Ginny saw what she had prepared for them that she would understand why she had to wait just a few minutes more.  “For me Ginny, will you wait a few minutes longer for me?”

“I’ve waited half a lifetime for this moment.  If you tell me that waiting a few minutes more will make it better, then I can’t help but believe you.”

Hermione panicked.  Ginny had probably been thinking about this moment for weeks.  She had gone to great lengths to prepare herself.  She began to doubt she had made the right call.  The die was cast though, and it was too late to change it now.  “Head up to the attic bedroom, I’ll be there as soon I get something.”

Ginny kissed the tip of her finger and pressed it to Hermione’s mouth.  “Don’t be long,” she said in a husky voice that could have tempted Satan himself.  She trailed the finger across Hermione’s lip, down her chin and neck, across her shoulder and down her arm until their index fingers entwined and finally separated with a lingering want.  

Ginny was gone before Hermione remembered to breathe again.  She dashed to the fridge and poured herself a tall glass of water.  She felt like she was on fire all over.  She followed that with a glass of wine to calm her nerves.  It was all she could do to walk to her room and not run.  She pulled out the drawer where she had stashed the things she would need.  She dropped her robe to the floor and tossed her chemise on the bed, she could hang them up tomorrow.  She held up the underwear she had selected.  They had been hard to find, even Miss Madelaine’s hadn’t had them.  It seemed that sheer red bikini panties just weren’t fashionable anymore.  She pulled on the rest of her clothes, grabbed her wand and headed to the other end of the house where the ladder to the attic was.

\-----------------

Ginny fumed as she climbed the stairs to the second level.  This weekend was not going at all the way she planned.  Her encounter with Harry and Katie had been a total fiasco; the most frustrating thing about that was that she had no one to blame but herself.  For thirteen years she had been either crushing on, or at least curious about, being with Hermione.  She had decided now that the possibility was so close that she would wait for it.  She knew it was naïve and kind of silly; after all Katie was far more experienced with women and was probably a better lover, but she had made her choice.  She realized that part of her desire to be with Hermione stemmed from the fact that she could trust Hermione to forgive her if she got cold feet or turned out to be lousy at it.

The rope that pulled down the attic access hung before her.  She considered going back down and telling Hermione that she didn’t want to follow her plan, she had one of her own that involved dragging her off to a bed and a bath.  She grumbled to herself as she yanked on the rope.  She ascended the ladder and stood before the door that separated a closed off room from the rest of the open storage area.  Opening the door was like stepping back in time.

Tears began to form and she got choked up as she looked around.  It was definitely worth waiting a few minutes more; she knew she should never have doubted her friend.  The room was painted pale lavender and organized just like hers had been when she was younger.  A single size bed was on the near wall, its white, wrought iron foot board just far enough back to avoid being hit by the door.  A camp bed stood on the opposite wall and a white desk with a vanity mirror above it just like the one she used as a child was standing at the far end of the room.  Pictures cut from magazines hung on the walls and wizarding snapshots were stuffed in the frame of the mirror or stood on the desk.  The finishing touch was the stuffed dragon on the bed; it was exactly like the one Charlie had won for her at a carnival when she was just a girl.  She picked it up and discovered that they were not exactly alike, this one didn’t have a secret pocket for hiding Harry’s love letters in.  

She turned and saw herself in the mirror.  She realized she was now dressed completely inappropriately.  If Hermione wanted them to pretend they were teenagers again, she would go one step better.  She tossed the dragon on the bed and headed for the room she and Harry shared here at the cottage as quickly as she could; fortunately it was close by.  

She unlocked the top drawer of her dresser and yanked it open.  She pulled out the bottles, her last two, and set them on top along with a scarlet and gold hair ribbon.  After a moment’s consideration, she added her favorite vibrator and a couple of other items.   Her lingerie was dropped in a pile on the floor, and she rummaged through Harry’s t-shirts.  She found an old Puddlemere shirt that Harry had last worn around the turn of the century and pulled it on.  It stretched and pulled uncomfortably, the problem with marrying a man shorter and skinnier than herself, but it would fit just fine in a few minutes.  In the bottom of her underwear drawer she finally found what she was looking for, a pair of yellow briefs with little blue flowers that she kept for when Harry was in that particular mood.

She grabbed her wand, the supplies she had gathered, and scampered back up the stairs.  She enchanted one of the bottles to hover in front of the door and wrote ‘Drink Me’ on it after peeling off the label.  She tossed the hairclips she was wearing on the desk and tied her hair up in a ponytail with the ribbon.  “Here goes nothing,” she said to her reflection as she tipped the bottle up.

Her hair straightened and her skin tightened ever so slightly.  She shrank a few inches and her boobs lost half their size as her hips narrowed and her thighs slimmed.  The one down side of ‘School Girl’ was that all of her pubic hair grew back and her freckles always got darker, which annoyed her to no end but was faithful to her appearance back then.  On the upside though, her stomach flattened and her butt tightened up.  She turned round and watched herself in the mirror.  With a sigh for her lost youth and girlish figure she quickly removed her makeup, which was too heavy and completely inappropriate for this Ginny.  She straightened Harry’s shirt now that it hung loosely on her and adjusted her boobs.  She had almost forgotten what it was like to have boobs that were only one handful.  She heard a creak on the ladder and dimmed the lights as she jumped into bed.  At the last second she grabbed her vibrator off the bed and crammed it into the dragon after tearing a seam.  She laughed to herself as she turned over on her side and feigned sleep, it wasn’t the first time the dragon had hidden that for her.

Time was interminable as Ginny waited for the click of the doorknob.  The anticipation was driving her crazy.  She wanted Hermione now, but to hold her over she slipped a hand down the front of her knickers just as she had done on so many other occasions as a young girl fantasizing about the girl just outside the door.  

“Ginny?”  Hermione’s voice was quiet, seemingly unsure, as she called out in the near darkness.  She pointed her wand at a candle by the camp bed and it flared to life.  Ginny squinted her eyes open just enough to see.  She thought about answering, but if Hermione was trying to create the particular night Ginny thought she was, then she should pretend to be asleep.

As she watched, Hermione turned to face her and unbuttoned her simple white blouse; thereby exposing the plain white bra beneath.  She seemed to be deliberately ignoring Ginny, and went about undressing as though no one was watching her.  After her bra came off with a simple front clasp, she stretched for the ceiling, then rubbed her hands over her breasts.  Ginny realized that Hermione was undressing for an audience.  It changed the nature of the game a bit, the roles weren’t as clear as if they were just pretending to be teenage girls who were unaware of the sexual tension between them.  Ginny put the thought away for later though, as Hermione unbuttoned her jeans and turned her back so that she could shimmy out of them.

Ginny gasped for real when she saw that her friend was wearing the same style of sheer red knickers that she had worn all those years before.  Ginny pushed her hand hard against herself as the long repressed feelings of longing flooded through her with the memories of that night.  Her eyes opened wide as she watched her friend bend over at the waist and finish removing her jeans.  Ginny could see she was wet, and it excited her even more.  She shoved three fingers deep inside herself with a gasp as Hermione ran her fingers inside the edges of her panties then pulled the gusset tight against her pussy so that it pulled up inside her just a bit.  Ginny couldn’t help herself, her moan was deep and longing, even as it hummed through her closed lips.

“Ginny?” she called again as she spun around.  Ginny tried with all her might to stay impassive and feign sleep.  However, when Hermione slipped her hand inside her knickers as though to adjust them, it was all she could do not cry out and another small whimper escaped her.  She watched through shuttered eyes as she approached.  The potion had worked perfectly on her.  Hermione hadn’t changed much since she was 16, her breasts were just a tad smaller and her hair was longer; most of all though she radiated the beauty of awkward adolescent innocence.   It was enough to drive Ginny crazy and she began to rock her hand back and forth, which she knew would be silhouetted through the sheet.

“What are you-”  

When Hermione flung back the sheet, it was the final straw for Ginny.  The hand inside her shirt clamped down on her sensitive nipple as three fingers jammed into her cunt all the way to the last knuckle.  “FUCK!” she cried out as the heel of her hand smashed against her clit and years of pent up tension and frustration exploded out of her in an orgasm unlike any she’d had in a long time, it seemed to last forever.

It wasn’t over though.  Hermione reached down and pressed her hand to the front of Ginny’s knickers so that her fingers laid over the ones inside.  The hand began to flex rhythmically, forcing Ginny’s fingers to keep moving inside herself, prolonging the waves of pleasure.  Ginny arched as her shirt was lifted and soft wet lips closed over her nipple.  Finally, the wave passed and she collapsed, panting to catch the breath that had been stolen from her.

Ginny looked up into the smiling face before her, the face that she had so long wanted to see looking at her that way.  She was about to say something, but words would be inadequate for the release and joy she felt.  She hooked a hand behind her lover’s neck and crossed that last great divide between friendship and passion.  Kissing Hermione seemed as natural as breathing.  Her lips were thin like Harry’s, but far more willing, and less aggressive.  Ginny had grown used to following where Harry led, but now that it was her fantasy, her dream, she drove ahead with gusto.  She kissed hard and sucked the breath out of her lover before opening her mouth.  

Her tongue leapt forward and licked the inside of her partner’s mouth before she could respond.  However, she was more than willing to play along as their tongues ‘twined around one another.  She gasped as cold fingers caressed her breast and brushed her nipple.  She released the hand that had been gripping her other nipple and drew her lover close.  It was as she had always imagined.  Hermione’s skin was supple, with firm muscle underneath.  Her body gave way easily and eagerly invited exploration.  Goose bumps rose wherever her fingers trailed and she learned the forbidden knowledge of her pleasure zones as moans and sighs rose and fell depending on where she touched.

Hermione was by no means passive though.  After roving over the hills and valley of her chest, the exploring hand drew along her shoulders and touched a ticklish spot at the back of her neck.  Ginny also discovered that the tops of her ears were slightly ticklish, and she shivered in joy as the discovery was exploited.

Ginny’s hand finally settled on the rise of her friend’s arse.  It was small and soft, perfect for squeezing.  She moaned as her lover’s hips drove forward against her.  She raised her leg until it pressed hard against Hermione’s crotch, and she pushed back against it.  All the while, her hand was being driven to rub her clit and stroke her pussy by the other hand that had snaked into her underwear.  She felt it slide lower and another finger entered her.  It was almost too much and she tried to clamp her thighs together to keep it there forever.

“Let me,” Hermione whispered.  Ginny removed her hand and brought it to Hermione’s mouth.  Before she could tease her though, her index finger was caught and sucked deep into her mouth.  She could feel the tongue licking, caressing the finger as though she were making love to it with her mouth, like Ginny imagined she would give head.  She didn’t stop as she took the second finger into her mouth, or the third.    Lower, two fingers stroked her opening and bathed in her wetness before sliding into her.  Ginny all but lost her mind when the fingers rotated over and a thumb pressed down on her clit.

“Cum for me, Ginny,” Hermione said softly as she held a finger between her teeth.

Ginny could have multiple orgasms, but normally Harry had to take her right to the edge of fantasy play to achieve it.  Now though, she could feel it coming on more quickly than she would have thought possible.  “Close,” she whimpered.

“What do you need?”

“Take me.”  She prayed that Hermione would understand.

Hermione’s hand fisted in her hair and pulled her close as she crushed their mouths together.  The pressure between her legs intensified as a third finger entered her.  She enveloped her lover in her arms and pulled her closer as she offered herself up as a sacrifice.  She was so close she thought she might explode.  “Cum,” the command reverberated through her entire body as Hermione moaned the single word into her mouth.  Her entire body went tense and she screamed into the lips that were locked to her own.  After what felt like an eternity, she collapsed to the bed.

“Feel better?” Hermione asked, the corners of her mouth quirking up in a smile.

“Amazing,” Ginny replied as she looked up into the intense amber eyes.  “It’s probably a good thing we didn’t do that when we were young.  I might have thrown Harry over for you.”

Hermione laughed and kissed her gently.  “I doubt that.  Thirteen years ago I didn’t know a fraction of what I know now.”  She kissed her nose.  “I probably would have ruined it for you forever.  That is of course assuming that I didn’t run screaming from your room.”

“Then I guess I’m glad we waited.”  Ginny leaned forward and their lips touched, gently this time.

“I am, too.”  Hermione stretched out and lay down next to her.  Ginny shuddered as she withdrew her fingers; however her hand stayed where it was and the fingers idly traced random lines.  “I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t do that quite right.  I really wanted to try and act like we were both young and inexperienced, but I just couldn’t help myself.”  She propped herself up on her elbow.  “You looked so sexy lying there.  I just had to jump your bones.”

Ginny laughed a bit.  “I don’t mind at all.  Like you said, it probably wouldn’t have been nearly as nice.”  She turned over on her side and pushed Hermione on her back, though she was right at the edge of the small bed.  “Now, I believe it is my turn.”

It took her a long second to decide where to begin.  She had always loved Hermione’s eyes, but now that she knew her lips she was also drawn there.  Then of course, there was the wonderland that was the rest of her body.  Ginny dipped her head and began kissing her in the center of her forehead.  Her eyebrows, her eyes, the bridge of her nose, the low rise of her cheek bones, the corner of her mouth, her rounded chin with its almost-dimple; she touched and kissed all of it.  She had no idea if this would ever happen again, so she had to memorize every bit to fuel enough fantasies for a lifetime.  As much as she loved Harry, there were some fantasies he just could not fulfill.

Down the length of her throat she kissed, then across her delicate shoulders.  When her tongue ran back to the base of her neck, Hermione rolled her head to the side and moaned.  Experimentally, Ginny did it again and was told to do it ‘just like that’.  She thrilled at the discovery, the kind of thing that only a lover could know, and now she knew it.  She attacked the spot: kissing, licking, nibbling, all of it seemed to drive her higher.  A hand fisted in her hair and pulled her closer.  She re-doubled her efforts until finally she was pushed away and she watched as Hermione lay panting under her.

“Does the entire family know that trick?” Hermione asked with a smile.

“I found it by accident,” Ginny replied.  She was disappointed to find out the spot wasn’t her discovery; but she supposed that there would be nothing about her that Ron wouldn’t know by now.  She kissed it one more time, “But I won’t forget it now.”  With one last kiss and a sigh, she moved on.  

It seemed her lover was following her lead now.  Fingers trailed languorously over her body, raising goose-bumps and caressing them away.  They explored as they roamed, as though wandering through undiscovered country and wanting to take in all the details.  She leaned into it as a hand gently cupped one of her boobs.  It felt so different from what she was used to.  Harry had short, stubby fingers.  He wasn’t clumsy with them, quite the opposite, he was very dexterous.   However, Hermione had long fingers and delicate hands.  She caressed, rather than groped.

This difference made Ginny nervous as her lips trailed through the wide valley of Hermione’s cleavage.  She realized she had no idea of how to make love to her friend.  She had never been with a woman, so she could only guess that another woman would like the things she did.  However, she liked a more aggressive copulation.  Her breasts were large, and therefore less sensitive; thus she liked it when Harry bit down on her nipples, but Hermione seemed gentler. 

Hermione’s breasts were firm and vaguely pear shaped as they stuck out from the slender body.  She ran her tongue around the puffy nipple.  She looked up to see Hermione smile in dreamy contentment as she sighed.  Emboldened, she placed a single kiss on the tip then another that encompassed all of it.  This drew another pleasant moan.  She opened her mouth a bit further and so that her lips enveloped the entire distended areola and sucked lightly as her tongue laved over the point in her mouth.  This too was met with approval.  Unable to stop herself, and curious as to what the result would be, she closed her teeth over the nipple and bit down.  The sharp gasp and hissed protest made her back off.  She then set about kissing it all-better until Hermione cooed in contentment.

She moved across to the other and repeated the process, though this time she bit down only enough so that her lover enjoyed it.  She was amazed at how much pleasure she was deriving from this long, slow lover’s torture that she was inflicting.  Hermione’s gasps and sighs were music to her ears, every touch and reaction set off pangs of lust throughout her body.  She could feel the moments ticking away as her lips trailed down the rib line, across the stomach, paused to play at the belly button, then angled down to the hip and along the fold of her leg.

At first, she tried to be cute and remove the underwear with her teeth.  That didn’t work as well as she had hoped though, so she did it the old fashioned way- she banished them.  They shared a knowing smile and giggle.  Ginny nuzzled her nose in the thick, dark brown hair that was now revealed.  The scent was at once sweet and musky.  She inhaled deeply, savoring both the scent and the moment when she would lose her lesbian virginity.

Sliding her hands under Hermione’s thighs, she lifted and spread them.  She looked on in awe at her friend’s gorgeous pussy.  The hair was densely packed just above the folded slit, with curls of light brown hair extending down the outer labia like a frame for the beckoning pink opening.  She leaned forward and placed a kiss in the dense patch; then another slightly lower, and then another after that.  A soft moan answered the unasked question as Ginny continued.  Though she herself had been on the receiving end of this many times, this was still her first time and she wanted to make sure she pleased her lover.

“Oh, yes,” Hermione called out quietly as Ginny’s tongue traced the outer edges of her inner labia.  Ginny smiled to herself in pleasure and self-satisfaction.  Then she stiffened her tongue and slid it inside her friend.  Her eyes closed and she sighed as the liquid sweetness bathed her tongue.  It was a taste unlike any other, rather like liquid caramel or sugar syrup.  It was certainly much better at the source than it was licking it from Harry’s cock or fingers or tongue.  She wondered if maybe Hermione’s pussy just tasted better than her own, but she quickly shunted that aside for another time as she focused all of her energy to the task at hand, or mouth, as it were.

Ginny closed her eyes and reveled in the sensations: the smooth skin of Hermione’s legs in her hands, the soft sighs she made, the tickling sensation of her thick bush, the scent of her musky cunt.  The smell was intoxicating, and she wanted more of it.  She groped blindly until she grabbed the other girl’s hands and brought them up along her legs.  Once Hermione was holding her own legs up and apart, Ginny’s hands slid down until they were on the ass before her.  She extended her thumbs and stretched the opening farther.   Then she pushed deeper with her mouth, licking, sucking, and kissing.  Her mouth was covered in the sweet nectar, and she licked her lips in sensual ecstasy.  

Ginny couldn’t believe she was actually licking Hermione’s pussy.  Even this morning when she had been preparing for tonight she was afraid it would all come apart.  That fear again flitted through her mind; this time morphing into a fear of failing to please her lover and being rejected.  She quashed the random thought by re-doubling her efforts.  She drove her tongue deep into the opening before her and swirled it about.  She concentrated on the movements of her tongue, alternately flattening or pointing it as she pushed it in and out.  She thrilled at the sounds she was eliciting from her friend and lover, and that spurred her on to greater effort.

She felt fingers brush past her bangs and along her cheek.  She lifted up and watched as Hermione spread herself open and exposed her excited clitoris.  Ginny looked up and nodded in understanding.  She bent again to her task and placed a light kiss on the small protrusion.  She followed this with several more lingering kisses and finally sucked the small nub between her lips.  Hermione cried out as Ginny raised up and slid two fingers into her.  She released the clit held captive between her lips, and began to flick her tongue back and forth across it in time with the stroking of her fingers.

Ginny moaned when Hermione grabbed handfuls of her hair and clamped her head between her thighs.  She pushed her fingers in as far as they would go and scissored them as Hermione called her name and thrashed about in the throes of ecstasy.  When Hermione tried to push her away, she resisted and instead wrapped her free arm around the clenching thighs, locking herself in for the ride.  She knew the agony of being overly sensitive as orgasm struck; but she was infused with wicked desire and lust borne of long yearning that could only be satiated when she had taken her lover beyond satisfaction.  

When warm liquid splashed over her hand and against her chin, she reared up in surprise.   She removed her fingers as another flood of liquid coated her hand.  One last burst issued forth and splashed over Ginny’s neck and upper chest before dribbling down her leg and on to the sheets.  Hermione was quivering and her breathing was shallow as she kept saying “Oh, God,” over and over.  

“You didn’t tell me to expect that,” Ginny said as she propped herself up and smiled at Hermione.  She leaned back so that she was sitting up, stuck a finger in her mouth, and rolled her tongue around in the remnants of that surprise.

“I,” Hermione gasped.  She spent a few seconds getting her breathing under control again.  “I didn’t know to expect it.  It caught me completely by surprise.”  She took another deep breath.  “I thought that feeling was never going to end.”  

“You did spend a long time cumming.”  Ginny smiled to herself, she had done that to her.  “Has it ever happened before?  Has Ron ever done that to you?”

“A couple of times,” Hermione gave her a little smile, “but never quite like that.  He certainly never got it all over his chest.”   Hermione pushed herself up and leaned forward.  The girls eyed each other for just a moment, then she leaned forward and kissed a spot where a droplet rested between two freckles.  Ginny became even more aroused as she watched her friend kiss and lick all over her chest.  She gasped when one of her nipples was first licked and then sucked.

“Harder,” Ginny breathed when teeth lightly scraped her nipple.  “Yesss,” she hissed as small teeth bit down.  The pleasure was doubled when the other nipple was squeezed between two vice-like fingers.  Ginny liked it rough, but she wasn’t sure that Hermione would really be able to give that to her.  She was a little disappointed when her nipples were released and caressed gently again.

“You know,” Hermione said as she continued to kiss the puckered flesh of Ginny’s areola, “I always wished I had breasts like yours.  I swear I had the smallest ones of any girl in Gryffindor, probably the entire school.  Yours, though,” she ran a finger over the sensitive nipples and flicked them, “always looked so good.  So round and full.  I would get so jealous when we were together during the summers and Harry would stare at your chest, and Ron never even seemed to notice mine.”

Ginny lowered her head and looked down into the earnest face.  “Hermione.”

“Yes?”

“Has anybody ever told you talk too much?”  She didn’t wait for an answer as she pressed their lips together and they fell back to the bed.  Ginny rolled on to her her back compliantly as Hermione pushed her over.

“You sound like my husband when you say that,” Hermione said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed her again.  “There are some other ways you two are alike, too.  You both have the most adorable freckles.”  Ginny shivered as Hermione licked her finger and then began to trace designs in the smattering of freckles across her chest.  “You both have sensitive nipples.”  Ginny arched up as Hermione began toying with the aching tips.  “You both moan when I squeeze them.”  Ginny whimpered in pleasure as fingers clamped down and slightly twisted.  It tickled when she let go of one nipple and traced a finger lightly down to Ginny’s mass of red pubic hair.  “You two have the exact same hair color,” she said as she slid down.  “And I’d be willing to bet that you both like it when I use my tongue on you.”

Ginny took a deep breath as Hermione pinned her hips to the bed.  Her anticipation mounted as fingers ran through her bush, then pulled slightly, exposing her clit to the gentle breath of air being blown on it.  “Please,” she whined softly as she pulled at her nipples and squeezed her firm young breasts, “don’t make me wait.  Please lick me.”  It was like lightning when the tongue touched her clit.   She moaned and raised her hips in an attempt to increase contact.  Hermione pushed her back down and continued to tease, with just the tip of her tongue making only the lightest touches.  “Harder,” Ginny begged.  The sound she made could only be described as tortured ecstasy as Hermione’s tongue ground against her and flicked over her most sensitive spot.  

Ginny was out of her mind.  Hermione was, by far, better at this than Harry was.  She writhed about as the tongue licked and curled into the deepest recesses of her cunt.  She was held fast in place though, and the restriction served to stoke her arousal.  Her climax was near, she could feel it smoldering, waiting to burst and consume her.  She began to breathe hard, panting and whimpering as it fed on a fuel of desire and fantasy.  She felt her clit sucked into her lover’s mouth and teeth bit down on it ever so lightly.  It was all she could take, her body caught fire and the conflagration of her orgasm raged through her.  The sensation burned through her veins, her nerves were alive with the prickling fire of over-stimulation.  She felt like she was being consumed, then reborn, phoenix-like, in a body transformed by the power of a fulfilled fantasy that had been a long time coming.  The last strains of her scream echoed in the small room as she sank down into the soft pillow.

“Liked that, did you?”

Ginny propped herself up, and was surprised to see that the transformation was not all in her head.  Her breasts had swelled.  Her hips had filled out.  She was her adult self again.  She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  “It was amazing,” she replied as she smiled at her long-time friend and new-found lover.  “It was everything I had ever imagined it would be, and more; so much more.  Thank you.”  

Before her eyes, Hermione aged as well; maturing from gangly adolescence to youthful adult.  Within herself, Ginny could feel the change as well.  Her immature fantasies of making love to her young friend had been fulfilled in youthful flesh.  Now, her thoughts turned to pleasing and coupling with this beautiful woman that was smiling at her.  She reached for the stuffed dragon as she leaned forward and kissed her best friend.


	13. Chapter 13- Breakfast of Champions

Chapter 13- Breakfast of Champions

Ron was a little surprised by the state of his room when he walked into it.  It was a mess, not by his standards, but in his wife’s opinion this room was a pigsty.  The bed was unmade, the comforter balled up on the floor, and clothes, lingerie, and various girly things were strewn across it.  Her robe lay on the floor in front of her dresser and her nightstand was open.  He smiled wryly to himself bent to pick up the robe.  It didn’t bother him that it was on the floor, but he knew Hermione would appreciate it if he picked up a bit; especially since it was all her mess.

“You’re such a dear,” he heard his wife say from the doorway as he put the last of her various crèmes and lotions back in their proper place.  

“Morning, sweetie,” he replied as he closed the open drawer.  He couldn’t help but smirk as he looked at her.  She looked a fright.  Her hair was tangled and balled up mostly on one side of her head, her eyes were red and bleary as she rubbed at them, the oxford shirt she had stolen from his closet was half-opened and buttoned crooked, and there was giant hickey on her left boob.  She looked about one tattoo short of having been screwed, blued, and tattooed.  He chuckled to himself, then pulled her into a hug before she could ask him what he was laughing about.  He bent to kiss her, but she put a hand over her mouth and turned away.

“You really don’t want to kiss me right now,” she said apologetically. 

He realized she was right; he probably shouldn’t kiss her when his mouth still tasted like Alicia.  Unconsciously, he licked his lips and ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth.  “Let’s go brush our teeth then, so I can kiss you,” he said, as he kissed the top of her head.  “I missed you this morning.”  She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight for a moment.

A few minutes later, having taken care of the rest of the morning necessities, they were both standing at the sink, watching each other as they brushed their teeth.  There had been several false starts at questions, but he knew he didn’t have the nerve to actually ask.  Ron was curious about her evening, but wasn’t sure he really wanted to know.  After all, he didn’t want her to enjoy herself too much.  She still had to settle for him every night after this.  On the flip side though, he’d had a great time and it would be awfully unfair if she didn’t have a good time.  So he watched her as she watched him and neither said a word, though he was pretty sure she was thinking the same thing he was.  They both bent and spit at the same time in a move that seemed oddly syncopated and seemed perfectly normal to them.

“How-,” they both asked at the same time, each seemingly have come to the same conclusion that the other was not going to ask first. 

“You go-,” they both said again.  This time the both laughed and smiled at each other in the mirror.

“Ladies first,” Ron said with a nod of his head.  He thought about saying ‘age before beauty,’ but he wasn’t sure she would find that very funny given the disastrous state of her hair and puffy eyes.  He could see by the look on her face that she was not all that excited to go first.

“Did you… have a good time last night?”

“It was interesting,” he replied in the most blasé voice he could manage.  The truth was he’d enjoyed himself so much that he would be more than happy to spend the entire weekend screwing Alicia every which way but over.  “Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked before she had a chance to inquire further, which he knew she would.

“It was… okay,” she said hesitantly.

“Just okay, huh?” he questioned as he picked up the matted knot of her hair, then stuck his finger inside the shirt and touched the hickey on her chest.  “You can tell me if you had a good time.”

“Really, Mister-It-was-interesting?”  She arched an eyebrow at him in the mirror, then turned to face him.  “I walked by Alicia’s room a couple of times last night.  It sounded like was begging for mercy in there.”  She hopped up to sit on the vanity and draped her arms over his shoulders.  “It’s important that we be honest with each other about this.  You were the one who said we wouldn’t know if we’d gone too far until it was too late.  The only way for us to make sure everything is okay is for us to be honest with each other about what’s going on.”

Ron ducked his head and looked at his feet until she leaned in and looked up at him.  “I guess you’re right,” he said in a quiet voice.  “I just didn’t want you to… think that I’d… I don’t know, had a really good time without you being there.  I mean, I just wanted to make you feel better about it.”  He gave in as she pulled him close, and he put his arms around her.

“Did you spend the whole night with Alicia?”

“I did.”

She took a deep breath and he tensed slightly.  “Did you like it?  Was she better than me?”

Ron let out a long breath and pulled her closer to him.  “Hermione, you are the love of my life.  No woman, no matter what, will ever compare to you.  Was she better than you?  No.  Different, yes.  Better, no.”  Ron said it with all the conviction he could muster.  He really did love her, and wouldn’t trade what he had with her for anything.

“How is she different?” Hermione asked as she continued to cling to him.

There was something else going on, Ron was smart enough to realize that, but he didn’t know what.  He did know that he would have to tread lightly, though.  Things like, ‘she’s a freak, and she fucks like a porn star’ certainly weren’t going to play well.  “She does this thing with her throat, and she can get my entire dick in her mouth.  All of it, right down to the base.”  He could see she was about to interrupt him, so he hurried on.  “She said she could teach you how to do it, too.  She says it’s not hard, you just have to know the trick.”

“And you want me to learn this trick?”

“Oh my God, you’d be a fucking goddess if you learned that.”  He realized that he might have gone too far in his excitement, but he was so caught up with the idea he couldn’t stop.  “You’d be like a love and sex goddess.  Like, Herm-Aphrodite or something.”

“Herm-Aphrodite?”  

Ron stopped and looked at her as though he didn’t know why she didn’t understand.  He held up one hand, “Hermione, love of my life.”  He held up his other hand, “Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and sex.”  He brought his hands together, “Herm-Aphrodite, love of my life and sex goddess.”  He didn’t understand what the problem was when she smiled wryly and shook her head in defeat.

“Ron, you do know what a hermaphrodite is, don’t you?”

He stopped with his mouth open, and his hands dropped to his side as his head drooped.  “One of these days,” he muttered.  “One of these days I’m going to learn to think before I speak.”

“And rob me of all the entertainment I get from watching you try to swallow your own foot?”  She took his face in her hands and kissed him; lightly at first, then more seriously until several minutes had gone by.  She finally broke away when his stomach rumbled so loud they both heard it.  “The truth is finally revealed.  That’s why you’re up so early.”

“Want to come help me whip up something?” he asked.

“No, I’m going back to bed.  You’re sister kept me up way past my bed time.”

Ron gave her a more serious look.  “How did it go?”  Hermione had confessed to him a couple of days ago that she was a little nervous about the encounter with Ginny, mostly because of the level of expectation.  He had listened and offered what advice he could about dealing with his younger sister, though he knew that his wife was closer to Ginny than he was these days.

“It went well,” Hermione replied.  “I hadn’t told her what I had planned, so she had something else in mind, but she liked what I did.”  She smiled then.  “I don’t know if I should tell you this or not, but your sister is a fiend; and kinky, dear God that girl is a perv.”

Ron snorted in response and shook his head.  “I’m not surprised.  There is a reason there’s so damn many of us Weasleys.”  He leaned in and kissed her again.  “Sleep well, honey.  Breakfast will be in about 45 minutes if you want any.”  It was a bit odd to send his wife back to bed with his sister, but they both knew this whole weekend was going to be a little strange.

“Don’t make any plans for tonight,” she called after him.  He stopped in the doorway and turned back to her.  “Actually, I’m making plans for you to bring Alicia so she can teach me that trick, and I’m bringing Bill so we can finish what we started in the hot tub last night.”

“Wow, great minds do think alike.” he replied.  “Alicia was saying this morning that we should see if we could track you and Bill down.  Then my stomach rumbled.”

“Leave it to your stomach to ruin a good idea,” she teased him.  She walked over and kissed him again before leaving the room and heading down the hall.  Ron watched as she climbed the stairs to the attic, then head down to the kitchen.

Breakfast came together fairly quickly.  He could grill, and was decent at most other cooking, but breakfast was his specialty.  Things had gone even better when Alicia, fresh from the shower and wrapped in a towel, had come down and helped.  He had asked if she wanted to put on some actual clothes, to which she responded, “Why, I’m just going to take them off again.”  He couldn’t argue with logic like that, and since the towel just barely covered her he was more than happy to let her parade around in it.

Ron flicked his wand across the cook-top and sent a gentle breeze wafting through the house.  The smell of cooking bacon was better than an alarm clock where his brothers were concerned.  It was a trick he had learned from his mother during those brief few weeks he had lived at home after finishing school.  In true Weasley fashion, Fred, George, and Harry all wandered into the kitchen, rubbing at their eyes and sniffing the air.  

“Cor, little brother,” George said as his eyes went wide.  “How long you been up?”

“Your wife woke me up a couple of hours ago.”

“And you came straight down here and started working?” Fred said in shock, then shook his head in abject disappointment.

Ron slipped an arm around Alicia and kissed her cheek.  “No, we did all this in about half-an-hour.” He waved at the bowls of cut fruit, trenchers of scrambled eggs, platters of griddle cakes and French toast, and carafes of juice negligently as though it were nothing; though he did take a certain amount of pride in the shocked looks of his brothers as he lifted the last of the bacon on to the platter.

The boys all filed by and gave Alicia a kiss and a grope of thank you, which she happily accepted.  “Oh, I see how it is,” Ron mocked an injured tone.  He was not prepared for the response he got when Fred leaned over and wetly kissed his cheek and squeezed his butt.  

“Is that better, Ronniekins?” Fred teased him.

“I think I could have done without that,” Ron replied, wiping at his cheek.  Everybody laughed as they began to pile food on their plates.

“This is right proper woman’s kitchen,” Charlie said derisively as he walked in and looked around.  “Cleaned up and everything.”  He turned and looked at Ron.  “Your wife’s got you trained like a right proper little bitch, she does.”  He shoved Ron toward the coffee maker.  “Get me some coffee, bitch.”

“Fuck you, get your own fucking coffee asshole.”  Ron then made a point of refilling Alicia’s tea and asking her how she took it.

“So,” George said around a mouthful of food, “can you believe that shit about Fleur?”

“I can’t believe we didn’t know that,” Fred replied.  “One would think that with all the stuff I own I would have one of those.  Of course, it could be that I do and I just haven’t seen it yet.”

“I’ve seen it,” Harry said with smug superiority.  “It’s fucking amazing.  I have to say though, she is way sexier in person.”

“And you didn’t tell anybody?” George said incredulously.

“Actually, I didn’t know it was her until last night,” Harry replied, a little defensive.

“What are you guys talking about?” Ron asked.  

“Yeah, what are you guys talking about?” Bill asked as he walked over to the massive island and reached out to steal a piece of bacon.  Lavender slipped past him and grabbed the seat between Ron and Harry.

Fred and George both prostrated themselves before Bill and began chanting.  “Oh, mighty manly man, Bill.  Oh, god among men.  Teach us thy secrets, oh master.”

“What the fuck is going on here?” Katie said as she looked down at the boys.

Bill looked down at his brothers on the floor.  “My guess is they just discovered that my wife is a porn star.”

“No shit?” Charlie said, as he pushed past Ron and started filling his plate.  

Ron’s mouth dropped open.  “Did you just say your wife is a fucking porn star?”  Bill nodded.  “Holy shit!”

“Did she tell you boys what she wants to do Sunday morning?” Bill asked Harry and the twins.

“She did,” Harry responded, “but I’m not so sure about that.  I mean, I have no problem with gang-banging Fleur if that’s what she wants, but I am Harry Potter and we are the family of the Minister of Magic.  It would be pretty irresponsible of us to tape that.  What if that tape got into the wrong hands?”

“Are you a wizard or what, Harry?” George chided him.  “There’s no reason for anyone to ever recognize any of us.”

“Actually, Fleur wants you to keep your own faces so she can go back and watch it again later.  She has high expectations that you boys will really come through for her.  George is right though.  We’re all wizards, it’s not like we can’t transfigure the copies into something else for safekeeping.”

“I don’t know, I’m going to have to think about that,” Harry said as he pushed his empty plate away.  “Has anybody seen my wife this morning?” he asked the group.

“The attic room at the top of the stairs,” Ron replied.

“How the fuck would you know that?” Charlie said in an accusing tone as he punched Ron in the back of the head.

Ron whirled out of his seat and shook off Lavender’s restraining arm.  “Because I watched my wife go up there to join her, asshole!”  Ron shoved Charlie back, but he barely moved, except to toss his plate on the counter.  Ron was pretty sure he was biting off more than he could chew here.  Even though he was fully eight inches taller than Charlie, he was probably giving up thirty pounds of muscle mass.  “Just because you look at women like some kind of piece of meat doesn’t mean I’m some kind of sick fuck.”  Ron shoved him again.  

Ron was amazed at just how fast Charlie could move, despite his bulk.  His head snapped to the side as a solid fist struck him, then doubled over as another landed in his stomach.  He felt Charlie’s arm wrap around his neck.  “You’re just a bitch, so don’t try to act tough with me.”  Ron could feel hands and arms pulling them apart.  He took the cheap shot and punched his older brother in the nuts.  Charlie immediately let go and Ron came up gasping for air.  “I always knew you were a fucking pussy,” Charlie snarled.  “You even fight like a little bitch!”

Ron was ready when Charlie lunged forward though.  He slid to the side, tripped him, and followed him down with a punch to the back of the head like he’d learned before leaving Auror training.  He didn’t resist as a couple of people pulled him away from the groaning figure.  “And you better stay the fuck away from my wife too, asshole,” Ron threatened him after he had shaken off the people who were holding him.

Charlie pushed himself to his feet, and immediately a wall of Weasleys interposed themselves between the two brothers.  Lavender pushed herself through them and grabbed his arm.  Ron couldn’t hear what she whispered to him, but he didn’t need to.  Charlie shook her off and turned on her next.  “I don’t need some stupid whore telling me what to do.”

Ron was about to push his way through to interpose on Lavender’s behalf, she was a friend after all, when she turned on Charlie.  “You’re a fucking Neanderthal, Charlie.  I don’t ever want to see you again.  Why don’t you go back to the forests of Romania and see if you can find yourself a nice, quiet she-wolf to fuck.”  She turned and stalked from the kitchen area.  Charlie turned and walked through the den and headed outside, slamming the door as he went out.

They all stood around looking at each other for an uncomfortable moment.  “Bacon’s getting cold,” Fred quipped as he turned to go back to his seat.  There was some nervous laughter and Ron teased him about stealing his rightful place as the guy who thinks with his stomach.  Fleur and Angelina joined them and asked about the ruckus, so the story was recapped.  Angelina concurred with Alicia’s assessment that Charlie was spending too much time in the wild.  Fleur kissed Ron’s cheek and healed the black eye that was starting to form.  Finally, everybody tucked back in, except Harry, who went in search of his wife.

\--------

After a quick shower, Harry crept up the stairs to the attic.  The fold down staircase creaked something awful, and he wanted to surprise his wife if at all possible.  The doorknob clicked softly as he opened the latch, and he pushed the door open a crack so he could peek in.  He got a little nostalgic as he took in the room that resembled Ginny’s childhood bedroom.  He remembered kisses stolen amid quiet giggles in the dark of the night as her parents slumbered just across the hall.  He remembered the one time they had nearly been caught having sex, the only thing that saved them was his ability to Apparate and the fact that she had left her nightgown on.  He smiled at the fond memories, but the sight before him now made him smile even more as he opened the door and slipped in to the room.

Ginny’s strap-on harness hung from the headboard, its focus pointing suggestively at the occupants.  The pile of toys on the bedside table included a couple of items Harry had never seen before, including a translucent pink, flexible, double-ended dildo.  This was definitely no little girl’s room now.  As a finishing touch, her bed had been stretched to more easily accommodate two people.  

Ginny lie in the middle of the bed, most of her covers kicked off, exposed for anyone to see with her legs slightly spread.  Hermione was nestled down in the covers and curled up against Ginny’s side, her hand draped casually across her friend’s shaved crotch.  For Harry, it was like Christmas come early.  He latched the door and dropped his shorts so that he could crawl in opposite Hermione.

Ginny shifted slightly as he stretched out next to her.  She was used to him being on this side, so she simply scooted over, as though inviting him to come closer.  He chuckled softly as Hermione snored a bit and snuggled back down.  He waited a moment to see if either was going to wake.  When it became apparent that they were both asleep, he reached out and rested his hand on Hermione’s so that his middle finger lined up with hers over Ginny’s clit.  With his middle finger, he began to stroke ever so slightly.  When neither one of the girls woke up, he began to move his fingers a bit more.  Ginny was starting to get wet, and the bit of lubrication allowed his and Hermione’s fingers to slip in more easily.  He leaned forward a bit and began to lick her nipple.

Ginny moaned and turned slightly toward him.  He leaned in as well, his tongue exploring the puckering flesh of her large areola.  He pressed his hand down slightly, putting pressure on her clitoris as he pushed a finger inside her.  She moaned again, a little louder this time as she pulled him close to her.  He glanced up, Ginny was still asleep.  He loved doing this to her, she was so sexy when she slept.   He looked over to see Hermione’s eyes fluttering open.  He shushed her as soon as she opened her mouth.  She looked up and saw that Ginny was still sleeping, then she looked back at Harry and grinned.

Harry had been slightly aroused by seducing his wife while she slept.  Watching Hermione nibble on his wife’s breast though was a whole other level of erotic.  His dick was almost immediately fully erect.  “Do you want to finger her, or rub her clit?” Hermione whispered.  Harry moved his hand up and spread her prepuce open with two fingers while his middle finger rubbed her clitoris.  

“Did you two have a good time last night?” Harry teased as he nodded toward the item hanging on the headboard.  Hermione blushed a bright red and looked away.  “Which one of you wore it?”  She didn’t answer him, but instead focused intently on Ginny’s hardened nipple.  “Fuck,” he breathed, “I’d have given my left nut to see that.”

“Maybe some other time,” Hermione said with a smile as she looked up.  “You’re wife isn’t planning on this being a one shot affair.  We can talk about that another time, though.”

Harry’s mind was suddenly flooded with possibilities.  The idea of Hermione and Ginny on their knees in front of him in matching Hogwarts uniforms set his blood racing and sent his arousal level through the roof.  He wanted Ginny awake, and he wanted her awake now.  Normally, he seduced her gently when she was sleeping, but now he wanted to fuck her silly.  For that matter, he wanted to screw the hell out of Hermione too, but having his wife wake up while he was fucking her best friend might be a little crass, even by his standards.  

He rubbed her more actively and bit down on her nipple until she whined.  He was rewarded with a slight stirring.  He felt it first in her hips as she began to hump back against them.  Her breathing became shallower and she began to pant as they continued to work her over.  Harry knew they had her right where he wanted her when she began to whimper and started trying to form words, ‘fuck me,’ being the most audible one.  

“Swap with me,” Hermione whispered as he felt her hand intrude against his.  He gave way grudgingly, but when Ginny started to settle down, he quickly slid three fingers into her and began to work them back and forth.  Hermione gave him a sly smile, then moved up closer to her ear and started to nibble.  “Cum for me, Miss Weasley,” she said in a slightly commanding voice just loud enough for Harry to hear.  Ginny’s eyes snapped open, looked to Hermione, looked to Harry, and then closed as her resistance broke.  Harry was pretty sure they heard her screaming in the kitchen.

“That… was… not… fair,” Ginny panted after she had come back down.

“All’s fair in love and sex,” Harry replied as he leaned in and kissed her.

“Two on one when the one is sleeping is fair?”

“You were the one who got to have the orgasm,” Hermione replied.  “We did all the work, you got all the pleasure.  I’d say it was fair.”

“Can’t argue with logic like that,” Harry said.  “After all, she is the smartest witch of our generation.”

“Oh, shut up,” Hermione retorted, “or else I’ll stick something in that clever little mouth of yours.”

“Like what?” Harry dared her.

“Ginny, hold him down.”  Harry started to squirm, but he underestimated the girls.  Granted, Ginny pinned him down by the simple of expedient of rolling over on top of him and then sitting up.  Conveniently, this meant that her pussy was rubbing against his cock.  To further complicate matters, Hermione turned head for tail as she rolled over and straddled his face, pinning his arms under her knees.  “Now,” she said as she reached down and tickled the head of his cock, “why don’t you put your overly-clever mouth to a useful purpose.”

Harry certainly wasn’t going to argue with that idea.  He freed his arms, then adjusted the way she was sitting so that she was more conveniently placed.  Her pussy was already open to him when he tasted her.  She leaned forward just a bit and it was perfect.  He speared into her with his tongue and began moving it around.  She apparently liked this because she began making pleasant little sounds as she started to rock back and forth slightly.  He could hear the girls kissing above him and he wished he could see that, but he kept at his business.  He loved the taste of Hermione’s pussy and she rode him fairly hard.

“Come on sweetie,” Hermione said, “let’s give him something really nice.”  Ginny lifted up off of him and he felt a hand wrap around his cock.  “There you go, now come back down.”

“No, I’ve got a better idea,” Ginny replied.  Harry wondered what the hell she could have in mind.  He couldn’t think of anything better than fucking his wife and eating Hermione’s pussy.  “Suck him a little bit, get his cock good and wet.”

“You can’t tell me you’re not wet enough to take him.”

“Oh, that’s not it at all.  I just want to see you suck his dick.”  Ginny crawled off of him and lay down across his legs.

“You perv,” Hermione teased her.  Then he felt Hermione’s tongue bathe the head of his cock before she sucked a bit of into her mouth.  “Is that what you wanted to see?”

“Uh huh,” Ginny replied.  

Harry felt warm breath on his cock, then a bit of a lick, and a small kiss.  He actually wished he could see what the hell was going on, because it was obvious the two of them were playing some kind of game, and he was the ball, or balls, as it were.

“Oh, you cow, stop teasing me and suck his cock already,” Ginny whined.  Hermione laughed, and then spent the next couple of minutes torturing Ginny by teasing, but not pleasing, his very frustrated member.  

Harry was about to beg for some release himself when she finally got serious and wrapped her mouth around him.  He moaned into her pussy and tried to keep his concentration focused so he could continue licking her.  It got more difficult though, when his wife started massaging his balls.  He spread his legs a bit wider, hoping his wife would take the hint and come in closer.  She didn’t though, and Harry listened as Ginny told Hermione how hot she looked with her mouth stretched around his massive cock.  Finally, Hermione pulled up.

“Why don’t you show me how it’s done?” Hermione asked Ginny.  Then he felt the familiar sensation of his wife’s mouth enveloping him.  “That’s nice,” Hermione cooed.  She pushed back against his mouth again to encourage him to start licking again.    He adjusted slightly though, since she was more upright.  Her arse was right on top of his mouth now, so he spread her slightly and ran his tongue over her sphincter.  

She made a pleasant kind of sigh and told him he was doing a fine job.  Harry continued rimming her, enjoying the flexing and response of her ass.  She was nice and tight there, and she reacted very well to his ministrations.  He would keep it up as long as she would let him, but then she bent back down again, so it was too much of a stretch for him to be able to continue effectively.

Then he felt it, as his wife moved up to the head, Hermione leaned in and began kissing the base of his prick.  He let out a sigh of ultimate satisfaction as the two girls started working him in tandem.   They traded back and forth, taking a couple of sucks and then letting the other.  Then he felt a warm mouth on his balls, sucking on one, then the other as his cock was stroked and sucked and licked.  He told the girls just how much he appreciated their efforts and that he would be perfectly happy as long as they kept it up. 

After a few minutes, Ginny stopped and sat up.  “I have an idea,” she said as Hermione pushed herself upright.  Harry stopped what he was doing as well so he could pay attention.  “Trust me, he’ll like it, you’ll like it, and I’ve wanted to try this for a really long time.”    He felt a hand, Ginny’s he thought, wrap around his cock, which was then pointed upward.  Hermione leaned farther forward and he could feel her mouth on the head of his prick again.    He craned his head forward a bit and began to lick her clit while she tongued his head.  “That’s it dear, get it good and wet for me.”  After another minute or so of this, Ginny finally declared it good, and Hermione sat back up a bit.  “Keep hold of it dear,” Ginny said; then she said, “no, lower.”

Harry finally realized what she was doing, when he felt the soft globes of her arse separate around his cock.  “You dirty girl,” Hermione teased her, as Harry felt his cock push into Ginny’s ass.  She seemed to be at kind of an odd angle, like she was leaning back.  It felt good though; of course fucking Ginny’s ass always felt good.

“Mm, almost perfect,” Ginny sighed.  “Hermione, would you lick my cunt while Harry fucks me?  I’ve always wanted to have my pussy licked while I’m getting fucked.”  Harry began to move his hips more, making sure his wife got a good fucking out of this.  “Oh my God, yes!” Ginny screamed. 

At that moment, Harry would have given his left nut to be able to see what was going on.  Unable to split his concentration anymore, he focused on banging his wife.  Unlike some girls, once she had her first orgasm, her second was usually pretty close behind as long as she didn’t have time to cool down.  Ginny was almost crying, begging them to keep at it, to make her cum.  

Suddenly, Ginny started screaming out, “Oh fuck, just like that. Suck it, Hermione! Just. Like. That.”  Not to be out done, Harry planted his feet on the bed and started hammering in and out of his wife.  In less than a minute his wife was screaming incoherently, the sure sign of a good hard orgasm.  Finally, she stopped, and pulled away from the two of them.  Harry fell back to catch his breath, and Hermione dropped down to lie flat on top of him.  

“I think she liked that,” Hermione said, a bit of a teasing tone her voice.  “What do you think Harry?”

“Sounds like she did,” he agreed.

“Uh huh,” Ginny agreed, somewhat weakly, as she crawled up beside Harry.  She hooked an arm around Hermione’s leg and rested her head on the calf as she wrapped her own leg over his.  “This is kind of odd,” Ginny said as she nestled against the leg she was resting her head on.  “Nice, but a little awkward.”  

Reluctantly, Harry let Hermione up as she moved to climb off of him.  He had really wanted to get some more time on her ass.  Ginny scooted in closer to him and started licking his nipple.

“Tell me, you got anything left in the old boy?” Hermione asked as she reached down and stroked his cock a bit.

“I feel like I could fuck all morning long,” he answered, and fully meant it.  He was nowhere close to finishing yet, which was kind of unusual for him, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

“Good, but I think we need a different platform.  Hand me Ginny’s wand.”  He looked over and saw it on the night stand along with all of the other stuff.  He handed it to her as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  She smiled at him, pointed the wand at the camp bed across the room, and gave a flick of her wrist.  

The bed began to stretch, then fill out, growing arm rests and full cushions and a deep seat as a back rose above it.  When it was done a large, deep chair, red couch stood in its place.  “That should be better,” Hermione said with approval.

“Very nice,” Harry said.  The couch was an exact match of the one that he and Ginny had in their bedroom at home.

“I assume that the reason you two have a couch in your bedroom is so that you can have sex on it.”

“You would assume correctly,” Ginny said with a smile as she lifted her head.  

Harry swung out of bed and offered the girls his hands.  “Shall we?”  They took his hands and obligingly followed.  He had no idea what they had in mind, but anything that involved him being naked with both of them on a couch couldn’t be bad.

*

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled from the bed and drawn into Harry’s embrace along with Ginny.  The three of them stood for long moments, kissing and fondling one another.  Hermione felt a bit passive, and a bit tired from her extended romps with a very enthusiastic Ginny.  She was only too happy to follow where the other two led.  Ginny seemed to be the most aggressive, and it was not too long before she pushed Harry down on the couch.

“I need to get fucked,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.  Once Ginny had Harry positioned where she wanted him, she turned her back to him and straddled his hips.  “Want to come give us a hand?” she coyly asked Hermione.

Hermione was just about to drop to her knees, sensing that what Ginny wanted was for her to lick both of them as they fucked, when she had a different idea.  She knew Ginny wanted it, she had said as much the night before.  However, Hermione was going to have to try something that she wasn’t particularly comfortable with for it to work.  “I have a better idea,” she said as she stepped between Harry’s knees and began to kiss Ginny’s breasts as she reached down to stroke his hard cock.  She stepped back.  “Turn around, ride him cowgirl style,” she instructed Ginny.

Her younger friend gave her a perplexed look, but did as she was instructed.  Once she was facing her husband, she straddled him again, and lowered herself onto his cock.  “Oh, fuck, that’s what I needed,” Ginny moaned as she settled down on him.  Harry began to bounce her up and down, and she got more vocal, telling anyone who would listen how much she liked it when Harry stretched her cunt.  Hermione could do without Ginny’s overly crude language and dirty talk, but it turned the two of them on and she was not here to gainsay them.

Hermione walked over to the bed and picked up the object that was hanging on the bed post.  It was an odd looking contraption: all straps and buckles and long phallus.  She had watched Ginny put it on a couple of times last night, and was pretty sure she understood where everything was supposed to go and how.  She stepped into it and pulled it up.  It took a moment of fiddling with the buckles until it fit her snug enough that it wouldn’t slide or fall down.  It was a very strange feeling, almost surreal, to look down and see a “cock” protruding from her pubic bone.  It was very life-like in color and texture, and almost matched her own skin tone, as though it could almost be her cock.  That was a very odd thought indeed.  She reached down and stroked it once or twice, just getting a feel for the alien object.  Not that it was completely foreign to her; Ginny had made love to her with it at least twice last night.

She picked up the tube of lubricant from the night stand and approached her two friends.  They were kissing at the moment, so Hermione was able to get behind Ginny without her friend seeing what she was planning.  She considered getting down on her knees and licking and sucking them a bit, Harry even grabbed a handful of Ginny’s arse and spread her wide; but the sight of the anus gaping lewdly in front of her was too much.  It was going to be enough of a leap for her to do this, but she knew Ginny would appreciate the effort and would get over any lack of oral stimulation.

She squeezed a generous dollop of the cold, slick substance in her hand and spread it liberally over the dildo protruding in front of her.  As she watched herself stroking it, she was overcome with this urge to stick it in something.  This wasn’t a desire to do something to please somebody else, but was just a desire to fuck something.  She decided to put that thought away for later examination, but she was also going to indulge it now.  She pushed Harry’s knees together and straddled them as she stepped up behind Ginny, who was moaning and begging her husband to fuck her harder.   Harry had her arse spread wide, as though he was using it for a handle so he could bounce her harder.  She reached down and put her left hand on the small of Ginny’s back, to minimize the movement she was making, and took hold of her “cock” in her right.

“I have something for you, Ginny,” she said in a husky voice as she pushed the tip against her friend’s sphincter.  

“What’s tha- oh, fuck!” Ginny arched her back and shouted as Hermione pushed the head inside.  

It took a fairly concerted effort on Hermione’s part.  The channel was restrictive and pushed back against her as she tried to move it slowly in.  She was concerned about how hard was too hard to push, having been on the receiving end but having no real sensory feedback from what she was doing.  The motion of pushing forward with her hips was also strange to her, normally she would be shifting her whole body against the intrusion, but now she was limited to using her hips and legs.  She shuffled her feet forward so that her hips were back now and she could thrust deeper.  She reached down and took hold of Ginny’s hips.  “Am I going too fast or too hard?” she asked her friend.

“No!” Ginny shouted.  “Oh, God that’s good.  More, give me more.”  Ginny’s head dropped down to rest on Harry’s shoulder as she pushed back to take on more of the invading member.  “Oh, God, Harry.  She’s fucking me in the ass.  Yes!  Can you feel it, Harry?  Can you feel her fucking me in the ass?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry groaned.

She wondered how Harry would feel it; having never been double-penetrated she wasn’t sure of the exact mechanics of it.  Ginny seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it though, so she was optimistic as well as curious about getting to try it herself later.  

“Harder,” Ginny moaned as she pushed back against her lovers.

Hermione focused now, trying to get a good rhythm as she drove in and out of her friend.  She pulled back on Ginny’s hips so she could put more force into each thrust.  She was getting into the movement now, rocking her hips back and forth as she moved Ginny forward and backward.  Her strokes were long and hard, making Ginny grunt with every thrust.  Ginny’s soft ass rippled with every contact, and Hermione gave it a playful smack that made her yelp in surprise.  

Beneath the girls, Harry was pumping in and out of his wife with all the speed he could muster; his hips actually elevating off the couch so he could fuck even faster.  Hermione wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep this up though, the positions were unfamiliar to her muscles and joints, and her hips were getting sore.

“That’s it!” Ginny screamed.  She arched her neck back and keened as another orgasm made her body shake and quiver.  After several long seconds, during which both of her lovers continued to fuck her with everything they had, Ginny collapsed against Harry and clung to him.  “God, that was amazing.”  She smiled over her shoulder.  “You should let us do it to you.”

“I’m not sure I could take that right now,” Hermione replied with a smile.  She leaned down and kissed Ginny full on the lips.  “I’m glad you liked it.  Do you want us to keep at it until Harry gets his?”

“Oh, God, no; I don’t think I can take any more right now.”  Ginny pulled herself up off Harry. Hermione backed out of her as well, and took a couple of steps back so that she was no longer straddling Harry.  Ginny rolled to the side and flopped down on the couch.  “I don’t suppose,” she said with a wicked little grin, “that you two would let me watch you fuck.”  

“Hmm,” Hermione put a finger to her lips and gave Harry’s hard cock an appraising glance before looking him in the eye.  “Would you like to fuck me, Harry?”

“Every day and twice on Sunday,” he replied with a smile.

“Too bad it’s not Sunday,” she replied as she undid the buckles and dropped the strap-on rig on the floor.  She stepped up and spread her legs around Harry’s.  His cock was very hard in her fingers, and she stroked it lovingly, looking forward to having a real cock inside her again.  She settled down over it, rubbing it back and forth over her labia a few times so that they were both well lubricated, then let it slide into her as she slowly dropped down on it.  She could feel herself stretching to accommodate him, and the feeling was both painful and pleasurable.  

“I’d almost forgotten just how tight your pussy is,” Harry said with a groan as he pushed the last bit of his cock up into her.  He pulled her down to him and kissed her forcefully.  She returned his kiss with enthusiasm and wrapped her arms about his neck.  She was happy to let him do most of the work as he took hold of her arse and began to bounce her hips up and down.

She opened her eyes a bit and looked to the side.  Ginny was leaned against the back of the couch, her feet curled under her, and she watched the two of them intently.  One hand traced casual lines along her body, stopping to pinch a nipple or squeeze a breast.  The other hand was held fast between her thighs.  Hermione decided that if Ginny was having that a good time watching, maybe she would give her a really good show.

Hermione leaned back and pulled Harry’s hands up to her breasts as she continued to rock back and forth on him.  He followed her lead perfectly and began to knead her breasts and pinch her nipples.  He began to talk as well, telling her how much he liked her tight pussy and hard nipples.  She glanced at Ginny, careful not to make it obvious, and saw her friend staring at the point where they were joined.  She stopped rocking, and started bouncing again, making sure to get a good amount of lift so that Ginny could see Harry’s slick cock sliding in and out of her.

“Oh, yeah, baby.  That feels good.”  Harry set his hands on her hips and began to thrust hard up into her.  She could feel the tightening in her thighs and buttocks that indicated her orgasm was starting to build.  She responded to Harry’s prompting with several cries of her own.  He leaned forward and drew a nipple into his mouth: licking, sucking, nibbling, and even biting it.  After a moment she grabbed him by the head and pulled him to the other.  With her free hand, she began to play with the nipple he had just abandoned.  It felt so good to be fucked like this, it had been a while since she had done it on a couch and she had forgotten just how much she liked being on top like this.  She began to rock her hips back and forth as she continued to ride up and down on Harry’s thrusts.

“Oh, God, fuck her Harry, fuck her good.”  Hermione’s eyes snapped open, she had almost forgotten that Ginny was watching them.  

“You like that,” Hermione said.  “You like watching your husband fuck my hot little cunt?”  Both of them stared at her for a second.  It was odd to say that, it felt crude and nasty in her mouth, but she knew that both of them used the word frequently in their love-making.  She took a couple of seconds to formulate a new phrase or two, since they did not come naturally to her.  She pushed Harry back against the couch and began to bounce harder on him.  “That’s it, Harry.  Stick that nice, big dick into my cunt.  Fuck me harder.  Cum in me, Harry, fill my pussy up with your hot cum.”  She looked directly at Ginny, who had her head back and was obviously fingering herself hard.

“Spread your legs, Ginny,” Hermione commanded.  “Let me see you finger that nasty cunt of yours.”  Ginny did as she was told.  She got up on her knees, with her legs spread wide apart and shoved four fingers inside herself.  Hermione was having a hard time keeping her eyes on her friend though, because Harry was pounding into her like he was trying to force his dick through the top of her head.  She could feel her orgasm stalking her now, bounding closer on every one of Harry’s hard strokes.

“That’s it, Harry, fuck me good,” she managed gasp out between thrusts.  Ginny seemed to be getting close as well.  She was so close, she just needed that one last thing to set her off.  She reached out and grabbed Ginny’s nipple.  She squeezed and twisted it, knowing that Ginny’s nipples were not nearly as sensitive as her own.  

Ginny let out a keening cry as she began to shudder.  “Oh, fuck!” Hermione shouted.  “That’s it, cum for me, Ginny!”  Ginny’s body racked as she thrust her hips forward and shoved her fingers in up to the last knuckle with a cry that she was cumming.  It was all Hermione needed.  Her orgasm burst inside her and flooded her with warmth and hypersensitivity.  Harry continued to jack-hammer his cock in and out of her, and it felt like she was on fire.  She leaned forward and supported her weight by resting against his chest as her arms draped around his neck.  She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

She felt, more than saw, Ginny roll off the couch and drop to the floor behind them.  Harry’s legs were spread, and he let out a groan as Ginny did something to him.  “Cum in her, Harry,” Ginny wheedled.  “Cum in her pussy for me.”  Hermione shuddered as she felt a warm tongue caress her asshole.

“Yes, Harry,” Hermione added as she licked his ear.  “Cum in me.”  She nipped his earlobe and began to kiss his neck.  “Please cum for me.”  She bit down on his neck and began to suck on him.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry called out and slammed Hermione down against him.  She could feel him spurting inside her.  There didn’t seem to be much, two or three good jerks and a couple of little squirts, but it was enough.  Harry slumped down against the couch and Hermione collapsed against him.

“Not yet, Hermione,” Ginny said as she moved away from them.  She somehow found the strength to push herself up and looked down to see Ginny laying down on the floor with her head near the couch.  “Bring me that beautiful pussy, all full of my husband’s spunk.”

“I can’t,” Hermione responded.  “I just can’t take anymore right now.”

“Please,” Ginny whined.  “Just let me try it, I’ve never been able to do this before, and it turns Harry on so much.”

Against her better judgment, and with Harry’s help, she finally pushed herself up off the couch.  She settled on the floor, with her knees on either side of Ginny’s head and facing Harry.  She started to lower herself on to Ginny’s mouth, but two hands pushed against her bum to hold her up.  “Spread your pussy open,” Harry said in awed kind of voice as he leaned forward, his eyes fixed on her crotch.  This was almost too bizarre for her, but it seemed to please her two best friends.  She reached down and spread herself open.  Her entire pubic region was sore, but an electric jolt went through her when Ginny’s tongue lightly brushed over her distended labia.  She could feel herself leaking, but she could tell by the sound of Ginny’s coos and moans that her friend was only too glad of it.  Harry seemed to almost be in a trance as he watched.

She leaned back a bit and looked down.  Ginny was putting on a show for her husband.  First, she’d lick or suck on Hermione’s pussy, then crane her neck back and open her mouth so they could see what she had.  Finally, she would swallow it, lick her lips, and go back for more.  After a minute or so, when it was obvious there was nothing more to be had, Harry dropped to his knees in front of them and asked his wife to suck him clean.  Hermione sat down on Ginny’s chest and watched her suck his cock as best she could from the position she was in.  Finally, he pulled it from her mouth and bent down to kiss her.  She could hear them mumbling platitudes and sweet nothings to each other between kisses.  

She was about to push herself up and leave them to it when Harry sat up and pulled her to him in a loving embrace.  “Thank you so much,” he said as he nestled fingers in her hair and kissed her cheeks and forehead.  “You have helped make so many fantasies come true for us last night and this morning.”  He kissed her soundly on the lips.  “I can’t tell you how much I love you for all you’ve done for us.”

“Me, too,” Ginny said as she reached up to stroke Hermione’s cheek.  “I love you so much, Hermione.  If there is ever anything I can do in return, please tell me.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, “and you are both very welcome.  I thoroughly enjoyed myself, and yourselves,” she added with a grin.  “Right now, I think I could use some help getting to a shower though.”

“Really,” they both said in unison; each gave her the same look of lewd speculation.

“That I’m going to take by myself,” she replied in a tone that would brook no argument.   Both of them had the look of scolded puppies.  “Alright, you can join me, but no funny business.”  They both smiled and she knew that there would be funny business aplenty despite any objections she might have.

 

*

 


End file.
